Once Upon a Time in Somnium
by Maggie Grey
Summary: Set a few years after the events of Once Upon a Time, the characters have returned to the Enchanted Forest and Belle's father has passed. Now Rumple and Belle rule with their young daughter Lucinda as princess. Selfish and spoiled, Lucinda must learn to change in order to break the curse she is put under...and is going to need her nephew's and dead brother's help to do it.
1. Lucinda

**So the members of my family as well as a few friends of mine are die hard fans of the show and have asked me to do a little fanfic about what will happen in the future...like after the show. So, my friends asked me to do this spin off with some old characters, but mostly some characters of my own with my own scenario. So I'll give you the background of it before we get this thing rolling. Please note that my best friend was the backbone behind the story while I included the details so I have to tip my hat to her for getting me started. I watched the show from beginning to end over the course of three days just to get this right. Season 3...Killer ending! Anyway, here is the back story to this tale.**

**Set a few years after the events you have witnessed, the characters of Storybrooke, Maine (including Emma and Henry) have returned to the Enchanted Forest to resume their old lives and for Emma to get a chance at the life she was suppose to have. Regina has made peace with the people and has agreed to not cause anymore harm. She became the protector of the Enchanted Forest under Snow White and Prince Charming's rule. If you wish me to get more into her backstory please feel free to contact me.**

**Emma is continuing her relationship with Hook (so far in the series that is what is going on) and Prince Neal is around seventeen, so that means Henry is about twenty seven. Maurice, or Moe French, has passed away and that means Belle is Queen of Avonlea (Belle's kingdom) and that also means you-know-who is the king. That's right guys! Rumplestiltskin married into the throne and is now ruling alongside Belle...with their young daughter as princess. Now, his magic confuses me an awful lot. I mean, in Skin Deep is was breaking, but in everything else it wasn't and he still has his magic and all. Anyway, for this fanfic he still has his Dark One magic and has given Belle full custody of his dagger. Their daughter was born in Storybrooke and came back with them, obviously, when they all returned to the Enchanted Forest.**

**Her names is Lucinda and she is one spoiled rotten little girl who knows of her dead half-brother Bealfire and of her family members within the Enchanted Forest. She has magical abilities like her father, but holds true to her mother's beauty. Despite their best efforts, Lucinda sees herself as above everyone and everything and knows she faces the threat of an arranged marriage, a law put in place over the kingdom of Avonlea for centuries, which is why Belle was set to marry Gaston. On her sixteenth birthday is when she is to be introduced to the many eligible lords and princes to have her hand in marriage. From there, the man she chooses will be set to marry her when she turns eighteen. Though Belle and Rumple are not all for it, Parliament insists that it must be done. Rumple is still trying to find a way to get his daughter out of it. I think that is all you need to know, so why don't we just jump into the story now and if anything comes up that I did not explain, please let me know. Thanks guys and enjoy!**

* * *

_(Now the good stuff)._

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_A young girl, no older than five, sits upon the roof of a castle in her nightgown, looking up at the stars. Her green eyes perk up at the sight of a falling star and she smiles with glee, showing some missing teeth. She closes her eyes tightly and crosses her fingers, making a wish. Her long brown curls are brushed back by a sudden gust of wind and she opens her eyes once again, hugging her knees. The glow of the moon makes her milky skin nearly shine as she scrunches her toes and takes in deep breaths._

_"Can I capture moonshine?" she asks to no one, but an answer is given to her for reply. "No, dearie. I'm afraid you can't." She turns her head quickly and is startled, screaming and toppling over. She starts to fall-falling off the roof down the hundreds of feet of thin air before the green grass below. But suddenly, an invisible force catches her, a soft palm wrapping around her, a thin layer of magic that pulls her back up and safely restores her to the roof before releasing her._

_She looks up at the figure who is hiding in the shadows. He sets his hand down, showing he was the one who had rescued her as he always does. Alls she can see is the glow of his eyes and the depression that lingered on within them. He always frightened her. He didn't mean to and he honestly wishes that he didn't, but he always did. He could never surprise her. Never just hug her or she would question why._

_She saw how saddened she had made him with her scream and fearful face and near death experience. This wasn't the first time he had frightened her, but it was the first time where his presence nearly cost her her life, though she knew that he would never let anything happen to her. She took a deep breath and tears even pricked at her own eyes as she saw them floating in his._

_"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to- You just- I wasn't expecting...I am so sorry." She looked to her bare feet in shame as her father shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to hide the fact that he had let one tear slip out of his eye and roll down his face. "It's alright, Lucinda. I know I frighten you often. I must learn to stop sneaking up on you." She bit her bottom lip. She could hear the cracking in her own father's voice. She blamed herself and she was the only one to blame. She did this to him. She ruined the family. He and mom has been just fine until she came along. Now her father seems more depressed than ever. "No, daddy. It's my fault. I'm so sorry. Won't you please come out of the shadows so I can tell you it to your face?"_

_But he didn't want to come out. He wanted to remain hidden. He even ordered the servants to cover all the mirrors up again. The Queen always made the speeches, never he. He just spoke of tactics and politics. He stayed within the palace walls unless his presence was absolutely needed and extremely important. If not, he never left. So he shook his head and looked to his own feet. "No, I better not, sweetheart. It's best I stay hidden. I may frighten you again."_

_"You could never frighte-" she stopped right there when her father's eyes turned to her, telling her that she was wrong and that they both knew she was wrong. She sighed and stuck out her hand. "Daddy," she spoke softly, "please, come out. I want to see you. Please."_

_There was a moment of silence that stretched on between the two, neither one saying a word and her father debating whether or not coming out from the shadows was the right thing to do. But when he saw the look in his daughter's eyes, the begging, the longing, he knew that her words were true, and that she really did wish to see him. She could stand the sight of him after she had screamed and fell over, she was able to smile at him and hug him. He only startled her when his presence was unannounced or unexpected. He made his decision and ventured out into the light, taking his daughter's tiny hand in his own._

_Her skin was so fair compared to his. In this lighting it appeared to be an old, worn gray color with scales to layer it. His nails have gotten longer and blacker, it would seem, and his hand was more hideous than he originally thought it was compared to his fair skinned daughter's. She was so pale, like the moon. He inched closer to her, towering over her, yet she did not run, but rather looked up and smiled. He wondered how such a beast, himself, could have created such a beautiful girl. He figured it was because of her mother, though it was clear she held the resemblance of both of her parent's within her, or at least, one of her parent's old features from before. His scaly skin and enlarged amber eyes did not frighten her, nor did his rustled brown and gray hair. Not anymore, at least. She loved her father very much, he was an excellent dad and even helped her with magic. He just could not startle her in such a way._

_She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb as she gazed up into her father's eyes. "That's better," she smiled and the relief was instantly seen within his ambers. "I'm sorry, daddy. I love you." A smile crept onto his lips as he looked down upon his young daughter, his little girl. Despite the difference in mother's, she reminded him so much of his first child- of his Baelfire. He still missed him, but he was given this second chance with this stunning little creature he made with his dear wife. He would not mess this up. He would never leave her. Nothing was ever going to happen to her, he vowed that. "I love you too, my little Lucinda."_

_The words flowed out of his mouth perfectly because they were genuine. His little girl's grin grew two sizes larger as she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and pulled her father into a tight embrace. "The Dark One or not, you are still my daddy. That is something no amount of magic will ever change," she mumbled in that adorable little voice she had. More tears pooled in his eyes, but only for the great warmth he felt in his heart as she said that. Even with his hideous looks and not so charming allure, she was still able to proudly call him her father, making her soul pure._

_"I came to get you because you should be asleep, my darling. You need your sleep- we have a long magic lesson tomorrow. I need you well rested for this one." She pulled back from her father's embrace, some curls covering her face as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her father pushed her curls back behind her ears. "But I'm not tired, daddy. I can stay up for hours." He chuckled at the adorableness that was his daughter before picking her up into his arms. "Of course you are, Lucinda. Of course you are. Still, let us try to put you to bed, shall we?" Nestled into his chest and half asleep, she nodded. "Okay, but can you at least tell me a story? You tell the best stories. Mommy always reads her's out of books." He snickered as he walked across the roof, exiting the same way both made it up there- a door that leads down a spiral staircase behind one of the many tapestries. "Alright. What kind?" She took a moment to think as he began to walk down the stone steps, holding his daughter close to him. "A nice one. One with a beautiful princess and a beast she has to slay." He smiled as the perfect story came rushing to his head in a second's worth of time. "I have one for you." He cleared his throat, preparing to begin as Lucinda awakened herself a little more to be sure not to miss a detail, sticking her thumb into her mouth, only for her father to gently tug it out. "Buck teeth, remember white rabbit?" She giggled and nodded, her brown curls bouncing with her head. "Story, daddy. Tell me the story." He nodded and took a breath._

_"Once upon a time, in the Enchanted Forest, there was this beautiful, stunning, amazing, gorgeous princess. Her name was well fitted for her looks and heart- Beauty. Beauty lived in a large castle with her father and a handsome prince whom she was to wed in later years. One day, however, their peaceful kingdom came to be attacked by terrible ogres." Lucinda gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh no," she whispered. "Oh yes," her father corrected. "What happened?" Her voice was full of awe and wonder, her father couldn't help, but to smile a little more. "Let me finish and you shall find out," he said, and little Lucinda shushed herself, sticking her thumb back into her mouth only for her father to remove it once more. "White rabbit," he teased and she looked down apologetically._

_"Back to the story, her father-the King, sought out the help from a creature that he was told about. A creature with great magic and the ability to save any kingdom if need be. Desperate, the King agreed to pay this creature a great amount of gold if he should save their kingdom from its doom. The creature accepted, but not on terms of gold._

_"When the creature arrived, all were horrified of his horrid appearance. He had the skin of a crocodile and the teeth of a wild bore. His hair was as messy as a wolf's and his eyes were as black as his heart. Most were frightened, but dear Beauty remained strong before him-before the beast. He agreed to help the kingdom, but only if Beauty were to come and live with him in his castle as his maid. The King told the beast he would never agree to such a deal, but Beauty," he removed her thumb from her mouth once again, "said she would go with the beast forever so long as he promised to keep her kingdom safe. The deal was struck and the beast took Beauty to his castle. There he made her work as his slave for several months and even found her presence to be quite soothing. The two soon became friends," he walked down one of the many golden halls to his daughter's bedchambers, "and grew rather fond of each other._

_"Beauty was never permitted to leave the castle, but having pity on her, his new friend, the beast allowed Beauty to go to the market and to buy items for the castle. He expected to never ever see her again. Beauty left. She took what she needed and left the castle and left it fast, not even looking back. He watched her go," he entered his daughter's bedchambers and placed her gently in her over large mattress and quilts, resting her head on one of the dozens of pillows she had, " he watched her leave...leave him. He was so close to crying, tears filling his eyes, but he knew he did the right thing by letting her go. He did not understand the feeling at first because he never felt it before, but later he knew exactly what he was feeling." Lucinda's eyes opened wide with curiosity as her father tucked her in and sat on the edge of her bed. "What was he feeling, daddy? What was the beast feeling?" He looked to the floor then smiled at his daughter._

_"Love. True love, sweetheart. He had fallen so helplessly in love with Beauty. That was why he let her go. So she could return to her loved ones. So she could be with her family and friends." Lucinda's face showed signs of sadness, not too pleased with how the story was going. "But he loved her. He found his true love." Her father's eyes seemed to glow in some special way, the way they do only when he looked at her mother. "I know, sweetheart. Believe me, I do._

_"And he waited. He waited in his highest tower, in the library he gave her because she adored books-"_

_"Just like mommy?"_

_He chuckled. "Exactly like mommy. He watched and waited for nearly an entire day to see if she felt the same way about him. And guess what, Lucinda?"_

_"What?" she whispered._

_"She came back." The smile that grew onto his daughter's face, huh, priceless. "Really?" she asked and her father nodded. "Yes, Lucinda. She came back. She loved the beast just as much as he loved her. They knew, oh they knew, that they were going to have many challenges to face. They knew they may lose each other on a few occasions, but they also knew that their life would not be about losing each other. It would be about finding each other. They would stop at nothing to be together. They were just too in love with each other to let anything get in their way. She took his black heart and made it glow with light. The Beauty fell in love with the beast and they got married and had a lovely baby girl together. And they all lived happily ever after. The end."_

_Lucinda yawned again before smiling up at her father. "That was a great story, daddy. I am happy the beast found love and that Beauty came back. I doubt that would ever happen in real life." Her father just sighed with a shrug. "I have a feeling your mother would be able to be Princess Beauty. Those two are very much alike." Lucinda giggled and pulled the covers up just a bit more. "Yes, she is. Do you think she would go back for the beast?" Her eyelids slowly began to close on her as she drifted into her sleeping state. "Yes, Lucinda. I do. I really believe she would go back for the beast. I know she would."_

_He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead, letting his lips linger for a moment longer than they should have. He loved this child more than he could say. He was a bit overprotective and he knew what that had cost him the first time. He was sure he was not going to make that same mistake again. "Good night, my sweet Lucinda." He stood from his spot on the bed and drifted towards the door, looking back at his sleeping daughter and feeling his heart overflow with the love he had for her. She was his little girl, his darling princess. Nothing could ever change his feelings for her, no matter what she may do. No matter what anyone should do._

_He closed her chamber doors gently as to not wake her, and when he turned his attention forward he was delighted by the sight. His beautiful wife in her own nightgown, leaning against the wall with her arms folded in front of her, her long brown hair disheveled, but her eyes just as blue as the sapphires he gave her for their anniversary last year. "Princess Beauty is unlike any princess I have ever heard about before, but I believe you left a part out from that tale." He leaned against their daughter's door and examined Belle from head to toe. "Did I now?" She giggled and nodded. "Yes. You forgot the part where she tugged so hard on the curtains she fell and he caught her. Or the time she chipped the teacup. Or what about when they first kissed and he threw a fit." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "A thing in the past that I have asked forgiveness for on so many occasions and that you have accepted on so many occasions."_

_She tried to keep her laughs silent, not wanting to wake their daughter in the room close to them. "How could I forget? Either way, I got tired of waiting up for you. You said you were going to get her and bring her back to bed. She needs sleep, just as you do, Rumple." She extended her hand, offering him her love, warmth and comfort. "Come to bed with me." He gladly took her hand just as he took his daughter's early that night. Except, this time, he pulled her off the wall and straight into his arms, bringing the tip of her nose to his. "I would happily follow you across the oceans and worlds if that meant we could be forever together." She blushed a bright rose red at his words. He could be so romantic at times that it made her feel like a little girl again. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against her's, closing his eyes and just letting all of the feeling absorb him. He owed too much to this woman, he could never make up for it. She gave him life, light and love, as well as a second beautiful child. She gave him hope and a reason to live again, and for that he was eternally grateful. "To bed then," he whispered when he released her lips from his own and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to their own bedchambers._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Just a few more steps and she would be there. A little closer. The anticipation grew within the stomach of the predator, adrenaline lining her brow. So close, just a little more. She was so unaware. Not expecting a single thing as her enemy hid upon the wooden beam above it all. Watching. Waiting. Finally, the last step was taken and it happened.

Maid Mary-Lu stepped right into the pit she had created on the golden floors of her home, sending the woman tumbling down-down into this hole that had just appeared when she was sure it had never been there before. But a pit does not show up out of nowhere. Someone had to have placed it there, and she was sure she knew who it was.

She looked up in a fit of rage and fire fueled her eyes. She was simply not paid enough to deal with this little brat. And that little brat held her gut as she laughed hysterically from the high beam she sat upon near the ceiling. Her personal hand maiden stood on her feet and tried to reach the edge of the pit to try and pull herself up, but it was just too deep. She just tumbled back over, landing on her bottom, causing it to ache...and only making the pest laugh harder.

"You laugh now, you little worm. But just wait till I get out of here and tell your parents! Especially your father! You are going to be so finished when I get up there!" Maid Mary-Lu shouted, but the tiny child had to take the threat seriously.

She grabbed ahold of one of the many ropes tied to one of the beams, the ropes that controlled the oversized curtains that covered the windows, and stepped off the beam allowing the pulley to bring her safely to the ground. Her boots smacked against the solid floor and she sprinted off down the halls, racing and running to be seen as innocent and making the hole in the floor disappeared as she did so. She knew she had a limited amount of time to get back to her bedchambers, she needed to get there fast. Skidded across the floor, her boots making a large squeak echo throughout the walls and corridors as she turned down yet another hall to make it safely to her chambers. Maid Mary-Lu could never take a joke. Not ever. She had to have known that by now. Maid Mary-Lu has been her hand maiden for nearly sixteen years. Sixteen years exactly in just a few weeks. Boy, how the time flies.

She reached her large chamber doors and pulled it open with a tug, slipping her skinny body inside the slot she created between the door and the frame before pulling it closed behind her. She wasted no one time, not even bothering to check her appearance as she headed straight for her spinning wheel and filled it with the fresh straw Maid Mary-Lu had bought for her that morning. With one quick whisk of the wheel, the straw spun itself into gold, landing gracefully into her waiting basket. It wasn't the best she has ever made, but that was because she made it quickly in hopes of making it seem as though she has been at it for hours. Once satisfied with the amount already in her basket, she slowed down her pace and cautiously focused on her creation, remembering moments of rage and then calming herself with memories of joy. Her father taught her that magic needed to grow into balance. It can't just be one thing at a time. It has to bring the opposites together because the whole world was made of opposites, and so was she.

"You really thought you could fool me, dearie?" She turned her head at the sudden obstruction of her devious plan, spotting her father sitting in the far corner of her room. "How long have you been sitting there?" she asked with nerves in her voice, still a bit shaken at suddenly spotting him. He still frightened her on occasions. "Long enough." He stood up from his seat and made his way over to her. She bit her lip harshly and looked back at the wheel, spinning it gently and slowly, admiring its work and focusing on anything, but her own failure. "So, you know what I did to Maid Mary-Lu, don't you?" She did not need to look up from her work to know that he was directly above her, staring her down with those define amber eyes of his. He still made her feel so small, especially when he was angry and it was hard to tell what emotions he was feeling at the moment. "Yes, I do," he whispered back and she took in a deep breath. "You're mad at me." It wasn't a question, rather a statement because she could feel some strong surge of energy developing from the emotion he felt and was filling the room. "No, not mad. Rather, disappointed."

Confusing, but she figured disappointment was worse than anger. She became sour of herself and silently smacked her head with her imagination. "I thought I taught you better than to get caught," he went onto say and smile inched its was upon her lips. She peeked through her thick, long lashes up at her father who was grinning down at her. She smiled up at him. "You did. Forgive me for not remembering." He lolled his head, as if deciding whether or not he should accept or decline her request in his forgiveness. "Well, considering the fact that you are my daughter, I guess I can forgive you for this one slip up. But no more after this, deal?" She squinted her eyes and folded her arms. "Daddy, I know better than to make deals with you." He laughed and mussed up her hair for her smart tactics and charming wit. She was growing up to be quite the woman.

"Can we practice sword fighting today, daddy? I have been practicing an awful lot and I believe I have gotten a lot better. I did what you told me to do, securing one hand behind my back and only handling my sword with my right." He nodded proudly at her and offered his hand for her to take. She grasped it and he pulled her to her feet. "Why is it you cannot enjoy what most princesses do? Gowns and balls and...and-"

"Princes?" she raised a brow and smiled. Her father looked to her a bit stunned by her choice of words, but she laughed it off and locked arms with her father as he began to lead her out of her room. "Don't worry, daddy. Guys are not for me. Neither are the gowns and parties. I would much rather spend my time in breeches and a tunic." He patted her hand delicately, even though he knew she could withstand a great amount of pain. "Believe me, white rabbit, I know. However, we cannot do sword fighting today. You and your mother need to make an appearance else where." She rolled her eyes and kept them locked on the floor. "Which kingdom now and why aren't you coming?"

"Your family's. Prince Henry's, Princess Emma's, Snow White's...Prince Neal's; they are expecting you to be there. You must start getting ready now. The carriage will be here to take you and your mother within an hour."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Maid Mary-Lu has already prepared your dress and was on her way to your dressing room to help you until the magical hole incident in the corridors."

"Why aren't you coming?"

"And your mother is nearly finished preparing. You know how punctual she is. She wants to be there early."

"Father," she stopped and pulled her arm away from his, stepping in front of him and preventing him from moving any further, forced to look into her eyes. "Why aren't you coming?" He took in a deep steady breath as he witnessed the pain and wonder lingering in her eyes. Aw, she loved him. And he knew she did. He placed his palm as softly as he could manage on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "Sweetheart, you know why I don't go to these kind of events. It is best I stay hidden and not out in public. It just makes everyone more comfortable."

She sighed and blinked to get the water out of her eyes. "But they're family. They would love to have you over. They do. And I know Henry would be more than happy to see you again. He loves you." He took in a deep breath and removed his hand from her face. "Trust me, sweetheart, it is better I stay put. But you and your mother go, and you have a wonderful time, and tell me all about it when you get back."

He took her hand in his and began to lead her away. "Just trust me, Lucinda, it is better this way." She huffed and walked with him without a fuss. "No one seemed disturbed by your presence in Storybrooke." He throat laughed at that comment, but kept walking on. "You were not old enough to remember Storybrooke, but things back then were different. I didn't...you know...look the way I did back in Storybrooke. Things were a lot easier, but this our home and this is how it must be. If my power dies, I die. I don't want it either, but at least I am able to control unlike how I used to."

"Like when you lost Bae?" The question slipped out before she had time to truly process it. It stung her the moment she said it and she knew it most likely hurt him more when it was spoken. She quickly turned to her father and apologized frantically. "I am sorry, daddy. I didn't mean to say that." Yet he showed no sign of pain, rather disappointment in himself. "No need to be sorry, Lucinda. It is true. It was because of my selfishness that I lost my son, my boy. The most important person in my life. Bae is gone and that is not a mistake I can fix no matter how hard I tried, attempting to break the Laws of Magic a numerous amount of times, even Belle doing the same. I never have given up on it either, but I learned my lesson. And it was from that lesson that I have gained two more very special people in my life- your mother and you."

She gave a ghost of a smile and gripped her father's hand tighter. She had only heard stories of Baelfire; what he looked like, how her father had abandoned him, spent over twenty eight years trying to get him back, taking care of Henry and eventually giving up his life to save his son, only for Bae to return the favor. She really wished she could have met her brother. Based on what she has heard about him, he was one heck of a guy.

"So, there is nothing I can say to convince you to come?" she asked and Rumple shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sweetheart, but you must understand that it is only for your protection. It is best that your friends, that the people on the outside, don't know who your father is. I ruined Bae's childhood like that. I don't want to ruin yours." She understood his reasoning, but she had only hoped that her father would understand that her family always came first. Before friends, before herself. She knew her father needed her even more than she needed him, though she did not bother to share that only-known-to-her fact with anyone. "I understand, daddy. I'll let it go." He pulled her head to him and kissed her crown. "That's my girl." He draped his arm over her shoulder and walked her to her dressing room where Maid Mary-Lu tapped her foot rapidly on the solid ground, arms folded and a look of disgust on her face.

"Your Majesty," she bowed her head to Rumplestiltskin and he grinned in return. "My daughter would like to formally apologize for her harmless prank, and hopes your bottom did not suffer any damages." Lucinda tried to hide her chuckles but it was no use. It was clearly visible she was dying of laughter. "I'm fine, Your Majesty. I shall get her ready for the occasion if that is all."

"Thank you, Maid Mary-Lu." He handed his daughter over to her and the two woman disappeared into the changing room, off to prepare Princess Lucinda for her step or regular or whatever nephew or cousin or whatever Prince Neal was to her's birthday. She didn't even bother to memorize her family tree on her father's side. Things past Bae, Emma and Henry just got too confusing. (Fact: If Lucinda was a real character, Prince Neal would be her "brother in-law" if Emma and Bae had gotten married.)

Rumple slumped away back to his own chambers where Belle stood on a stool before her hand maidens, they shaping they dress to look perfect on her elegant body. She could see her husband enter through the reflection in the mirror and smiled upon his arrival. Her head turned quickly around to face him, and just as she always does, she flashed him her greatest smile. "Is she getting ready?" her adorable accent asked him, sending chills down his spin whenever he heard her speak. "Yes, she is, darling." His next statement was for the maids in the room. "May I get a moment alone with my wife, please?" The maids stopped their tasks and bowed to him. He still wasn't used to that.

After they had gone, Belle stepped off of her stool and made her away over to her clearly aching husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to look into his eyes, but he was avoiding direct contact with her blueness. He knew if he were to look her in the eyes he would be at her mercy. He wanted some power and will left within him. "Did you frighten her again?" she asked, but he was quick to shake his head. "Oh no, dear. Nothing like that. She asked why I would not be going with you."

"Henry will be wondering as well. You barely see him, and when you do it is only when he comes here. Rumple, I love you, but you need to start seeing that side of the family more often. That's your son's family. That is your family." He knew she was right, though he does not often like to admit when he is in the wrong. "I know he is the last connection I have with my son, but Belle, we both know that it is best if I stay here. She doesn't seem to understand when I tell her such things, so I was hoping that on your way there you may speak to her. Explain to her that it is best I remain here, alone, so that I can be who I am and not hurt anyone." She used her knuckles to softly stroke his chin, he falling victim just to her mere touch. He shut his eyes and focused on the warmth that came from that small, yet so meaningful action. Oh, his sweet Belle. "You never hurt anyone anymore, Rumple. The moment you start believing that is the moment it will be true. I'll talk to her, but she has a very good question that deserves an ever better answer. One that only her father can give." He lost it. His eyes locked with her's and just as he predicted, he found himself unable to argue with her, rather just move into her and press his lips against her own. "I messed up being a father the first time because of this bloody curse. I don't want to mess it up again." Belle shook her head and held her husband even tighter. "You are already turning out to be a wonderful father, as I knew you would."

"What kind of father frightens their own daughter so terribly that she nearly falls off of the roof to plunge to her death?"

"The kind that is responsible enough to catch her."

He took in a deep breath and moved away from her, unable to stand for much longer. He strayed towards their overly huge bed and sat on the edge of it. He wished things were easier. He wished he could get rid of this blasted curse. But the only way to do that was to go back to what they thought was home, but it wasn't. It was just one stop he had made on a lifelong journey to just spend a few extra moments with his son and hopefully earn his forgiveness.

"Oh, Belle. I do love her. More than anything, but she just doesn't see. She doesn't see consequences. She doesn't justification. She needs to know that everything comes with a price. That some things in life you have to earn. Everything has been handed to her since the day she was born. I love her, truly, but she is one spoiled child who simply does not know the difference between right and wrong," he did his best to explain while he twiddled with his thumbs in his lap.

"And you did at her age?" Belle questioned. And when he didn't respond, she took his hands in her own and made his attention, his focus point, be her once again. "Make her see. Make her see that there is good and bad in this world. That no matter how rich one is, that does not excuse them from being a good person. Make her see that you can be the man you once were."

"A coward?"

"No," she brought his hands to her heart and held them there for moment, until his eyes met her's once again. "Light."

* * *

**I leave it at that for now. Let me know what you guys think and trust me, we will be getting more into it. I got a big plot planned for this story. Thanks for the support and don't forget to check out my other story entitled Trickster! Thanks again.**


	2. Baelfire

**Alright, next chapter. Help spread the word and enjoy guys!**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_She absolutely hated dresses and corsets. They itched and ached and made her feel as though she couldn't breathe. She would much rather be in her breeches and tunic with a sword strapped to her hip rather than these heels. She desired her boots. Standing there, watching everyone dance for Prince Neal's tenth birthday. Not even he knew he was named after her brother. She could only imagine how many other people did not know either. She despised some people for that._

_"Stop fussing with it, darling. You'll wrinkle it," Belle said as she removed her daughter's hands from her dress. "It's already wrinkled," Lucinda protested, and yet her mother did not stop trying to straighten it out. "Lucinda, you'll get used to the feeling. Not even I was all that interested in ball gowns and parties when I was your age, but I promise, the more you wear them the more you'll get used to them." Still, Lucinda pulled away from her mom's grasping hands, causing Belle to be startled, but knew the regular and well anticipated question was coming._

_"Why doesn't daddy ever come with us?" Belle took in a deep breath and looked for the best possible explanation. Truth is, there were none. He could have come, whenever he pleases, and he was told that on several occasions, but he always declines. Always rejected the offer. "He has his reasons," was all she could say before brushing a stray curl back behind her daughter's ear. She had her brown locks tied up into a bun with two loose curls on either side of her forehead. Belle could hardly believe she was her own daughter. Could hardly believe that she had created this beauty._

_"You look lovely," she told her daughter, but Lucinda showed no sign of thanks other than a slight tip of the head. "I'm going for a walk," she told her mother as she ventured away, arms swaying at her sides instead of placed in front of her like she had been told on so many occasions._

_She stepped outside of the great hall, past where all of the guests had gathered, and walked about the large garden behind the colossal castle. Once out of sight of all the wandering eyes that were fixed sharp on her, the daughter of the Dark One, she released herself from their calumny and consternation. They could jeer all they liked, but she would never fall victim to their hate or harsh words. She reached up behind her and let her hair down. The long brown curls sprung free and wild as she gave her hair a whip. Much better. A new sense of freedom flowed over her as she ran her fingers through her stands, feeling their softness and untameness. Oh, this felt too good. After releasing her locks, she went ahead and used the same spell her father taught her not too long ago. She spun her finger and her dressed was replaced with an olive green tunic and black breeches. On her feet were her tall, leather, black boots that she adored so dearly. On her hip appeared her sword. The one her father had gotten for her on her fifth birthday. Belle never understood why he did that, and the two still 'argue' about it from time to time. It didn't matter. It was her's to hold and to have._

_Rumple had the blacksmith craft it to fit her size and strength perfectly. Not only that, but it was enchanted with her father's magic. As she grew, the sword adjusted itself, always able to be her weapon of choice when fighting in any battle no matter how old she may be. A stunning golden handle and steel blade, it was crafted to perfection. Only the best for his little girl._

_She unsheathed her weapon and tossed it from one hand to the other. She examined its greatness in the light of the sun as the bright rays reflected themselves off of the flawless steel, illuminating the area with beauty. She made the blade cut through the air sharply and quickly, making a 'whooshing' sound as she did so. It felt splendid to hear that sound. So, onward she went with twisting and turning it about._

_"I am the great sword master, Lucinda, daughter of Queen Belle and the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin! Sister to Baelfire and the aunt of Prince Henry!" she shouted as she moved her feet about in something that would resemble a dance. A waltz mixed with a hint of a tango. She seemed rather graceful in her actions, but then again, she had such a wonderful teacher. Her father taught her well._

_"You really think that you are that great with a sword?" a certain someone asked her. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder to see who was talking to her. She knew the face once she locked eyes with him. "Prince Neal," she spoke and bowed her head for a slight dip. "Princess Lucinda, I hope I am not interrupting anything." She sheathed her sword and took in deep breaths to try and calm her rapidly beating heart from the rush of adrenaline she had gone through in those few moments with her sword. "No, nothing at all. Just um, practicing." He stood up from the rock he was sitting upon, examining his relative with curious eyes._

_"You have good posture, I'll give you that," he commented. Lucinda wasn't pleased. Did he think so lowly of her just because she was a girl? She hated when such snobbish people did such sexiest things. They obviously didn't know that a times were a changing. "Who taught you how to use a sword?" She lifted her head proudly as she responded. "My father. And he didn't only teach me how to handle a sword, but other useful weapons as well." Prince Neal merely chuckled at her boldness. "Oh, really? Like what?" The list was endless, reaching on and on in Lucinda's head. So many weapons, so many skills. Just pick one. "Oh, the list is rather long to tell you all of it, but one thing is daggers-throwing knives to be more exact."_

_Prince Neal stopped in his tracks, and Lucinda was able to see his footing, they way his torso rested. He was taking his stance. "Who taught you?" she asked him, trying to drift his attention from her moving hand towards the hilt of her sword. "My father," he smiled, and pulled out his sword, going to slash the girl, but Lucinda was just as quick. Her sword was out and she blocked his blow with her own steel._

_"Not as bad as I thought you would be, but you still think you're better than me?" he asked and Lucinda laughed. "Oh, yes. I think I am," she smiled. She twisted her sword about and around, swiping her sword across his and holding one hand behind her back. He packed a good punch behind his blows when his steel rang on her's, but what he lacked was tactics. She anticipated his next move before he even began to make it. She saw it coming up, nearing into the future, but she prepared for it. From up and down, right to left, back up, left, down, left, right, up, all about her sword danced with his and her feet in a graceful waltz. It was clear he was struggling and it was obvious she could keep going. She blocked his sword and spun, wrapping her arm around his neck and connecting her right knee with his face, sending him stumbling back onto the floor, dropping his sword. When he went to reach for it, Lucinda's large boot blocked off the contact and he was stuck with a sword pointed at his neck, Lucinda above him._

_"My father, I hear tell, fought your's once before. My daddy won." Prince Neal chuckled despite the fact that a sword was pointed at his throat. They were family. They weren't going to kill each other. It was more of sibling rivalry. "Forgive me for not being wiser, Princess Lucinda."_

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

She always hated going to these parties when her father wasn't with her. She considered herself socially awkward, different from everyone else. She wanted to fit in, and she tried very hard, but everywhere she went she just didn't belong. Her father understood that, her mother never did. Belle was loved wherever she went, and the ground she walked on was worshiped. She was an angel to all eyes and was only put in harm's way if someone wanted to harm her father. That's the way it has always been. Not to say she did not love her mother, she did dearly, and if she had to choose between her parents it would be impossible to decide. Her mother helped her understand what was good, right and just. How to have a pure heart and how to see goodness in others when it wasn't even there to begin with. Her father taught her how to love the different parts of herself. How to bring it all into balance. But bringing things into balance was never easy.

The carriage rocked back and forth, and had she not have been in a carriage so many times before she probably would have gotten sick from the motion. Running over twigs, roots and such as they went along their merry way off to the other half of the family. She looked out the window despite the fact that there really wasn't that much more to see. It was only trees and bushes, nothing she hasn't seen before, but she didn't know what else to do. Concern was etched on Belle's face, even though it was well unknown why her daughter was darn depressed.

"You look beautiful, dear," she commented, in hopes of lightening the mood. Lucinda didn't even turn her head when she responded. "Thank you, mom. You look lovely as well." Belle straightened her back, trying to better position herself to appear as a mother figure. She was still young, she didn't know how to do this. But she was still trying and despite her young age, when she discovered she was pregnant with Lucinda, she couldn't help, but to weep with tears of joy. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. And when she told Rumple the news, how he fell to his knees and pressed his lips to her belly. Lucinda was a blessing and she never forgot that.

"Lucinda," Belle went on, "I know you wonder why your father never joins us whenever we attend balls or celebrations, but you must trust me when I say it is only for you-to keep you safe and protected." Lucinda snapped and turned to her mother. "Protected from what? How could he protect me if he is not with me?" She had a point, but it was much more complicated than that. She just didn't understand. She was a bright girl who should know the truth, so Belle sighed and prepared her words.

"You know of your half-brother, Baelfire?" she asked and Lucinda nodded. "The dead one. Yes, mother. You told me about him, but not much. I think I deserve to know a little bit more other than he is Henry's father by Emma." She nodded and bit her bottom lip rather harshly. "Yes, dear. And right now, I am going to tell you more. I want to tell you how your father came to possess the power he has." This made her sit on the edge of her seat. Never has her parents ever talked about how her father became the Dark One, but they rather just stated what he was and explained what came with it. She knew about the dagger and the vault, but that was about it. "Really?" she asked and Belle nodded. "Yes. You're old enough now to know the truth. To know why your father does certain things.

"A long time ago, the entire Enchanted Forest was at stake. Ogres were taking over everything, so the Duke ordered that children as young as fourteen go and fight in this battle. They sent them to the front lines." What? She couldn't imagine how many innocent lives had been taken. How many young children had perished. She knew how horrid and brutal ogres could be, how destructive. "Bae was fourteen when the wars were going on. Your father was desperate to keep him alive because Bae was all he had left. So he went to the Duke's castle, lit it up with flames, ventured inside and stole the Dark One's dagger. He killed the Dark One to have his powers to protect your brother. It worked. Bae was not forced to fight, your father single-handedly ended the Ogre Wars and even lead the children home, but ever moment after that was difficult. The power soon consumed him, making him change, making him violent. Your brother's friends abandoned him out of fear for your father. Bae lost all of his friends except one, who disappeared too soon. He doesn't want to ruin your childhood, Lucinda. That is why he stays inside, why he does not appear next to you. You may not fear him, but too many people still do. He just wants to ensure you have a normal childhood, and if locking himself away is the only way to do it, then you better believe that that is the lengths he would go to protect you. Now you know, Lucinda. Now you know the truth behind everything your father does. He does it to help you."

Well, now it all made sense to her. That little explanation made all the difference. She couldn't be that upset by her father's actions right about now. She knew her father had a reason behind everything he does, but that good of a reason, that heartwarming of a reason, made her see his actions differently. "Oh," she spoke softly. She brushed a stray curl behind her ear and fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "That explains a lot," she mumbled and Belle saw this as an opportunity to perhaps, send her daughter's mind drifting to happier thoughts. She took her daughter's hands gently with her's and stroked the back of her hands with her thumbs. "So now you know, dear. You can make his efforts worth everything by enjoying the life he has given you. Take advantage of what he is doing for you because that will make him the happiest man alive." Lucinda smiled at her mother's words and looked down at their locked hands. "I thought you made him the happiest man alive, mom." Belle blushed a slight crimson before giving a shy smile. "I'm just a contributing factor," she shrugged and sat back in her seat, getting comfortable again. "I'll try to put on my best smile," Lucinda teased, but that was all her mother could ask for.

"Your Majesties," the carriage driver said as he opened the door. "We have arrived." Belle smiled warmly at her daughter who did her best to return the favor, but it was rather clear that she wasn't all too excited to be here. She would much rather be at home practicing magic with her father or sword fighting with him as well. Still, she stomached her disappointment and made her way out of the carriage behind her mother, being helped out by their driver. "Thank you," Belle told the driver and made her way towards the castle in which the celebration was taking place.

Lucinda took a deep breath and followed close behind in her mother's footsteps, trying to seem as graceful as she. Trying to be as elegant, but that was something Lucinda lacked in such great amounts. Elegance and grace. Belle was the perfect example of a queen who was loved, Lucinda was the perfect example of a princess not so in tuned with her people. She pretended she cared.

The room was filled with various people she both knew and had not the slightest idea who they were. Woman in ball gowns with tiaras on their heads, hair done up into perfection. She would give anything to have her mussy curls free to move about and her stomach released from such a tight corset. She followed Belle straight to the host; Emma. She looked stunning, however, in a nice, flowing blue dress with her hair tied up neatly. Her smile was as bright as ever and she seemed just so damn happy. She always looked so beautiful in Lucinda's opinion, and felt very welcomed whenever she embraced her.

"Lucinda!" Emma cheered and took her in tightly, the one family member besides her parents that she actually enjoyed seeing. "It's good to see you again, Emma," Lucinda spoke honestly as her mother watched with glee in the happy reunion. Emma released the young girl from her tight embrace and held her out at arm's length. "How's your father?" she asked in true concern. That was one thing she loved about Emma. She actually cared no matter who the family was. "He's...alright, I guess," she shrugged. Emma didn't seem too pleased with that answer, but knew it was none of her business, and so decided to stay out of it for now. "Did he teach you any new tricks?" she questioned and Lucinda lolled her head. "Just the basics. Nothing to report." Emma took that answer before turning her attention to the brunet in the gold dress. "Belle, it's always good to see you, of course." The two women embraced tightly, truly pleased to be seeing the others after such a long time. But Lucinda was sure that she saw Emma whisper something into her mother's ear. Something that she was positive neither one would want her to hear. The only thing her mother did in response was nod her head and then smiled down at her daughter.

"Why don't you go and dance, catch up with the family? Emma and I need to discuss a few things," Belle suggested. But Lucinda was not born yesterday, she knew some secret talk was taking place behind her back, but she had to trust her mother and the closest thing she had to a sister. "Alright," she bowed her head and then wandered across the dance floor, still not used to the feeling of heels on her feet, or rather, just didn't enjoy heels on her feet. She didn't fancy the color purple either, so why she was in a large purple dress with tall heels and white gloves on her arms made no sense to her. Then again, that was the price of being a royal. You have to dress and act a certain way, a way that was simply not in her nature.

"Excuse me," a young man's voice called to her, "but may I be sure I am addressing the right person; you are Princess Lucinda, right?" She turned her attention to the young lad who could not be older than seventeen and flashed another fake smile. She knew where this was going to go and was not so sure she was up for the challenge. "You found me," she answered and the lad gave a slight chuckle. "Glad I did. I hope I am not out of line when I say that you are the most beautiful creature in the room." Was there a pun intended? Creature? "No, I can't say that is, but if you were trying to make a joke, you failed at it," she snapped back, catching him a little off guard. "Oh, no. No joke at all, my Lady. As a matter of fact, it was supposed to be a compliment, so I guess I failed at that." Lucinda shrugged. "I guess you have." The lad's grin faded into a frown, but he regained his composure rather quickly, like within a matter of seconds. "Well, Princess Lucinda, please allow me to make it up to you with a dance." Oh no. She wasn't going to lie, she was a good dancer. It was just the fact that she did not enjoy dancing with random strangers, especially those that were attempting to make her swoon over them. Oh, she could see well past this whole nice guy act, only for him to be able to slip his tongue down her throat before the night was through. She wasn't going to let that happen, but she couldn't just deny the dance. She remembered what her father was doing for her. Locking himself up and away so that she can have all these wonderful opportunities that Bae never got the chance to experience. She was going to do what her mother suggested, and that was make the most of it.

"Alright, you can try," she agreed and the lad's face lit up with some newly discovered enjoyment. He took her hand gracefully in his, bowing slightly to her, and she returned the gesture. Next thing she knew, his hand was on her waist and they were gliding across the floor in any way, but gracefully. He had two left feet for sure.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_"But I don't like to dance, daddy," she complained as he put her magically in a slim skirt and loose top. "I know you don't, sweetheart, but it is something that you must learn because of your title," he explained as he approached her. "I never asked to become a princess," she pouted and folded her arms. "And I never asked to marry into royalty, but there are some things you just lose sight of sometimes, and you have to give in." She rolled her eyes. "So I have to suffer because you and mom fell in love?" He laughed, but nodded once he caught his breath. She was a bit offended because to her, it wasn't all that funny, but rather annoying. "Yes, Cinda. Unfortunately, as a result of your mother and I falling in love, you must suffer the consequences as must I. I never ever wanted to find myself in this position. Being a king is not something I ever desired, but what's done is done, and I wouldn't have things any other way." He seemed uncertain with that last part, only due to the fact that is wasn't completely true. He would still have Bae if things went according to his desires._

_"Now, shall we practice?" She rolled her eyes, but dropped her arms so that her father may lead her in a dance. "Alright, now since you are a girl, you have the advantage. You don't need to know much. Just how to follow the man you are dancing with. You let him lead."_

_"But why?" she asked. She was always so stubborn. "That is just the way the world works," was her father's answer for nearly everything she asked that he honestly didn't feel like explaining._

_"Okay, the placement of the arms. You are going to place your left hand on my shoulder." She did as she was told, reaching up and softly placing her palm on her father's shoulder that was covered in the light material that made up his robe. "Good, now your right hand is going to lock with mine." He took his daughter's frail hand in his large and scaly one, being sure she did not slip her fingers in between his own. "Just like that," he said. "Keep your fingers together." He placed his other hand slightly on his daughter's waist and began to move his feet. "Now, just follow my feet and look down if you must." She lowered her vision and watched. She copied every movement her father made. Foot forward, foot back, out to the side, together, any way he moved she followed. He was rather pleased with her stunning performance. She was a fast learner._

_"Very good, Lucinda. You're a natural at this. Your mother can help you with the more graceful stuff, but at least I was able to teach you the basics." Her father was an excellent teacher, and she soon found herself able to dance without even having to look down upon their feet. She just could feel what to do next and acted out upon her gut._

_"I was told that yesterday, you and Prince Neal disappeared from the crowd and went into the garden. Is that true?" Her face turned pale as all the blood drained from it. Damn, he had spied everywhere. "Not for the reason you think, daddy. I left to get some air. He followed. We spoke and then we both went back inside." He squinted at her and gave her a nice little twirl before bringing her back in for him to continue staring her down. "Oh, really? Now, how's about you tell me the truth?" She was done. Her father didn't need to use magic on her. Just his disappointment or anger was enough to get him talking, and at the moment, she wasn't exactly sure which emotion he was experiencing. "I left to practice with my sword, and I guess he followed me out. We had a bit of a fight, but no one got hurt. That's all that happened. It was all in good fun. What did you think happened?" she asked. Surely the idea of her and Neal together was sickening. They were family, if not bounded together by vows, then by blood. "I was afraid he might have spoke of me, of your mother, of this side of the family poorly." She shook her head quickly. "Prince Neal is a bit hot headed, but he knows a thing or two about family. He would never say anything bad about either side. You are his nephew's grandfather. He knows better than to speak poorly of you." Rumple smiled at his smart and brave daughter, and he wondered how he was ever so lucky to come to behold such a beautiful possession as she._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Even with how graceful he attempted to be, this guy was bloody awful, and she felt if she had to put up with his antics much longer that she might just through herself from the nearest window. How much longer until someone is to come to her aid and rescue her from this utterly painful torture? Just a moment more and she was going to snap, kick him in the groin and run, but she was a princess. She had to remember her manners. She had to remember all her father was doing for her. So she bit her tongue so harshly she drew her own blood and continued to gnaw at it.

"You are a marvelous dancer," the lad commented and Lucinda flashed another fake smile. "That makes one of us." She let it slip before she could force herself to hold back. "I beg your pardon?" he spoke and she rolled her eyes. "You are way too out of beat to be considered a good dancer. Waltzing just ins't your style, sir. I'm sorry to have to tell you, but I'm rather shocked no one has." He looked overly offended, like someone had mistaken him for a girl instead of a boy. "Well, I never-"

"Excuse me," a familiar voice called out, "but may I cut in?" Lucinda was overly happy to see her dear nephew come to her aid. The boy released Lucinda from his grasp and bowed his head to Prince Henry. "Of course, Your Majesty." He left, and Henry took Lucinda into his arms, leading her in a dance. Much better.

"Prince Martin of Eldridge. Quite the snobbish kind just because his kingdom is one of the richest," Henry explained. Lucinda merely nodded and smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Henry. You saved me from embarrassing myself and many others should that chicken dance have continued." He laughed lightly at her comment, obviously knowing very well how horrid the prince was at his dancing skills. He shook it off and became serious, but not too serious, with the girl he swayed. "Anything for my aunt. Speaking of which, how's your father? I haven't seen him in nearly a year." She always got a bit shaky when her father was brought up into conversation. People had such different thoughts about him.

"He is descent, I guess," she admitted, truly not knowing how to describe her father to others. "Descent?" Henry questioned and she looked to her feet before back up at her nephew. "Well, him and mom are doing great, and he has been helping me with magic and such." He nodded and smiled, giving her that sharp look. The I've-known-him-longer-than-you type of look, and even though it was pretty pathetic that her own nephew knew more about her father than she did, she had to admit that he was correct. "I am not referring to his and Belle's relationship, though I am overjoyed that things between them are still holding strong. I am asking in regards with his relationship with society." Oh, here we go. A scary question that could send Lucinda running for the hills. Her father and society really don't see eye to eye.

"You know how he is with society. He doesn't really like it," she explained. "Because of his looks?" Henry asked and Lucinda shook her head. "More than just that. He is not exactly the most loved person in these lands. Many people still have it out for him." Henry chuckled truly once again. "Oh, believe me, Lucinda, I know. So, he never ventures out, does he?" She grew depressed, knowing the answer to that all too well. "Not unless he has to," she confessed. Henry could see the disappointment pooling up in his young aunt's eyes, and grew to feel sorry for her. He thought he loved his grandfather, but this was her father. Even though he barely knew his, or so it would seem, he grew a rather found connection with Killian, and if that is what a family bound between a child and their father was suppose to feel like, then he could only imagine how badly Lucinda must be hurting.

"He does everything for a reason, Cinda. You know that, right?" She nodded and gave a slight sniffle. "I know, Henry. I do." And she did know, even before her little chat with her mother in the carriage. "You're not the only one who misses him, Lucinda. I miss him, too. He is my grandfather, and back in Storybrooke we were so close. He even let me work in his pawnshop." She smiled, picturing a little Henry doing stocks and inventory inside her father's cluttered and rather packed pawnshop. How she wished times like that can go on in this life, but image is everything here. "He risked his life to save me, you know? Traced me all the way back to Neverland, a suicide mission, faced his father whom he hasn't scene in hundreds of years and eventually gave himself up for me as well as all the people of Storybrooke. The sad part is that nobody knows. You see, people tend to look at all the bad things someone does. They only focus on a person's mistakes, never the good deeds. But when someone does something so brave, so extraordinary, everyone is blind. I wish it wasn't so, but it is. Just know that my mother, my grandparents, your mother and even myself will never ever forget what he did that day. Giving up his own happily ever after for everyone else's. That was a true sacrifice. One I shall never forget."

She has never heard someone speak so highly of her father like that unless it was her mother. But hearing Henry say those words brought meaning into everything for her. Things were going to get better, but the biggest question was when. How much longer must she sit her with her father in the shadows, cloaking himself in darkness as to not embarrass her even though she saw there was no way he ever could? The question, she figured, would not be answered any time soon. So she sucked it up and nodded her head at him.

"Thank you, Henry, for your kind words. They mean a lot to me." Her nephew nodded and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Anything for my favorite aunt," he replied to which she giggled. "Please, I'm your only aunt." He winked at her as he spoke. "All the more reason for me to love you." Her smile shortly faded afterwards as the two continued their waltz, but once the music died Henry made the decision to whisper in her ear. "Come with me, I have something for you." Lucinda looked up to him in confusion, but trusted him as she always had, and so followed him out of the ball room and away into the corridors of the palace.

She had explored the castle before on many fair occasions, but this would be the first she has ever been to Henry's quarters. She couldn't help, but to wonder what they would be like. Perhaps just a bit too much like Henry with comics covering it from head to toe, posters and pictures and other items he came back from Storybrooke with. Nevertheless, she followed him to his large golden doors where he gave a slight push, allowing entrance into his chambers.

He pulled her inside and dragged her to an overly large bookshelf in the far corner of the room. It was nowhere near as impressive as her mother's, but it was still something to behold. After all, mom does have a whole library to herself. A gift given to her by her husband so that way it wasn't only the library at their winter palace, the Dark Castle, that she had to rely on for her reading pleasures. Her mother's love for books was rather contagious, and had gotten Lucinda into the spirit of reading thousands of books on nearly every subject. She had extended her knowledge from the basics to the far beyond.

Henry reached up to one of the top shelves and pulled out an old, dusty looking book. The leather was falling apart and everything, it appeared to be a hundred years old at least. But according to her nephew, it was just a bit younger than that. "This book," he began to explain as he examined its cover while reminiscing, "has gotten my through some tough times. It explained everything to me. My past, present, future and everything in between. It can tell you about anyone or anything, but above all, it gives you something that is sometimes very difficult to find, and that is hope. It gave me hope that one day, maybe just one day, the people would remember who they were, who they are and who they are suppose to be. From there, that everything would just, sort of, fall into place."

He looked to Lucinda who was entranced by his choice of words, but ultimately confused as to why it was he was telling her all of these personal details. I mean, if what he said was true about the book, it would seem best fitting to keep such a precious relic of the past a secret from all except the ones who know about it, of course. But it's location should always remain hidden. Henry shook off his emotions as he knew what had to be done. He turned the book around so the title was facing her correctly and she was left to examine it.

"Once Upon a Time," she read out loud. Henry smiled and nodded when her eyes locked with his again. The resemblance between the two was scary. "Yeah," he shrugged and offered it to her. "I want you to hold onto it for me, just for a while. Until you believe you no longer need it." She kept her hands at her sides, shaking her head, not ready to take such an important object away from him. He was the only one who was nice to her besides Emma. "Oh, no, Henry. I couldn't. This book obviously means so much to you. And believe me, I know how important it must be to you. I mean, my parents are extra cautious around this silly little teacup that is damaged. It has a chip on one side and yet they worship it like it is priceless. If a broken trinket like that can mean the world to them, I could only imagine what this book means to you. You keep it. I'll be fine on my own." But Henry wouldn't take no for an answer, so he shoved the book towards her and continued to persuade her that taking the book was the only option she had. "Don't you want to know the story behind that silly little teacup? That trinket they hold so dear? This can tell you. It can tell you all about your parents's pasts, how the met and every moment after that in full detail. It will also tell you about your brother, all of your father's enemies and all the heroic actions your mother did. There are incredible tales in there, and the best part is they are not just fairytales-they are history...your history."

Lucinda took the book with ease, careful not to bend the binding. She brushed her fingers over the golden letters that made up the title and couldn't help, but to gain a hint of a smile at her lips. So this, this was her guide to information about everything her parents weren't telling her? This old book filled with fairytales that supposedly held some truth within it? She looked up to Henry once more and questioned his motives. "Why? You know my parents keep secrets from me. That everyone keeps secrets from me. So, why would you go against family? Why would you give me answers?" He chuckled and shrugged. "I guess it's from your father's side since we both have it, and what 'it' is is over the top curiosity on the subjects that nobody wants to talk about. Most people just start with a question and accept the answer of silence. You and I, Lucinda, we are smarter than that. We don't just settle for that lame excuse of any reason, but we rather question it more. Why don't they want to talk about? And, to be quite honest, keeping secrets from family is just as bad as exploiting them. So, I can't say I'm that guilty, now can I?"

"You don't really seem like the fight fire with fire type," she grinned and Henry draped his arm around her shoulders, escorting her back to the party. "Just promise me that you'll keep that safe and don't let anyone know you have it. I find that hiding things in plain sight is the best way to be sure things are kept hidden and untouched." She used her magic to whisk the book away into her bedchambers. It was stored safely in between two books-one on the History of the Ogre Wars and another entitled Potions and Spells: the Complete Beginners Guide. No reason to even look anywhere near those two books considering the fact that she had read both of them long before the age of nine. She now considered them simple dust collectors.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_"Your father tells me that your dancing lessons have been going extremely well," Belle smiled as she continued to comb her daughter's hair while the little one lost her senses in a book. "I'm getting better. He says I'm a natural. I think he's lying." Belle giggled at her young one's remark and continued to brush her hair all the same. "Why do you say that, Lucinda?" she questioned and the little girl responded, but her nose was still buried in her book. "It felt a little strange to me. I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach him. Am I going to have to do that with every guy I meet?" Again, she could not contain her laughter, but Belle bit her lip in a small attempt to tame it. "No, darling. Not all people are as tall as your father, and you won't be this short forever."_

_"Someday I'll grow up," she said rather cheerfully. Belle was surprised when she felt her heart crack just a little bit at that statement. One day her little girl won't be so little anymore. "Yes, indeed you will, Lucinda." Her daughter grew more and more excited as the information came pouring out of her mouth like rushing water. "And I'll be queen," she said, only allowing her mother a second to respond. "Yes, Cinda." She wanted to say more, but Lucinda cut her off. "And I'll fall in love and get married! And we'll have babies and live happily ever after." Oh no. Was now the right time to tell her? Now? But she was so young, so enthusiastic about her future, she didn't even bother to know the terrible troubles she may face. Oh, children are so filled with wonder and awe that they lose sight of problems and arrangements. No happy endings, but Belle couldn't let her daughter lose hope. If Lucinda lost it, then it seems as though the entire world would grow bleak._

_"Hold on, just a moment, Lucinda," Belle stopped her from her ranting and even stopped combing her hair for a split second. Lucinda could sense her mother's strain and lifted her eyes from her book, even though it was at the best part. The handsome prince had just rescued the beautiful princess from a monster, and they were confessing their love for each other. "What is it, mommy?" she asked in her innocent and sweet voice that stung Belle like a shot of poison whenever she had to tell her darling bad news or shoot her down from some la la cloud. "Lucinda, you mustn't always rely on princes to provide you with happiness. You can't depend on anyone to make you happy. Happiness comes from your own imagination, your own will. Someone cannot make you happy, in fact, no one can make you happy except yourself. Now, sure there are others that can improve it, but it is up to you to choose it. To choose how you want your ending to be. Sometimes your happily ever after is with some man, but sometimes your happily ever after ends with you. I never want you to forget that, Lucinda. It is very important."_

_The lost girl grew even more lost. She had often questioned why it was people always explained things to her in the most complicated of ways, then proceeding to tell her that she would understand when she was older. She didn't want to understand when she was older, she felt she couldn't wait that long. She wanted to understand now. She turned her head so she could face her mother and look her in the eyes. "But, mommy, hasn't father made you happy?" Belle gave a shy girl smile like she was in high school daydreaming about her crush. Though they did argue, _a lot_, they were absolutely crazy about each other. "Your father has made me the happiest woman alive, but before he came along...I was happy then, too. He increased my happiness by a great amount, not only because I feel so in love with him, but because the love I had for him and the love he had for me was so strong that it gave me the one thing I am so sure I could never live without." Lucinda squinted her brows. If not her father, than what? "What did it give you, mommy?" she asked bluntly, and Belle cupped her daughter's face and stroked it with her thumbs. "You, of course. My darling, little Lucinda. Born from nothing, but true love. Just remember what I told you today, Lucinda. I know it seems confusing now, but you will-"_

_"Understand when I'm older," Lucinda finished for her mother, who placed a kiss on her brow. "That's my girl." Belle turned her back around and continued to brush her hair, both sitting in silence for a moment, Lucinda trying to get back to her book, but was lost in yet another question. So she shut the leather and paper with a snap and turned her attention to her mother once again. "Why did you marry, daddy?" she asked. Belle was taken a bit back, stunned by her daughter's seriousness in the question. "Excuse me?"_

_"Well, I mean, he is...you know and you are...well...you. I mean, the two of you don't match up. In the stories, the prince always rescues the princess from the monster, and he is dashing, bold and brave. He is handsome, too. Never, in any of my stories, does the beautiful princess, like yourself, fall for the hideous monster that is holding her captive."_

_Belle grew a bit enraged. Not at her daughter, but more of the culture that was being drugged into her daughter's head. The very idea that every beast was hideous and every hero was a handsome prince. She despised it. If there was a face to put on it, she would have surly punched it by now. "Well, I think it's best about time we got you some new books," Belle said before turning her daughter around to finish up her hair. She pouted a bit before asking her next question, disturbing her mother's peace at the nice silence. "You never answer any questions I ask about you and daddy." Belle sighed and tried to relax her tension. "Lucinda, it is simply because too many people have too many mixed views when it comes to your father and our marriage. He has had a trying past and is attempting at making up for it. If you ask me, I would say he is doing a rather splendid job at it." Lucinda rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "You have to say that, you're his wife."_

_"Lucinda, please. We'll tell you all about us when you are older, and able to comprehend some rather difficult and delicate subjects such as your father and I." She stood up from the stool she was sitting on and turned to her mother, hands on her hips and in that stance, she had the whole globe at her mercy. "No, mom. You guys never tell me anything. Never told me how you met, never told me the adventures you have been on together, never told me about your wedding and you most defiantly never mention Baelfire. Is the past that bad that I can't even be a part of it?" Tears pricked at the young girl's eyes as all of these emotions began to overflow her all at once. Depression, anger, confusion, even ambition. She wanted to know more about her parents because the relationship between them was written down nowhere. Not in any philosophy book, not in any bedtime story, no fairytale or lure has ever showered her with the knowledge of how her parents could possibly be. How _she_ could possibly be. It doesn't make sense. It never made sense._

_Belle looked at her calmly, no anger shinning in her eyes, but rather concern. Her daughter was too smart for her own good. Questions came too easily to her. But Bell knew what she had to do. She had to be a mother. So she stood up and cupped her daughter's face once again, brushing away her tears with the pads of her thumbs, and taking an overly large inhale through the nose. "Baelfire," she began, "was loved by all. Was someone who everyone grew to adore. He is worshiped as a hero and shall always be remembered as one. My biggest regret in life is not not being able to do something over, is not not doing something greater, is not not traveling the world sooner. My biggest regret _is_ not being able to stop your brother from sacrificing himself to save your father."_

_Lucinda locked eyes with her mother and saw the truth lingering on within them. So, that is what happened to him? That is how he went? He saved daddy? More tears came dripping from her eyes, but these were different. These were silent. She did not want to make anyone noise, feeling her brother's spirit was in the room, within the walls and air, and if she listened closely enough, she would be able to hear his voice telling her that all of what her mother was saying was true. "Children always come first to me and your father. Baelfire gave his life for countless people, for his family, for your father. Despite all the bad that he has done, your brother could still see the light in your father. He knew what it would take to save everyone. He was willing to make that sacrifice. The question I need you to think about from this moment, until your last moment, my dear Lucinda, is; how far are you willing to go to save the ones you love?"_

* * *

**We will be getting to the real juicy stuff in the next two chapters!**


	3. Rumplestiltskin

**Don't forget to spread the word and check out my other story, Trickster which will have its next chapter up soon.**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Sweep. Sweep. Sweep._

_That's all she ever seems to do. She keeps on sweeping, till all the straw has been pushed away. Till the dust has scattered. Till the floor was somewhat clear. She would daydream, however. Drift off into a better place where she could dance in lights and shine so ever pure and true. She just had to keep on sweeping, though. Sweeping wouldn't get her there, but it would keep her baby alive._

_Sweep. Sweep. Sweep._

_How many hours? She did not know. Her hands began to blister and a few splinters were embedded in her palms from how long she has been sweeping, clutching the wooden end of the broom. She had grown to ignore them, her calluses begged to differ. They have grown greatly, nearly over riding her hands and feet. Her shoes were merely padded socks with holes and patches forming around the bottom to keep them secure. This was no way to live._

_Sweep. Sweep. Sweep._

_Her blond hair draped into her eyes, still bits of straw tangled within the knotty mess, and sweat covering her brow. She wiped some away with the back of her hand, but it was never that easy and her master only allowed her to bathe once every week. She had already taken this week's worth, or did she? She couldn't remember. Her memory was vague. Just escape was clear and present._

_Sweep. Sweep. Sweep. Stop._

_Someone was here. She could feel their presence within the atmosphere. Someone was watching her work. It couldn't have been her master. He never watches her work. He simply inspects once her tasks have been completed. Who was here? Who was watching? Whoever it was, after some long, agonizing five minutes of feeling like a deer being hunted, they spoke._

_"Well, don't stop on my account, dearie," they said, and she turned quickly from where she stood, facing the opposite direction to catch a glimpse at the mysterious speaker. A rather ugly looking fellow._

_Wild hair, like he has been living on the streets or stuck having the poor life himself. Rather large eyes that seemed able to dig into a person's soul, looking well beyond their deepest, darkest fears, but rather at what could kill them with a single glance. He smiled, showing her his teeth. Rotten and out of line, some crossing the others, some not even present. His teeth were worse than brown, they were black. Crusted with darkness and what she may even believe to be human flesh. How horrid. His skin, ugh! Scaly and green, shimmering slightly like fish scales. What an ugly looking creature._

_"Wh-what are you?" she stuttered towards the man sitting upon her master's wooden fence. He would not be too pleased if he saw that. His grin fell to a mark of annoyance. "How rude. You do not ask someone 'what' they are, rather 'who' they are." She had forgotten her manners so quickly. Manners, as her master had taught her, was the most important thing in the world._

_She bowed her head slightly, giving a bit of a dip at the knees to show just how sorry she was. "My apologies, good...um...sir. I seemed to have bit my tongue. I am Gretchen, and you may be?" He seemed pleased with her new form of attitude, hopping off the fence and landing gracefully on his feet. He gave her a bow in return as if he was overly proud of himself and who he was, but she noticed he did not flash his face when he spoke his name. "Rumplestiltskin," he spoke with a roll of the R. He then picked himself up and held his posture proudly. "And, do you always apologize, Gretchen?" he questioned. She looked at her feet and then back up at him, hoping the floor contained the answer he seeked, but there was no look for her vision._

_"I'm sorry, I must have b-"_

_"There you go again, apologizing. Why do you apologize so much, dearie?" She has never been asked such things before. Why did she always apologize? Because according to her master, she was always in the wrong. "I did not mean to offend, Rumplestiltskin. I am just curious as to why you would ask me such a question." He shrugged. "Obviously you have never been asked it before or perhaps it is so normal to everyone around you that they grow no interest in knowing the reason behind it so long as you continue to do it." Made sense._

_"I am a servant to the rich man, Lord Heins," she explained, but that seemed to make no difference to him. "Is he really a Lord or simply just richer than everyone else?" She had no answer to his question once again, and now he started to circle her. A predator stalking his prey, just trying to decipher where he was going to stick his claws in first. Where was the best place to strike?_

_"I have heard your wishes, dearie. Your talks to your son at night. How you desire to gain magic to help people. To get a better life for you and your son. To escape this place and gain your own happily ever after." How did he know such things? She could only take a guess about who he was, and that guess was spot on. The Dark One. He picked up a loose piece of blond hair that covered her ear, holding it in between two fingers as he whispered into her ear. "I can offer you that escape." Her spirits picked up within her, dancing in little circles like the world's best ballerinas. Spinning across the stage on the very tips of their toes, at their highest point ever. "You can do that? You would do that for me?" she questioned as he released that stray piece of hair from the rest that was tied back._

_He gained some distance between himself and her, allowing her a moment to process or perhaps to get confused by his statement. "I can give you powers, dearie," he spoke with no emotion, not even facing her. "Powers beyond your wildest dreams, but you must give me something in return." Powers? Real powers? She would give him whatever he so desired for such a gift, such a treasure._

_She let her grasp on the broom be released, it clattering to the floor by her sudden reluctance to hold it any longer. It felt good for her fingers to be released from their tough curl around such a slender wooden pole. Free to move, free to have blood properly flowing throughout them. "Anything," she spoke faster than she could think. "Anything you want is your's, what is it you desire? Even though I have very little to give." He turned back around, that silly grin reappearing back across his face, making her shiver a bit inside. He gave his wrist a flick and out from it came an extended piece of paper. A scroll of some sort. Gretchen did not know how to read._

_"It is written in black and white," he spoke in almost a hiss of a tone. Gretchen shrugged her shoulders while shaking her head. "I can't read. I was never taught," she admitted. He pulled a quill out of thin air, holding it in between two fingers as he approached her. "Contracts are just a way to prove that the deal we made is binding. What I want from you, Gretchen, is something you have to be willing to trade in order for such a deal to be made." She prepared herself for whatever it may be. Her voice, her hair, maybe even her eyes? No, he wouldn't take such worthless things, would he? "My price," he whispered, "is your first born."_

_What? Todd? He wanted Todd? What would he want with Todd? "You want my son? Todd?" He shrugged. "You asked for something, I ask for something in return. I can give you this magic that you so seek, this grand possession that you wish to call your own, but in return I am going to have to ask for a grand possession of your own. Magic always comes at a price. This is yours."_

_"I don't understand," she tried her best not to stutter. "Why would you want my son?" she asked. "What does it matter?" was his response. "You want magic, I never asked why. I just said I could give it to you, just like you can give me your son."_

_"Well, I am assuming you know the answer as to why I want magic. I think I deserve to know why you want my son."_

_"The question here, dearie, is something you must answer. What is more important to you; Your son..." he extended the contract out to her. "Or your freedom?"_

_She bit her bottom lip harshly, looking at all the signs. Was this a good deal? She didn't know. She never made one before in her life, and how important was Todd to her? He really did not do much. He sucked up her hard earn pay, took her bath days sometimes, and even complained his stomach hurt from the lack of food. Was he worth taking care of? Was he worth more to her than magic?_

_She snatched the quill from his hand. He spun around, placing the contract on his back, allowing her a steady surface to sign on. She hastily signed her name on the dotted line, leaving no trace of remorse behind. He sent the contract and quill away as he faced her, seemingly displeased, yet somewhat relieved she made the decision she chose. "Make good choices," he bid her as he flashed away, taking Todd with him._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

She walked unsteadily and unfocused out into the dance floor as Henry was greeted by more guest. She hadn't even realized the two of them had separated. She was just so lost in her own thoughts, her personal views of anything and everything that was going on around her. Her father, her mother, her nephew, her nearly a sister, her dead half brother. All these relatives and their backstories made her head do a cartwheel, unable to comprehend how all of these people could even stand to be in the same room together. Could be in one happy environment without having the urge to slit each other's throats, or at least not act out upon that urge.

Should she even read the book?

It would be such a slap in the face to her parents. They weren't telling her anything. She only knew the basics. Okay, so telling her why her father stayed inside all the time, how he became the Dark One and all was rather interesting facts that Lucinda truly did appreciate their open honesty with those rather delicate subjects, but she felt she deserved more than that. She was going to be sixteen in a matter of days. She thought she was more than eligible to hear more.

Stuck in her decision making, Lucinda was paying no attention and so had no awareness that the man beside her was going to give the biggest bow in the world, knocking into her with his rather large bum and sending her sideways across the floor. She slammed into another person, and everyone just went down like a set of dominos. One right after the other. Some landed on their stomachs, some on their backs, others on their behinds. She covered her mouth with her hands and rushed to the aid of the first person she spotted on the floor- Snow White.

She picked up her dress and did her best to run in the heels, but was so unsteady in them that she could not maintain her own balance. She skidded on her knees once she had reached the fallen queen, but tried ever so desperately to compose herself. "Oh, Your Majesty, I am so sorry. I really am. I did not mean to...oh gosh." But Snow merely chuckled as Lucinda offered her her hand. "Lucinda, it's fine. Really. Not a big fuss." But she could feel her fifteen year old cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Yes, it is. I knocked over the queen. I'm sorry." But Snow was too busy chuckling at her own clumsiness to be too mad at the girl who helped her up.

"This is no funny business," Lucinda said and looked around to see the mess she made. Broken glass from refreshments on the floor as well as spilled over platters of food and unserved finger sandwiches all whisked about in a un-orderly fashion. She watched as the servants came racing over to help clean up the fuss, but Lucinda felt her responsibilities urge sink in as she knew she was most likely the main reason all of this was happening.

"No, no," she waved her hands and released Snow's to get to the mess, sending the queen falling back down without Lucinda's attention. "Please, let me get it," she said and attempted to use her magic. She forcibly moved her hands from the floor to the table in an unsuccessful attempt of returning the food to its rightful place. However, she must have been trying too hard as her magic went out of control, sending the broken glass, spilled drinks and well over the five-second-rule food across the room like a giant hand commenced a food fight. Everyone took cover, getting low to the floor with their hands over their heads as the mixture of mess flew into the far wall and proceeded in the act of knocking over some candles, illuminating the drapes.

Her eyes widened in horror as the drapes exploded into a blast of furry filled flames, rising above into the air. People screamed in fear as the sparks only sprinted into a more wild and crazy dance as Lucinda tried to control them, only making them worse. "No. No. No," she whined to herself, trying to maintain her balance like her father had taught her, but the only moment she could focus on was the one she was stuck in.

"Lucinda, stop!" Snow called from the floor that she still rested on due to Lucinda's lack of focus on just one subject matter at hand. "Oh, Queen Snow!" she shouted and stopped working on her magic, allowing the flames to grow even brighter and spread to more curtains. "I am so sorry," she said as she attempted to help Snow to her feet, only knocking over the person behind her. "Oh, sir, my bad. Here, let me help you."

"The fire!" someone shouted and Lucinda tried once more to focus while helping random people to their feet, only to knock over another. Her point of the fingers did not go so well for the drapes's blaze only grew stronger and more intense.

"Put it out! Put it out!" people screamed as Lucinda went about, trying to handle everything at once and failing at it miserably. She tried to use the punch to possibly stop the blaze, pointing to the bowl and then at the curtains, but she had no idea the sweet treat was spiked with the highly flammable content of alcohol. The flames only grew brighter. People ran and slipped, screamed and cried.

"Lucinda!" she could hear Henry shout, and saw Belle and Emma race into the room of disasters. Belle's blue eyes glowed with the blaze as Emma raced off to help her mother and son gain control of the situation. Her daughter did this? Belle wanted to face palm herself, but fought the urge knowing that the punishment Lucinda was going to face was going to be far worse than the events that was taking place now.

As she raced about, helping people up and knocking them over, another person's presence entered the smoke and catastrophe filled room. Suddenly and rather abruptly, the flames died down and the chaos calmed. The mess still laid about, but at least no more lives were at stake. All eyes shifted to the person in the doorway, standing with her palm raised and eyes tame. To think she would be the one to save them from such a horrified event. Regina rested her hand and looked to Lucinda emotionlessly.

Then all the eyes followed. Everyone's. Emma's, Charming's, Henry's, Snow's, the random party guests's, and even her mother's. She was stuck in the spotlight of some one person show of ignorance and misery. Here she was as the leading lady. She was so frozen, so stuck in the moment that not even the tears could fall from her eyes and only her rapid breathing was the sound heard until the whispers began.

"She is a menace."

"Such a klutz."

"She doesn't belong here."

"She doesn't belong anywhere."

"How could Belle give birth to _her_?"

"How could she have been born?"

"How could Belle do such a thing with such a beast?"

"She should have never been born."

"_She is just as dark as her father."_

That one hit her in the gut. It was harder than any punch in the face, steeper than any incline, more sour than any bitter taste, and more depressing than a broken heart. No one wanted her. No one would ever accept her...just like they never accepted her father. They didn't know. They would never know.

Silent tears leaked from her eyes, making them pink and puffy, streaming down her cheeks as little rivers of her sorrows. Her hair had slightly fallen out and her dress was stained with the destruction she has caused. A lump in her throat had made breathing a task more difficult than it should be and her heart swelled up like a sore in such pain being rubbed with salt. Every eye that rested upon her was an eye of hate. She looked to her mother who was on the verge of tears herself, but unable to say a word. Emma breathed harshly as she held her mother close, Killian beside her and Charming next to his wife. Henry and Neal looked on and she was sure that her nephew was rejecting helping her just moments ago.

The last person she looked to was Regina. The only one who looked at her without disgust, without anger, without anything except warm eyes. Comforting eyes. Sparkles within them that she saw in no one else.

"Lucinda," she heard her mother whisper, but the young girl had had enough. She slipped her feet out of her shoes and picked up her dress. She backed away just about before racing off into a full bolt, covering her mouth with one hand and hauling her dress with the other as tears leaked from her eyes without a second's delay.

Belle went to chase after her daughter, but was stopped by Regina, holding her arm out and blocking the young mother from reaching her overly depressed and broken daughter. "Don't, Belle," she said and the two locked eyes.

"Regina, she's my daughter."

"Who is nothing like you. She holds your beauty and kindness, Belle, but that's about it. She is mostly like her father...and so lost. She is scared and confused. I may not know him better than you, but I have known him longer and he was my magic instructor for years. I know a little bit more about his powers than you do." Belle could not deny a single word she said, and looked out to where her daughter had disappeared to. Regina and Belle were not the best of friends, but recently they have been on good terms. "Let me talk to her." That caused Belle's head to snap in Regina's direction, nearly slapping herself in the face with her own curls as she did so. "You are adored wherever you are, always have been. Rumple never was and neither was I. She can get all the pep talks in the world from her father, but never her mother. She needs a woman's words to help her. Not a man's." Reluctant, but desperate, Belle took in a deep breath and thought about the look on her daughter's face before she ran away to be alone in her sorrows and own self doubt.

"Be gentle to her, please," Belle finally spoke. Regina nodded and patted the sweet Belle on the shoulder before following the path the young princess once took to get away from the hateful eyes and fallen faces. The same eyes Regina had been dealing with nearly her whole life.

Lucinda had to escape their hateful gazes and jeering whispers. So she ran into the garden, where she knew no one would follow her. Her hair had completely fallen out from its bun and now rested on her shoulders. Her makeup was running down her face as the tears fell from her eyes, making dark streaks cross over her face. Her feet were filthy from running through the dirt bare, and her heart was damaged. She had no idea how to control her powers. Was there even a way?

She could sense a sudden disturbance about her, another one there with her-just watching her as she cried. "Can you please just leave me alone, and not make me feel worse about myself for five minutes?" she asked to whoever it was that was standing beside her as she sobbed on the floor underneath a willow tree. She had a few guesses on who it could be; her mother, Henry, Emma, perhaps even Neal. She would have never guessed it was Regina that stood beside her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Me? Make you feel worse about yourself? Trust me, Lucinda, you do that just by breathing. I don't need to be enforcing anything. People are going to hate you and make you feel horrible no matter what you do." She took a seat beside the weeping child who chuckled slightly at her words.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Regina, but I think I'll survive without it."

"I'm just being honest with you, which is the exact opposite of how your parents seem to be." She did have somewhat of a point.

"They don't lie. They just don't tell me everything," Lucinda mumbled as she wiped away some of her tears with her fingers in an attempt to make herself seem like she was not crying as hard as she was. "I suppose you are going to tell me some super secret that my parents would never share?"

Regina shook her head, waving off the child's question, but no doubt, a request. "Oh, no, dear. There is no point in me going against your parents. We have had our bumpy parts during our road in the past, but there has been some good times as well. At least, before your parents met, that is. Your father and I were not always at war with each other."

"He taught you magic." Lucinda already knew that. That much was given due to Regina's similar tactics in her magic as her father's. She figured as much.

"Yes, he did. All for me to enact his curse-"

"To get to a world without magic. To get to Bae."

"Look, Lucinda, I take pity on you. I know what it's like to feel like you are not wanted anywhere you go. Like people only expect the worse from you. That _is_ all they expect."

Lucinda looked up at Regina who kept her gaze straight ahead.

"They only expect you to do bad things because of the dark magic that is within you. Because of who your father is."

"You'd think who my mother is would matter," Lucinda mumbled and looked to her feet, not knowing that Regina's eyes had shifted to her.

"It doesn't matter. It never does. That little bit of good in you, that piece of hope that you will change, no one pays attention to that. To them, it doesn't exist. You are only your father's darkness. Nothing else."

This little talk was not helping at all, but then again, was it suppose to? Regina was never really one for words of inspiration, but she did know a lot on the subject of being rejected and not truly welcomed anywhere. Perhaps this wasn't suppose to be a talk to help her believe that things were going to get better. Perhaps this was the talk, telling her that this was reality and something like this is not ever going to change unless you make this great change. Unless she makes people believe that she is not as dark as everyone thinks she is.

"So, this isolation...this hate is never going to disappear?" she asked just to make sure she understood what Regina was saying. The woman, still dressed in black despite everything she has been through, shrugged. She locked eyes with Lucinda and felt the little girl's pain. She knew all too well the feeling this poor child was going through. The sad part was, her heart was still pure. She did not make herself evil, she did not change her title. People had stamped her with this curse for their own dislike for her father. It wasn't fair. Regina draped her arm around Lucinda's shoulders, pulling her close to her and patting her head with a gentle hand. "I know it is not fair to you, Lucinda, but that is how the world works, unfortunately. Don't worry though, sweet Lucinda, you still have me. I'm not going to judge you because I understand what you are going through. I understand it better than anyone. I'm probably the only one that ever will."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Pull!_

_She must if she is going to please her master. If she is going to be spared the beating of her father's words of what a failure she is. To escape this poor life that she was forced to call her own. She had to pull this cart of wool back to their small farm, their tiny shack that they considered home. She had to pull, and yet she struggled to._

_Sweet dripped from her brow and her hair clung to her face like bloodsucking leeches. Just a few more miles and she would be home. Miles? Yes, miles. Just how many more, she could not count, but even one would be too many. Her feet were beginning to blister and puss seeped out of her already cracking heels. She wanted to rest, but she could not stop now. Not when she was so close. Just a little further._

_So she pushed on, or rather pulled on, trying to ignore the steady rays illuminating from the sun, making the heat rise even higher, burning her to some extent. Her back ached and her spine felt like it was one big knot twisted in all different directions. Walking became a chore that no one should be used to in such a way. She collapsed onto her bum, unable to haul the cart any further._

_She thought about what it would be like once she got home, once she reached her wooden hut only made from boards. What could they possibly be having for dinner tonight? Bread? Soup? Nothing fancy. No meat, no vegetables. Those all went to the market to try and sell to make some money to get whatever scraps they could get together for what they needed to survive. It stung-her life. She hated it and it hurt more than she could imagine it ever could. She let a tear fall from her eye. She wept._

_"Oh dear child, please don't cry," a whisper spoke into her ear. She looked around and so no one near her, no one in sight. Who could have spoken? Maybe she only heard the wind and she thought someone was reaching out to her. However, she soon heard the voice again. "Up here, my darling," the voice said and the girl shot her head up to the woman sitting in her cart._

_"That is an abundance in wool, don't you think?" the woman asked as the girl scampered to her feet. "Who are you?" she asked in fear, slightly worried that this woman may try to harm her or perhaps steal the cart. How far was she going to go with this heavy cart of wool? Why would she desire it? "No need to fear me, sweet child. I am only here to help. My name is Gretchen and I have come to you by the sound of your fallen tears." The blond haired beauty made it down the side of the cart, landing swiftly onto her feet._

_"Are you, like a fairy?" the child asked Gretchen chuckled. "Not particularly, no. I consider myself more of an enchantress, if you will. I have come into a great amount of magic, and I am here to offer you my assistance with a rather serious problem." The girl examined this 'enchantress' from head to toe, trying to decipher why she was wearing the clothes she was wearing if she was so magical. "Why are you dressed in rags if you are an enchantress?" the girl asked. Gretchen leaned forward and smiled. "To blend in at the market place," she winked and with a whisk of her wrist, her old rags transformed into a stunning green attire. A slim dress that complimented her figure, showing off her bountiful curves and her hair fell delicately to her shoulders in large waves of volume. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and she contained the best smile the girl had ever seen._

_"You are an enchantress, and you're here to help me?" the girl questioned with excitement. Gretchen nodded and smiled with the same joy as the child. "That's right, my dear. I will help you." The little one jumped up and down with joy and glee, ready for the magic to take control of her, for her life to improve now that she has been given this wonderful wielder of magic. "Can you turn my house into a palace, give me ball gowns, gold, jewels-"_

_"Woah, slow down, child. There is some matter discussion that obviously needs to take place first. I can't give you all that stuff. It would not be fair to those who already have it or desire it just as much as you do. However, I will help you. Trust me." The child's happiness seemed to fade in those few statements. Gretchen could see that it was every little girl's dream to become a princess and she would be able to remember the day clearly when a little girl who was born into royalty would despise it. That has not happened yet. "Tell you what, you will never have to pull this cart again," Gretchen continued. "I will grant your family a horse to pull it for you, and, for your troubles of the day, I am going to give you this." Gretchen handed the girl a silver coin with a fairy engraved on one side and the symbol of magic on the other. "Keep that close and you know someone will always be looking out for you," Gretchen told her. "Enjoy your new horse."_

_With a flicker of green light, Gretchen had vanished and attached to the cart was a tall and sturdy brown stallion, ready to pull away at the heavy cart. She tucked the coin away in her dress pocket and grabbed ahold of the horse's reins, pulling the stallion forward, nearly skipping as she did so._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Back on the roof to count the stars as they twinkled and shinned, not having looked to her father once she got home and the carriage ride back between her and her mother in total and utter complete silence. No words were meant to be spoken because, in truth, there were no words the other could think to say. Things were difficult. Time was difficult. Lucinda was difficult. Nevertheless, she found some peace and comfort in this place-where time seemed to stand still and she had millions and billions of friends who listened to her no matter what she had to say, and the best part was they could not talk back.

She kept thinking about what Regina had said, about her always being seen as dark. She began to question her purpose, her powers and even her life. She resented the fact that when she was conceived her father was still under that curse, passing his powers onto her. She didn't want them. She couldn't control them. Was it at all possible for her to just get rid of them? She would have given anything to be like any normal person. To live in the front lands like Bae once did, to be ordinary, to hold no magical abilities like so many she knew did not. She didn't even want to be a princess, though it was clear that she would not survive that long outside of the palace. Everything was handed to her and that was just the way she liked it. She had no idea just how much work being like everyone else required, and that she was simply not cut out for the job.

"How many did you count?" he asked and she sighed. "I gave up counting a long time ago. Now I just sit and stare." He took a seat beside her, looking up at the same sky she gazed upon, the same diamonds that gave off their beautiful light. "1,036 glasses, two days worth of food, 28 injuries and climbing, and two ruined sets of curtains." He had been keeping track. "And you dropped the cake." Good track, too. "I am trying to forget it," she said, bringing her knees closer into her chest. "That's what spinning is for, not staring off into space. That party disaster is not the only thing on your mind, so what else is? What else is bothering you?"

She did not know how the two subjects were linked together, but when she thought of the birthday celebration that she had ruined, she thought of her own that was coming up soon. Her sixteenth birthday. The birthday were her arranged marriage was officially beginning. The day she would be forced to dance with every eligible prince or lord and forced to pick one amongst the many that would be there. She had to dance, talk, eat and laugh with all of them. If she messed up this birthday that badly, she could only imagine how her own was going to go.

"I want what any girl wants. To live happily ever after," she said, not even facing him, but she knew the expression he wore. One that would appear to be annoyance to anyone else when, in fact, all it was was the greatest amount of concern for his daughter. "I know, Lucinda. I know. But you know the Law. It is not mine or your mother's doing. It's Parliament's." She had heard this excuse so many times before, she did not want to keep hearing it again. Her parent's were like broken records. "I know, daddy, but just for once I would like to hear something different other than 'Your mother and I are doing everything we can to get you out of this.' I want to see some action. Something happen. You can't even delay this damn thing. I want no part in it."

He sighed, unsure of what to do or how to speak. Bae was never this difficult, but perhaps for certain reasons. After all, Bae was no princess being forced to undergo an arranged marriage. Raising a girl was very different from raising a boy. "I know it is hard to see the progress we made with this, Lucinda, but you just have to trust me."

"You are the Dark One. I am pretty sure you can do something about this. Threaten them. Use some evil spell on them. Brainwash them. Or even threaten to turn their wives and children into flies. Just get me out of this marriage." She was becoming desperate.

"Sweetheart, I can't do that and you know I can't. I can never go back to my old ways. It cost me your brother, it nearly cost me your mother, I don't want to lose you, too." His voice cracked, he was going to cry. Her father sobbing always made her weak. "Just give me some time, Lucinda. That is all I need."

She wasn't going to back down just because her father was becoming emotional because of the man he once was. She wasn't going to give in. "I am running out of time, dad. I'll be sixteen in nearly a week. I only have two more years after that and it took you nearly sixteen years to get barely anywhere. I don't need time and trust. I need results. I don't want to marry some man just because I am forced to."

"Your mother did not wish to go with me, but she did it for good reason," he explained.

"What?"

Uh-oh. He let something slip. He bit his tongue harshly and looked away from her, hoping she would not read his expression.

"Your marriage to mom was arranged?"

"Not exactly," he muttered under his breath.

"You two were _arranged_? But I thought you said you came from nothing. Why would grandfather marry Belle off to some spinner?" She was growing angrier, her voice raising.

"Lucinda, please, lower your voice," her father tried to sooth the wound he had opened, but Lucinda was not backing down. Both had darkness running within them. He had learned to control it, Lucinda had no say in what it chose to do and what it didn't choose to do. It was showing. She was changing.

"No! You guys never tell me anything! Nothing!" She stood up, and her usually curly hair filled with volume and color began to grow just flat out crazy, sprouting in all different directions and even some gray forming within it. "All you guys ever do is tell me what to do and what not to do," she went on as she began to pace, her pajama pants flapping as a gust of wind came, pushing back her hair...showing her father her eyes.

"Lucinda, please, calm down," he begged, standing up and trying to calm her. Attempting to place his hands on her shoulders, but she swatted them away.

"No! You try to make me be like mom! To be like you! To be kind and gentle and put everybody before myself! To make sure everyone except me is happy! Because it is my duty to my kingdom, to my people, to _everyone!_ And yet, no one wants me to help! No one wants me around! No one wants me! No one loves me! They all hate me! Calling me dark! Calling me evil! They tag me like they know me! They judge me before the know me! They don't give a damn about me, so why should I help them?"

Her nails grew several inches, blackening as they went. Her teeth sharpened to a harsh point, making her gums bleed just a hint. They thickened, yellowed and cracked. Some crossed each other, some twisted in unnatural directions. Her green eyes transformed themselves. From their normal forest green to a New York City color green, expanding, filling up nearly her entire eyeball.

"Lucinda, listen to me," he begged, still making his unsuccessful attempts at calming his daughter. Where was Belle when he needed her. Surly she would have been able to sooth her with just a few words. Belle always knew the right things to say. This has happened several times before, but Belle always managed to stop the progression before Lucinda could even notice the transformation was taking place. Now, it seemed too far along to stop, and yet, he still tried.

"I don't want to be like you and mom if no one wants me to be like you and mom! I will never be like you!" she growled, fire burning ablaze.

"Lucinda, stop!" He shouted as loud as he could, but it didn't seem to be enough.

"I'd rather _die_ than be like you!"

She punched him. Right square in the nose. She got a good sock at him, too. POW! His head turned all the way to his right, as if he was looking over his shoulder. His nose was actually dripping just a small stream of blood from one nostril. He looked to his daughter, who had rage built onto her face, breathing harshly.

But then she was him. She saw what she had done, the burn in her knuckles all too real, her father's nose...broken. He placed his hand upon it, cracking it back into place with his magic, fixing it in a second, the blood no longer there. Her eyes grew wide with her own astonishment. Did she really just punch her father? Physically hurt her father? On purpose? She had never lost such control like that before. She never was so violent. The strangest thing about the whole encounter was her father did not seem made nor did he appear to be hurt. He appeared to be over the top nervous. Like the biggest secret to have ever been kept hidden from her was finally revealed. "Lucinda," he whispered, and she felt it. The change. She looked down.

The sight made her want to scream, made her not believe her own eyes. Her pale fair skin was gone. Replaced by, what seemed to be, a gray scaly coat of something that looked like the sheddings of a lizard. Her nails were several inches long and as dark as the magic within her. She was confused, unable to comprehend how such changes were happening to her.

She ran.

She ran down the stone steps, tripping and tumbling down the last few, but that was the strange thing. She felt no pain. Not a single ounce of it. So, she just picked herself up and ran off, past the hundreds of doors in the castle, down the golden corridors, tears gliding across her face because of how fast she was running. She never ran this fast before. Everything seemed to be out of shape and out of line. The halls spinning, the pictures's eyes following her every move, the lights dimming then glowing too bright for her eyes. She shielded them with her hands for just a moment as she raced towards the only mirror she knew for sure was open.

She didn't even have to push open her chamber doors, they opened on their own, allowing her entrance to her one sanctuary. "Lucinda," she could hear her father's voice calling out to her, a large blanket falling over her mirror before she could even have a look at it. Some force shut the large doors, obstructing the path into her room. She tugged harshly on the blanket, just as hard as Belle had tugged on the drapes once before, and because of how hard she pulled she fell on her bottom. The blanket fell on top of her, plummeting her into darkness. Lucinda pushed the blanket off of her, scrambling with both arms and legs to get it off, just to look in the damn mirror. The blanket was nearly thrown halfway across the room as Lucinda scrambled to her feet.

She forced herself up and her whole body shook with shivers by the cold hands of fear gripping at her, pulling her down into someplace cold, where no one has ever escaped. She touched her face, feeling to see if such a face was real, gripping her hair, clawing at her own skin, making her face ooze with the red thick liquid within her that was her blood. Her claws, no longer nails, damaging their own flesh, but it did not look like flesh at all. So this is what darkness did to those with even good intentions, with true hearts? This was how ugly temptation and corruption could make you be? This beastly?

She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_It felt good to help people, and Gretchen rather enjoyed it. She went about from day in and day out solving people's problems by granting them just the simple things. All she required in return was a thank you and then she would whisk herself away with a cloud of green smoke, watching the no longer troubled souls go about the rest of their day more happily. She smiled to herself and her kindness, proving to everyone that absolute power did not corrupt those with kind hearts and pure souls. She believed she was one of those, and her good deeds seemed to be more than enough proof._

_Today, however, was a day of peace. Relaxing in an apple tree and picking off some of the sweetest fruit she has ever tasted. With one arm draped behind her head, acting as a pillow, and her legs crossed, she bit into the juicy, sweet fruit, savoring the great bite she took from it. This was calming, just herself and this fresh breeze that rolled on by. Oh, how wonderful it all was to her. This was more than she could have asked for. Just a little trade made and now she was quite possibly the happiest woman alive. She did miss Todd from time to time, but it was not something she could not do without._

_"You are very gentle with your powers," spoke a tiny and rather frail voice. "How ever did you come to acquire them?" Gretchen looked over and spotted a tiny fairy dressed in blue fluttering next to her. She smiled, swallowing the chuck of apple she had in her mouth. "Well, they were sort of a gift, really," she tried her best to explain. "I see," said the blue fairy, not sure what to make of that tale. "What possesses you to be so kind?" she asked next and Gretchen became more attentive in the question and answer portion of this conversation. "Well, I know what it is like to live with not much. Not much, at all. I don't think anyone should have to suffer through it. It just doesn't seem right."_

_The blue fairy smiled at Gretchen's response, debating secretly if doing what she was planning on doing was the right course of action. "How about another gift for you, my dear? What is your name?"_

_"Gretchen."_

_"Gretchen, how would you like to become a fairy?" This was big. Huge. Gretchen sat up straight and tall, gripping the edge of the branch in which she sat on. "Are you serious?" she asked the blue fairy, unable to truly be sure that this request was being made. "One hundred percent. You are very handy with your powers, Gretchen. Not a lot of people are. It would be nice to have another one like you in these forests." This got her mind, just slightly, a bit slanted. "I'm sorry, I am confused. Another one? How many are there?"_

_The blue fairy gave a little giggle before explaining herself. "Dear Gretchen, I meant would you like to become a fairy godmother? You would be summoned by the tears of those who are in need of your help. You will be able to grant them wishes and be appointed your very own set of wings and magic wand. What do you say?"_

_A fairy godmother? Not just some ordinary fairy, but one with a much more greater purpose in her own opinion. A fairy godmother! Something she always desired, but never could receive. She would want nothing more._

_"Yes, I'll do it! A thousand times, yes! I would love to!" The excitement grew within her like a young child on their birthday, just anticipating the cake and presents. This was a dream come true. Trading Todd defiantly became worth it all._

_The blue fairy smiled and with a single wave of her wand, Gretchen found herself with her feet on the ground and a set of wings attached to her back. Her dress been covered in a sparkle design, making her look like a queen. Her blond hair was separated into layers by a single ponytail, and glitter covered the tops of her eyelids, bringing out the true beauty in her face. She looked down to her hand and resting within her palm was a solid wand. A slim silver wand that shimmered in the light, proving that magic rested within it. Pure magic. Power to her seemed to be ten times stronger, and she was loving every minute of it._

_"There," the blue fairy smiled at her own crafty work. "You're ready." Gretchen gave herself a little twirl, trying to admire herself from all angles, but it was just too hard to capture every detail. Every time she looked, there was another new thing about her that was oh so surprising. This was so great. "Now, don't forget, Gretchen, that your job is to help all of those who are in need of it. The saddest souls. The most desperate. You must vow to only protect and to do good with your magic. Do you understand?"_

_Gretchen nodded enthusiastically as she gripped her wand tighter and fluttered her wings just a bit. "Yes, I understand and I vow to do as such." She was not at all nervous of her duties, but rather overly proud and anxious. She just couldn't wait to get started._

* * *

**That's it for now. Don't forget to check out my other story, Trickster and to spread the word. Thanks again.**


	4. Once Upon a Time

**Alright, I am very happy with how fast those reviews and follows and favs popped up. I woke up this morning and checked my email with the biggest smile on my face. You guys are great, and now I am going to address the reviews. First, Hook won't be in the story all that much. I don't like him either. I personally feel that Emma and Bae were like made for each other. Second, I did base Lucinda off of Merida. Turns out, me and my friend were watching Brave when she came up with the idea (for obvious reasons lol), and don't worry, Lucinda will show her bratty side very soon. And lastly, Regina does not get a whole lot involved, she is mostly just someone Lucinda goes to for advice because she feels her dark magic could somehow be affecting her and she doesn't want to talk to her father about everything because...well...her father is a guy and Belle doesn't have magic to begin with. Belle also becomes SUPER important as we get more and more into the story. She'll have her moments. As for Gretchen...well that's a surprise my dear readers. That is a great surprise. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your support. Don't forget to spread the word, check out Trickster (next chapter will be there this weekend), and for my other partner on Fanfic, I haven't forgotten about our story. I'm still working on making it perfect and I am very pleased with how well it is going. Thanks again and, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd blinked his eyes and looked around, unsure of where it was he had found himself located. This didn't look like home. This looked nothing like home. In fact, this was unlike any place he had ever been to before. A large room with several carpets and windows, but drapes covering every one of them. A large table crossing the whole room, cabinets and shelves of treasures and jewels. All seemed so priceless and so rare. How he just wanted to touch-_

_"Don't even think about touching anything," a stern voice called and Todd quickly brought his hand back to his side, resisting the urge to touch the wand. He looked behind him and saw a strange looking man enter the room. He was different, too. Crazy hair and scaly skin. He wore a lot of leather, too, and Todd thought his boots looked a little funny. He dressed nothing like Todd's master. He held back his giggles as the funny man approached him._

_"What's so funny?" the man asked and Todd shrugged his shoulders. "You. You look funny," Todd chuckled, biting his lip to try and prevent it. Mommy had said it was not polite to point, stare or laugh at people. "Really?" he asked and Todd just bobbed his head up and down. The man just scuffed his nose as if a bad smell had filled his nostrils. "Rude little worm, aren't you?" Todd was just too young to get it. "Mommy says it is not nice to call people names."_

_"Yeah, well, mommy isn't here anymore, little worm. Just you. How old are you anyway?" Todd held up four fingers, smiling proudly at how big he was. "Young. Vulnerable. Good. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Todd shook his head. "Any aunts or uncles?" Again, the little boy shook his head. "Anyone besides your mother?" He paused for a moment, truly thinking. Anyone besides his mother? Todd shook his head. "What about your father?" he asked and Todd looked to the floor. "He died in the Ogre Wars," Todd responded. Rumple huffed and brought his finger to his temple. "What's your name?" he asked with a groan. "Todd," answered the little boy. Rumple seemed to be disgusted by it, as if it was the worst name one could pick._

_"Well, Todd, before I can find further use of you, or someone who will want you, I am afraid you are going to have to stay here for a few days. A week tops. So, why don't we lay down some rules, shall we?" Rules? He could handle that. He obeyed lots of rules back at his master's place. He nodded his head rather enthusiastically. "Good," Rumple smiled and took Todd's tiny hand, dragging him over to one of the rather large chairs at the table and setting him in it._

_"First, and most important, rule," Rumple began, "is to not touch anything! Got it?" Todd nodded. "Got it." Rumple continued. "Second, you are to never ever leave the castle. Do you understand?" Todd was too focused on the fact that he was in a castle to truly interpret Rumple's rule. "Castle? I get to live in a castle? Mommy always wanted to live in a castle!" He clapped his hands wildly and jumped up and down in his seat. "Stop that," Rumple order and snapped his fingers, causing the boy to sit till, unable to move. "You are never ever to leave the castle, understood?" Todd nodded. "Yes," he cheered. "Third, no annoying sounds. Especially when I am working." Todd raised his hand, causing Rumple to roll his eyes. "Yes, Todd." He put his hand down and asked his question. "Does this count as annoying?" He brought his lips together and made a rather messy babbling noise that would ruin any parent's or guardian's set of ears. Rumple covered his ears quickly, but Todd was still going, so he placed his hand over the boy's mouth, allowing some drool to slip onto his palm. "Overly," he replied and Todd nodded once more. "Okay," he said, his voice muffled due to Rumple's hand still covering it. He removed his hand, wiping the contents off on the boy's rags and continuing on with the rules. "Forth, no making a mess and if you do, you clean it." Todd bowed his head before looking up, awaiting the next rule. "And lastly, you are to be seen by no one, hence, you are unable to leave your room unless I say it is okay. Okay?" Todd smiled and nodded. "Okay!" he shouted, putting a tiny thumb up. "Good," Rumple sighed and lifted Todd off the chair._

_"You are going to have to bathe, too before you make my whole castle smell," Rumple commented, holding his nose as he examined Todd, who looked as though he had just been plucked out of the dirt. "I only get one bath a month," he explained, and that did explain a lot. "Perfect," Rumple spoke sarcastically. Todd leaned forward and sniffed Rumple before he had a chance to move away. "You don't smell like a bucket of roses either," he commented. Disgusted and annoyed, Rumple picked Todd up from the back of his rags with one hand and carried him out of the room. Though it was to frighten the child, Todd was enjoying it far too much. He stuck his arms out in front of him and made that babbling noise again. "Hey, what is rule number three?" Rumple asked and Todd quickly stopped the sound, but continued to enjoy the feeling of flight._

_One staircase. Two staircases. Three. Four. So many that Todd lost count until it seemed that had reached the highest room of the tallest tower. Inside was just a bed and a wardrobe with some candles on the walls. "This is your room," Rumple said as he placed Todd down on his feet. The little one quickly scampered to the bed as if it was a boulder of gold, so overly excited to touch it. He slapped his hands upon it, as if making sure it was real, before turning to Rumple and asking, "This is for me?" The Dark One nodded without a sign of emotion. "You will have to make the bed every morning, Todd." The boy agreed with a smile and a nod before turning back to the mattress and quilts. "I never had one before," he whispered as he gazed upon it. "A room?" Rumple asked, but Todd shook his head. "No. A bed."_

_This took him a little off guard, but he felt a hint of warmth within him once he came to realize what it was he had just done for this little boy. He walked over to the tiny Todd, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning the boy's rags into pajamas. "A bath tomorrow morning. Be up early if you want breakfast, but right now, you get some sleep. You look like you need it," he said, and Todd looked up to him. "Breakfast?" he asked with tearing eyes. Rumple nodded and Todd looked down, confused and lost. "Sir, I haven't been a very good boy. I cried a lot to my mommy and I have even stolen from my master. I don't deserve any of this stuff. Other little boys do." It touched his heart, and he didn't think anything could, but for some reason, just the way this boy spoke, it reminded him an awful lot of Baelfire. He patted the boy's head, running his hand through Todd's thick and black mussy hair. "Trust me, Todd, you deserve every bit of this. Now, get some sleep."_

_Rumple lifted the boy up into his bed and was sure to slip him under the covers, making it his priority to be sure Todd was warm. He turned on his heels to leave, but Todd's tiny squeak of a voice stopped Rumple from progressing out of the room. "Sir, where is my mommy?" he asked. Rumple stood in the doorway, debating whether or not he should tell Todd the truth or just leave and not give him an answer. It was hard because it would be like answering Bae. Where is daddy? Where is papa? He took a deep breath and a large swallow before turning to Todd, facing his fears, and answering him. "She is gone, Todd. And she is never coming back." With that, Rumple closed the door, locked it, and ran down the stairs, not ever looking back._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Her throat was bleeding from how hard she was screaming. How could this happen to her? She looked exactly like her father, just like him, only her hair was longer and her eyes were green instead of amber. What the hell had happened to her? She kept screaming, kept touching her face, trying to imagine that this was all just a dream when indeed it wasn't. This was actually happening and she was suffering through this pain and this torment. She had changed, fully.

"Lucinda," she heard her mother cry as she slammed her hands on the door. "Lucinda, open the door!" she called from the other side, but the door never budged for Lucinda was too lost within her own astonishment of what had happened to her.

"My face!" she cried. "My beautiful face! What happened to my perfect face? It is gone! Why is it gone? Why do I look hideous? I am hideous!" she sobbed, slapping her hands against the mirror, believing that it was lying. That it was wrong, false. Believing this was some kind of sick and twisted joke placed upon her by the staff or even her father. Possibly everyone. "My hair! My gorgeous hair! It's ratty now! Why?" She banged her fists on the mirror, furious with the secrets it spilled. "Show me my beauty! Show me myself! I want to be pretty again! I am not this ugly! Show me my face!" But the mirror refused to change, unable to lie.

Her fists began to pound the glass harder, cracking it and making little splinters of it cut her hands and arms as she went on a rampage trying to bring back her once elegant form, now beastly. And just as she began to release everything, all the anger and hate, all the sorrow and self pity, is when the doors bursted open by her father's command and Belle rushed to the aid of her daughter.

"Lucinda, stop," she ordered as she began to pull her daughter away from the shattered mirror. She clawed and kicked as her father helped pull her away. She was stronger now, much stronger in this form, and Belle could not stop her fists or feet of furry alone. It was a difficult task, but the two managed to pull her away from the shattered glass and bloody ruins, but she still fought them as hard as she could, embracing the fact, slightly, that she had claws, attempting to scratch her way out of their grasps. "Lucinda, you must relax," Belle tried to sooth. "No! No! I look like father! I look like father!" she cried and still continued to kick and fly her fists in rage. "It will pass once you relax," Belle explained, "but you must relax. You have to stop fighting. It will go away." Yet, Lucinda refused to believe such things for her own reflection in the mirror seemed to have lied to her.

Then, suddenly, she stopped. Her clawing, her kicking, her fighting, her sobs. It all stopped and she was still, like she had just died from an overdose of fear and anger all mixed together to create this super pill. She just passed out in her mother's arms. Belle looked at her, touching her face, trying to feel for a plus. And when she was sure one was there, she looked up to her husband who had his face buried in his hands.

"Rumple, what did you do?" Belle asked, but he shook his head before lowering his hands to show his face once more. He wasn't crying, but it was clear he was distraught. "She'll wake in an hour or so, Belle, but until then I needed her to stop. Look at what she did to herself," he said as he gestured towards the open wounds and cuts running up and down their daughter's arms. "She was scared. She was frightened. She didn't know how to react, and personally I don't think I would know how either," Belle said as she examined her daughter's arms. "Lucinda is not a threat to herself, but image is everything to her, you know that. No matter how hard she tries to deny it." Rumple shook his head and sat on the edge of his daughter's bed, frustrated and for the first time in a long time, confused. What to do? What to do? "She doesn't mind looks until they're upon her own face. You saw how she reacted."

"Well, why did the transformation start? It only happens if she makes it happen or if she gets angry or greedy."

Rumple looked away, unable to gaze into his wife's eyes as he admitted this truth. "I pushed her. It was my fault."

"What happened?"

"She brought up the arranged marriage. How she wanted me to threaten the people of Parliament to get her out of it. To release her from her bonds to it. But she has no idea. I can't go back to my old ways, Belle. You of all people know that. She doesn't care unless it best suits her needs."

"I know that and you know that, but she doesn't. It could have been instigated by Regina today, as well."

Rumple looked to her in shook. "Regina? You let her speak to our daughter?"

Belle shrugged. "She needs a woman to speak to about her powers."

"Not Regina. Why not you or Emma?"

"Because Regina knows what it feels like."

"To what? Hate?"

"To be unwanted."

Rumple took a step back in his mind, for Belle did have a point and she usually did for the things she does. This one was one of them. A very good reason at that, and Belle furthered explained too. "Regina was in Lucinda's position back at Storybrooke. No one wanted her around even when she wasn't that evil anymore. Regina was the best person to talk to because she was hated everywhere she went, knows how to control dark magic, and knows how to get past that bitter feeling of being scorned and judged everywhere she goes. I don't know what ideas Regina put into Lucinda's head, but they can't be wrong ones."

He shook his head and tried his very best to remain calm. His wife often made him crazy, but he could never lay a hand on her. He was his best around her and he never forgot that. "Belle, she probably told her that we have been lying to her for all these years."

"And that wouldn't be wrong to say either," she responded. Tears pricked at her blue eyes as she thought about all the secrets that they have kept hidden from Lucinda, believing it was for her own good. That it was for the right reasons, but now, Belle could not seem to find one.

"Rumple, I think we should tell her everything. Beginning to end. Your wife, everything about Baelfire, Cora, my father, Storybrooke, everything. She needs to know about her past in order for her to have a prosperous future."

"We promised, the day she was born, that if we should make it back home that we would keep that life a secret for good reason. To protect her."

"To protect her from what? So it seems, we are the only ones hurting her." Damn, another good answer. Oh well. He sighed and folded his hands in his lap, hunching over and looking at the floor. "Rumple," she spoke, but he didn't look up. He wasn't sure he was ready to face this. To face any of this. "My love," she whispered softly, and for someone reason, he could not help himself but to force his head up, gazing into her blue eyes. "I'm not saying that we tell her tonight. I'm saying that we tell her eventually."

So this is what it comes down to? Having to explain an entire past to her when he was almost one hundred percent sure that Lucinda was simply not ready to hear any of it. It could possibly make her run away and find her own ambitions. It could make her disappointed in her family and its past history. It could make her lose sight of what was truly important. It could make her forget herself, and she has traveled so far. Rumple took a moment to debate over his options and came down to the conclusion that he had none.

He gave a deep sigh before looking between his wife and his daughter, who resembled him too much for even his liking. She deserved to know the truth. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, working up his courage before nodding and opening his eyes. "Okay," he whispered. "Okay. Sixteen. We tell her when she is sixteen." Belle nodded, giving a slight smile and a little twinkle in her eye. "Agreed," she said and placed one hand on her husband's knee, gently grinning up at him. Oh, he could never stay mad at her for too long.

"You want to bring her to the guest room?" Belle asked and he smiled slightly. Slowly, he climbed off the bed and scooped his daughter up into his arms. "Perhaps you should make that sleeping spell on her stronger so she does not wake up in the middle of the night and freak out again," she suggested, and he agreed. So he softly placed his hand on her forehead, and made her fall into a much deeper sleep, able to last up to hours or for the rest of the night, at least. "And her wounds," Belle said as she pointed to them, walking along side her husband as he carried Lucinda out of her damaged bedchamber. He waved his hand slightly over the sleeping princess's arms, sending the markings away, hidden from all eyes including his own. She was going to be alright for now, so long as she just continued to sleep.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd wasn't sure if he was allowed to look around if he was not to be seen. What harm could it do? No one was in the castle, right? So after leaping out of bed like a jumping bean, Todd scampered to his door and found that it was unlocked. Strange because he thought he heard a click last night after the man left. Either way, the door was open now, which meant his key to exploration had been granted to him. Oh, he almost forgot-the bed._

_He quickly ran back to it and was sure to spread the covers out nice and evenly, folding it at the top to be sure it was neat. After he was done, he ran back to the door, jumping up to reach the handle before forcing it open. Once the door budged enough for him to slip his body through, Todd hurried down the stone stairs, being sure to keep his balance as he went, steady down the stairs. Once he made it down all of the flights, Todd had to open yet another door to get out of this stone staircase. He pushed with all of his might, making the door open just slightly. He wiggled through and found himself in a rather large corridor with hundreds of doors lining the walls. Why would someone who lives here all alone need all of this space?_

_He shrugged it off and remembered what his new master had told him; not to touch anything. So he restrained himself, but kept his eyes open for anything interesting or worth his while. His old master had pretty fascinating stuff, but this guy's stuff was just unbelievable. A lot of tapestries and a bunch of strange looking pieces that he had no idea what they could possible be. Artifacts, possibly, or maybe trophies of some kind. Wands and hats, weapons and books. All were quite amazing and he stared with big eyes, soaking up the scene and all there was that surrounded him._

_He ventured down the corridor and found himself back in that same room with the many windows and the large wooden table. His nose then caught a whiff of some of the most splendid smell his sent had ever presented to him. Why, it got his mouth watering and his stomach rumbling, reaching past the point of desire, but rather craves. What was that delicious smell? He closed his eyes and inhaled it deeply, imagining an over-stuffed plate with foods from every category. Smoked sausage, fresh vegetables, nice sliced fruits, a side of eggs as well. He could only picture, he thought to himself, not actually have._

_"I was told food always attracted the young, I just never believed it," Rumple spoke as he appeared in the room with a tray in his hands, setting it carefully on the table. "I see you found your way out of your tower," he went on to comment. Todd took a deep gulp, afraid his new master was angry with him. "I just wanted to explore since I would be staying here," Todd explained, kicking his foot and folding his hands behind his back, trying to appear to be innocent. "Oh, stop with that. Come, you must be hungry." Excited that he actually got to eat, whatever it was that smelled so good, Todd ran over to the table and jumped up to see what was on the tray. Rumple shook his head at the child's failed attempts at getting his vision over the table line. He just picked Todd up and placed him on the chair after summoning a few useless books onto it, placing him down gently above the stack so he was able to reach the table, his feet dangling._

_Rumple placed the plate of food before the boy and he was overjoyed to see that it was exactly what he imagined. He clapped his hands and smiled like an idiot when his plate was pushed to him. "I'm only feeding you because I have to. I can't let a child starve or else no one will want you." But Todd was too lost in his food to really pay any mind to what his new master was saying, just picking it up with his hands and forcing it into his mouth, unable to hold back. Rumple didn't know why, but he couldn't help, but to grin._

_While Todd ate up his food, rather quickly, Rumple poured him a glass of milk and placed it beside his plate. As soon as he set it down, Todd gripped the glass with two hands and chugged some milk down his throat, praising the gods above that he was getting something other than water for once. Some of it dripped onto the table, but Rumple did not at all mind seeing as how this kid was deprived of the basics to live. Todd set the glass down on the table and went back to digging into his breakfast with both hands, shoveling hand-fulls in at a time. Rumple gripped his arm and pulled it away. "Hey, smaller bites. No choking on me." With cheeks full of food and milk dripping down his chin, Todd nodded his head and swallowed the contents in his mouth. He proceeded to eat slower. Rumple poured him another glass of milk before settling down beside him, eating his own plate and drinking a cup of tea._

_"We should get help, you know?" Todd said. "Help?" Rumple asked and Todd nodded as he reached for his milk. "Yeah, like a maid. My old master used to call my mom the help, the maid." Rumple nodded, as if considering it. "Maybe one day, but as of right now, I don't need one." Todd stuck another piece of sliced apple into his mouth. "Well, I was just thinking it since I'll be here for a while and all-"_

_"Wait, wait a second, kid. What makes you think you're staying? I said a week tops, that means you won't be staying here for more than seven days," Rumple explained, and Todd seemed saddened by this fact. "You mean, you don't want me either?" Todd asked, tears pricking at his eyes as he looked to Rumple. The Dark One locked eyes with the little boy, watching as his deep blue gaze shifted suddenly from joy to sorrow in a matter of seconds. Wow, how one statement can change everything. "Ah, kid, it has nothing to do with you. It's just that I have my own little boy to be concerned about." Todd looked down and reexamined his question. "I haven't seen any other boys in the castle." Rumple sighed and stopped eating, looking to his plate. "He's missing. I need to find him," he mumbled and looked over at Todd who was drinking his milk with one hand. "Both hands on the milk, please," Rumple said, to which Todd responded by placing another hand on the milk and chugging the rest of it down. When he placed the glass back down on the table, Rumple couldn't help, but to laugh at what he saw. Todd had a little white milk mustache on his face, and he saw his reflection in the silver tray, laughing himself._

_When Rumple caught his breath, he looked to Todd who wiped away the milk with the back of his sleeve. "You remind me of him," Rumple stated as Todd went for one of the last few grapes on his plate, popping it into his mouth and letting the juice drip between his teeth. "You have no place to go, do you?" Todd took a moment to really think, honestly, if he had any other family or even friends to go to. He shook his head and looked back down again, unable to face whatever it was he felt his new master was going to tell him. Rumple took a moment to breathe and really think this through before leaning over the table and speaking softly. "I'll tell you what, Todd," the little boy's head slowly raised from the floor to his master. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to obey the rules I have given you and call me by my name instead of sir, I will let you stay here as long as you desire." Todd's frown grew into a large smile as he took in his new guardian's words, letting them flow into his heart. "What is your name?" he asked. Rumple gave a slight smile before extending his hand to the messy and sticky Todd's. "Rumpelstiltskin," he said. Todd took his hand and his smile extended even more. "Deal, Rumpelstiltskin," he said and the two shook on it._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Lucinda blinked her eyes open slowly, feeling light headed and that everything was just too bright for her eyes, but they soon adjusted. She brought her hand to her head and gave it a gentle squeeze before sitting up straight and rubbing her eyes. She realized then that this wasn't her room. This was the room down the hall. Why was she here? Then her thoughts went back to the night before. How she ruined the celebration at her nephew's castle, how she fought her father, how she had transformed.

She pulled the covers off of her and raced out of the room, pulling the doors open with great force and sliding down the halls. She nearly slipped, but she maintained her balance, going straight for her room and nowhere else. When she pushed the doors open, the evidence of her damaged perfection was plastered all over the floor in broken glass and red ink. The mirror was smashed to pieces and her blood was splattered everywhere.

She knelt down near the mess and picked up a pice of the broken mirror, using a spell her father had taught her to see into the past. Quickly, the tiny piece of mirror rewinded the reflection, showing Lucinda smashing it with her fists, reliving cutting her arms on the broken glass, clawing her face with her own nails, desperate to get to the skin she believed at the moment was resting underneath her scales. She dropped the glass when she saw what she once looked like not too long ago. It frightened her and made her bones shiver. She sat there, kneeling by the evidence of the past as she tried to piece it together; all of this new information, all there was about herself that she had yet to discover. She didn't know she could transform into the Dark One form and back. Was that a power only she contained?

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, it couldn't have been a while, and she didn't bother to figure it out. All she did know was that her concentration was broken by the sound of Maid Mary-Lu's voice. "She had a rough night the other day. I could hear her screaming from my own chambers. The King and Queen insisted we leave her alone, but this morning they asked me to tend to her, make sure she stayed in bed. They said she would be very weak today." Then there was a slight pause. She had to be talking to someone. Gossiping. Probably to another maid. "Yes, I know. Personally, however, I'm glad that little worm is feeling ill. If you ask me, she deserves every bit of it. Do you know what she said to Maid Kate when she was feeling ill and even vomiting? 'Best be sure to clean that up and get back to work,'" Maid Mary-Lu imitated her. Did she really say that? Yes, she did. Lucinda placed her face in her hands at the memory of it. _By the gods, I can be such a bitch sometimes. _She pulled herself up and scurried towards the door, running down the halls as to not be seen by any of the maids, but before she left the room she was sure the grab the storybook with her.

She climbed back into the bed, slipping the book under the pillows, and making it seem like she had just woken up. Maid Mary-Lu entered not too long afterwards, carrying a tray of breakfast and some freshly brewed tea. "Good morning, Princess Lucinda. How are you feeling?" She had to give the maid props for putting on a good show. She didn't seem to despise Lucinda at all even though the young princess new for a fact that the maid hated her guts. Well, anyway, she sat up in the bed and nodded. "Better, but still a bit light headed. Do you know where my parents are?" she asked as the maid set the tray down on the bed and began to make the princess's tea. "Yes. Your parents are in a conference with Parliament. They won't be out till later. Your father insist that you just get some rest today. You had a very difficult night, I heard, and by the looks of your room, I would say you lost a lot of blood." Well, that explained the light headedness. "Thank you, Maid Mary-Lu. Could you just bring me my lunch when it is noon and let my parents know I wish to speak to them once they get of this meeting?" She tried to sound as sweet as possible, trying to gain more pity for some reason even unknown to her, but she should have guessed Maid Mary-Lu could see right past her. Scoffing a bit before standing up tall and bowing. "As you command, young princess." She then turned on her heels and left.

Lucinda wasted no time on food, she wasn't even that hungry. Okay, so maybe she was, but she had other things to focus on. More important things than just food and tea. She had until noon to start piecing this altogether. She reached under her pillow, grabbing the storybook and retracing her fingers over the title. Once Upon a Time. So, this book could tell her all about her past? Her parents's past as well? She climbed out of her bed again and rushed over to the mirror. This one was covered with a blanket as well, but one sheer tug on it caused the heavy cover to crumble down in a thick ripple of wool. Once the mirror was visible, Lucinda stared at her reflection, clutching the book tightly, holding it close to her chest. And she stared some more. _Magic is not about thinking,_ her father once said, _it is about feeling. Don't think too much, Lucinda. Just feel. _And so she focused on that feeling. The one she endured when she had transformed last night. Could she do it again without getting so angry? She closed her eyes and really focused, concentrating hard on what she had gone through. When she opened her eyes, she saw it.

Her hair ratty and scattered about her head, her eyes wide and horrid, her teeth ruined and yellow, her nails black and claws, and her skin no longer pale, but as scaly as a crocodile. So she could change back and forth whenever she pleased? But she didn't change back, rather just examined her new form. She looked just like her father, _exactly_ like him except the eyes and the female figure. She clutched the storybook even tighter before bringing it up to her vision so that she may reread it again. Once Upon a Time. The title was not going to change, so why did she expect it to? Probably because she felt she held the answer key to every question she ever had and it was obtained so easily. Too easily. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror once more.

She then turned on her heels and crawled back into bed, staying in her Dark One form. She took a sip of her tea, getting a good look at her claws now that she was bringing them much closer to her face, and set the cup back down carefully. She then pulled open the book. She was going to find out about her past, no matter what it would take. She didn't care that she would be going behind her parents's back. They deserved it, in her opinion. She would learn about their past, and she began her research with the first line of the first page.

_Once Upon a time in an Enchanted Forest..._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd was sitting cross legged on the floor as he watched Rumple spin his straw into gold. Going in as brown stringy pieces of worthless nothing, coming out as solid gold strands of pure wealth and perfection. Todd was in awe and could watch his guardian spin for hours. It fascinated him. "How do you do that?" he finally asked, watching the wheel spin by Rumple's command. He was always so curious at how it was his guardian managed to do such a task, he never seen anything like it._

_"Magic," Rumple answered and Todd lowered his head. "Oh," he mumbled. Rumple looked over his shoulder at Todd who plucked at the carpet. "What's wrong?" he asked and Todd bit his lip. "Mommy sold me for magic, didn't she?" Cleaver boy, and Rumple wasn't going to lie because he respected cleaver children. Bae was a cleaver child. "I'm afraid so, Todd. I'm so sorry." He didn't even bother to look up from the floor. He just kept picking at the carpet, trying to figure out why it was he was given up._

_He looked rather well, though. Rumple had been taking good care of him. He gave Todd fresh boots and breeches. Nice tunics to wear and cloaks of all colors to keep him warm on nights the castle was cool. He even managed to tame the boy's hair and keep him clean which was nearly an impossible task since Todd was restless. He always wanted to discover new things. Always wanted to venture into the backyard and just dig holes in the dirt for whatever reason. Maybe that was how he past the time back home, who knew? Alls Rumple did know was this boy was wild, and that wasn't a bad thing, for it was very easy to calm him. Just show him a bit of magic and you bended him to your will._

_"Can you show me how to do that?" Todd asked, pointing to the spinning wheel. Rumple looked back over at him, seeing Todd's eyes poking up with wonder and ambition. "What?" Rumple asked and Todd pointed to the wheel. "Magic. Can you teach me how to use it?" Rumple shrugged. "Not everyone is born with magic, Todd." This time, Todd shrugged. "You gave magic to my mother, can't you give it to me?" Rumple smiled and nodded. "I suppose I can. What will I get in return?" Todd put his finger to his nose and shut his eyes._

_"What are you doing?" Rumple asked and Todd responded without opening a lid. "It is how you make a wish," Todd said. "My master's wife taught me. You close your eyes and put your finger on your nose, but only when no stars are out." This made no sense. "Why?" Rumple asked and Todd opened his eyes then and shrugged, finger still on nose. "I don't know. It is just what I was taught, and I know it works." Rumple leaned over to get in Todd's face as if interrogating the boy. "And how do you know that?" he asked. Todd removed his finger from his nose and gave a sly smile. "Because it has worked before," he said. "There. I taught you how to make a wish, now you teach me how to use magic."_

_Very cleaver boy. Rumple bowed his head to him, approving of the intelligent boy. "Fair deal," he agreed and pulled Todd onto his lap at the spinning wheel._

_"Magic, Todd, is very easy to understand. All you have to do is really feel it, not think about it. You have to put yourself into balance. Think of really bad times, times you found yourself hurt or sad. Once you have that in mind, you got to think of a very happy moment in your life. Something that made you so happy that the corners of your mouth began to hurt from smiling so much. Do you think you can do that?" Todd was silent for a moment before nodding his head up and down, excited to be in the position he was in. "Yeah, okay," he spoke in a anticipating whisper. "Alright, whenever you're ready, just start."_

_Todd closed his eyes and focused on all the memories a four year old could possibly have. The time his master hit him so hard with his hand. His bottom was sore for a whole three days. Todd placed his tiny hand on the wheel, Rumple assisting him to be sure he didn't fall off of his lap, to be sure he could reach the wheel or even spin it. He then thought of his first day here, with Rumple. The bed he was given, the fresh clothes, the breakfast, the bath. His life had finally been good to him. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. Like he was wanted. His hand moved the wheel and he spun it with Rumple's hand on top of his. Even the Dark One was surprised by what he saw._

_"Hey, Todd," he whispered into the little boy's ear. "Look." Todd's eyes peeped open and he was shocked to see the brown straw being spun into gold by his tiny hand on the wheel. He nearly jumped up and down with joy once he saw the pure gold flowing out from one end of the spinning wheel. "I did it!" he cheered and Rumple smiled at the young one's accomplishment. "Yes, you did, Todd. You are a natural at this." Todd stopped spinning and turned in Rumple's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. "Thank you for teaching me," he spoke as he squeezed his new guardian. Rumple, a bit taken back by the sudden gesture of great emotion,welcomed it all the same. "Your welcome, Todd," he replied and hugged the boy back. After a moment of just holding him, he pulled Todd away. "You wanna try again?" he asked and Todd clapped with excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He turned around and put his hand back on the wheel, spinning it with ease._

_The question then came to mind as he began to process how Todd being here came to be. Gretchen. She had given him away and Todd seemed both saddened, and yet thrilled by that fact. He swallowed hard and then asked the question he dreaded. "Hey, Todd," he began. "Would you ever forgive your mother for what she did?" he asked. Todd took a moment, stopped his spinning, and really thought about it. It was hard to grasp for he was only four, but in simple terms, his mother gave him up for power. That was what she cared about more and he was able to understand that. He went back to spinning before mumbling the answer Rumpelstiltskin feared he would hear._

_"No."_

* * *

**Again, a million times thank you and sorry it is a bit short. Next one will be longer. Thanks again for the support and don't forget to spread the word and check out Trickster. Six more days till season four guys! YAY!**


	5. Love and Other Things

**Trickster, check it out! Also, thank you to my followers and please help me spread the word. Enjoy guys, and my greatest apologies for not warning you sooner, my grammar is not the best so I apologize in advance for that.**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_She dreaded attending parties such as this, especially if they were for her. Birthdays never went according to plan and she always ended up doing something bad. The maids tended to her dress with fussy hands and fast pacing feet, scrambling about, trying to make her seem perfect. But the gold, ah, too much of it. Her mother insisted that wearing gold helped bring out her blue eyes. Still, Belle hated just how bright it shimmered, making her the absolute center of attention._

_"My, my, my," her mother whispered as she entered the room, clasping her hands together and examining her daughter with loving eyes. "You look marvelous, darling. Marvelous." She didn't see how it was possible. Belle just felt funny in this dress, so big and so out there. "To be quite honest with you, mother, I would much rather go to this ball in my nightgown. This dress is horrid," she whined, to which the maids saw that as their invitation to exit the premises._

_Colette approached her daughter with ease, helping her off of the stool she stood upon. "I know it seems like a funny dress," she began to explain to her daughter as she straightened out the wrinkles within the silk spun masterpiece that was her golden gown. "But the more you wear these funny dresses, the more you will get used to these funny dresses, and then you will be able to explain to your own daughter, one day, that they will soon get used to these funny dresses as well." Belle gave a little giggle as her mother pinched her cheeks, her jewelry on her wrist dangling and clanking as she did so. "Everyone is already downstairs, Belle, including that handsome young fellow Gaston. Last I heard, he desires to dance with you."_

_Belle looked to her feet at that. Sixteen years old and she knew that this was the day she would be picking out her future husband amongst the crowd of fellows who have arrived to, supposedly, celebrate her birthday. "I know, mama," she mumbled to the ground, to which her mother lifted her chin with a delicate finger. "It is not polite to mumble, Belle," she scorned, but her daughter just nodded in agreement or to perhaps release the tension. Colette grew a sudden sadness for her daughter. Arranged marriages, they all stung._

_"I know an arranged marriage is not what you desired, sweetheart, but I do hope you can make the best of it. You tend to do that." Belle backed away from her mother's touch and turned to her balcony. "I know what you expect of me, mother, what the kingdom expects of me, but I can't help to wonder..." she trailed off as she gazed up at the stars. Her mother approached her with ease, but was sure not to get too close as to ruin her daughter's thoughts. "Wonder what, Belle?" she asked. Belle took in a deep breath before continuing on. "If I would ever fall in love with the man I am going to marry. If my wedding would be as romantic as I have always pictured it to be."_

_Colette could not help, but to smile at her daughter's wild imaginations. It must have come from all those books, poor dear did love to read more than anything else. She could spend hours at a time just sitting on her sofa or out in the garden, nose stuck in a book as she dug deep into contents, ripping apart every word and every metaphor written. "And what did you picture your wedding to be like, my darling?" Colette asked and Belle drifted off into the deepest parts of her imagination._

_"Well, it would not be too grand like most princess's weddings. I would want it to be rather small," she explained and Colette chuckled. "A small wedding for a princess?" she asked, not too sure if she believed the words that spilled out of Belle's mouth. "Yes, mama. A small wedding for a princess. Perhaps in the forest, hidden within the trees. I wouldn't be in some extravagant gown, but rather a small petite one. It would not be during the day, but late at night. That way, me and my lover...we would not need witnesses. The stars could be our witnesses, the moon our guidance."_

_"And how would you see in the dark, my dear girl?" her mother interrupted, but she did not at all mind. It added texture to her tale as she came up with the very next detail. "Candles," she smiled. "Candles everywhere. Small candles, medium candles, large candles. Everywhere, just a bunch of...candles." She smiled as she thought about it, gazing off and dreaming, imagining her life before her._

_A sudden hand was placed upon her shoulder, her mother's lips right by her ear. "Well, my dear Belle, I am sure that one day you will have your small, candle lit wedding in the forest. And I am most certain that the man waiting for you in the middle of that forest will be so overly in love with you...that he will sob with joy when you two are just about to share your first kiss as husband and wife amidst all those trees and glowing candles." Belle smiled at the mere thought of it. She was not sure who it was that was going to be standing with her in that forest on that day, but she knew it was going to be someone special. "But, just for now," her mother went on to say, "I am afraid that you are going to have to put on your best fake smile and dance with a few boys. Let's not forget that you also have to wear your crown as you do so." Abruptly, Belle felt a disturbance placed upon her head. Another piece of gold, her small crown that fitted her natural one perfectly. "You are not going to make me start balancing books on my head, are you?" she asked to which her mother responded with chuckle and a kiss to Belle's cheek. "No, dear. Only if you keep the stories safe within your head." Belle looked out to the distance and leaned against her balcony railing. There were so many stars out tonight._

_"I'll be down soon, mama. I just want a moment to myself, please," Belle begged, and her mother obliged. "Alright, dear, but don't stay up here for too long." She placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head and drifted away, down to the ball she was due to attend while Belle continued to look up to the skies, counting to stars. She thought about her wedding, what was to happen to her, how she was to go through an arranged marriage and she saw no escape from it. No way out. A single tear slipped down her cheek._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"He looked over to the crowd of people wandering into the bar, already appearing to be drunk from too much liquor consumption. Rumpelstiltskin's sharp eyes caught sight of the man that lead them in, calling for more ale and alcohol. The man who had stollen his wife not too long ago, ripping away from Baelfie his mother, ripping away a wife from her husband. Rage grew within as the serving wench reappeared before him.

"'Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?' she asked with obvious fear shaking in her voice. Rumpelstiltskin turned to the frightened girl rather enthusiastically and whispered to her. 'You know, I suddenly find myself quite thirsty,' he responded with an evil smirk of revenge."

Lucinda set the book down so that she may rub her eyes, attempting to wipe away the sleep, but the truth was she was still drifting, the sandman taking control of her. Lucinda was stubborn, however, and she was in a fight she was determined to win.

_Stay up, Cinda, _she told herself. _You need to keep reading._

She reached over to her waiting tray, not touching the eggs nor sausage, but rather just the blueberry muffin that she had been nipping at every once in a while when her stomach craved something to be put within it other than tea, which was what she was going for. Another cup of tea.

She tipped over the pot slightly, but not substance came pouring out, the spout dry and her cup empty. She tilted it over even more, but all that managed to leak its way out was a speck, the size of a tear drop, that dripped off the lip of the spout, dangling for just a moment before it splashed into her empty glass. "Great," she said as she put the kettle back on the tray and leaned back in her bed. She then proceeded to get into a rather heated debate with herself. "Keep reading or go get more tea?" she questioned and made arguments back and forth. She huffed before forcing herself off of the bed and slipping her feet into her slippers. "Off to the kitchen, I guess," she said, picking up the pot after slipping Once Upon a Time under her many pillows. She figured it would be safe there for just a while, just for a moment.

She shuffled down the halls, too lazy to pick up her feet and too tired to care about the sounds she made. Her eyes were half open and her mind was half awake, making her walk unsteady, as if she was drunk. She had no idea she had even changed back to her normal self, pale skin and all. Still, she did not look as well as she used to. Even Maid Marge caught sight of that as she passed the princess in the halls.

"Your Majesty, are you felling well?" she asked, sounding truly concerned, but Lucinda didn't buy it. "Just peachy," she snapped back, in no mood to speak with servants. "Do you know where my parents are?" she asked the maid to which she heard the same response as she has heard before. "Meeting with Parliament, Your Majesty." Lucinda rolled her eyes before continuing her shuffle down the halls, sliding her feet across her marble floors, leaving no trace or evidence of where it was she has been.

Into the kitchen, she pushed open the doors with little force needed, to which all of the servants and cooks stopped their tasks and bowed to her. "Afternoon, Princess," they spoke together, but Lucinda paid them no mind, just setting the pot down on the counter and speaking as loudly as she could manage. "Someone, please fill up my pot. I am afraid I have run out." Several servants rushed to her aid, but only one was needed for the task and so it was only one who grabbed the pot first and brought it back with her to her station.

Lucinda rested her head on the table, falling victim to sleep for just a moment. It was disturbed rather quickly, though, by a little tug on her pajama pants. She peeked open one eye, looking from under her folded arms in which she rested on to the little girl below her. Her smile was too bright and cheery at the moment. She shut her eye again after taking just a second to glance at her.

"What do you want Annie?" Lucinda mumbled. The ten year old in pigtails smiled up at the princess, not afraid of her one bit. "My mother tells me you made a big mess in your room last night," she went on to say. "Your mother tends to gossip very much," Lucinda mumbled under her breath. "And you tend to mumble too loudly," Annie snapped back. Lucinda just gave a loud exhale.

"So, what happened, Cinda? Did you wet the bed or something?" Annie went on to ask to which Lucinda stood up and began to walk away, forgetting about her tea.

_But wasn't that whole purpose in getting up anyway? _

She rolled her eyes and stayed put. "No, Annie. I didn't wet the bed. Something much bigger than that happened."

Annie raised her hands dramatically. "I only speak about what I hear," she spoke with attitude.

"No need to get so sassy, little girl," Lucinda spoke and leaned against the wall, folding her arms and craving to crawl back to bed, saying good night to the world. "You get sassy all the time," Annie said.

Lucinda"I am the Princess, I can do that," Lucinda replied.

Annie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, swaying them sightly and giving a little thot walk as she made her way to the wall and leaned against it next to Lucinda. She glanced up at the disorderly princess, giving a sly and twisted grin as she did so. Lucinda spotted her gaze from the corner of her eye and did her absolute best to ignore it, but her strong gene of curiosity kicked into overdrive. What was it that the little twit was smiling about? "Alright, what are you hiding?" she asked and Annie sucked her teeth. "What makes you think I'm hiding something?" she asked. LucindaLucinda raised her brow and Annie caved.

"I'll help you out if you help me out," the redhead began to bargain. "Help you out with what?" LucindaLucinda questioned, not sure with what this child could possibly want from her life. "Not much, just that nice pearl necklace you have up in your room." LucindaLucinda snapped. "You little twit!" she shouted, causing all eyes in the kitchen to shift to her and Annie. LucindaLucinda saw the error in her ways and grabbed ahold of Annie's arm, tugging her to just outside the kitchens to speak to her in a more private environment. "You went into my room?" Annie rolled her eyes again. Damn, she loved doing that. "My mother asked me to help her clean up your mess last week. I saw it on your dresser then. I thought it was really pretty. Lucky I didn't steal it." Lucinda laughed. "If you did, you would have lost your head."

"Look, Lucinda, if you want my help you are going to have to cough up the necklace."

"Your help? Why would I need your help?"

Annie gave that same sly and cold grin, creeping onto her face slowly and cooly, like she had the whole world in the palm of her hand. Her darkening blue eyes made her appear that much more sinister. "Because I am the only one who knows about the tunnels." Now Lucinda was just flat out confused. "I'm sorry, tunnels?" she asked and Annie nodded. "Two tunnels to be exact," she went on as she held up two fingers, "and I am the only one who knows about them and where they lead to. So, if you want to learn more about these tunnels, you will have to give up the pearl necklace, deal?" Oh great, deals. Well, if her father could make them certainly she can. After all, they had a lot more in common than Lucinda originally thought they did. She stuck out her hand and grabbed ahold of Annie's. "Alright, you little rat. Deal. Now, show me these tunnels." Annie seemed more excited about it than Lucinda did, pulling the princess away and down the golden halls.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Her feet were sore from the numerous amount of horrid boys she was forced to dance with. She was sure blisters were developing on her feet. Gaston was nowhere near as good of a dancer as he thought he was. Belle was dreading how many torturous minutes she would be stuck spinning and twirling with him about the dance floor._

_"You are a wonderful dancer, Princess Belle," he complimented, making Belle put on yet another fake smile, but she was overly distracted. Just before she had started preparing for her birthday celebration, she had read the most wonderful story. The prince had taken the princess for a magic carpet ride and they had glided off through the stars, seeing the world from a whole new prospective. In that moment, she had lost her sight, her thoughts, everything went to speeding through diamonds in the night sky._

_She bumped into the person beside her, causing them to tumble over, knocking into the table holding the cake and punch. Clatter and splatters latter, poor Princess May was covered from head to toe in cakes, treats, punch and other sticky, gooey substances that made her scream in horror. Belle covered her mouth with her hands, rushing over to her fallen guests as the music died and eyes turned to the scene._

_"Oh my, I am so sorry, May. Here, let me help you," Belle extended her hand to bring the fallen princess to her feet, but May swatted her away. "No! Don't touch me! Don't you touch me!" Belle backed away as May wiped the substances stuck to her face off onto the floor. All eyes were glued to Belle and she felt the redness come to her cheeks._

_"Belle," her father called. Her eyes shifted to him softly as he gazed upon her with fear and discomfort, but her mother's...they were far past it. They were disappointment, as if Belle had brought upon her family some great dishonor that stung her soul._

_She collected her dress and ran off, past the staring guests, past the mess and past her own happiness or at least comfort. It had all been stripped from her and now she felt exposed. She wanted her safety, contempt in her own mind...or within the pages of her books. Scrambled into her room, kicking off her shoes and ripping off her dress as she went, staying in her corset and chemise. This was just too much, all of it blowing up in her face. She pushed open her balcony doors, sunk to the ground and wept._

_Tears spilled out of her eyes, pouring onto the floor as she despised herself for her mistakes and flaws. For everything she was going to go through. This arranged marriage was killing her inside, making her crumble and slump to ruins._

_"Oh, sweet child," a voice whispered. "Please, do not shed such tears." Belle looked up from her sorrows and was surprised to see a young woman dressed in green standing before her. It wasn't the fact that there was a stranger in her bedroom, but rather the fact that said stranger had a huge pair of wings attached to her back and a wand in her hand. "I can help you make those tears disappear."_

_Belle became intrigued. "You van help me? Who are you?" she asked and the fetching young blond smiled, nodding at the young one's question. "Yes, my dear. I can. I am your fairy godmother, Gretchen." Belle's tears slowly began to disintegrate as she listened to her fairy godmother. "I have a fairy godmother?" Again, Gretchen smiled and nodded with glee. "Yes, my dear. I'm here to make it all better. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Belle took in a big gulp, swallowing the lump in her throat before she revealed the sad truth of what she had done not too long ago._

_"I kind of ruined my own birthday. I was distracted and knocked someone over right into the dessert table. Needless to say, there is no cake anymore." Gretchen examined Belle closely, not fully believing that everything she was saying was true. "Perhaps that may have happened, Belle, but there must be something else on your mind," she pressed on. Belle shook her head, daring not to stare into Gretchen's eyes. "Nothing not even my fairy godmother can fix," she explained. "Try me." Gretchen folded her arms, accepting the challenge. "Arranged marriage," Belle confessed and Gretchen crinkled her nose. "I despise arranged marriages. I don't see much of a window for me to work, but if I knew who you are to be married to, that may help."_

_"Sir Gaston," Belle knew for sure it was going to be him. "No one else would approve of me after that little stunt, and he was the only one ever really interested in the merchandise my father was selling." Gretchen knelt beside Belle on the floor, cupping her face with a gentle hand and wiping away a few lingering tears with a press of her thumb. "Don't think of yourself as property, dear. I can help you." Belle smiled slightly, but decided to press her godmother's duties on further. "I want my fairytale to be different from all the others, though. One that no one would ever expect and quite possibly, the best love story ever told." Gretchen smiled and helped Belle get back on her feet. "I like your enthusiasm, Belle, but I am afraid, due to the Laws of Magic, I cannot make anyone fall in love with anybody else. However, I have a feeling your love story will be unlike any one that has ever been written."_

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

So these were the tunnels? Who would have known they were located behind her father's portrait? The present King's portrait was always hung in the same place on the same wall, and then transferred to the Hall of Kings once they have passed. Annie ran up to the portrait and stared at it for a moment. Lucinda did the same. There was here father, standing tall, but proud was the question, not dressed like himself. Rather, in a blue suit with a large golden crown on his head. Lucinda could only imagine what he looked like without the scaly skin and knotty hair. The suit would have fit him well if he looked like himself again, or so she thought.

"That's your father," Annie said as she stared at the picture, Lucinda nodding in response, remembering that she once looked like that not too long ago. That she controlled looking like that when she pleased. Annie shivered a bit, trying to make it seem like she didn't, but Lucinda understood. People took one look at her father and shivered in fear, that was the instinct reaction and that was what made him a good king. Everyone was terrified of him just by looking at him.

"It took me a while to find it because of the portrait," Annie began to explain as she slowly tipped the portrait to its side, revealing a door just behind it. "As you probably well know, your father kind of freaks me out." Lucinda tilted her head to her side to try and see the portrait straight, or as straight as possible, trying to decipher whether or not her father was as scary as everyone perceived him to be. Maybe he wasn't, but then she looked at herself, looked at her very existence and knew- she knew very well how babies were born. How the hell her mother was willing to "create" her with someone who looked like _that_...it was mind boggling, but Lucinda did her very best to not think about it that often.

"You coming?" Annie asked as she pulled open the door, allowing the two of them entrance. Lucinda snapped out of her thoughts and followed Annie inside. The little girl slid the portrait back into place before closing the hatch to the tunnels, crawling behind Lucinda who did not hesitate. "How do you see in here?" she asked as she trudged forward in the cold dry cement that she had a feeling was scrapping her arms. "Just move forward, I guess. I have only been in here a few times," Annie explained as she followed close behind. "Where exactly does this take me?" Lucinda asked as she forced herself to move forward, never slowing down. "Where you want to go, trust me," Annie giggled. "You are going to reach a fork in the road up ahead. Go left." Lucinda looked back for a moment, trying to see Annie in the pitch dark, blackness. "What's to the right?" she asked and Annie bumped her head into Lucinda's slippered foot, unbeknownst to her that the princess had stopped crawling. "Haven't had the chance to investigate it yet," Annie explained and pressed for Lucinda to move forward once more, heading straight for the fork in the road.

"You're not going to knock me out and take my kidney, are you?" Lucinda teased while Annie held in her chuckles, staying close behind the fifteen year old, crawling in the dark. "Who knows what your kidney looks like with how your father looks like? For all I know, it could be all black, covered in mold spores and mushrooms. No, your kidney is worthless to me, as is the rest of you." Lucinda rolled her eyes. Annie was always this rude, and was quite possibly the only one worse than herself in this castle. "That's not funny, kid, and I can assure you that my kidney looks like anyone else's as does my daddy's."

"How do you know? You seen it?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I believe it. Besides, my mother would know better than to be with someone who doesn't have the proper organs."

Annie scoffed. "I don't know. Your mother seems to go for the first man she can find." That was it. Lucinda lifted up her right leg and kicked back, knocking Annie square in the nose, she has gotten into a nasty habit of doing that. "Ow!" Annie cried as she grabbed ahold of her nose. "Oh, I'm sorry, did my foot connect with your face? It is just so very dark in here, I can barely see." Annie straightened out her nose and slapped Lucinda's foot away. "Point taken, just keep going straight." Lucinda obeyed, sure to stay to the left as they passed the fork, but her curiosity heeled for nothing. She glanced to the right just briefly, wondering what could be lurking past that tunnel.

Her head hit against a wall, leaving her to rub it tenderly as she braced her other palm against it. "Hit a dead end, Annie. Now what?" She knew Annie rolled her eyes, she could just feel it, allowing her to believe that she has said or done something stupid. "It's not a wall, it's a door," the young one explained. "There is a latch on the bottom left hand corner. You have to pull it up and then push on the door." Lucinda attempted to feel her way through the darkness, running her fingers over every part of the door, across its entire surface, trying to find this latch that Annie spoke of, and just when she was about ready to give up, her fingers traced a cold piece of metal. "Gotcha," she smiled as she pulled the latch up and gave a gentle push on the door, a lit hint of light peeking through.

Lucinda swung her legs around and hopped out of the square tunnel, which was only a few feet off the ground, at the most five, and found herself in a rather quant looking room. Blue walls, but candle stick holders complete with candles that appeared as though their wick has already been lit. They rested on small polished tables, alcohol trays placed upon these tables, bottles half empty and glasses awaiting for the next pour. A large blue couch with cushions and pillows leaned against the wall that the tunnel was dug into, even portraits covered the wall-some rather famous looking works of art. Two bookshelves, one on each side of this rectangular room and a slit towards the bottom of the floor.

"What in the world...?" Lucinda began as she inched closer to the slit, Annie jumping down from the tunnel and straightening out her skirts. "I thought the same thing when I first came in here," she said as she closed the tunnel door, appearing as a portrait of the current Queen; Belle. "What is this room?" Lucinda asked, Annie looking up at her smiling. "That's just the question, isn't it? This room is a secret, though. I have a feeling only the King and Queen know about it." Annie knelt down onto the floor where the slit was, sure to kneel on her knees. "My parents?" Lucinda questioned, and Annie nodded before grabbing ahold of the handle on the slit's tiny sliding door. "It must have been the royal's who built it because...well...I guess you just have to see where it leads to." With that, she pulled the handle on the small rectangular door that was only about three inches long and five inches wide, not allowing much of a view, but at least a glimpse of one.

Light shinned through and voices could be heard echoing from the other side, mumbling stuff about trade, conquest, something foreign and that did not capture Lucinda's attention. What did, however, was that voice that could not be forgotten anywhere-her mother's. She laid down on the floor and peeped through the little opening Annie had revealed to her, able to see into Parliament's Chamber's, listening into the conversation her parents were having with the council, and there her parents were, sitting upon their thrones as one member spoke of shipments and importation, then taking his seat amongst his fellow councilmen. There had to be at least forty of them, maybe a little more. No wonder these meetings took hours at time. All had their own complaints, their own problems with the kingdom, their own speciality within it. Some controlled taxes, some controlled land acts, others laws, others shipment details. Every issue with the kingdom was addressed to her parents this way. She suddenly felt bad for them and her desire to become Queen has greatly lessened, even though it was never that high to begin with.

Once that councilmen had retaken his seat, a rather large looking one stood up, clearing his throat before speaking rather loudly. "Next issue as to be addressed before the King and Queen shall be presented by the Head of Royals and Heirs, Councilmen Unders." An old, greying looking fellow stood up from his seat, making his away around the bench to address the King and Queen as if they were not above him, but equals, possibly even beneath him. When he spoke, his voice developed within you a certain form of fear that could not be shaken, it just sort of lingered upon you, making you see your own breath and feel his pain.

"Your Majesties," he began, not even bowing. She didn't know why, but it bothered her greatly. "We have spoke of this matter before, but I am to assume it is to be addressed every time we hold a meeting. Your daughter, Princess Lucinda, is of the age of fifteen at the moment. Is that or is that not correct?" She watched as her father tensed. "Indeed it is," he spoke in his sinister voice, trying to reciprocate the councilmen's ways of terror. Her father was much more frightening than he was, Unders should know this by now. "Go, daddy," she mumbled as she watched more. "Her sixteenth birthday is how many days away, may I ask?" Rumple clenched his fists. "Indeed you may, it is exactly two days away."

"And in this point in time, it is on the sixteenth birthday of ever young Princess of this fine kingdom to choose a suitable heir to the throne, in which they shall spend the next two years agreeing to the certain terms and Laws in which makes this great kingdom so great, is that or is that not correct?"

"It is."

"So, then, I do wonder why it is that only twenty seven Lords and Princes have been given invitation to the event when there are fifty two more than eligible Lords and Princes for the Princess to choose from. Can you please explain to the council why that is?"

Rumple took a deep inhale before looking slightly to Belle who was in the process of gnawing her lip, obviously frightened about the conversation that was to take place.

"More than happy to do so, Councilmen Unders." Lucinda was a bit surprised when she watched her father stand from his throne, located at the top of a few stairs, firmly placing his hands before him when he was about to begin with his reasoning. He was dressed in his usual leather, except he had his large, golden crown placed upon his head. It seemed so unlike him.

"I am sickened by this Law," he began, bringing gasps from the entire council. "I am sure many of you know that by now, so I do not expect so many of you to be all that surprised. What I am shocked over, is the fact that not a single one of you in this room, who sits before me today seems to have a problem with such an unfair and, not to mention, unjust Law. That is what is turning my head, making it spin in circles. The only ones who appear to have a problem with such a disgrace as this is my wife and myself. Oh, and obviously, Princess Lucinda, my daughter, whom I would appreciate if she was spoken of as a person rather than a relic to your kingdom.

"I only sent word to the Princes and Lords that she is well aware lives in this world, has met face to face, and has grown somewhat comfortable around. That way, if I should fail at being a father, unable to have this curse that you have thrusted upon her removed, at least she has some sense of comfort not marrying a complete stranger."

A smile wanted to form on Belle's face, but she forced it to stay hidden as Lucinda and Annie peeked on. "Your father scares me," Annie whispered and Lucinda smiled. "Good, that's his job."

"The Princess has two years to get to know the man she is to marry, therefore he shall not be a complete stranger to her," Unders argued.

"Those two years of said comfort between the ages of sixteen and eighteen is to help the man she is forced to marry study his history on the kingdom he is to marry into, its geography, past wars, current relations. It is all to prepare him for a kingdom he knows absolutely nothing about, but gains through my daughter having to surrender her hand and her vows...and her heart to some boy who claims he is ready to be a man and is willing to prove that by violating my daughter."

"Those two years," Under raised his voice, "is for the future King to prepare himself for what is expected of him with the helping hand of his future wife."

"All while pushing his plow into every wench he could find before he must give himself to a woman in exchange for a kingdom." All were silent as Rumple's rage grew and it became perfectly clear. He began to make his way down the stairs.

Quickly, before anything else should happen, Lucinda turned to Annie and asked. "How many of these meetings have you sat through?" Annie swallowed before confessing. "Seven." Lucinda lowered her voice even more. "Why doesn't my mother say anything?" Annie pointed to Rumple. "He makes her promise...before every meeting that she won't say a word. That she remains silent because he doesn't want her to be hated like he is. If anything should go wrong, he wants the blame to fall on him and only him." Lucinda had a feeling Belle would never agree to such terms unless there was something bigger than that. "My mom would never make such a deal. She always fights for my daddy." Annie shrugged. "Maybe she is smart enough to wait for the right one." Lucinda nodded and looked back out to the meeting.

"Lucinda is not just some toy for some boy to play with. She is much more than that. She is my child, my daughter and I will not have her broken because of something as ridiculous as a few men sitting in a room saying this must be so. You want my daughter, guess what, you can not have her. She is mine and my wife's, and no Law is ever going to change that."

"She belongs to the kingdom."

"No, the kingdom is indebted to her. To my wife. To me. We protect it. Another thing it is going to need protection from is a child sitting upon a throne he has no right to."

"You have no right to this one," Unders argued. "You have no right, Rumpelstiltskin. No right whatsoever. You just showed up here one day, with the former King's body in your hand, parading around these halls with that crown on top of your head. We had a King in place for the future. The Princess was all set to marry the perfect man for the job, but you ruined that. You took her as part of your bargain and you imprisoned her. She calls this love, I call it a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome."

Lucinda's head did back flips. What were they talking about?

"How dare you," Belle spoke between gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon, my Queen?" Unders questioned as Belle clawed at her throne. "You do not have any right to question my judgement, councilmen. May I remind you that you bow to me, not I to you, and in case you are unaware, allow me to jog your memory, that the former King was my father who granted his blessing to my marriage. So, you are not only questioning my judgement or your current King's judgement, but you are also questioning my father's."

"The same man who founded the perfect match for you some years ago. The perfect man whose head should be under that crown instead of your's...Dark One."

Rumple got into the councilmen's face, allowing his breath to linger in his nose as he left no space between them, chilling the old man to the bone. "You will die in pain one day, councilmen. Frightened, tired, lonely and in pain. And it won't be my judgement that you question, but rather your own."

"Two days, Your Majesty. Two days to invite those last few Lords and Princes or else you may have yourself out an heir. The Princess will never become Queen until she marries by her eighteenth birthday, and if she doesn't you will have some lost boy sit your throne instead of your own flesh and blood."

"You wouldn't be that cruel to the kingdom."

"No, but I would be that cruel to you."

Lucinda slammed the slit shut.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He sat on his bed in the guest room, wondering when it was Belle would be ready to show herself again. He hasn't seen her since the whole incident, and he found it hard to believe that she would be the one to hide herself away for too long. She would have to come out and face him sometime._

_He removed his boots and placed them on the floor beside his bed, leaning back on the pillows and imagining himself wedding the beautiful princess. She did hold a great amount of fairness in her, the most stunning woman he has ever seen. She would definitely be worth all the trouble. Nothing was going to change his mind about this arranged marriage. The only thing that could possibly ruin it was the fact that he would be watched nearly every moment of every day. No way for him to 'work around the clock.' He figured he could handle such a thing. The kingdom and her beauty were defiantly worth it all._

_Just as he was about to drift, he could feel he wasn't alone, knew he wasn't alone. Someone was in here, watching him as he rested his eyes. As nonchalantly as he could possibly manage, Gaston reached for his sword, pulling it out from its sheath and swiped it through the air, attempting to slice the person that he believed stood over him._

_"No need for sword play," she spoke and he was shocked to see it was a rather stunning woman standing by his bedside. A young woman with flowing blond hair and rather large wings, standing in a silky green gown complimenting her more than perfect hour glass figure. "I am not here to harm you, rather than to help you. Both of you." Both? He lowered his weapon._

_"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" She smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Not at all, I was expecting you to. My name is Gretchen, I am Princess Belle's fairy godmother. I am summoned through tears and she was sobbing rather rapidly this evening. She tells me she is to be engaged to you for an arranged marriage. Is that so?"_

_Gaston put his sword back into its leather sheath, setting his guard aside and focusing on Gretchen's rather wonderful body. "Did not know she had one, but what she says is true, though it has not been confirmed, but then again, I guess it has now that she has said that. Would you like to sit down?" He offered up the seat beside him, hoping she would take it. Gretchen, however, just looked down as her cheeks glowed a bright crimson color. "I suggest we keep things professional, Sir Gaston," she whispered. Was she getting shy? "Just offering a pretty lady a seat."_

_"Yes, well, the pretty lady who needs the most attention at the moment is your bride to be. I am afraid Princess Belle does not reciprocate feelings for you as you may have of her." Time to work, he thought. He put on his best smile as he shook his head. "Belle and I are not like that. Neither one of us has feelings for the other. It is rather just the King's orders." Gretchen tightened her face. "It appears the King does not have a lot of regard for his daughter, now does it?"_

_"No regard for anyone. He is putting me through the same amount of misery as she. I am just hoping we can figure things out together. I am attempting at getting my own parents to reconsider. I am so close to doing so. I should be out of this marriage soon."_

_Gretchen became intrigued. "So, you don't believe you will get married?" He shook his head, straight out lying to her. She was gullible. Believing anything she wanted to hear. "Indeed, dear Gretchen. Indeed. As a matter of fact, this may be my last night in this castle. I wouldn't want to go on leaving it empty. Poor Belle is sobbing away in her room and I am left here...alone."_

_Gretchen shook her head and smiled slightly. "No, she is not sobbing. She is sleeping. I put her to bed about an hour ago. Poor dear needed her rest. A lot seems to be going on in her life and in her kingdom."_

_Gaston patted the space on the bed beside him, welcoming her into his space. This time, instead of denying it, she took it gladly. "I am too awake to rest, what about you Gretchen? How long has it been," he scrapped his knuckles against her cheek bone, "since you have had the affection of a man?" She thought about it. Her late husband, dead in the Ogre Wars, laying on the battlefield as blood trickled out of his mouth and other wounds onto the already dampen grass. She then looked to Gaston, and saw the face of a charming young man, offering himself to her. Offering his love to her...so she believed. She bit her bottom lip and gazed into his eyes. "Too long," she responded before lunging herself onto him._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"We tell no one of our little adventure, got it?" Lucinda asked as she handed Annie her strung up pear necklace with a little hesitance. "Got it," the redhead replied as she strapped the pearls around her neck, admiring herself with them on through her own sense of vision. "Get out of my room now, Annie," the princess ordered as she headed back towards her bed, teapot in hand. "It actually isn't your room. Your room is in the process of being cleaned. This is a guest room," Annie corrected. "And I am the guest in which occupies this room, making it my room at the moment, and I am demanding you leave." Annie folded her arms, gave a stomp of the foot and then stormed towards the door, but not before looking over he shoulder at the princess who was crawling into bed.

"You and I have more secrets between us than anyone else in this entire castle, Cinda. Just remember that." With those final words she left, leaving Lucinda to open up the storybook to a random page in which her fingers grazed over the picture. Lucinda focused on those words, believing them to be untrue.

"No we don't," Lucinda mumbled as she continued to stare upon the picture in the book. "My parents do." Her fingers traced the outline of her father as he was seen forcing Belle into his dungeon, into the dampness and the dark. Leaving her to quiver in fear of what would become of her, what he would do to her. She read the first line on that page, knowing she should not spoil the story for herself, but she had to just get some insight on what was taking place on that page. She read it out loud in a low whisper.

"And he lead her down the stone steps, into his awaiting dungeon.

"'Where are you taking me?' she asked as she followed close behind her new master, her owner.

"He replied coldly to her, only looking at her for a moment, to send chills down her spine and make her stay as unpleasant as possible.

"'Let's just call it your room,' he said as the two traveled down what seemed to be a hundred stairs, Belle too exhausted and too frightened to count.

"Rumpelstiltskin forced the large wooden door open with a twitch of his fingers, leaving her to stare in horror.

"'_My room?' _she shivered to which he responded with a shrug.

"'Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon.' And with that, he shoved her inside, plummeting her into darkness."

She held her breath, still staring at the page.

_What if Unders was right? What if it was just Stockholm Syndrome?_

She shuttered at the thought and flipped back to the page she was up to. Back to her father digging his hand into Milah's chest, tearing out her heart and crushing it slowly within the palm of his hand, cutting off the pirate's.

"..._Then vanishing after Jones embedded the hook into his chest, it dropping to the floor with Rumpelstiltskin's ghost shimmering away in a cloud of smoke,_" she read.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Three months. That is how long it has been. A whole three months of this affaire, sleeping with the other and confessing their love for each other. Gretchen smiled as she rested her cheek upon the sleeping Gaston, the man she has fallen so helplessly in love with. She had been thinking of plans on how the two could escape the watchful eyes, run away to be together. It has been too long since she felt this good, since she has been this in love with someone. She breathed softly as she listened to the beating of his heart, tracing her long fingernail up and down his sternum. He woke up with a chuckle._

_"How long have we been in this bed?" he asked with a lazy voice. "Not long enough," she replied. Gaston leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Agreed. However, today I must get up. I have to tell the King and Queen that I will not be marrying Princess Belle, not when I have you." She smiled as he placed a soft kiss upon her nose. "You are a very beautiful woman, Gretchen," he whispered and shivers explored her body with lust and love. "Why thank you, and you are one handsome man," she complemented. He chuckled and nodded. "I know." They both laughed and she kissed his chest gently._

_"My love," she spoke and he listened. "I was thinking, perhaps we could...you know...run away together? That way, we would be able to be with each other and not have to worry about anyone every coming between us. What do you say?" She was honestly nervous, not sure what he may say and frightened that he would just laugh at her suggestion, but the look he gave begged to differ. "Why, darling, that is not such a bad idea." A smile grew across her face as Gaston seemed more excited about her plan than she did. "Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes. It is a marvelous idea! That would be perfect. Just you and I together. Do you want to leave tonight? Tonight would be perfect." Tonight? Oh, she was overjoyed! She finally had the love she always desired, not even her husband made her feel the way that this man made her feel. "Tonight then," she agreed. "Where do you want to meet?" she asked, allowing her future husband to make the arrangements. She believed he was more romantic than herself. "How about that large oak tree by the lake? You love that place." She nodded with joy, feeling the excitement rush throughout her. This was perfect. "Wonderful, my love. Best place to meet, say midnight?" He nodded and kissed her lips. "Yes, my dear. Perfect. Midnight tonight at the oak tree by the lake, and we will run far far away." She laughed and held him close, kissing him passionately as she thought about telling Belle the news. She has managed to save Belle from her arranged marriage and find her own happiness._

_"Now, my dear, as much as it pains me, I must get up and get ready to deny the King and Queen of their offer." He pushed the covers off of him and ventured to the other side of the room. It was already the evening, they have been in bed all day. She smiled at the memories. "Please, be kind to them. Belle is special to me, you know." He bowed to her, making her giggle. "You have my word, darling." As he dressed, Gretchen thought of telling Belle herself how the arranged marriage had fallen to ruin. How Belle was free and Gretchen had been saved. Tonight before she left, she would go to Belle and tell her. She would tell her of the good news.~~~_

_"Dear Belle," she whispered. "Wake up, sweet one. I have news for you." Slowly, and rather hazily, Belle lifted her head off of her pillow, giving a yawn and stretch. "Fairy godmother, you're back so soon." Gretchen chuckled. It has been three months since they last spoke. "Oh, my dear. It has been far too long, but your arranged marriage has been taken care of." Belle perked up like a spring chicken, jumping straight up and her eyes as wide as can be. "Honestly? I won't have to marry Sir Gaston?" Gretchen nodded with glee, admiring how happy she has made this child with her own pleasure gained as well. "Yes, my dear. I handled everything. No marriage will be made." Belle's smile grew well past its limit as she threw her arms around Gretchen's neck, embracing her godmother tightly. "Oh my gosh, you did what my parents couldn't do in years! Thank you, fairy godmother! Thank you!" Gretchen chuckled with joy as she returned the warmth of open arms, proud of what she has accomplished with her new set of skills. "It was my great pleasure, dear Belle. Now, hows about some tea? I am rather parched."_

_Belle giggled, but released Gretchen from her tight embrace. "Very good idea, godmother. Mother doesn't usually allow it in bed unless I am sick, but I would say this is a rather special occasion." Gretchen couldn't agree more. "Indeed it is." With a flick of her wrist and a wave of her wand, a tea set hovered in the air before them. Belle was amazed while Gretchen looked to it as if it were a normal thing. She poured herself a cup and allowed Belle to help herself._

_"Godmother, can I ask you a question?" Belle asked as she took a sip of her tea and Gretchen swallowed the bit that was in her mouth. "Of course, my dear. What ever do you wish to know?" Belle grew hesitant, like she had no right to ask or if it was something so personal that it should not be asked. Either way, she built up her courage and spilled her question into the open. "How is it you got your powers? Were you born with them or were they a gift to you?" Gretchen was still, making eye contact with the floor rather than Belle. It would be the first time she ever spoke of the incident besides the time she barely touched it with the Blue Fairy, but children always asked more questions than adults. They had nothing better to do than to dig deeper into someone else's past._

_"Yes, well...that is a very delicate topic, dear Belle," she spoke as she took another sip of tea. "So, you don't like talking about it?" Gretchen was silent. "Was it because you had to do something terrible to get them? I have read in a book once that fairies are not born, but rather created. Even fairy godmothers are given their title based upon behavior and stuff like that. So, you must have had the powers before you got your wings, right?" Damn, she knew too much. Too smart for her own good. _

_"Belle, it is not important how I got them. Let's leave it at that, please." But Belle was too determined. _

_"I am just very curious is all. What did you have to do to get them because...I would want to become a fairy godmother someday. Help people like you have helped me. Do you think it is possible if I get my powers the way you got your's?"_

_"You do not want to get magic the way I got mine."_

_"How did you get them, godmother? Please, tell me."_

_"It is not a big to do, Belle."_

_"What is so bad about it?"_

_She sighed before giving her the answer. Before telling Belle the truth, just not all of it. "I made a deal with someone. My powers in exchange for something I already possessed. The deal was struck and I used my newly obtained powers to help people in distress. People like me, or at least, what I used to be."_

_Belle leaned forward, placing one hand on her godmother's shoulder, trying to comfort the fairy who had feelings just as she did. "Who was it? Maybe you can get the treasure you traded back. Show them that you used your powers for good." _

_Gretchen shook her head, looking to Belle slightly slanted. "No, child. No. I am afraid the person that gave me my powers is as dark as they come, not willing to listen to any reason whatsoever."_

_"You don't know that," Belle insisted._

_"Oh, yes I do, Belle. I know for sure."_

_"How?"_

_"Because the one who gave me my powers was the Dark One himself."_

_Belle nearly choked on her own shock and surprise when they suddenly heard footsteps just outside her door, her father's voice calling to her. "Belle! Belle! We have great news!" She turned to her godmother, who flashed the floating tea tray away. _

_"You must hide, godmother. You must." Gretchen got up in haste, making herself as small as can be. She wanted to be able to see the look on Belle's face when she is told how Sir Gaston would not be marrying her and she would be free from her vows to the man, allowing herself and him to be together. She fluttered into Belle's wardrobe as the child positioned herself to appear as though she had been resting up until now._

_Her father and mother bursted into her room, great smiles of joy plastered upon their faces as they crowded around their darling Belle, pulling her close to them. "Oh, dear Belle! Great news!" her father cheered and her mother applauded with him. _

_"What is it papa?" Belle questioned as she suspected what it was her parents were about to tell her. How she was free and would be able to marry this special someone that she had in mind. _

_"It is Sir Gaston, Belle," her mother began. "He has agreed to marry you," her father concluded. Belle and Gretchen's smiles fell into frowns of depression and anger. _

_"What?" Belle asked. Her mother kissed her head. _

_"He came to us just moments ago, saying he would happily have your hand in marriage. It has been decided. In two years, you will be married to Sir Gaston, and you shall be Madame Gaston!"_

_Gretchen fluttered out the window and back to the chambers of her beloved, off to have a word with him._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"That bitch!" Lucinda screamed, sending her teacup slamming into the far wall, shattering into bits and pieces. "You bitch! Evil, horrible, cruel, deserves to die bitch! You broke my daddy's heart!" she screamed at the illustration of Cora. "You evil, cun-"

"Princess?" Maid Mary-Lu spoke from the other side of the chamber doors. She found herself shell shocked in place on her bed, the book wide open to the page where Cora was explaining to her father how she had ripped out her own heart and locked it away. "Are you alright?" Maid Mary-Lu asked as Lucinda suddenly discovered herself and began to clean up her pile of tissues from when she sobbed over the loss of her brother_, _being sucked into that portal well into the land of the unknown. Sobbing from when her father covered himself in dirt, trying to dig his way back to Bae, leaving his tears behind as he crawled out of the dirt ditch. Crying from when her grandmother Colette had passed and Belle was heartbroken. She shoved the book under her pillows and positioned herself in bed. "Yes," she called. "Yes."

Maid Mary-Lu pushed open the door with her back for her hands were filled with a tray of food. "I heard you only got up to get a new pot of tea," she said as she approached the bed, bringing the Princess her lunch. Soup and a loaf of bread, but what kind of soup, she could not determine yet. Changing had made her a bit sick. Sore throat and stuffy nose. Her senses were not as good as they used to be. "You were told correct. Where are my parents? Still at the meeting?" Maid Mary-Lu shook her head, placing the tray on Lucinda's bed. "No, Princess. They finished that about an hour ago. They said they would speak with you as soon as they could. They asked me to tell you that they know you are frightened as well as confused, but not to be. That they will clear everything up as soon as possible. Right now, they just want to discover the right approach to it." She couldn't be that mad after seeing what they have to go through every time they sit down the have a meeting. Not to say how often they must listen to the cries of the people. She nodded at Maid Mary-Lu's words, bitting her lip. "Could you just tell them I am not mad and that I understand?" The maid bowed her head as she cleaned up the old tray from breakfast. "Not like I have much of a choice," she complained as she made her way towards the exist, leaving Lucinda her lunch and hate for this woman named Cora.

Once Maid Mary-Lu left, Lucinda reached back under her pillows and opened the book to the page she was on. Back to Cora and her father going their separate ways, so she hoped. She dashed a hint of salt into her, what is it? She took a whiff. Ah, french onion soup, and swallowed a spoon full of it. Not too hot, just perfect. She skimmed over the page until she found the line she was up to and read out loud once again.

"Ah, yes. Here we are. This line." She cleared her throat and began. "'I am sorry, Rumple,' Cora whispered as she placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly." Lucinda rolled her eyes and scooped up some more soup. "Please, sorry my ass. Matter of fact, you can kiss my ass evil bitch. I hope your dead." She took in more soup and continued reading.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He strutted down the halls, feeling power rush within him without the need of fairy dust or a crown upon his head. This was great. An entire kingdom and a beautiful woman as his wife all perfectly wrapped up tight with a bow on top just for him to rip open in two years. Everything was going his way._

_"You agreed to marry her?" Gretchen called out to him once he entered his guest chambers within the palace. He chuckled at her sudden appearance. "Sorry, darling," he shrugged. "I am afraid I have to." Gretchen's hold on her wand grew tightly, making her knuckles as white as the moon. "You said you weren't going to marry her. That you would convince your parents to let you go. Get out of this arranged marriage. That you have no feelings for the girl."_

_"Oh, I don't," he spoke freely. "But you see, she can provide me with something that most pretty faces simply can't?" Gretchen looked at him, lost and confused. "Money, and a whole lot of it. Not only that, but an entire kingdom for me to rule and a beautiful woman seated beside me for me to call my own. Plus, I trust, spending enough time with her and with my good looks she'll fall in love with me eventually. Love is a very simple thing after all. All looks, no brains. Any average person can understand that."_

_"What do you know about love?" Gretchen questioned._

_"What do you?" he snapped back. "Last I recall, it has been a long time since you have been with a man."_

_"They all seem to lie, apparently." Gaston shrugged. "To each his own." She turned away frustrated and too enraged to even look at him in the eyes. He poured himself some liquor and took in the great stinging sensation, feeling no need to show any remorse whatsoever. "So, that's it then? You are just going to marry her? You said you were going to marry me, that we were going to run away together. Were you just going to leave me standing there for hours, waiting for you?" She turned back to him to catch his reaction, to see if her tears would make a difference in his judgement. They didn't. He shrugged. "It would appear to be that way, now wouldn't it darling? To be honest, I had hoped that would have happened. That is what I planned to happen. Would have been much less embarrassing, darling." She snapped. "Don't call me that! Don't you ever call me that! We could have been together, but you choose that...that...that brat over me! She doesn't even love you! Why does everyone always choose children over someone who can make them truly happy? It is always children! Stupid and arrogant children who have everything! Who do nothing, but ruin your life and take away from you all that you may have left! I hate them! I hate her! I hate him! I hate you Todd! I hate you Todd! I hate you!"_

_With that, she flashed away into the forest, leaning against a tree and letting her tears flow out from her eyes. "I hate you Todd," she sobbed. "I hate you so much. You took him from me. You took my husband. Determined to protect you from ogres. I should have fed you to the ogres."_

_"You got your powers from the Dark One? From Rumpelstiltskin?" the small voice asked and Gretchen looked up from her sobs at the Blue Fairy who fluttered too close to her for her own liking. "Just go away, and what does it matter? I have always done good with my powers." The Blue Fairy was obviously frightened by what it was Gretchen had said. "You talked about killing your son. Was that what you traded for your magic? For your dark magic?"_

_"Dark magic? I don't have dark magic. I have light magic," Gretchen argued. The Blue Fairy shook her head. "No, Gretchen. You can only get the same magic as the person who gave it to you. Rumpelstiltskin could not have given you light magic if all he had to give was dark. You traded your son for this magic?"_

_She finally let it lose. "Yes! Yes! I traded my son, Todd, for the magic Rumpelstiltskin gave me. I gave him up for my powers and it is the best decision I ever made. If I had a chance to go back in time, I would do it all again. You better believe that. He did nothing, but ruin my life. I hear the Dark One skins children and wears them as pelts, I pray to the gods that that is what happened to Todd. I would much rather enjoy wearing that pelt myself."_

_It was overly disturbing, the words Gretchen had to say. Very disturbing. It sickened the Blue Fairy to her stomach, imagining a little boy being skinned and turned into an object of clothing. But she knew Rumpelstiltskin better than what she would like. She knew what happened to Baelfire. She knew that not even the Dark One would have the ability to harm a hair on that little boy's head. As far as she was concerned, Todd was just fine, if possible, better than just fine. Rumpelstiltskin always made his deals for a reason._

_"That dark magic is taking over you, Gretchen. You are in no right mind to continue on being a fairy godmother. You are not worthy of your wings." Gretchen reached behind herself and grabbed her wings fiercely, pulling them off in one tug. "You want your wings? Take your damn wings! Why should I be kind to the world if all it is is cruel to me?" She threw the wings to the floor and began to walk away, still keeping the wand in her possession. "Gretchen, what will you do now? Ruin people's lives as you go?" She turned back around and shook her head. "Oh, no. Just some. The ones who deserve it. I have had my heart broken too many times. It is time for others to feel my pain. I am no fairy godmother anymore. I am not even a fairy. I go by no good names, and I'll be damned if I let that little bitch in that castle get away with what she did to me. I will ruin her much more harshly than she has ruined me."_

_"Gretchen, wait, this isn't you," the Blue Fairy called, but the woman in green laughed sinisterly and shook her head. "No, Gretchen is dead. But the Enchantress has just been born." And with a flash of green, the Enchantress was gone._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

_"_Yes, bitch! Yes! Go daddy!" she shouts as she jumps up and down on the bed, clapping her hands wildly. "Yes! Yes! _YES!"_ She lands on her back and kicks her legs in a manic fashion as she laughs over the page she has just read. She picks up the book again, forced to reread the lines she has just skimmed to get some more satisfaction out of it.

"And Regina looked into the mirror, watching as Rumpelstiltskin suddenly appeared, telling her to push Cora into the mirror, showing her the action with the widest grin upon his face. With all the force that she contained, Regina thrusted every bit of magic upon her mother, Cora slipping into the mirror, fading away from her daughter and the room in which she stood. The mirror shattered into millions of pieces of glass, blocking the evil Cora's path of redemption."

She did a fist pump to the air with victory, laughing sinisterly, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Oh, you so deserved that," she whispered as she took a bite of her bread and turned to the next page.

She was frozen when she heard a voice, though, not outside the room, but all too close to her. Right next to her. "That is not how she died, though," the voice whispered.

Lucinda slowly shifted her head and looked into the eyes of her father.

* * *

**Longest one so far, but I hope you enjoyed it and I have a very special gift planned for you guys on Sunday for the premiere of Season Four. Spread the word, check out Trickster, and don't forget to watch and read Sunday. Thanks a million guys.**

**PS-Lucinda hasn't been cursed yet ;)**


	6. Childless Fatherless

**HAPPY SEASON FOUR GUYS! Love you all and enjoy!**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_"Up," he orders the blanket that is crumbled up on his bed. It barely moves. "Up," he commands again, lifting his hands even more. This one spell, this simple trick is so easy, and yet it is the hardest for him to master. He has created potions most wizards and warlocks could never master, enforced enchanting spells unlike anything anyone has ever seen, and even learned how to control that magic carpet, but a spell that requires barely any work for his teacher has him stumped. "Come on," he orders, getting frustrated. He doesn't want to be stuck making his bed every single morning when it would be so much easier to just 'magic' it made. "Up, damn it!" he yells, raising his arms angrily and sending the blanket spiraling towards him, engulfing him in a hug and making him lose his balance. Ah, damn._

_He scrambles under it, trying to find a way out and see the light again. This was embarrassing beyond all levels. He still struggled when suddenly, the blanket, seemingly lifted itself off of him and landed neatly on his bed, perfectly made. "You have mastered the transportation spell without ending up in limbo, just the lake outside, made Kerko's Brew, and even mastered that wardrobe spell on your first try, yet you can't master a simple cleaning spell?" Rumple asked him as he stood in Todd's doorway._

_The fourteen year old brushed himself off and stood up straight, trying not to make himself seem as un-magic savvy as possible. "Yeah, well, you make it sound like magic is easy." Rumple raised a brow as Todd sighed. "I'll get it right. I promise. Now, what is the deal? You never come up here unless it is important. Too many stairs." Rumple smiled and began to leave. "I have something for you. Come." Todd, a bit confused, followed his guardian down the stone stairs into the main hall. He has never really been treated to gifts, come to think of it, he never was treated to gifts. Not even on his birthday. Matter of fact, Rumple did not like to bother with Todd all that much on his birthday; he always locked himself up in his room, never speaking a word to anyone. Never leaving the castle. Not even spinning._

_Curiosity strung his mind like a line of bells, ringing all the possibilities of what Rumple could possibly have for him and for what reason. He could never think like him, no matter how hard Todd tried. It was impossible to get inside his head or even have the slightest of what he was thinking. So, he thought it best to just roll with it, allowing whatever happens to happen._

_"I was waiting until you were older and more responsible to handle this properly before I gave it to you," Rumple said. From off the table, he pulled a box, showing it to Todd. It was wrapped up tightly in brown paper, his name written in gold letters on top. "What is it?" Todd asked as Rumple handed him the box. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to open it and find out," Rumple responded. Todd felt dumb for just a moment before ripping the paper off of the box. "May I ask what is the occasion?" Todd questioned as he threw the paper to the floor and proceeding to pull off the lid. "Do you remember what happened ten years ago on this very day?" Rumple asked as he leaned into Todd's space. The boy shook his head, throwing the lid on the floor on top of the ripped up paper. "You came to make a home in my castle, the first time anyone ever wanted to stay here willingly. I never forgot that," Rumple explained and Todd's eyes widened in awe at the gift that rested within the box for him to take._

_He pulled it out slowly, examining the fine stitching, but not finding it overly beautiful. "Wow," he mumbled, trying to hold back his disappointment. The stitching was lovely, the way it was made was such a rare design, but the cloak itself was horrid. A deep red color, equivalent to dried up blood, with a black floral pattern sewed in. The sleeves, hood and the other edges of the cloak were trimmed with black lace. "Stunning, Rumple, but I am afraid it just isn't my type. I am overly happy that you actually remembered this day because it jogged my own memory." Rumple laughed and took the box from Todd's hands, placing it on the table. He then took the cloak and held it open. "Just try it on. Trust me. It is your type."_

_Todd rolled his eyes before giving in, turning and slipping his arms through the sleeves. After he shrugged his shoulders to make sure it was suited well on him, he then turned to face Rumple, holding out his arms as if saying this-makes-no-difference with his body language. "Put up the hood," Rumple ordered and Todd obeyed, lifting the hood. He still held out his arms and then plopped them down. "Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror?" Rumple suggested, forming a mirror in his hands and holding it out for Todd to examine himself. There was a problem with that, however. Todd's reflection didn't appear in it at all._

_He touched the mirror's glass with a gentle hand, trying to feel for any signs of cracks or enchantments. Nothing stood out to him, or it was under a rather good spell. "Rumple, I think your mirror is enchanted or sucks because I can't see a thing except the background," Todd explained, wondering if something was obstructing his own vision, waving his hand in his face. He could see it just fine. "Nothing wrong with the mirror, Todd," Rumple began, "but the cloak is enchanted. You're invisible."_

_His excitement grew as he tried to comprehend what it was that was happening to him. He was invisible? How so? "I am invisible?" he asked Rumple who nodded in response. "You can't see me?" Todd went on to ask and received the same exact answer. "This is a cloak of invisibility, isn't it?" Rumple's smile said it all as Todd spun around, having a new admiration for the cloak. "I am actually invisible! Oh, this is defiantly my type. Thank you, Rumple. Thank you!" He embraced his guardian, hugging him tightly. Rumple pulled the hood off of Todd's head so that he may see him and return the gesture. "Well, I am glad you like it. However, the cloak comes at a cost. You can't get something for nothing, you know?" Todd released Rumple from his tight embrace and folded his arms across his chest. "It is always deals with you. What do I need to do?"_

_"Simple, really. All I need you to do is go on a little field trip. I need you to kingdom hop for me. See which ones are in the most amount of danger with the ogres progressing, and report back to me," his guardian said. Todd tilted his head to one side, looking at Rumple strangely. "Why don't you just stop the Ogre Wars like you did the first time?" he questioned and Rumple smirked. "I will, just not yet. I have deals to make and the ogres are helping me to make them. Use the cloak and be careful wherever you go. Should you ever be in any kind of trouble, use the transportation spell and come back to me or call out my name. Try your best to stay hidden. That is why I am giving you the cloak. No one can know about you," Rumple explained and Todd grew even more curious._

_"Please explain to me why it is I am to stay hidden. Why no one can ever know I am alive. Why you are keeping me a secret." He desired to know all those things and he had a right to know. He has been locked up in that tower for ten years, he wanted to know the reasoning behind it._

_Rumple looked away for a moment, debating if he should explain himself or not. He took a deep breath before turning his attention back to Todd, grabbing his shoulders gently and looking into his eyes. "I know what a broken family does to people. I know what dark magic does to people. I make every detail and every deal with very good reason." Todd still wasn't catching on, unable to understand what Rumple was trying to explain. So he chose different words, making it clear, his intentions, to Todd. "I already lost one son, Todd...I don't want to lose another."_

_Tears pricked at Todd's eyes as he thought about the words Rumple had just said. 'I already lost one son, Todd...I don't want to lose another.' One son. Lose another. _Son. _"Y- you...you consider me...your son?" Rumple smiled and nodded, the look in his eyes saying it all. He was telling the truth. "I do, Todd." He lost it, tears streaming out of his eyes, letting them fall down his face. His father died in the Ogre Wars, his mother abandoning him, and now the Dark One considering him his child. It was not the father he always dreamed of, but at least he finally had one. A home._

_He hugged Rumple tightly, crying into his chest, silently, just letting the tears fall and his eyes turn red. Rumple held him back, just as tightly, remembering back to the days of Baelfire, remembering what it was like to be a father. He missed the job, given to him by a blessing. It was the greatest job anyone could have ever asked for and he had no idea why he had waited so long to become one the first time and this time. He did miss Baelfire, overly, and he would not rest until he had him back, but while he was childless and while Todd was fatherless, he was overjoyed that he made the wise decision of becoming a father again._

_"You promise to be careful?" he asked Todd, who chuckled and nodded. "You taught me well, Rumple. I think I can handle it. I'll set out tomorrow morning. I want to practice using the cloak today," Todd responded, pulling away from Rumple. The Dark One looked down upon the boy he has taken care of for ten years, reminiscing about when Todd first arrived; just a four year old boy making babbling noises and spilling milk every time he was given a glass. It was all worth it. Every second of every day. Every fever. Every fit. Every nightmare. Everything. It was all worth it. "You do that, Todd, and let me know how it goes. You sure you can handle this task? It is a rather big one." Todd swallowed hard, gulping down the tears of joy before nodding and speaking his plan. "Yes, I'm sure. Trust me, I can do this. I even know where I will stop first."_

_"Where?" Rumple asked, curious on what kingdom Todd had in mind._

_"Avonlea," Todd said._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Lucinda was holding her breath as her father examined the page she was on, reading the contents and deciphering for himself if it was accurate or not. He chuckled to himself for a moment before shifting his eyes to Lucinda. "Maid Mary-Lu told me you were swearing, very angry with someone. Very angry. I ask you, dear Lucinda, was it this woman that you are so very angry with?" Rumple asked his daughter as he pointed to Cora's name in the book. She had been found out, so she gave a gentle sigh and set the book down on her lap.

"Yes, daddy. I called Cora a bitch," she admitted and he chuckled, not blaming her for doing so considering the past they shared and what Lucinda probably read already. "I remember telling your mother how Cora and I were...affiliated with each other. She didn't call her such a name, but I could see it in her eyes that she desperately wanted to." She got nervous, very nervous, but she just had to ask. Curiosity was a bitch. "Do you still have feelings for her, daddy?" He removed his eyes from the book and went back to his daughter before placing a gentle hand on her hair, stroking it lightly.

"What I had with Cora was complicated. Extremely complicated that even part of myself did not understand it. But if you are asking me, even before she tried to kill me, before she ripped out her own heart, if I was still on the terms I was with her as I was before then, but I met your mother, and fell as in love with her as I am now, who I would choose...it would _always_ be your mother, Lucinda. I have never loved someone as much as I love your mother because no one has ever loved me as much as your mother does. If I had the choice, I would do it all over again."

That soothed some fear she held, making it not as known as it was before. "But you still have feeling for her, don't you?" she pressed on. Her father sighed and lolled his head. "The problem with me, sweetheart, is when I love someone I love them too much for my own good. Cora will always have a tender spot in me, but she tried to kill me. Your mother never did that, no matter how angry she was with me."

"I don't know, daddy, she came pretty close when you were discussing giving me my sword for my birthday," Lucinda pointed out. He chuckled and nodded, but rolled his eyes. "Please, that was nothing compared to me telling her that my dagger that I gave her originally was a fake." Lucinda flinched as if she had been slapped. "Oh, low blow, daddy. You should have just given her the real one." He shrugged and even started to really laugh about it. "I had a great amount of trust and magic issues back then. Plus, I held a lot of grudges. I also lied to her about not taking care of someone," he said, trying to hide the fact that he actually killed a few people back in his day. Lucinda rolled her eyes and turned back a few pages, back to where her father first got his powers and butchered the Duke's men. "Daddy," she said, showing him the page. "I kind of figured you killed a few people back in your day." He was shocked to see she was so open about it, but at least she was hiding no secretes. "People in this book are very hard to cover up. Seems like everyone is in here." Lucinda shrugged and began to flip back to her page. "But I am sure they left one or two characters out," she commented as she looked for her page. "Thank goodness for that," Rumple mumbled under his breath.

"Where did you get it anyway?" he asked as Lucinda bookmarked her page by bending the corner and closing it in her lap. "I don't want to tell you. That person does not deserve to feel your wrath. I'm sorry I went behind your back, I really am, but you and mom never told me anything. I had to figure everything out for myself. I got sick of it. I thought I deserved to know." Rumple nodded, breathing in deeply before accepting his own wrong doing. "Yes, I know, Cinda. You did deserve to know everything and we should have told you everything. Your mother and I were just trying to protect you, but now we see that we are the only ones you needed protecting from."

"That's not true, daddy. Your best interest was always in mind, never anything else. I know why you kept the past hidden from me, I do, but I had to know."

"I know, Lucinda. I know. Which is why I am going to let you continue to read the book, and if you have any questions, you can come to me or your mother and ask away."

She looked up to him in shock, expecting him to be a lot more furiated with her than what he appeared to be, but then again, she guessed that was for the better. She didn't want her father to be mad at her for simply trying to find out more about herself and her family. He had accepted that, allowing her to explore her history and discover for herself what it was like for everything to become the way it is. He settled for her honesty and curiosity. "Really?" she had to make sure.

"Really, Lucinda. So long as we no longer keep secrets from each other," he said. She nodded and stuck out her hand, offering her father a shake.

"You have to make a deal," she said and he smiled at her dearly.

"We seal it our own way," he replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Deal," he said to her.

"Deal," she replied.

He leaned back on her bed, making himself comfortable, remembering he was still wearing the crown. He took it off and dropped it to the floor, letting it clatter against the tile as he finally had a moment to spare. A moment to relax. It seemed as though he had been working for the past three hundred years or so and now he finally got a break to spend some time with his daughter.

"So, what part in my story are you up to?" he asked and she pulled open to the page she was at with glee. "You are convincing Regina to use magic, willing to teach her. She is rather rel- wait a second...you said mom didn't try to kill you, but Cora did. Cora tried to kill you?" He shrugged his shoulders and opened the book wide enough for both of them to see. "Long story. We'll talk about it later," he said as he nudged Lucinda to start reading. She cleared her throat and began.

"_Rumplestiltskin met Regina on the road she had been traveling..._"

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He snuck silently, trying not to make a peep as he went, sure to not step on any twigs that should be beneath his feet. He wanted to be silent. Disposing of yourself from other's vision was not enough. You needed to be as silent as a shadow for the full affect and that is what Todd was as he tip toed around the area in which Avonlea's castle stood._

_He stood at the castle's large stone wall, about a hundred feet tall, unable to be climbed over. He glanced to its edge, the tip that would lead to the bridge, bringing him to the castle that was well guarded, obviously. They were in the middle of a war. He took a deep breath before flashing himself from one side to the other, landing still on the bridge and walking across the mote with ease. This was a breeze and he barely made any sound. No guard even so much as turned their head to catch a glimpse of him. He was in the safe zone with his tactics and spells. Once at the large wooden doors that were guarded by more men dressed in silver armor, Todd used the same spell, landing himself inside the castle, still hidden from view._

_It was huge. That is an understatement. He walked further into the lobby, his footsteps making a slight echo so he was sure to just lightly walk on the balls of his feet, making no sound at all save for his light breathing. "I would get lost just looking for the bathroom," he muttered to himself as he walked on, examining all the pieces of art and all the stone structures that made up the place. Artifacts, but none as impressive as the ones his guardians had. They were far more valuable than these flimsy and replaceable specks they had decorating their walls. No matter._

_Todd listened for voices and voices he heard. Frustration and anger lingered on in the voices he heard; wars were often difficult to deal with and Todd understood why one would sound as derailed as this man did. He listened closely, following it down the halls of the place, letting it echo, bounce off the walls and land in his ears. He walked slowly and smoothly, being sure no sound was made, looking over his shoulder constantly, having to be positive that no one was following him. That no one knew of his presence. Further on and on down the halls, paying close attention to the words that were being say, but it was hard to make out until he was right in front of the slightly opened door for him to hear._

_The men stood around a table with different bits and pieces of small castles, toy knights and miniature ogres that were progressing towards the small castles rather quickly. How many more days would it take? Todd could guess less than a week. Rumple had taught him a lot about estimation and times of war. It was easy to see the losing and winning sides in everything, even if they themselves can't see it. Avonlea was going to fall, soon, surely, and Todd only knew of one solution to their problem, but dared not to suggest it now. Instead, he just listened._

_"They are advancing, Your Majesty. They are getting closer by the moment," one man spoke to the only one wearing a crown on his head. He seemed older, stressed, losing youth. Todd paid closer attention, really absorbing all the information. "I know they are, the question is what is being done at the front lines. How many men have we lost?"_

_"At least two hundred, Your Majesty, but the numbers keep climbing. Soon, our entire army will perish."_

_"I will not have that happen."_

_Another man spoke up, but Todd could not see his face. "It only makes sense for us to surrender, Your Majesty, or at least ask one of our allies for aid and support."_

_"I already did. They are preparing themselves for this war shall the ogres progress and take over my kingdom. I can not let my people die because of me. Something must be done."_

_"Unless the ogres just die, Your Majesty, nothing we do will work. You can send as many men to the front lines as you want, but it will do no good. The kingdom will still fall."_

_"You don't think I know that? You don't think I am well aware that all of my people may die because these monsters decided to terrorize my kingdom-"_

_"Papa," a calm and peaceful voice soothed the growing ill tempered man. Even Todd found himself at ease. "Please," she begged. Todd looked further into the room, catching sight of a stunning young woman in a very fetching golden gown, book close to her chest and her brown hair done in splendid curls. "I know these are hard times. I know that you are angry, but right now we need a miracle. We need help."_

_Todd smiled before standing up and exiting the castle. "I can bring you your help," he whispered as he went to return home._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"She has the storybook?" Belle panicked as Rumple tried to sooth his wife. "Darling, please, try to understand. I don't think we should be upset that she has it, rather relieved. Now, at least, she can read everything, every detail so we don't leave stuff out." Belle paced the floor, wondering how she could accept this. She would discover every secret they ever kept from her, and for once Rumple was actually okay with that. It made no sense to her and she wasn't so sure she wanted her daughter to find out exactly how everything between her father and her mother went down. It was just too complex to explain.

"Rumple, what if she reads something out of context? What if she gets the wrong idea about something? I just don't want her getting hurt," Belle explained, taking a seat on the edge of their bed, white nightgown on and hair loose around her shoulders. I has been a stressful day and her exhaustion was clear on her face, but Belle fought every once of sleep to stay awake, too concerned about her daughter to go to sleep at such an hour. Rumple, on the other hand, found beauty in the way his wife looked even if she wasn't all dolled up and ready for the day.

"Sweetheart, I told her she could come to us with any questions she may have. Whether it would be past relationships, confrontations, choices, anything. No matter what it is, I told her that she can talk to us about it. Just today we spoke of Cora and your mother." She peeked up from her hands, looking to her husband with those big, beautiful, blue eyes of hers. "What part is she up to?" she asked and Rumple smiled sweetly at his wife, taking a seat on the bed next to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly. "Your last chance of making it through the Ogre Wars has just arrived at your castle," he whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek, drawing out of her a giggle. "My knight in shinning armor," she cooed, "come to rescue me from the beastly ogres." His kisses trailed to her jawline, making her cheeks turn as red as apples. "I wouldn't say-" he placed a kiss on her neck, "shinning armor," and another, "more like-" and another, "thick leather," and another, "but to save you..." and another, "no, sweetheart-" one more before he brought his lips to her's, mumbling against them. "You saved me." She breathed harshly, taking his face in her hands and pulling it to her's, kissing him passionately. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled as tears began to prick at his eyes. "I love you more," he replied before moving her to the center of the bed.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd came rushing back into the Dark Castle, racing towards the place he knew Rumple would be. He skidded into the room, stopping short, finding Rumple at his spinning wheel with gold come out and landing gracefully into the basket. "Avonlea," Todd shouted as he removed the hood from his cloak, removing his sword from his hip as well and placing it on the table. It was rather heavy and he was not used to carrying one around just yet. Rumple taught him how to use one, but never has Todd been given a reason to use it._

_"Avonlea is in great danger. The ogres are progressing and fast. I say they have about a week before their kingdom falls completely. They are looking for someone to save them," Todd explained. His story caught Rumple's attention. He stopped spinning, thinking about what Todd just said. "Who is the King of Avonlea?" Rumple asked as he stood up from his stool, making his way towards the table, laying out a map of all the Enchanted Forest upon it. "Sir Maurice. Lady Colette died some years ago." They both surrounded the map like the men did inside Maurice's castle, except Rumple was looking for something more important than Ogre War strategies. "Did you see where the ogres were on the map?" he asked Todd, who nodded and pointed to a river that ran right through the center of the map, separating Avonlea from the outskirts, where the ogres came from. "They made it up to the river in three days," Todd said with disappoint. "Weak army," Rumple muttered. "I can push them, seal off Avonlea, make sure they are not attacked. Afterwards, set up a wall from this point of the river," he showed Todd, "to this one, blocking the ogres off."_

_"Rumple," Todd butted in. "They don't have a lot to offer. I saw the inside of the castle, saw how they dressed. Based on other royals I have seen and the books I have read, they don't have much. It is a rather small kingdom."_

_"That still deserves to be saved," Rumple argued. "I don't need much from them. I already have something in mind. Do tell, did you see any servants in there? Any maids?" Todd shook his head, remembering back to what he saw. "No. No one." No maids. No servants. Only chefs he saw when he found himself in the kitchen rather than the exit, but they were all males as well as everyone in that room, except... "Oh, wait! There was this one girl. She looked wealthy. Possibly the Princess. Yeah, she called Sir Maurice 'papa'."_

_"Harlot?" Rumple asked and Todd gave him that _Really? _look. "No, Rumple. I don't believe she was. The dress she wore did not say 'harlot' to me, rather 'royal.' She had to have been the Princess. Curly brown hair, blue eyes, an accent you won't soon forget. Very pretty, I must say." He sighed. "If only I was older."_

_The idea slowly crept into Rumple's head after hearing the words Todd had just told him. Another deal about to be struck and he knew exactly what he wanted. "Remember you told me we should get a maid?" Rumple edged onto Todd who looked back to him, trying to see what it was he was planning in that twisted, overly powerful brain of his. "Yeah, why?' Todd asked. "I think I found one._

_"You are going to go back to Avonlea tomorrow, tell Sir Maurice that you know of someone who can help and convince him to let me help them," Rumple explained, rolling up the map and sending it away. "What makes you think they won't contact you to begin with?" Todd asked. "Since Zoso died, the Dark One has been free of his services to the Duke and so no one knows where to find him. You are going to fix that little problem, but do not tell them your name or how you know where I am located. Avoid that part of conversation if you can, but see if you can convince them that I can help. Once you have an answer, report back to me. Don't let anyone see you enter, don't let anyone see you leave. Understood?" _

_Todd nodded firmly. _

_"Understood."_

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"It is so strange to see you so grown up, Henry. Last I remember, you were a twelve year old boy doing inventory in my shop," Rumple said as he had poured his grandson a chalice of wine. Henry knew what this sudden call of a family meeting was all about. It wasn't to catch up on things, or to even just see each other. It was the whole storybook situation, but Henry knew the moment he gave it to Lucinda that if anyone was going to find out she had it in her possession, it was her father. It wasn't even a question of if he would ever find it, it was rather the matter of when.

"I remember that, too. Unfortunately, we all have to grow up sometime. How are you, grandpa?" He has gotten used to that, calling Rumple grandpa. It became an everyday thing and it no longer felt strange to him. Rumple took a seat across from him, lifting his own chalice, swirling the liquid around before answering the question. "Here's to never growing up," he settled for, gaining a laugh from Henry. "I'll drink to that. How old are you now? Three hundred?" he asked before taking in some wine and Rumple swallowing the amount he had in his mouth. "About. You never ask anyone their age, Henry. It is just rude." Henry chuckled and smiled slyly. "Learned all of my manners from you, grandpa," he said. "So, I suppose you want to talk about the storybook I gave her. Once Upon a Time."

"All in good time, Henry. I am not mad that you gave it to her. I am actually pleased that you did. Saved me a great amount of trouble and a lot of uncomfortable conversations."

"Glad you are pleased. If you don't mind, I have questions of my own."

"Go on then."

"When are you going to come out from the shadows? You have no reason to hide, no reason to feel unloved. I mean, just look at all you have. You have a whole other family just a carriage ride away, a beautiful wife, and a stunning young woman as a daughter."

"About that...there is something about Lucinda I want you to know. Just because the two of you are so close."

Henry sat on the edge of his seat, taking in more wine, feeling he would need it. "Is something wrong with her? Is she alright?" He loved Lucinda very much, and cared about her an awful lot. Even though he was her nephew and she his aunt, he still felt some responsibility for her considering how much younger than him she was.

"She is fine, however, not all the time. You see, the Dark One Curse makes me appear as I do."

"Right, and?"

"Well, when Lucinda was conceived, I was still under the curse. My dark magic is a part of her, so that dark magic makes her appearance shift as it does mine. Yesterday, she changed. Her appearance changed. She looked like...well...me."

He could only imagine Lucinda in such a state. She seemed too pretty to be able to transform, well, into that. "Really? She can do that?" Henry asked, still not able to believe such a statement. "Well, I wouldn't consider that a power, rather a curse, but yes, Lucinda can transform between the Dark One state and her normal state," Rumple explained. "And you saw it?" Henry questioned. "It happened a few times. Mostly when she was younger and ill tempered, but never did it fully take control. Belle was able to sooth her before it get noticeable. However, yesterday, Belle was not there when she changed, she saw herself in the mirror. She did not take it lightly." Henry shrugged. "I could imagine, but why are you telling me this?"

"She confides in you. She trusts you. I trust you. I know things have been difficult since we returned from Storybrooke, I know I do not see you as often as I should, but it was to protect Lucinda from her own curse; me being her father. I knew from the very beginning that if I was to ever have a child with Belle that they would be forced to live in darkness like your father was. Unable to ever leave the castle, not have any friends, be shunned by everyone and everything. That is, of course, unless I was the one to be locked away. That way, she could at least have a chance at a normal life."

Henry gave a slight throat laugh and shook his head. He leaned over the table as if plotting some attack with his grandfather, or was about to tell him some huge secret. But what he stated was the obvious and that obvious was clear. "No one in our family has a chance at a normal life. That's what makes it interesting, grandpa." Rumple chuckled, agreeing with that whole heartedly, but Henry's smile slowly faded as he thought of what to say next, knowing it had to be said. "I don't remember much about my father, but I wish I did." Rumple looked up to Henry, looked to his grandson closely, seeing his Baelfire within Henry's spirit. "I know my father had a troubled childhood. I read that storybook at least a hundred and one times. I know how difficult his life was...but I also know that you have changed greatly from what you were to who you are now. And I also know that Lucinda will have an amazing life because you learned your lesson and you value your new knowledge. You won't make the same mistakes you did. I don't care what anyone says, you were a good father the first time around, and I know for a fact you will be an even better one this time around. I know it, grandpa."

Rumple smiled sadly at his grandson, truly able to see that same twelve year old boy still within, he never leaving. He reached across the table and grabbed Henry's hand, having missed him. He barely saw this boy and he was just about the last connection he had to his son. He wouldn't let this relationship slip. Never. "You always had a pure heart, Henry. That's why I question how it is we can possibly be related, but I am glad we are." Henry grinned and nodded in agreement. "Me too," he said.

"What about the storybook, grandpa? Do you want me to take it back?" Rumple shook his head. "No, let her read. It will tell her everything she needs to know and more. It makes her happy to learn about her family, and why ruin it when she only has a day left?"

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Same thing as before, magically transporting himself from one side of the wall to the other, and then flipping into the castle with ease. He wore the cloak all the way up to the hall that lead to that same room he had spied on yesterday, and sure enough the voices were still there. Still chattering about strategies and what not. How to stop the ogres, push them back, protect the town and whatever. Todd didn't want to go into detail about it. It bored him._

_Hiding behind a wall at the beginning of the hall that lead to that room, Todd removed the hood of his cloak from his head, revealing himself to all eyes. He took a deep breath, examining the scene before stepping out into the lit up corridors, the burning smell of candles filling up his nose as he walked, not caring if his feet echoed or not. He may have even strutted, he wasn't sure, but he was confident in the words he had to say, sure about them. He had been taught by the master of tongue twisting, he was sure he could convince this dying kingdom to resort to the Dark One for help. He reached the wooden doors, made a tight fist and knocked._

_Slowly, and silently for the voices had stopped speaking, the doors creaked open, allowing the young one entrance and a better view of the room. Pretty large, a single throne in one corner, and the table still covered in maps and stone figures. Poor souls, desperate for help. "It's just a boy," one man said, turning his head to Sir Maurice. "How did he get past the wall?" Maurice asked and Todd smiled calmly at them all. "Low defenses I guess," he spoke for the guards who were asked the question. "He's obviously not a threat," someone else said. A rather tall fellow dressed in blue. Handsome, standing rather close to that stunning woman dressed in gold again. Damn, she was beautiful and Todd could keep his eyes on her all day, even though he knew he was just too young for her. "Let him in." The guards stood aside, letting Todd enter. "Thank you," he smiled at them as he strolled over to the table._

_"You guys are in a bit of a jam, aren't you?" Todd asked as he examined the war table. A lot worse than he thought it was. _Good luck with this one, Rumple,_he said to himself. "Who are you?" Sir Maurice asked, making Todd look over his shoulder and smile. "Not important. What is, is the information I have to offer you."_

_"What kind of information?"_

_"On how to win your war."_

_All stood shell shocked at the words Todd said, while the man dressed in blue began to chuckle. "What could a little boy know about winning a war? How old are you, anyway? Thirteen?" Todd frowned, folding his arms and leaning against the war table, now facing the others. "Fourteen, dumb ass," Todd said. The man was silenced from his laughter as Todd went on to explain himself._

_"Look, I can't tell you how to win your war, I can only make a suggestion. I know this can work because he has done it before. Single handedly brought about an end to the first Ogres War. Perhaps you know of him? He is referred to as the Dark One. Most powerful being in all the worlds. People cower at his feet...even ogres." Maurice and the others stood on their toes, holding their breathes, not so sure of the idea._

_"Do you even know where he is?" the woman in gold asked, that same shinning bell in his ears when she spoke. That voice was fetching. "I can deliver him a message from you if you like, asking for protection. I warn you now, however, that if you do ask for his help you must give him something in return."_

_The man in blue shook his head, not agreeing with the plan at all. "I don't like it, Sir Maurice. It is the Dark One-"_

_"Who ended the first Ogres War without spilling a single drop of blood," Maurice argued. It wasn't his favorite idea, but it was one worth considering. How long? How long did this offer stand? "When must we have our answer?" Maurice asked Todd, who still folded his arms, still leaned against the table. "Today," he answered. "That offer leaves with me. I am not coming back. Many other kingdoms in trouble."_

_"If he ended the first Ogres War so easily," the man in blue spoke up again, "why doesn't he do the same this time around?"_

_"If you are good at something, never do it for free," Todd answered._

_"How much does he desire?" Sir Maurice questioned, all eyes shifting to him._

_"Whatever you have to give," Todd responded._

_This was too big of decision to make at the moment, Maurice really desired more time to think this through, but the offer left with the boy and it seemed to be the miracle they had been praying for. Maurice brought his fingers to his temples, easing the stress and pain in his head. He walked over to his throne and sat, thinking it through. Thinking everything through. The Dark One. Can he be trusted? He seemed to have a heart. He even lead the children home once he brought that end to the first war. Maurice sighed and processed all of this too quickly. "I don't agree with this idea," he muttered, leaving Todd to stand up straight and walk towards the door._

_"Suit yourself. Lots more kingdoms to suggest the offer to. Maybe they will be saved while your kingdom falls," he spoke as he headed towards the door, but a sudden sweet voice stopped him. The girl in gold. "Wait, please," she begged. Todd stopped and turned around, facing the woman in gold who turned towards her father._

_"Papa, ask him for help," she said. "What?" Maurice looked up to her, surprised that Belle would even suggest such a thing, agree to it. Inviting the Dark One to come and help them, but she had faith and that was something a lot of people lacked when your kingdom is about to fall. "What other choice do we have? Let more of our people die? Papa, it is the best chance you got. Please, use it." Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to wasted breaths of Todd's time._

_He turned on his heels and resumed heading towards the door until Maurice called to him. "Alright, I'll send the Dark One a message, asking for his help. You can deliver it, can't you?" Maurice asked and Todd bowed to him. "I would be honored to do you such a favor, Your Majesty." Maurice grabbed a piece of parchment and quill, dipping the tip in ink and beginning his message._

_"How should I address him?" Maurice asked, and before Todd could respond, Belle spoke up. "Rumplestiltskin." Todd and Maurice, as well as everyone else, shifted their gaze towards her who saw it as no big deal that she knew this man's name. "His name is Rumplestiltskin, papa." Maurice, not asking questions now, turned his head back to the parchment and wrote out the name before continuing the letter, trying to sound as friendly and desperate, as possible. Once finished, he rolled up the parchment and handed it to Todd, allowing the young man to bow once more before turning on his heels and leaving for real this time. "Pleasure doing business with you Sir Maurice, and um..." he trailed off, looking to the woman in gold._

_"Belle," she smiled. "Princess Belle."_

_What a beautiful name, meaning beauty itself. Todd smiled and bowed to her._

_"Pleasure doing business with you, Princess Belle."_

* * *

**That's it for now. New chapter will be up soon and WOW! Season four is starting off good!**


	7. Belle

**Happy Holidays! My flag ship has a hole in it, though. The writers of Once Upon a Time need to patch that up ASAP! Special gift in the bottom comments. (I have not updated in so long because I wanted to see what is going on in Season 4. Apologizes if I frightened anyone. No way am I abandoning this fic, so do not fear.)**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_A great commotion was heard from downstairs as he sat cross legged on his bed, attempting to read his book. It was getting to be bloody difficult to do so when he heard his guardian return with the sound of...heels clanking against the floor? Since when was Rumplestiltskin a man of heels? He had to investigate, so he set down the book he had been reading and grabbed his cloak of invisibility, opening his tower door to curiosity._

_He was sure to be as silent as a field mouse as he eased himself down the stone steps, peeking out of his tower door and being overly shocked at the sight he saw. Rumple was leading the girl in the golden dress throughout his castle, bypassing past his tower door as she seemed to look around curiously. "Where...where are you taking me?" she wondered and Todd couldn't help, but to ask the same question. "Let's just call it...your room," he insisted. Oh no. Todd removed himself from his own stone staircase and followed Belle and Rumple down her newly acquired one. This cannot end well, and Todd knew that for sure._

_Down the spiral steps, heading towards the dungeons Todd knew for sure, but Belle was just as lost as ever, wondering why they were walking down so deep into the ground. Suddenly, Rumple stopped and whisked his fingers to open a door, one Todd knew well from the many previous occupants. Belle looked to it in horror as she breathed deeply. "My- my room?" she asked in fear and the smile on Rumple's face answered her question before he even began to speak. "Well, it sounds a lot nicer than dungeon," he explained and shoved her inside, closing and locking the door behind him as he turned, gave a little chuckle and walked away._

_Todd could hear the sound of Belle pounding on the heavy wooden door, begging for release. "You can't just leave me in hear!" she called from the other side. "Hello? Hello?" But never did Rumple turn around, only wandered up the stairs and Todd chased after him. Once he was sure they were out of her ear shot, he began to rip his master and guardian._

_"You know she is right," he said as he pulled back his hood so he was no longer invisible. "You can't just leave her locked up in the dungeon." Rumple showed no regard as he took a seat at his wheel, preparing to spin. "Aren't you suppose to be in your room reading that spell book I gave you?" Rumple questioned as he began to turn his wheel, not even looking up to meet Todd's gaze. "It means nothing to me. I already know all of those spells," Todd explained. "No, you don't. You don't even know how to perform a simple cleaning spell." Todd rolled his eyes and titled his head back. "I have issues lifting a blanket. That doesn't mean I suck at everything. There has to be one spell that stumps you."_

_Rumple ceased in his spinning to look up at Todd for just an instant, giving him a are-you-kidding-me type gaze, allowing Todd to know that that was a stupid statement to have made and he knew it. "Besides the point," the young one brushed it off and Rumple resumed his task. "Look, you took her, I'm assuming, as part of your deal. She is not some pet for you to keep chained up. She is a human being and either not cared for or extremely brave depending on the circumstances. How did you gain her, anyway?" Todd asked and Rumple lolled his head. "A deal, of course. Her kingdom would be protected in exchange for her services."_

_"Her services in what?" Todd asked, a bit on edge._

_"Oh, you do have a filthy little mind," Rumple snickered as he spun and Todd shook his head. "That's not what I was-"_

_"Cleaning, Todd, since you can't handle spells that involve that," Rumple cleared before Todd could say much more. "That was your only chore in this entire castle. Your only task besides staying hidden. Don't be seen and clean using magic. It was not like you had to take a cloth to a table and polish it. She will take over your task and you will start doing more runs for me than you used to." Todd rolled his eyes, giving a slight sigh before brushing off his own disappointment in not being as talented in magic as he would have hoped._

_"Still, Rumple, you can't just leave her rotting away in a dungeon. You should at least give her a room. I know you have many," Todd explained and Rumple shrugged. "She will just be spending a few nights in there until she gets used to the place. Then she shall surface and begin in her tasks." Todd slumped to the floor and sat cross legged, watching his guardian work and to hopefully squeeze in some eye contact. "She is a hero, you know? She saved her people by giving up her own life. You have to give her credit for that, Rumple. You know she deserves it."_

_"She got it," he brushed off. "She gets to keep her life." Todd shook his head. "You and I both know that living and life are two completely different things." His guardian did not speak after that, instead he kept spinning and Todd searched for the proper words he could use to possibly get through to him. To get past the darkness, though he knew that that was next to impossible._

_"Did you ever think that, maybe...just maybe you might meet someone..." Rumple stopped, but continued to look down at his wheel, "...who would be able to see past the darkness...who would be able to...gaze beyond what was just...skin deep?" Silence fell upon the two as Todd awaited for an answer, but never seemed to come. Never seemed to emerge as Rumple remained hush for what seemed like hours. "No, Todd," he finally spoke. "It is impossible. Not even Bae could see it. I don't believe there is anyone out there who could possibly do so. I don't believe it because it is true. No one could ever love me. Now go up to your room and finish reading that book."_

_Todd sighed, but stood up, regaining his composure as Rumple resumed his spinning. "Just think about your prisoner," he suggested as he turned to leave, but was stopped by something his guardian said. He looked over his shoulder, over at Rumple and questioned what it was he had just said. "What?"_

_Rumple was sure to speak up so Todd could hear, but only enough for that. "Belle," he muttered. "Her name is Belle."_

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Lucinda was hoping that if she just laid in bed all day that her birthday would come and past, leaving her new age unnoticed. She didn't want to celebrate this damn day, she would much rather just sleep or even go through princess lessons again. Maybe she could find a spell to turn back the clock, to switch back time so that she would not be seen, not noticed. Whined it back to make her younger and give her more time to think of how she could possibly get out of this. Maybe if she just stayed asleep and didn't wake up. Maybe if she just stayed here. Maybe.

However, her mother entered the room as silent as she could possibly manage, not wanting to wake her daughter any sooner than she had to. She wanted to give Lucinda as much time to sleep as possible, still, she had to rise. The celebration was starting soon and Lucinda needed time to prepare even though Belle was sure she was going to embarrass herself before the day was done. She sat on her daughter's bed and looked to the gown the maids had set up in the far corner. A golden dress, much like the one she wore when it was her sixteenth birthday. She admired the dress's beauty, but just wished the thing would burn, erupt into flames. She did not agree with this law just as Lucinda didn't, but representing this kingdom means staying firm to its rules and regulations, its traditions until it changes. She sighed before placing a gentle hand on her daughter's head.

"Lucinda," she mumbled. Her daughter refused to move. "Lucinda, dear, you need to start getting ready." Still, the child refused to move. She was awake, fully aware of what was happening. She knew what her mother was saying, yet she tried her best to ignore it. "Lucinda, please wake up. I know you don't want to, but you have to." She pulled the covers up over her head, having read everything she possibly could in the Storybook last night, as much as she could. Up to the part where Belle left, up to the part where Regina imprisoned her...to the part her father cried believing that Belle was dead. She buried her face into the pillow, hiding her emotions as she thought about it all. Her mother did not only fall in love with her father, but her father fell in love with her as well. To be honest, she got a little hazy about the subject when he threw her into the dungeon. Any normal person would. Still, after she saw the illustration of her father crying,

cherishing the teacup that she had chipped, Lucinda found herself sobbing as well. Small tears stroking her cheeks, her pulse slowing down into almost still beats and her blood running cold. When her father cried, she cried. It was torture.

"Lucinda," Belle spoke, still trying to be calm and soulful. "I know you don't want to, but I am begging you to please get up. If not for me for your father. The council is not happy with him. Words of rebellion is going around. Please, Lucinda."

Words of rebellion? Against her father? But he was a wonderful ruler. Why would anyone want to go against him?

Perhaps it was her rebellious actions that got everyone on their toes and the fact that her father was fighting everyone tooth and nail to give Lucinda what she wanted. Ruin her life, fine, but no one was going to ruin her father's, not on her account. He had been through enough hell. So, slowly she stood up and forced herself to be emotionless, a zombie on this new earth, lifting up in flames as she strolled across the floor towards that horrid dress that she looked at with hateful eyes, stone cold daggers.

'For daddy,' she had to keep telling herself. 'For daddy.' She lifted the dress off of the manikin it rested on and snapped her fingers. In one instant, she was ready.

Her mother often found it horrid whenever Lucinda used magic, seeing as what it has done to her father. As much as she wanted to believe it, Lucinda was at risk for dark magic eating away at her, too. Her daughter was not born with light magic, rather cursed with her father's dark one. Who knows what will happen to Lucinda in the future. How she will meet her end. It was undetermined by everyone. Even her father did not know. Was Lucinda immune like he was, or did she simply only possess his magic, still mortal and frail? It was unknown and no one was willing to discover how it was Lucinda could be injured. They knew she had feelings, but her father did too. So, at least the magic did not affect the heart, only the lust for power. However, Rumple was able to destroy that lust once before, willing to sacrifice his powers for Bae when he was on the verge of death, passing his dagger to Zelena in the snow. Would Lucinda ever be tempted or would she ever be able to throw away her attachments to her magic one day? No one knew for sure, not even Lucinda.

Despite her desires to see Lucinda adapt to life as any other normal teenage girl, she knew it was impossible and decided not to get flustered by her daughter's simple trick of snapping her fingers and getting dressed. After all, it does make life easier. "You look beautiful," Belle commented as Lucinda began to walk to her jewelry box. She barely made any notice, if she gave any at all, to the fact that her mother gave her a compliment. Lucinda pulled out a pair of earrings and began to place them in her ears, slipping them through the small holes in the lobes that were made some years ago. "Did you know that your birthday actually falls on a holiday back in the world of Storybrooke?" Belle spoke up. Lucinda made no sound as she moved on to the next ear. "It was a day were everyone dressed up in costumes, scary creatures or beautiful beings, they would walk around and beg for candy. They got it for free. They would dress like this to scare away all the evil spirits that walked that realm and dress in beauty to welcome all of those good spirits that wished to rejoin their loved ones in the land of the living if only for one night. A night where the land of the living and the dead are truly intertwined. A night when the souls can march freely. All the souls of all the dead." Lucinda pulled out a necklace, a simple gold chain with a pearl dangling at the end. "It is probably one of the best times of the year." Lucinda sighed before gripping her dresser and leaning forward, feeling a bit light headed and sick.

"Mom," she finally spoke up. "I know you are trying to make me feel better, and I know you are trying to keep me calm, but today is a day I will never forget. Not because it is my sixteenth birthday, not because it is a day were the souls of the dead are able to cross through worlds, where kids can dress up and beg for candy. No, I'll remember this day because it is the day my future will be decided for me. When I will find my future husband and be forced to surrender my hand to him willingly because that is the tradition that this kingdom follows. I will remember it because it will be the worst day of my life."

Belle did not disagree and did not bother with arguing with her daughter because she could not imagine what her daughter was going through. She praised the gods above that she was able to, in a way, escape her arranged marriage and find true love where she least expected it. Lucinda had no chance, she thought. She would be forced to endure this never ending torture, always seated second hand, never to be above anyone, but her own self. People would ruin her, her husband would ruin her and she would forever be marked by this horrid stance of hand in marriage and that alone. Never again will she be seen as her own person. Only a puppet to her husband from this day until her last.

She slammed her jewelry box shut and made her way towards the door, not wanting to be in the same room as her mother anymore. She adored her mother, loved her very much and would put her life on the line if it should come to it. It was just that her and her mother did not always see eye to eye and it bother her greatly. It seemed like no understood her. Not even her father because he was...well...a guy. She turned back to Belle, though. She turned back and sighed as she look at her mother. "I don't blame you, mom. I love you." With that, she left, leaving Belle to sob silently on the bed.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He wasn't through with trying to get to Rumple and figuring out his reasoning behind everything he does. He was still unsure of why it was the Dark One had taken some little boy into his possession, even if he did truly intend to give him away. So, after the sun had set in the west and the stars filled the sky, Todd knew where Rumple would be and knew very well that that was always the best time to speak to him. It was when he was the most relaxed. Spinning. Belle had been sobbing for hours, and a bit of her whimpers could be heard, but Todd tried his best to ignore them. He was going to help her, he vowed to himself that he would. He wrapped himself in his cloak again and decided to venture downstairs, just to have a look at this brave warrior._

_He wasted no time walking down the steps and risk making any sounds, so he just flashed himself to her room where she wept. Crying deeply in the solid and hard mattress she was given as a bed. Someone this beautiful should not ever have a reason to cry unless they were tears of joy and Todd felt that in that moment, gazing at her as she sobbed. He took pity on her far too quickly, but did it really matter. How could Rumple not see it? The sensitivity? The courage and at the same time, the fragile soul? That's when it made sense to Todd. It did make sense. He knew exactly how, as well. He put one and one together, resulting in his solution and he even smirked at the very thought of it. How cute, in a way. He flashed himself out of the dungeon and into the room his guardian sat._

_Rumple was busy spinning at his wheel, making that old, hard straw into pure and true gold. Dazzling sights of it as it gently flowed into the basket seemed to not make the spinner happy, but rather monotone. Nothing seemed to matter, not even gold or jewels. His concentration was soon broken._

_"Why did you bring her here?" he asked the spinner. Rumple did not put his task on pause, but rather kept spinning, not even turning to face the one who asked him the question. "Wearing the Invisibility Cloak doesn't really help your case," he replied to which Todd removed the hood of the cloak, revealing himself sitting cross legged on the table, facing his guardian. "You know what I think," Todd began as he spotted the tray holding the tea set on the table beside him. "I think you brought her here because you simply miss having someone around the place." Todd began to help himself, pouring tea from the kettle into one of the cups as Rumple continued his work. "Your reasoning does not tend to make sense, Todd. I have someone roaming around the palace. One pest that I already saved." His voice dropped to a whisper. "One I'm still trying to figure out how to get rid of."_

_Todd chuckled and rolled his eyes, dropping a sugar cube into his cup. "Well, that point holds value to some extent, but I am afraid not all," Todd went on, mixing his tea with a spoon. "You see, I am to be kept in a tower so no one knows of my existence and the only time I am to really wander out is when you need me to go somewhere or get something. That and the fact that some parts of me and some parts of her are extremely different. For starters, she is a female and I am not." He took a sip as he examined Rumple's response._

_"I find it rather funny that you believe I took her in just because I miss having a woman around the place," he said, still spinning and paying barely any mind to Todd. "Now, you see, that is exactly why I think you brought her in. I think that you are not as much of a sour stone about love as you claim you are. You miss being married, you miss having a woman in your life. You miss having your son around." That caused the spinning to stop. "Now, I'm not saying that you are trying to replace Milah or Baelfire, but I am suggesting that it is possible you may want to hold onto that feeling while you look for at least one of them."_

_"Milah is dead," he simply hissed. Todd lolled his head. "Yeah, well, that I know. However, that doesn't mean you don't miss being married, being committed to someone." Todd's grin turned into a full on smile as he thought about just how sweet the whole thing was. "You, unlike so many others, just loved being a husband, loved being there for someone, loved being sworn to one person and one person alone. You loved it."_

_It was silent for a brief moment, allowing Rumple sometime to truly examine Todd's words, examine just how intelligent that little boy who spilled milk all over the table for three years was. He turned on his stool to face Todd, to look him in the eyes as he responded to those words. "I do," he confessed. "I miss it very much. I really do, but I did not bring her here to relive a fantasy. I brought her here simply because I needed the help. The place is filthy and you are part owner of this place so you should not be forced to clean it either and, as I said before, you failed in the task to begin with. I brought her in here simply to be the help. That is all."_

_Todd sighed, sliding off the table, placing the teacup in the spot where he sat. He approached his guardian, placing a hand on his shoulder as he spoke calmly. "Just like you lost your family, she has lost hers. She came here to keep them safe. The least you could is give her room, proper food. I could also imagine how uncomfortable a dress like that must be. Perhaps something a bit more suitable for the job you have given to her?" Todd smiled shyly as he made his way back to the tower steps, never turning his head. Only leaving Rumple to wonder when it was the boy had gotten so wise._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

She knew too many people, danced with too many people, endured too many people stepping on her toes. Lucinda grew flustered at all that was happening, just waiting for the torture to end, having endured dancing with ten different boys, all between the ages of sixteen and twenty, resulting in her toes being numb and blistered and her confidence being shattered. If this was all she had left to choose from, she had no idea what she would do. And, as usual, her father was nowhere to be seen. She understand that. Who would want to marry her knowing the Dark One was her father? Hearing it made it true- saying it, seeing it made all too true. Rumple was probably hiding in his chambers or spinning on his spinning wheel. It was only Belle down in the ballroom with Lucinda and her guests. Only Belle and the rest of her family.

Emma and the Charmings speaking of tales of the past. Henry speaking with Regina and Belle talking to other Lords and Ladies of far off lands, all here just for Lucinda; just to get their hands on her kingdom. She scowled them for that, giving them cold glances as she made eye contact with them and danced with their sons. She denied people on purpose, even those who were not that bad looking and did not speak in arrogance. She could see past the whole mister-nice-guy act, look deep into their souls and see the need for greed. Usually the first few words out of her mouth, no matter what they boys said to her after the started dancing or simply just introducing themselves, was, "My father is Rumplestiltskin, better known as the Dark One." The dance would usually come to a halt right there, or the boy ran screaming for the hills. No kingdom seemed to be worth facing such a man as he. Lucinda needed to remember to thank her father for his curse one day. As far as she was concerned, it was saving her from a life time of misery.

Her feet ached from the pressure of her them bending in an improper way. She was sure her bone would soon be in the shape of an arch. She hurried over to her throne and plopped down into the seat, not wanting to dance with any more fellows or boys. She had had enough of this birthday madness to last her a lifetime.

She shut her eyes, allowing her to ease her pain even if it was only for just a moment. The sharp tug of her hair being pulled back made her wish she could just untangle the proposed style and let her locks run free. It was pure torture; everything. From the hair to the makeup, onto the heels an the corset she was wearing tightly around her torso. It wasn't like she ate that much to cause her belly to flop all over the place. She was fairly thin. The agony of it all was that she did not want a single person that was here to even be here. She was ready to force everyone out, through the doors or the windows if she must. What would it take for her to be free?

"Your Majesty," spoke some timid voice that she recognized as one of the palace servants. "Prince Timothy of Baruche would like to dance with you." She did not even open her eyes to respond. "If he wishes to do so, he can come up to me and ask himself," she snapped.

"I did come to ask myself, however, your palace staff insisted that I be introduced first." Her eyes open slightly to look at this boy, who couldn't be older than her, staring down at her with a smile. My oh my, he actually wasn't that bad looking. Nice, flowing blond hair that was parted perfectly at the top of his head, a crown resting slightly on top of it. He was dressed to the nines in a navy blue button down jerkin, styled with a sash going across his chest, flashing the colors of his homeland; that same navy blue with a violet trimming. Black breeches extended down his legs while he fancied his feet with a pair of shinny, black, leather shoes that would simply cost too much for any peasant to get their hands on. His eyes were a shimmering green and his smile showed some warmth. He was, by far, the best looking prince in the room, best looking guy for all she cared.

She found herself speechless, struggling for words. She has never had a crush on someone before. Never spoken to anyone this attractive. She found it hard to grasp what she wanted to say, simply because she did not know. There were so many words she could use to describe him, to strike up a conversation, but those words refused to flow into the part of the brain that deals with tactics, but rather the part that throws away unneeded or unwanted information. It was as though all of her senses had drained from her, leaving her with drool spiraling out of the side of her mouth, but lucky her, she managed to prevent that. She only swallowed her tongue.

"Prince Timothy," she forced herself not to stutter as she continued to struggle for words to say. "That's right," he said as she went on being silent. He chuckled slightly at her nerves, knowing very well what they were, and extended his hand out to her. "Perhaps we will have more to say on the dance floor?" he offered, to which she blushed at his charm and her own stupidity. "Of course," she managed to squeak, grabbing ahold of his gloved hand, being pulled to her feet gently, and whisked away to the center of the dance floor.

He placed a gentle hand on her waist, another in her own, moving his feet and gliding to the rhythm of the music. He was so light, so at ease, and here she was freaking out. She used to be such a good dancer, up until now that is, her father having taught her well. Now she seemed to just let him carry her, too stunned to move her feet. She knew he should have been annoyed, however, Timothy did not seem to mind her shakiness at all, but rather kept smiling at her as she went. The awkward silence, to her, was getting way to awkward. However, for him, he did not seem to mind at all, but he could sense her discomfort.

"It is alright to be nervous, Princess Lucinda. I would be nervous, too." She listened to his words carefully, seeing where she could take them. At last, her wits returned to her. "You have no idea." He smiled, shaking his head. "Oh no, trust me, I do. Your sixteenth birthday, dancing with all these people are required, you having to pick one at the end of the day. They have the same law back in my land, only it is as young as fifteen there." She gasped in horror, her smile fading. "That's horrible." He shrugged. "It only applies to the girls, so I can not really share in your sorrows. I'm afraid I have all the time in the world to decide who I want to be with, yet it is always nice to come to a beautiful princess's birthday. I'm very pleased my parent's dragged me to this one. I do not agree with the law either. I'm assuming you don't." It was more of a question that she was happy to answer.

"Not really. I mean, my father, the king has been trying to get it revoked for years, like, since I was born. He didn't want me to go through with it, but some councilmen are harder than others to convince. He is doing all he can, I know he is. My mother doesn't agree with it either. Had it not have been for that curse that took place some years ago, she would have never married my father." It felt good to get it all out.

"Ah, yes. Your mother and father's love story has reached my kingdom and many beyond it. It is rather inspirational," Timothy commented. "Yeah, Stockholm Syndrome is very inspirational," Lucinda commented. Timothy chuckled at those words. "Stockholm Syndrome? Don't you think there is a little bit more to it?" She looked away, not wanting to have to admit what she thought, but before she could stop it, it spilled. "No, I don't. Prisoners learn to love their chains." He said nothing in return, just dancing with her until the music died. However, as soon as it did, she found herself growing dizzy and warn, shaky on her feet. She suddenly did not feel so good.

"Will you excuse me a moment, Timothy, I feel a little ill," she said, looking to the floor and the light headed feeling growing more and more intense. "Of course, Princess. Will you be alright?" He sounded truly concerned. "Yes, I just need a moment." He bowed to her slightly, letting her wander out of the ballroom and to the nearest washroom, having to hide away from prying eyes and total discomfort. She examined herself in the mirror and saw that she has changed.

Her skin was scaly and brown again, her eyes great and wide, her nails sharpened to a pint and black. Her hair was still in a bun, but untamed. Was she no longer able to control this mess? Was she now out of her own will? She bent forward, needing more air to the head, needing more space. This was too much to process. She breathed harshly, found herself sweating and began to feel as if she was overheating. She couldn't take it anymore.

She tugged on the pins and clips keeping her hair in place, removing them with great pulls and tugs, untangling the made up hair that was now as wild as a wolf's coat. She then began to claw at her dress, tearing at the gold material she despised so greatly, ripping it off of her, listening to the sound of its tears. She didn't care. She hated that dress. She pulled until she was in nothing, but her white under layer and corset, but that was next to go. She used her enhanced strength to rip the corset right off of her torso,making the strings give out, no longer pinning her body into the impossible hourglass figure. She tossed it onto the floor next to her shredded dress and kicked the heels off of her feet, settling for just the stockings she wore.

She slumped to the floor, leaning against the cold wall as she began to sob lightly, hating what has become of her and her life. She wiggled her fingers, summoning the Storybook to her hands, flipping it open to the part where her mother was being captured by Regina, thrown into the cell of a carriage. She reread the same sentence over and over again, trying to convince herself that it wasn't just the mind playing tricks on her, that is was more than that like Timothy said it possibly could be.

_Once thrown in, Belle gripped ahold of the carriage bars, looking out to the Evil Queen in rage and sorrow. "You can't keep us apart forever!" she cried to the evil being. "I'll fight for him!" she continued to shout. "I'll never stop fighting for him!"_

Lucinda kept skimming over that part, over and over and over again. She brought the book close to her chest and rocked herself gently back and forth as the tears kept coming out of her eyes. "It wasn't Stockholm Syndrome," she muttered to herself. "It wasn't Stockholm Syndrome." No matter how many times she repeated that, no matter how many times she reread that small section, she was unable to convince herself that what she was saying was true. She cried heavily in that washroom, wondering if her very existence was a blessing or a curse for her mother.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd was sitting at the table, enjoying a book with his feet propped up on the solid wood as he skimmed over the words of the page. He was up to another round of potions, yet he was so sure that he was more than a master at potions at this point. Still, Rumplestiltskin was more than displeased with his recent performances on magic and has ordered Todd to reevaluate his talents for the craft, and that meant rereading every chapter and every book he has ever read on the topics of magic._

_"Feet down," Rumple muttered from the end of the table, and Todd obeyed slowly and quite in an annoyed fashion. Still, he followed his orders and continued to read until Rumple spoke up again. "Our little friend will be entering the room soon. Hood up, Todd." Again, he listened, just lifting the hood above his head, once seen, now even invisible to the Dark One. Sure enough, Belle entered with a tea set on the tray she carried, but Todd continued to skim over the words in his book._

_"You will serve me my meals and clean the Dark Castle," Rumple explained as she began setting up the tea set. _

_"I- I understand," she stammered. _

_"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing," he continued as Todd kept reading his book and Belle poured his tea. _

_"Yes," she nodded. _

_"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel," Rumple added. _

_"Got it," she replied as she lifted the teacup she had poured from the pot. _

_"Oh," Rumple perked up as if he just remembered something. "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts," he concluded and even Todd looked up as he knew Rumple was referring to him and his smart mouth earlier._

_Belle dropped the teacup in fear, letting it clatter to the floor as Rumple slowly smirked and Todd rolled his eyes as he went back to silently reading. _

_"That one was a quip," Rumple said. "Not serious."_

_"Right," Belle sighed with relief as she looked to the teacup she had dropped, and the fear came rushing back to her. She knelt down to the floor and picked up the damaged object. "Oh my, I am so sorry," she began and even Todd looked up from his book to see what was happening and defend her if need be done. "But it is...um...it is a little chipped." Rumple looked over as did Todd, sitting up slightly in his seat to peek over the edge of the table to see how badly the cup was damaged. "I mean...you...you...you could hardly see it." She lifted the cup just a bit more for him to get a better view of it and he seemed a bit confused as he examined it and the fear on her face. She appeared to be as frightened as a child who had lost their parents and was wandering the forest alone. Like they saw their end coming. _

_Rumple threw his arms to the side and shrugged. "Well, it's just a cup," he waved it off. Todd smiled and went back to reading as Belle went to prepare another teacup._

_She placed it before Rumple before wandering off to complete her other chores. Todd removed his hood, waving his hand and making a cup for himself. "You should do something for her," he said as the teacup floated into his hand and he took a sip, still reading his book. _

_"Like?" Rumple asked as he also sipped his tea. _

_"Well, I don't know. She is going to be spending the rest of her life here. Give her something to comfort her."_

_"She has cleaning to do and the castle is fairly large. She will have plenty to do and have no time for herself," Rumple explained._

_"Well, then give her something to do as she works. A room she is in so frequently that she has no reason to clean it. Do something special for her." Rumple knew Todd was simply trying to play Cupid and actually found it quite funny that he was trying so hard to be indiscreet about it. _

_"Very well," Rumple caved. _

_Todd peeked up. "You have an idea of what you will present to her?" the young one asked and Rumple smirked before taking another sip. _

_"Indeed I do," he responded after swallowing the contents in his mouth. "I sense she is very fond of books."_

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! For a limited time only, until 11 pm EST on New Year's Eve, I will be having a Q&amp;A on any questions you may have for this story, Trickster, and/or Mischief. You can ask me any question you like and does not have to be relevant to any of the stories in particular. I will also be willing to give away a few spoilers and let you in on a few secrets. Any suggestions or requests and other news of upcoming stories or chapters will also be accepted. Basically, any questions you may have I will gladly answer. I look forward to your questions and you may submit them by review or PM messages. You do not have to be a registered follower or have favorited the story for your question to be accepted. This is open to everyone. You are more than welcomed to submit more than one question together or separately. I look forward to getting your questions and I wish you all a very happy and healthy New Year! Thank you for all the support and I love you all very much.**


	8. Accidents Happen

**Next chapter. I need a life boat, my ship is taking on water! PS- One of my favorite titles lol**

* * *

_Storybrooke of the Past_

_She had been keeping it a secret that she had been feeling a bit hazy for a few days. Feeling dizzy and all, and her appetite had suddenly lessened. Only due to the fact that her head did not fully agree with her stomach. She did not wish to worry anyone either, and she figured that things would get better as the days passed. Yet, it all seemed to stay the same. It frightened her a bit, but nothing she didn't feel she could handle on her own. Though, she had to admit that she grew rather concerned when she couldn't even force herself to take in any of her iced tea._

_"You feeling okay?" Ruby couldn't help, but to ask. Belle looked up from her book and shook her head. "Just a bit under the weather, I guess," she replied. Ruby shrugged. "Did you think about telling anyone who may be able to help?" Belle shook her head and waved it off. "Oh, it's really nothing that serious," she said._

_"Nothing that serious?" a familiar voice called. Belle turned towards an old friend who brought the warmest of smiles to her own. That red hair and blue eyes could be spotted from a mile away. "Ariel," Belle chimed as the red head took a set beside her. "Welcome back," Ruby smiled to the mermaid now on legs. "What can I get you?" Ariel smirked and thought about it briefly. "Uh, anything that is not seafood would be fine," she replied and Ruby nodded. "Got it." With that she wandered away to the back, leaving the two women to speak._

_"So, what's not that serious?" Ariel questioned. Belle looked back down and shook her head. "Oh, I have just not being feeling that well is all," she admitted and Ariel looked to her friend in concern. "Should I be concerned? Shouldn't we tell someone?" Belle went back to looking at her book, reading over a few words on the page. "I don't think so," she muttered. Ariel switched her vision to the words Belle had reread. Some terms that the mermaid has never read before. A few scribbles and scrabbles marked together to form words that made no sense to her. "So, what do those long words mean?" Ariel asked and Belle chuckled. "Medical terms for what may be wrong with me. The common cold. The flu. It maybe something as simple as that. Probably is something as simple as that," Belle responded._

_Ruby came back, placing a tall glass of some bubbly liquid that bursted once it reached the surface. Dark brown, the strangest sight Ariel had ever seen. "What is that?" she asked and Ruby stuck a straw into the glass as she answered. "It's called coke. I think you'll like it." Ariel brought it close to her, taking in a sip as she let the flavor over take her tastebuds, allowing her a great sense of joy in something as small as trying something new. Her eyes bursted with awe. "Oh wow," she sung, making both Belle and Ruby giggle. "Exactly how I felt when Ruby gave me my first iced tea," Belle added and Ariel took in more of the great drink she had just discovered._

_"So, Ariel, haven't seen you in a while, where have you been?" Ruby questioned as Belle felt her senses become a bit uncertain. "Oh, well, mermaids can cross between realms. I came back to visit. Eric had to stay behind. Lot of issues going on in the kingdom, but nothing to be concerned about. And, if possible, I wanted to invite Belle to my wedding," she explained, looking to the brunette with the blue eyes. She reached into the purse she carried and pulled out a rather damp, but still good, invitation card. "That is, if she can make it."_

_Belle let a grin be sketched onto her face as she went to reach out for the invitation, but suddenly grew even more blurry and on edge. The feeling was sickening and her insides twisted. "I'm sorry, I need..." she trailed off. "I have suddenly grown a bit little headed." And right after, Belle found her eyes closing and her body unable to stay up any longer. She collapsed._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in that washroom. Twenty minutes? An hour? It was unknown to her and she wasn't even curious about whether or not people were all too concerned about her. She still clutched the storybook and rocked herself back and forth. She wasn't even sure if she had changed back or not. If she was still in her Dark One form or had switched back to her normal self. She didn't pay any notice to it, and to be quite honest, she was no longer able to tell the difference. She thought not about it any longer, didn't care. Maybe this would prevent the whole marriage thing from taking place. Seeing her like this... who would want to be with her?

A sudden knock on the door had no impact on her, caused no feelings to make her change her position sitting on the floor. "Lucinda," her mother's voice called. "Lucinda, please, open the door." Still, she did not move from her position on the floor. She just clutched the storybook tighter and shook her head.

"No," Lucinda muttered as she brought her knees to her chest, sitting against the wall.

"Lucinda, please open the door. Come on, Lucinda." Still, she sat in her own state of being unaware and unsure about herself.

"Lucinda, you know I can get your father to open this door," Belle warned, and Lucinda came to terms with reality at that. She picked herself up and walked towards the door, preparing to open the barrier or keep herself locked in here for a while longer. "Lucinda, last chance. Please, don't make me get your father." She took a deep breath, deciding it was best for her to just give in, open the door and let her mother know all that was going through her head. She let her large inhale be released as the lock on the door hinged, allowing her mother entrance.

Belle peeked into the room in horror, taking note of the torn up dress that rested on the floor, the shredded corset, kicked off heels and various hair pins as well. "Lucinda, are you alright?" she asked, scurrying into the room and taking her daughter's face in her hands. Her daughter's eyes failed to meet her's, however, in her desperate attempt at speaking to Lucinda truthfully and to the extent it should always be spoken in; not ignoring the fact that Lucinda was who she was. What she was.

"I don't know," Lucinda began. "I honestly don't know." Belle examined her daughter from head to toe, looking for any sign of harm to her pale skin. Any sign of her harming herself, damaging herself like she had done so not too long ago. But no blood peeked through her fair skin, no scars appeared on her arms, nothing seemed to have corrupted her daughter as it has done before.

"Lucinda, what's bothering?" Belle questioned. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Lucinda shook her head and turned away from her mother, shrugging Belle's gentle hands off of her shoulders and walking past her mother, blindly into the halls, bare foot and still clutching the book tightly to her chest. "I am not sure," she muttered as she walked and Belle chased after her. "I am not sure."

"Lucinda, talk to me. What are you not sure about? Maybe I can help," Belle suggested, but Lucinda shook her head, not even daring to look back at her mother. She seemed to have lost herself in that moment. Like she had no clear thoughts within her head. Blocked by clouds of uncertainty and nerves. "You can't help me. You can't help me," Lucinda kept mumbling. She kept walking, leaving her mother to follow her, but Belle was growing tired of just chasing after her daughter.

She grabbed ahold of her daughter's arm and pulled her towards her. "Lucinda, look at me!" she ordered. "You're not making any sense. You need to let me in," she nearly begged. Lucinda was quick to rebuff it, though. She grew enraged and confused, but most of all... lonely. Why did people not understand her and all she was dealing with? She knew they were trying. Her mother. Her father. But trying and accomplishing were two completely different things.

"Why don't you let me in?" she screamed at her mother. "You did this! You and father! Why didn't you tell me? Tell me everything! You lied to me the entire time!" Belle was taken a bit back by it. Emotionally, that is. She still gripped Lucinda tightly, still held her close, waiting for her to speak about why she was still so angered by what was taking control of her and her judgement. "Lucinda, what are you talking about?" Belle continued to question, and her daughter's strength exceeded past her own, allowing Lucinda to pull away and be free. She was changing again.

"Everything was a lie! You and father were a lie!" she continued to shout as her nails grew inches longer than they already were, turning into a shimmery green and black color. Her hair, now free and wild became knotty and ratty. Her skin, scaly and gray.

She removed the storybook from her chest and flipped open to one of the many pages in the book. She then began to read the lines of several pages out loud to her mother in her still overly flustered voice.

"_And the deal was struck between Rumplestiltskin and Belle, for the golden princess was lead away by the Dark One into her unknown fate._"

Belle began to shiver as Lucinda flipped to another page.

"_In the dungeon is where he stored her, frozen and damp where none of her cries could be heard._"

And to the next page as Belle shut her eyes.

"_Night after night, Belle wept for her loved ones, lost by her brave decision to be taken captive to someone as evil and vicious as the Dark One._"

And the next page.

"Lucinda, stop," Belle seemed to plead, but her daughter did the exact opposite.

"_'You will watch him die!' Rumplestiltskin shouted at the frightened Belle, who felt she was only doing right by the man, releasing him into the forest, thief or not._"

"Lucinda, it's out of context," Belle stated, but the little half Dark One just flipped to the next page.

"_He raged in his castle, screaming at her to shut up! Infuriated at the fact that she was playing him as though he was some sort of instrument of strings, being performed in a violin symphony based upon his sorrowful and loveless life! He grabbed ahold of her arm fiercely as she continued to plead with him! To convince him of the truth!_"

"Lucinda, let me explain."

"_On and on she went about it being true love! And on and on he went with the words, 'Shut the hell up!' Dragging her down deep into the same dungeons she had been locked in before! Throwing her back into her cell, slamming the door shut, and plummeting her into darkness as she awaited for the unknown! She sat there in that prison cell for the Dark One only knows how many days, for she had lost count long ago, contemplating on what he might do to her when he should venture down the dungeon steps! Kill her? Enslave her to a worser fate? Or would he simply let her die down there? Rotting away in her own shed of tears and decaying spirits, truly becoming one with the dust!_"

_"_You don't understand," her mother said, but Lucinda was ready to flip to the next page had it not have been for Belle grabbing the book and forcing it shut. "Lucinda, your father told you to come to us if you had any questions. This would have been an excellent time to come and share your concerns, or possibly before this day. Why did you wait so long?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you never really loved father? That this whole time, you were just afraid of him!" Lucinda shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Lucinda, you read the page yourself. I love your father very much, that's why his curse was breaking."

"Yet, it didn't continue to do so afterwards?" Lucinda mocked and Belle took in a sharp breath.

"I don't know how magic works, Lucinda. I do not wield it, but the curse your father has been under, he has been under for years. It is not easily broken and the only time it has been for any other Dark One in the past is by them dying at the hand of another," Belle explained.

"And I'm just going to take a wild guess that father was the first Dark One to ever decide to have a child while he was still cursed? What was he thinking?" Lucinda exclaimed as she began to pace back and forth in her bare feet, making an echo slap against the tiles.

"He was thinking that someone finally loved him again, and I did. And when two people are in love a child just so happens to be the product of it sometimes. It happens to so many people and our family together should not have to be put on hold because he was cursed."

"So, you basically said screw the child and what horrors they may have to face? Let's just do what we want when we want to?"

"To be honest, I did not expect to get pregnant with you as soon as I did, but Lucinda, it happens. Sometimes things just happen. Things we cannot explain. Cannot really take step by step."

"So, I was an accident?" she came to realize and ceased in her pacing.

"I never said that."

"Maybe not straight forward, but you said it yourself, Mother. You never planned on having me. I just appeared one day on a sonogram picture, didn't I?"

"Why do you twist my words?"

"I was an accident, wasn't I?"

"Lucinda-"

"Wasn't I?!"

"Were you planned? No. You were not. That much I'll admit." Tears pricked at Lucinda's soiled green eyes as the truth finally came out. "But does that mean I did not want you? Absolutely not. The minute I discovered that I had you, that you were with me, I loved you. From the very beginning I loved you and saw you as nothing more, but a blessing."

"A blessing?" Lucinda pressed. "A blessing from the man who threw you into a dungeon? Who mocked you for your kindness? Ripped you away from your family? Your home? Everything?"

"Yes, he did all of those things, but I am glad that he did. Your father has changed and I will never forget what he did to me while I was forced to stay in his castle, but you fail to miss some very vital parts in our story, Lucinda. Some very important parts indeed. The fact that we fell in love with each other, for a start. I love your father, Lucinda. I will always love you're father. You have to believe that."

"I'm not sure I can ever believe a single word you or Father ever say to me, because so far everything you ever said to me has been a lie."

"You know that's not true."

"No! That is the most honest thing that has ever come out."

"Lucinda, please."

"I wonder if you named me Lucinda because you wanted to or if it was simply because the hospital wouldn't let you name me 'oops.'"

"Lucinda-"

"No! I'm done!"

With that, Lucinda lifted her hand and flashed herself away in a cloud of red smoke like her father has done on so many occasions, disappearing into an abyss that Belle could not follow. The distraught mother looked to the book her daughter had so desperately tried to understand. This vile author has ruined everything. The way the words were written, as if Rumplestiltskin had no soul at all. Like everything he did was just to be cruel, not because he was on a mission to find his son. She reread her story, reread their first kiss and how amazing, yet bloody awful the whole experience was. A single silver tear fell from Belle'e eye as she tried to decipher when it was she turned out to be a horrible mother. No time to waist, though. Her daughter was in the middle of a crisis, and if she couldn't save Lucinda, she knew of someone who could. The same person who everyone went to during a time of crisis.

She shut the storybook and ran to her chambers, knowing very well her husband would be there, spinning away.

* * *

_Storybrooke of the Past_

_She wasn't sure where she was when she woke up, and her head was still pounding when she did. Her blue eyes blinked open several times as she found herself laying back in a hospital bed. The hospital again? It seemed as though she belonged here with how many times she had been in it. She brought her hand to her head as the feeling of immense pain came upon her while she tried to sit up straight._

_"Best to not be doing that," she heard Ruby's voice say as her gentle hands lowered Belle back down on the bed. "I called Gold. He is on his way over here right now," Emma added. Wait, Emma? "I didn't know the sherif would be here," Belle teased as she looked over to the blonde. "I just so happened to be walking in when you collapsed. I'm the one who drove you here. Ariel and Ruby insisted on coming, though. Called Gold as soon as you got here." Belle nodded, but the familiar pain returned. "Does anyone know what happened?" she questioned as she continued to rub her head and Ariel reached over, grabbing a cup of water to give to her friend who took it happily._

_"Whale says you fainted," Emma continued. "But he has no idea why, just yet. Going through the list of possible reasons. Blood pressure drop, hunger, emotional distress..."_

_"My emotions are intact, Emma," Belle smiled and took a sip of the water. "But I do appreciate the concern." Emma bowed her head and looked to her cell phone after it gave off a little ring. "Sorry guys, something came up. I have to go, but let me how you're feeling later, alright?" Belle nodded her head. "Alright. Thank you for everything Emma." The blond smiled before letting out a little "sure" and left._

_"So, what do you think it is?" Ariel asked and Ruby looked to the mermaid in shock. "Something for the doctor to diagnose," she replied. "Is it the first time you fainted ever?" Ruby questioned and Belle thought about it for a moment. "I can't recall fainting ever before this. I mean, this is the first time I ever remember it happening." Ruby twisted her lips as Ariel became puzzled as well._

_"Well, Whale said he would have more answers than questions soon and I'm sure you want to be alone with your husband once he comes, so I guess Ariel and I better be going," Ruby suggested and the red head looked to her confusingly. "But I just got here..." she trailed off as Ruby just gave her a certain look and the mermaid caught on. "Oh, right. Okay. Hope you feel better, Belle," she said as she began to follow Ruby out. Belle nodded at that, watching her friends leave, and shortly after, Dr. Whale appeared._

_"Hey, Belle. Glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, seeming truly concerned. "Alright, I guess, but my head still hurts." Whale sighed with, what appeared to be, relief. "That's normal. When you collapsed you hit your head pretty hard, but nothing was damaged, thank goodness. Everything seems to be just fine."_

_"But you have no idea why I fainted?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry. So far, I crossed out all my theories. However, there is one more test I would like to run before I say there is no possible conclusion. It is a rather painless test and we should have the results in a matter of minutes," he explained. Belle breathed easy at that. "Test away, then, Dr. Whale," she agreed._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

In her room once again, and Lucinda slammed the door shut behind her and locked it. Preventing anyone from entering, she rushed over to her mirror and reexamined herself once more. Sure enough, she appeared to be like her father once again. That's when the thought occurred to her, her father had magic and she was sure that she had the same. She could cast her own protection spell upon the room, and so she decided to give it a try.

She turned to her bedroom door and and threw her hands up in the air, attempting to cast a simple spell before anyone should enter. "Come on!" she screamed as she grew frustrated when she saw her magic was not working. No shimmer glowed when she moved her hands over the door, nothing appeared to happen and she remembered that she was being way too mental when it came to this. She was thinking too much about it, not feeling it. Not feeling the emotion that was running within her. She needed to feel her anger and her depression. Her frustration in trying to understand everything. Her magic flashed from her fingertips as the spell under took her bedroom door, making it impossible for any person, even her father, to enter. She had locked herself away and not even she knew when she would venture out.

She wished to be alone in her sorrows as she turned back to the mirror, grabbing the edges of it with two hands. "Why?" she screamed at her reflection. "Why do you look like this?" she pleaded for the answer. "Why were you even born?" she muttered as she slumped to her knees. "I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be dark," she explained to herself, hoping it would have a lasting impact on her, but even she could not convince herself of such a thing. Her own father didn't even believe in himself. Didn't believe he could change. What made her think, what made anyone think, that she stood a chance? Not even Lucinda herself believed it.

She rested her forehead on the glass, letting the tears stream from her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Wasn't even sure if her being her was by fate's design or by something much worse than that. A blessing or a curse; she had no idea which one she was and to be honest, she didn't want to know. A blessing sounded like a lie, a curse was too much of a painful truth. Alls she did know was she wanted to weep, and so in that position...she wept.

"Your fallen tears have called to me, sweet Lucinda," a soft voice said, making Lucinda's pain sting even more. "Go away, mom!" she screamed, but she remembered, the protection spell. Impossible. Belle couldn't be inside her room. Then...who was? "Oh, sweet pea, I am not your mother, but I am close to it."

As quick as lightening, Lucinda turned herself on the floor to face the being behind her, letting her magic spark from her finger tips, going to hit whoever or whatever lingered on in her room. But her magic was deflected by another force, swatting her gold flash aside as though it was an annoying nat that was flying too close to the ear.

"Oh, really, Lucinda, that is no way to treat your fairy godmother," the woman spoke. A rather beautiful woman as such. Flowing blond hair, big green eyes, hourglass figure. She was dressed in a sparkling green gown that fitted her body well, complemented her curves, and slightly trailed behind her. Her tall heels clanked against the floor, making a slight echo as she walked. Her face was flawless and she held a small, silver stick in her hand. A wand, it had to be.

"I don't have a fairy godmother," Lucinda said as she kept her hands at the ready, her eyes drying. "Did your parent's tell you that?" she questioned as she continued to walk about the room with ease, all while smiling. "Yes, they have a nasty habit of lying to you, don't they?" Lucinda shook her head, still keeping a steady hold on aiming her palms at this being. "My parents didn't mention any fairy godmother and I have never seen you before. Why would you come to me now?" Lucinda asked. The woman smiled wider and trailed the room. "I am summoned by fallen tears," she explained.

"This wouldn't be the first time I cried," Lucinda rebuffed.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. However, this is the first time you have cried with immense purpose. Something more than just being startled by your father, or arguing with your mother, ruining your family member's celebration. No, these tears were very special, Lucinda. These tears were formed by the sorrows of your life. Your parents' constant lies, your very existence being an accident, and the fact that you possess your father's dark magic. Yes, it can all be very traumatic and heart breaking. Only the most _desperate _of souls are granted a fairy godmother. You just so happen to be one of them."

"All that may be true, but what isn't is you being a fairy. You don't have wings," Lucinda commented and that made the smirk on the woman's face to fall, her ceasing in her steps. "A terrible accident that made me lose my precious possessions. However, that is no matter. I still continue to hold many mystic powers all with my wand," she responded, flashing the stick she held in her hands.

"Pretty sure my magic is a bit stronger than yours, so if you don't leave the same way you came in, we are going to have to test my little theory and I promise you...I will hold nothing back," Lucinda warned.

"There is your father's pride lingering on within you, Lucinda. You hold that dear, I can see it. You over estimate yourself. You only have half of the Dark One's powers, and possessing only half of dark magic makes you weak. You see, I hold light magic and light magic, even when going against the Dark One himself, will always win because it is simply stronger than any form of dark magic that has ever existed. Even your father's."

"I don't believe that."

"You tend to not believe a lot of things."

"Well then, why weren't you in the book if you are all so powerful?"

The woman looked to Lucinda in confusion. "The book?"

"Yes, the storybook. Why weren't you in it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"The storybook that has ever single living creature in its pages. That storybook. I read it. Why aren't you in it?"

"Did you get to the very end?"

"Well...no, I haven't."

"Well, then, I guess you haven't gotten up to the part about me just yet. I assure you, I am in the book. I helped your mother when she was small. I was her fairy godmother. My name is Gretchen and I am here to help you through the most troubled of times. Your arranged marriage. Your powers. If your parents' love is real or not to begin with. I can show you all the answers that you wish to know. That is my great power. That is my gift to you."

"Why would you help me?" Lucinda asked as she lowered her hands.

"Because that is my job. I am to help you. That is the purpose of a fairy godmother, sweet child. That is my purpose. I want to give you... your happily ever after."

Lucinda sat on the floor, contemplating with it for a mere moment. Was this the best option or was there another? She turned to the mirror once again and looked to her reflection. Still a beast. She turned back to Gretchen and nodded. "What can you do, godmother?"

* * *

_Storybrooke of the Past_

_"So you have no idea what happened?" Gold asked as he sat beside his Belle while she rested in the hospital. "Not a clue. All I remember is sitting at the counter and then, just waking up here."_

_"And you haven't touched anything? Ate anything?" He was leading and she could sense that. "I doubt anyone would try to hurt me," she assured. "Well," he began as he took ahold of her hand. "Look who you're married to." She giggled as she wrapped her fingers around his. "Believe me, I knew the risk when I took it. Maybe not to the full extent, but I knew I was going to face many foes when I married you, and I also knew that you were going to protect me just as you always have." He smiled down at her sincerely, bringing his lips to hers. "Of course," he whispered._

_In that moment, Dr. Whale returned with a file in his hands, looking to Belle and Mr. Gold with a hint of fear on his face, but somewhat joy as well. "Well, Belle, I ran the test like I said I would..." he trailed off, causing Gold to face him. "Is it something serious?" he asked Whale who appeared as though he was slightly confused on how to answer that question. "Well, yes and no," was the best he came up with. "I mean, it is not life threatening. Well, most of the time it isn't. And it is life changing, but most likely in a good way-"_

_"Get to the point, Whale," Gold insisted and the doctor stopped his rambling, looking to the files he held in his hand. "I'm afraid, Mr. Gold, I am going to have to ask you to leave the room before I say anything to you," was the next sentence out of his mouth. "What?" Gold tempted and Belle's nerves nearly exploded. "Nothing against you. It is just a matter of patient doctor confidentiality."_

_"I'm her husband," Gold argued._

_"Yes, but Belle is more than old enough to not need someone beside her to make medical decisions. I'm sorry, but I need to confront her before I say anything to any separate party. It's just how things are."_

_Before Gold could say another word, Belle gripped his hand tighter and used her voice to soothe him. "Rumple," she spoke up in that oh so enchanting way. His brown eyes shifted to her blue ones and he was stuck again. "I can handle it. It's okay. I'll tell you what it is as soon as I know. I promise." He took his wife's words to heart, looking to the doctor and then back to his wife. He took in a deep breath before giving a slight sigh. "I'll be right outside the door," he said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and getting up. She knew he gave Whale a threatening glance before stepping outside and it fazed him, slightly, but Belle did her best to ignore it._

_"So... um, Dr. Whale, you know what's wrong with me?" she asked and he approached her cautiously. "Well, Belle, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly healthy. You just have what I suspected you had."_

_"And that is..."_

_"A parasite, Belle. You have a parasite. Which is okay."_

_"Okay?" she asked a bit annoyed._

_"Many women get this parasite," he said as he took one of the many sheets out of the file and circled a particular area on it. "Even learn to embrace. Name it. Raise it. And, soon enough, I can even tell you the gender of this parasite." He passed the sheet to Belle who took it with two hands._

_She looked over the area that Dr. Whale had circled and realized now why it was best Gold was outside the room. Her blue eyes widened and her heart sank in her chest. No way she was expecting this. Next to all the tests Whale had ran was the word negative. That was, until, she got to the last test Whale had performed. The one with the most shocking result of all._

Pregnancy Test-Positive

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

Rumple and Belle raced towards their daughter's bedchambers in hopes of calming her down before things could possibly progress. Belle went to grab the handle of the door, but her husband stopped her before she could. "Wait, wait," he warned as he pulled her away and examined the large wooden doors that blocked them off from their daughter. "She put a protection spell on her room," he explained and Belle began to grow even more frightened than what she already was. "Well, how are we going to get through?" she asked as Rumple readied himself. "I might be able to take it down, but it may take some time. Our magic is nearly the same." Belle took a few steps back as her husband began at his attempts to open the door from the powerful shield that stood in the way of them reaching their daughter.

They had not the slightest idea of what was happening on the other side. How Lucinda was listening to Gretchen's vile words about how she was only there to help and aid Lucinda in her time of need. How she could provide all the answers Lucinda sought out. Everything, according to Gretchen, would become clear if Lucinda would just heed to her every word, and so far, it was working. Lucinda was caving in.

"I cannot tell you the answers you wish to know, dear Lucinda," Gretchen began as the princess lifted herself off the floor and slowly shifted back to her once attractive state. "I can only provide a way of you getting to them."

"And how can you do that?" Lucinda questioned as she looked to Gretchen, who took a seat on the large bed that once belonged to Belle. "Simple, really. Alls you need to do is sleep. Just shut your eyes and fall asleep. Then you shall discover every answer you ever desired to know. I have that power to let you tell yourself what you require to know to be happy."

"Like a sleeping curse?"

Gretchen chuckled. "Oh, no dear. No. This sleeping curse that you speak of is nothing I would dare use on you or anyone for that matter. You see, sleeping curses do not provide you with what you seek. This is not a curse, not one at all. Rather a blessing. This will only do you and everyone else a great amount of good. I promise you, Lucinda, there is no risk to this."

And without so much as a second thought, truly desperate, Lucinda agreed to allowing her to be under such a spell. "Alright. I agree. Do what you must." Gretchen's teeth shinned through her lips as she smiled wide.

"Excellent," she whispered as she began to wave her wand.

Meanwhile, just on the other side of the door, Rumple had finally cracked his daughter's code, breaking the enchantment she had placed on her chamber doors. Rumple and Belle bursted through the large wooden barriers, growing horrified at the sight before them.

Just as they had entered the room, Gretchen lowered her wand and Lucinda's body collapsed to the floor. Belle screamed in terror as the Enchantress smiled down at her handy work, watching the princess fall victim to something much worse than a silly little sleeping curse.

"Sleep well, little Dark One," the Enchantress mocked. "Enjoy your stay in Somnium."

* * *

_Storybrooke of the Past_

_Belle couldn't sit or lay down. She figured she would be doing that for a while now that she had gotten the news. A baby? Could she handle one? Was she ready for one? But all the times she had watched over little baby Neal she had done so well. Despite who she was married to, despite all he has done and how much she loved him, Mary Margret and David had always asked her to return to watch over their new born son. She must be good at it if they trusted her that greatly. That was just it, though. Her husband._

_Was he ready for another child? Did he even want one? Would he ever want one? The whole trouble with Bae and the disaster that that had lead to, did he believe in himself to be a good father again? Did he believe he was one to begin with?_

_All of these questions, and she figured the child growing within her, caused her head to do back flips and make her second guess everything. Already the effects of being a mother were taking their toll on her._

_"Belle," her husband called to her as he entered the hospital room. "Are you alright? Did Whale tell you what's wrong?" So concerned and she had promised that she would tell him what it was that made her faint as soon as she discovered the problem. No more keeping secrets. They swore on that. "Yeah, he told me, but I am not so sure how to take it," she confessed and she saw the nerves on her husband's face grew more intense. "Has something happened to you? I don't understand, what's wrong?" he questioned and she took a deep breath._

_"I don't know how you are going to take it," she began "but I said I would tell you. I know this isn't going according to plan, but then again, when has our relationship ever? This was an accident, but I am not sure yet if this is a good one or a bad one. Whether we are ready for this or not, but I believe that we are ready. I am just not sure," she grabbed the paper Whale had given to her off of her hospital bed and looked to it to double check, to make sure she wasn't just seeing things before. "If you want this to be so... so soon after we were married." She folded the paper and bit her bottom lip harshly. "Rumple... I, um... I'm pregnant," she let it out._

_The silence seemed to engulf them for what felt like years as she spent every moment of it trying to read the expression on her husband's face. Trying to understand what it was he was experiencing. Was it anger? Frustration? Confusion? She was confused, too. About the potential baby and about her husband's emotions, but soon enough he finally spoke up._

_"Well, you are absolutely right when you say this is a surprise because, indeed it is. An accident, I guess you can call it that..." He looked into her eyes then, deeply into them and let a large smile take control of his face. "But the most wonderful of all surprises I have ever received," he said as he got to his knees and place a gentle kiss on Belle's abdomen._

* * *

**My offer on the previous chapter still stands and I have gotten some good questions so far! Still, writers of OUAT, come on! Help my sinking ship! P.S. I may not be able to update in a while because I need to see where season 4 goes and it comes back on in 2 months. I think one more chapter until I have to put it on pause again to watch the rest, but if I can slip a chapter or two in the waiting period of season 4 part 2 without going completely off the path that the writers are going on I will. Also, the story is going to get much bigger than it is, I can tell you that now. ;)**


	9. Welcome to Somnium

**Next chapter and possibly the last until the second half of season 4 ends. Sorry guys, but I need to see what happens to see where I can take this story. Just no I am not abandoning this fic and as soon as I can, I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for all the support and don't forget to check out Trickster. Thanks again! Happy New Year!**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Todd sat cross legged on the floor, reading over his book as Rumple kept up his spinning, turning his wheel in the dark with no light save for the candles and the fire place. The curtains were still drawn, blocking the great golden rays of the sun from entering this dark castle. He was still able to read and still able to comprehend what it was he was reading, but he grew tired of the dark. There were no windows in his room, and so the only sense of light he got was from candles and his hearth. It wasn't even that large, no where near the size of the one downstairs. He wished that just one day, Rumple would allow the drapes to open up,illuminating the somber place. Spring was approaching and if there was one thing Todd missed most about his old life, it was working in the spring; hearing the birds chirp, feeling the warm sun on his face, smelling the fresh garden grass that his mother and he would tend to. Safe to say spring was one of his favorite times of the year._

_"Will you ever open the drapes again?" Todd questioned out of the blue. Despite his feelings for the child, Rumple could not help, but to get annoyed by his random questions especially when they were about his life style. "No," he replied and continued his spinning. "Why not?" Todd pressed on as he turned to the next page in his book. All about Merlin and his code, the Laws of Magic and stuff like that. Boring. "Because," Rumple answered. "Because why?" Todd continued to nudge. "Because I said so," the Dark One spoke. "That's not a reason, that's an excuse," Todd muttered under his breath. Rumple couldn't help, but to smirk at the child's annoyance, but continued spinning all the same._

_"Can I use the library?" Todd asked as he looked up from the pages in his book, hoping to make eye contact with his guardian. "The library?" Rumple answered with his own question, looking into Todd's blue eyes. "Yeah, the library. You know, the one you installed not too long ago? What was it now...three months ago? Maybe four?" He knew which library, there was only one and it was the only new room in the castle. Everything else was as old as the Dark One himself. "No, Todd," Rumple replied, "that library was made for Belle. It's hers." He shifted his eyes back to his wheel as Todd's lips curved cooly and sinisterly into a twisted smirk. He nodded slowly as if accepting this new information with more to it than what his guardian was playing it off to be. "Alright," Todd spoke as he moved his line of vision back to the words in his book, "I get it. I get it."_

_"She's coming," Rumple spoke suddenly. "Hood up," he ordered and Todd obeyed, not even putting down his book. He just reached behind him, grabbed his hood and pulled it over his head. In no more than a second, Todd had vanished from everyone's vision._

_Sure enough, Belle entered, in her blue dress in which Todd had managed to convince Rumple to give to her in exchange for that overly tight golden one from back in the days when she was considered a princess. She folded her hands before her and dipped her head a bit. "May I clean in here or should I come back later?" she asked, and Rumple looked to her for just a moment, but Todd saw it. Now that he was invisible, he could spy all he liked. No one would ever be able to tell, though he was sure that his guardian knew he was going to spy and smile to himself. "Now is fine, thank you," he replied._

_Belle got to work straight away, dusting the table and cabinets, stoking the fire and cleaning the hearth's exterior. Soon she was climbing on the ladder and tending to all the relics that he stored higher up than what she could reach, adjusting the tapestries that hung, all while Rumple spun and Todd read, but glanced over every now and then to see if his guardian was paying any notice to anything Belle was doing. Much to his liking, ever so often, Rumple would give a slight glance over in Belle's direction, watching as she worked, just staring as if...as if enjoying the view. Todd bit his bottom lip to calm his chuckles, attempting to truly focus on the words, but he simply just couldn't._

_Belle almost caught Rumple looking over at her, too when she was on the ladder. She knew for a fact that she saw his glance for a split second before he was quick to make it seem like the only thing has ever been focusing on the entire time was his spinning and his wheel. She decided that it seemed best to not question him on it, but rather watch him in his work. So she studied him for a moment, examined the way he spun his wheel, making that straw shimmer into pure gold, landing gracefully into the basket he had placed below. The question popped out before she had time to think it through._

_"Why do you spin so much?" Both Rumple and Todd stopped what they were doing to look to the help for a mere moment, but Rumple's eyes were the only ones she was aware were upon her. When he went back to looking at his wheel, Todd's eyes remained glued to the maid as he sat in silence. "Sorry, it's just you have spun straw into more gold then you could ever spend," she was quick to add._

_"I like to watch the wheel," Rumple spoke, making Todd's eyes bulge. He actually answered her? And without attitude? Shocker! "Helps me forget," he added and Todd looked back over to Belle. "Forget what?" she questioned. _Touchy subject! _Todd screamed in his mind at her. _Very touchy subject! Don't do it! Don't question that! _But she already had and already Todd was expecting Rumple to rage in a fit of anger, shouting at her to leave and come back later to finish her tasks. Todd was getting ready to throw down his book and remove his hood to protect Belle, but before he did anything, Rumple replied in a way Todd was not expecting at all. Rumple ceased in his spinning and bobbed his head. "I guess it worked," he laughed and drew a giggle from Belle's lips and a smirk from Todd's._

_The maid went back to work, tugging on the drapes as the two owners of the castle below looked up to her in confusion. Rumple stood from his stool and wandered over to where Belle tended to the curtains. "What are you doing?" he spoke for both when he asked that question. "Opening these," Belle replied. "It's spring. We should let some light in." _She gets it. _She continued to tug on the drapes, obviously having a difficult time with them. "What did you do; nail them down?" she asked to which Rumple nodded. "Yes," he said and she rolled her eyes before going to tug on them again. Todd could sense the nerves tensing up in his guardian and could see the balance Belle was losing. _She is going to-

_And she fell. Tumbling off the ladder as the drapes went plummeting down with her, landing on the floor in a pool by Rumple's feet. Todd scrambled to his feet, but to no need for his guardian handled the situation all too well. Belle landed swiftly and gracefully into Rumple's waiting arms. Todd gave a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes for a second, but opened them to watch the rest of the scene unfold. Belle and Rumple were gazing deeply into each other's eyes, lost within them. The bright rays were beaming upon them, making the room even brighter than it was before, like a halo shinning above the two. Todd smiled wide._

_"Thank you," Belle stuttered as her arm remained draped around him and he held her up. Rumple, quickly, dropped her on her feet, making her stumble back a bit, but nowhere near tumbling onto the floor as she was just mere moments ago. "Thank you," she said again once he did so. _

_"No matter," Rumple replied and began to walk back towards his wheel, but was brought to a halt by Belle's next few words. _

_"I'll...uh...put the curtains back up," she said with a smile and Rumple gave a slight nod before turning back to her again. _

_"Uh..." Rumple spoke up, "there's no need. I'll get used to it." _

I love this woman. Praise you, Belle.

_With that, he turned and walked away, right past Todd who was still smirking under the cloak and was sure to get as close to Rumple as possible so he could whisper without Belle knowing._

_"Nice catch," the boy muttered._

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

It hurt. Like, really bad it hurt. The agony was wrapping her up tightly as her head spun in circles, doing back flips as she felt she may have cracked her skull open, but she didn't. She blinked her eyes a few times, attempting to get her blurry vision back to normal, make it clear. Nothing was clear. Nothing seemed to make sense. She felt different. She felt cold.

She wasn't sure she could move. I mean, it was such a simple task; moving. Lifting her finger became impossible when she would usually do it without thinking twice about it. Her hair had fallen over her face, and she contained no amount of energy to lift her hand and move it out of her way. She breathed heavily, looking about, past her curls, trying to determine where she was and what had happened. "You have to move," she whispered to herself. She blinked her eyes a few times and tried to look to her hand. What form was she in? She had no idea. Her vision lined up with her hand, and she witnessed her pale skin protecting her from the outside. She wasn't in her Dark One form, so she figured that was somewhat of a good thing. She seemed rather innocent like this. "Wiggle your pointer finger," she commanded herself, but she couldn't do it. "Wiggle your pointer finger," she forced herself to say once more, and again, it did not move. She was growing frustrated now. Anger seeping into her as she clenched her teeth. "Wiggle it, damn it," she growled, but her finger refused to move and her vision was growing blurry once again. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering what her father once said. She needed magic to help her through this. Needed magic to heal her and so she relaxed herself. Calmed herself and breathed normally. She opened her eyes slowly and steadily, looking to her finger once again and took another deep breath. "Wiggle your pointer finger," she whispered.

It bounced, slightly. Twitching more and more with every second and Lucinda smiled at her accomplishment. She felt her magic rushing through her veins, reaching every part of her body, starting from that one pointer finger, traveling about her hand and crawling up her arm, infecting the rest of her body with a great relief of strength and soothing the sting she felt. Slowly, very slowly, she was able to force herself to sit up and regain her sense of vision. She was still light headed, immensely, but nowhere near as horrid as it was before. She sighed once she sat upright, lifting her hand to her forehead, and glancing around. She knew where she was, but at the same time...she didn't. What place was this?

It was the Enchanted Forest, but it wasn't. The trees, the once beautiful, grand, green trees were gone. Nothing in their place, but cobble stone. Cobble stone all around her. She had landed from whatever fall on to solid, hard, cold cobble stone. The sky was a bleak, gray blue, as if the sun had never shinned upon the land before. Any trees that stood, which was barely, stood with broken branches and not a single leaf upon them. Nowhere near as tall as the ones that Lucinda had known. Clouds sat silently in sky despite the wind whispering gossip about the girl who had just landed here to them. This wasn't the Enchanted Forest and yet it was. This was the Enchanted Forest...when dead.

She examined herself and grew even more confused by her appearance. She wasn't in her chemise and stockings. She wasn't in any palace garments for that matter. Instead, she wore a simple lace gown, imprinted with roses as the design. It traveled up to her knee, but that was all. It did not exceed past that point, showing off her calfs and bare feet. No shoes upon her. What torture. Her hair was in bouncy, little curls. Barrels, draping over her shoulders and trailing down her back. She felt as though she had fallen, and yet there was no sign of impact. No sign of her smacking against the ground. No sign she had even fallen off of anything. Nothing. The only sign was what she felt and that was weakness.

Despite the place not being the Enchanted Forest she knew, she still knew of her location. She knew when she saw the well. The wooden well that was in the castle garden. She had landed not too many feet away from the well. Sure enough, her castle was not that far away either. A few hundred feet. It was so close in her view and she knew that that was the place she was going to get her answers. She now had to stand. She had to walk.

She took in another deep breath before focusing on balancing herself. Placing both of her palms on the cobble stone, feeling the coolness brush up against her skin as she began to apply all the pressure, all of her strength, into her hands to help support her weight. To lift herself up off the ground. She pushed, forcing her hips up first to get her feet underneath her, placing them flat against the floor, on all fours as though she were a dog. One great big push, and she was balancing herself on her feet, leaning forward and waving her arms as though flapping like she was a bird. She straightened her spine before she could topple over and stood up tall. She made it, and yet she felt as weak as ever. Oh, it was painful, her whole body was in agony, but her father could fix that. She just had to get to him first and that required baby steps.

One foot fell before the other as Lucinda began slumping her way across the ground, her bare feet tapping the stones with every step she took, not looking down, only gazing forward at her castle and trying to muster up the strength to call out to anybody who would be willing to answer her pleas. Her mother, her father, any servant of the sort, but her voice came out as a whisper, too tiny for even a mouse to hear. "Mother," the breeze stole from her parting lips before it could reach any audible point. "Father," she begged, but the wind escaped her before she even heard it herself. Within her mind she was screaming as she began to lose the strength of picking up her feet and placing them down, so she just began to drag them, scrapping them against the stones beneath her.

More wind chilled into the area she slumped, bringing with it brown, crisped leaves that, much like her feet, scraped against the ground, but created a taunting screech as if mocking Lucinda for her weak efforts. The swaying tree branches that moved in the opposite direction she was traveling in seemed to be telling her to walk backwards, not forwards, for nothing will be accomplished if she moved onward. Still, she did, ignoring the warning. She just wanted to be there, at her castle. The place she knew. She wanted to be wrapped in her mother's arms, she wanted to _see_ her father, for she knew he would do anything to protect her. She didn't feel safe at all. She felt frightened.

She soon lost all feeling in her feet, and did not know if they were bleeding or simply just cold. It seemed as though if she were to leak blood, it would not be warm, but like ice. Slush, running down her pale skin. Melted and yet solid snow to match this hollow place that she found herself in. How many years has she been asleep? Has Gretchen accidentally performed a different spell than the one she insisted on doing? Lucinda had not the slightest, but decided to just trust her limbs as they made it up to the glass doors of the castle in the backyard.

She tugged on those glass doors, pulling on their handles with all her might, but they refused to budge. Either they were sturdier locks than she had originally believed, or she was simply weaker than she had thought. Whatever it was, they refused to cooperate with the princess. Rather than peek inside or use magic, Lucinda became desperate and so just went with it. Tightening her fist as much as she could, she punched through one of the small, glass squares as designed onto the door. Her knuckles dripped the red rose substance and it burned intensely, but she saw it as no big to do. Her father could fix it. Her father could fix anything. Couldn't he? She shimmied her hand into that small opening and flicked the lock to the side, allowing the handle to bend and the door to open. Lucinda stepped inside.

Much to her surprise, the castle was worse than it was on the outside. It was dead inside, dressed in cob webs and dust, lining each and every frame, every tapestry, every relic to have been placed on a shelf. The once white table cloth was unrecognizable due to the decaying beauty in which it held some time ago. Now gray and bleak, torn and old, covering the twenty people seating table that had, at some point, prepared a many bodies with a wonderful feast. The hearth beside it appeared as though it was a grave for any animal that had been stuck inside the smoke stack, unable to be buried. The chandeliers had lost their charm, now copper and rust instead of golden and beautiful. The diamonds on them had lost their sparkle and shine, now just floating rocks that dangled off strings. Dust, dirt and leaves covered the marble floor. The once golden castle...nothing more than a landscaping disaster, the grave of her abandoned beautiful life.

"Mom," she called out, now gaining a new sense of strength having entered this place. "Dad," she spoke louder, but the walls only reflected her own voice, she answering her own calls for help. Mom and dad were nowhere to be found, yet she did not lose faith in that. "Mom!" she managed to yell. "Dad!" And even so, nothing. Nothing, but her own voice reflecting her own nerves, her own confusion. Her own loneliness. This couldn't be. If not here then...where? Where were they?

She approached the grand staircase, which was blackened and bleak due to the many layers of dust and dirt that smothered each and every step into suffocation. And yet, she climbed it despite her feet turning black and her toes crinkling at the cold sensation they got from the untouched palace in what seemed to be a thousand years, if not more. And with every step, she called for her mother and father. The child called for their parents. "Mom!" she shouted. "Dad!" she cried, but only Lucinda answered.

She paced down the abandoned halls that resembled that of the rest of the palace. Damaged and ruined, pictures and paintings with slashes and gashes upon them as if a wild beast had been on the loose. Claw markings and cuts covered nearly every inch of the walls while any decorator of the bare golden corridors was completely destroyed.

Lucinda wandered to her parents's chamber doors, finding them closed, sealed off to her. She did not pay any notice to the spiders that crawled about them, tying their silk spun webs around the door handles and frames, making any child terrified to touch it. Any child, but the one who was determined to find her parents. Determined to figure out what the hell was going on to begin with. How the Enchanted Forest ended up like this and where was it going to go from here, that was on her mind, but most importantly; where was her mom and dad?

She used her good fist, the one that was not cut by broken glass, to bang on her parents's door. "Mom?" she asked again. "Dad?" This time, the door she banged on slowly squeaked its way open, allowing Lucinda to peek inside if she so desired, but should she push on it, give it a little nudge, she would be allowed to enter. And so, she gave that door the nudge it need, forcing it to open more so that she may slip her frail body in between the two golden barriers and search for her, apparently, missing parents. "Mom?" she whispered. "Dad?" she muttered.

Nothing was what she found.

Alls that was in the room was nothing she hasn't seen in every other room she passed getting to this one.

Nothing.

Dust. Dirt. Leaves. And above all, nothingness.

The grand bed that once belonged to her parents now stood vacant as did the rest of the place Lucinda had, at some point, called home. She made her way towards the bed and placed a gentle hand on it. Her palm turned black by all of the decay that had crawled from the worn blankets onto her fresh skin. Her tears began to prick at her unsteady eyes as the truth finally came upon her.

Mom and dad weren't here.

Mom and dad couldn't save her.

_Mom _and _dad_ were gone.

An object out of place caught her attention, however. One detail she was not expecting to see, but to her own surprise, it was there. It was as if it was comforting her, like telling her that a small candle of flickering hope was going to show her the way out of this pitch black cave. She held the wick, this was the spark. The storybook rested peacefully, untouched, in her parents's bed.

She grabbed the old, leather book and brought it close to her. With one deep inhale and a slight narrowness made in her lips, Lucinda managed to blow the dust off of the cover as she reread the title to herself. Once Upon a Time. She gripped the book tightly with both hands as she sunk down onto her parents's bed. What has she done? She couldn't blame anyone, but herself.

She pulled open the storybook and flipped past the many pages that it took to get to the only point in the story that she somewhat enjoyed. The only point in the story that made a glimmer of a smile appear on her lips, but not now. No. Now, all she wore was a frown as she flipped open to the page that contained the illustration of her mother sitting on her father's spinning wheel, he leaning into her, their lips touching. Their first kiss. Romantic for a split second, ruined a moment afterwards. It didn't matter. That split second, that moment when their lips touched, when her father's curse was nearly broken; that was all that ever mattered and Lucinda saw that now...but now...it was just a little too late.

"Mom," she breathed as she touched the illustration with her bleeding hand. "Dad," she sobbed as a tear fell from her eye and landed right on her parents's connected lips. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. She leaned forward, hunching over, bringing the page close to her chest and letting her tears fall. She hated herself. She absolutely hated herself. On that bed, clutching that page close to her heart, is where she wept.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

"What did you do?" Belle shouted as she raced over to her fallen daughter. Gretchen smiled still as Belle bawled in tears, gripping her daughter in her arms and shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Lucinda, please," Belle begged.

"She can't hear you," Gretchen explained. "She is gone." Belle refused to believe that, placing her ear to her daughter's chest and hearing a rather slowed, unhealthy heart beat thumping within it. "That's not true, Gretchen. Her heart is still beating," Belle rebuffed, but the Enchantress laughed still. "It won't be like that for long."

In a split second, however, Gretchen was flung from one side of the room to the other, being braced up against the wall, unable to breathe by the hand of Rumplestiltskin. He held his arm steady, holding Gretchen up tightly, squeezing her throat until, it seemed, it would snap and his teeth clenched, rubbing together as he grew infuriated. "You wake her up! You wake her up right now!" he called, but the Enchantress just smirked. "I can't," she replied cooly. "You know very well that I can't, Dark One. Only Lucinda can wake herself up."

"Every curse can be broken," he growled, but she chuckled with whatever little breath she had left within her.

"Because Belle did such a great job at breaking your's," she taunted.

Belle, in tears, continued to cradle her daughter in her arms as she looked up to her ex fairy godmother in despair and distraught. "Gretchen, why?" she sobbed, but the Enchantress showed no pity for her. "You got everything," she said. "Beautiful Belle got everything her little heart ever desired. A castle, a kingdom, a loving family, men fighting over her, a husband. You got everything and I got nothing. You cared not for me just as everyone else cared not. You had all these wonderful things and you didn't even know what to do with them. You deserved to be punished."

"You don't get to speak to my wife like that," Rumple threatened as he tightened his grip upon her throat with his magic. It was clear she was in pain, her eyes were turning red as was the rest of her face, but Rumple, just as she said, cared not of her being. "Wake her up," he hissed, but once more, the Enchantress just smirked slightly. "You know I can't," she teased and her smile remained planted on her face even with how deprived she was of air, life slipping between her fingers. But she knew Belle well. She new that she would never order or ask of the Dark One to harm a single blonde hair on her head. No, she was going to stop her husband and she did.

"Rumple, no! Don't kill her!" she called, and he looked to her in desperation. "You don't know what she did to her. What she did to Lucinda," he said and Belle shook her head. "Whatever she did, it is no reason to kill."

"It is every reason to kill her!" he shouted. "The fate she sent our daughter to is a fate worse than death!"

"Rumple, let her go."

He wasn't going to spend these moments arguing with his wife, and so he dropped his arm, making Gretchen slump to the golden floor and catch her breath. After a few gasps of air, she looked up to the king and queen and flashed them a twisted smirk. "Good luck getting her back," she spoke before disappearing in a flash of green.

"Rumple," Belle sobbed from the other end of the room, clutching their daughter still. "Please, do something. Please, wake her up. You can wake her up, I know you can. Y- you can do anything." As flattering as that was, Rumple showed no sign of gratitude in that moment as he approached his daughter and wife, sinking to his knees. "You can wake her up, can't you?"

Rumple shook his head. "No, Belle. I can't wake her up. Nothing can wake her up...except herself," he tried to explain, but nothing was making sense.

"What are you saying?" Belle asked her husband in despair. Rumple reached down and grabbed ahold of his daughter's tiny hand within his own, holding it tightly with both hands, stroking the back of it with one of his thumbs. "Any curse can be broken. True love's kiss. It can be someone's parents. It can work for us." But Rumple shook his head.

"No, Belle. She is not under a sleeping curse."

"Then what kind of curse is she under?"

"A soul curse. Her soul is no longer in this land. It's in another."

What? Her daughter's soul was no longer in her child's body? Then where could it be? Where had it gone? Where had she gone?

"How is that possible? How does she wake up? Wha- what happened to our daughter?"

Her husband was obviously distraught, bringing his daughter's hand to his lips and holding it there as he stared at Lucinda's face, wishing her eyes would just open and this was all just an illusion.

"Belle, soul curses only affect the soul of someone. Affect who they are. Lucinda's body may be here, but her soul and her mind, who she is...is elsewhere. An alternate universe that we cannot travel to unless you were cursed as well. No spell, no potion, no true love's kiss is ever going to wake her up because _she_ isn't here. Only her body is," Rumple said. He then turned his attention back to his daughter, brushing back a stray strand of hair with a gentle finger, tears slipping from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, my little Lucinda." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, Belle looking to her in disbelief.

"She's gone?" Belle questioned, unable to take this in. Unable to comprehend it. Her child was gone and there was a chance that she was never _ever_ coming back.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_It had only been a short while. Not long at all. She left at sunset after all, not too long ago. Still, Todd was a bit stunned when his guardian ventured up into his work tower, not coming down since Belle had been sent off to get straw from the market. Todd couldn't help, but to wander out of his own tower when he heard the conversation. The very end of it, that is. The part where Rumple had basically let Belle go, expecting to never see her again. Why would he do that? Todd had his guesses, but now that it had been some time since when Belle first arrived, he had aged a few years. Turning sixteen now and having more knowledge about affections and why people do some things when they care about people._

_So as Rumple stared out of the tower window, watching the road that she had traveled on, Todd emerged from the thin air and removed his hood so that he could be seen. "I heard you let her go," Todd remarked as they both stared out into the openness. _

_"I'm regretting giving you that cloak, considering the fact that all you use it for is to listen in on my conversations." _

_Todd smirked, giving a slight throat chuckle as well. "You haven't given me any tasks to use it for otherwise. Besides that, well...your conversations just so happen to be interesting compared to just staring at a stone wall in a tower."_

_"That's for your own good, Todd and I let you out. I just don't want you to be seen." _

_The teen nodded. "I get it. I do." _

_There was a brief moment then, just the two of them staring off into the darkness. The distance. The space between them and the girl that once wore the golden dress with the curls in her hair. Was she ever coming back? Todd had his hopes high while it seemed Rumple was more than less convinced. Though he was basically begging any god that may be above for her to return to him, to see if his feelings were reciprocated, it seemed unlikely that she would ever return. Who would?_

_"So, you let her go?" Todd asked again, waiting for his guardian to respond as they both continued to stare ahead. Todd began to count the spaces between each response with, not seconds, but cricket chirps. The ones that could be heard from down below despite the great gap between the tower and the ground. _

_Thirty chirps before Rumple answered. _

_"I did. I let her go," he replied. _

_"Well, why did you let her go?" Todd pressed on. _

_Fifteen chirps before the next answer. _

_"I had to." _

_Todd smiled slightly. "Why did you have to?" _

_One chirp._

_"Todd,"_

_"Rumple."_

_Seventeen chirps._

_"I know what you want to hear. You want to hear that I have feelings for her. You want to hear that I no longer see her as a mere servant, but something more. That she has brought light into my bleak life. That she makes me want to be a better person. To be a better, more human version of myself. That she mends my heart that has been shattered into millions of pieces. That's what you want to hear. You want to hear that I... that I..."_

_Seven chirps._

_"That I have fallen in love with her."_

_Todd looked to his guardian for just a moment. Just a slight glance to take notice that Rumple's eyes grew wide with his own realization of his feelings. Still, he stared straight on, hoping to see that very woman that they spoke of come wandering back towards the castle, straw in basket and shackles free. Todd then shifted his gaze back ahead._

_Twenty seven chirps._

_"That's what you want to hear, but I am not going to say it."_

_"I don't want to hear it, Rumple," Todd stated, causing his guardian to look at him. Todd moved, only his eyes to lock on with Rumple's as he explained himself. "Well, you just said it, and Rumple," Todd reached back and pulled up his hood. "You won't be upset that you did." _

_With that, Todd just vanished. He disappeared by the power of his cloak, leaving Rumple to turn back to the road and grow in shock._

_She was coming back. Walking towards the castle, straw filling her basket, seemingly smiling under her cloak like she had just been informed of the greatest secret in all the worlds. The biggest secret revealed to her on her way back. Whatever the reason, Rumple wasted no time. She couldn't know he was standing up here spying. No, he had to be busy. Doing something. Make it seem as though he has not been standing here for as long as he has. Todd still stood in the room, watching as Rumple turned and ran down the stairs. How long did it take him to move? Well, Todd counted in cricket chirps._

_One._

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

After sitting on the bed for, who knows how many hours, Lucinda collected herself. Closing the storybook, but tucking it under her arm and she began her search for a pair of shoes in her mother's wardrobe. There had to be someone else here. Someone who could give her answers. After all, that is what she was sent here to do. She found a pair of black, leather boots tucked away in the closet.

She pulled them out, slipping them onto her feet and tying them tight before she grabbed the storybook off of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom that held nothing else for her. Her strength was coming back to her and she knew that now was not the time to panic. Not the time for tears. No, now was the time to find a way out of this place. She headed towards the armory to gather up weapons that she may deem appropriate on this little adventure of hers. She knew not of the creatures she would encounter on this quest she was about to go on, but even so, she needed to be prepared for anything.

Locked, but she cared not. With her strength back now and her father's power reimbursing her body, without changing it, she received all the will power she needed. Lucinda just lifted her foot and connected it with that of the armory's wooden door, causing it to burst open and allow her entrance. There, she examined the walls and stands for the weapons of her choosing. All the weapons seemed not sturdy enough for her. As though they would turn to dust if someone merely breathed on them. Disappointed for a moment, but shocked at the next, Lucinda spotted her sword in the corner of the room. Her perfectly balance, sharp bladed, diamond embedded sword that she was gifted with when just a mere child.

Smiling, she picked it up and reexamined its beauty, grabbing one of the old scabbards as well and attaching it to her hip. Once fastened and tight, Lucinda placed her sword carefully in its resting place until she would have further need of it. Armed and angry, Lucinda felt she was ready for whatever challenges may come her way. She gathered the storybook and headed back out into her castle's main room and began to head towards the exist.

Something was wrong, though. Something was out of place and it made Lucinda stop for a moment. Stop and turn back to her home. Turn back to the grand staircase and the doors that lead to the library just behind it. Something was off, but she did not know what it was. She just, in a sense, felt it. She wasn't alone.

"Hello?" she called, but the vibe she got back from the silence that replied was not a decent one. It did't feel as though it could possibly be one of her parents lurking about. It felt as though it was something much worse than that. Something...well, bad. Nothing appeared, but she could hear it. The rummaging coming from the library. Something knocking a few books off of their shelves, something approaching the two doors that have been shut and had cob webs gathering all over their design.

_BOOM!_

The doors bursted opened and a ragging ogre came charging towards Lucinda, waving a large stick in his hand, spikes emerging from the wood he carried. His screaming was that of the most horrifying sound Lucinda had ever heard and she stumbled back. She meant to turn and leave, but one of the ropes from the drapes laid across the floor, causing Lucinda to trip and fall right onto her bottom, hitting it hard against the ground as the ogre was all too close to her for her liking. She was going to die already?

Sure she was done for, Lucinda took a deep breath and accepted the fact that the end for her was coming sooner than she originally planned. However, something altered the path of fate. An arrow stabbed the ogre square in the left eye, causing it to howl in pain and no longer pursue Lucinda. Stunned and unable to comprehend the events that had just taken place. And before she knew it, she was being pulled to her feet and forced to move them. She was running, being led by some force that found its root on her arm, running straight out of the castle doors and to a waiting horse just outside.

What?

Whoever was leading her away, she could not tell due to the green hood that they wore, climbed onto the brown stallion that waited outside for them, placing his feet in the stirrups and pulling Lucinda up behind them on the horse. They proceeded to then slam their heels into the horse's side, causing the animal to race off into a gallop. She gripped the storybook tightly with her arm, not daring to let that thing fall down and be abandoned here. No, it was staying with her the entire time and she wasn't giving it up for anything. So, as she held this stranger's torso with one arm and the storybook with the other, she looked behind her, watching her former home grow smaller and smaller as the distance between the two only grew.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He was sitting in his tower when he heard the sound of glass shattering and heavy objects falling off of shelves, and the sound of his master yelling in anger. _

_Rampage? _

_Todd had never experienced Rumple when he was on a rampage. Just in case, he grabbed ahold of his cloak and raced out of his tower, not even bothering to close the door behind him, spiraling down the stone steps and pulling on the cloak. Bottom step and his hood went up, making the sound of footsteps seemingly come from nowhere as he raced towards the grand room._

_Shockingly, Rumple was running about the grand room, yelling and smashing objects as he raced about. He grabbed teacups off of the tray and began to smash them against the wall, letting them shattering, falling to bits and pieces. However, one he picked up and examined for a moment. He then set it back down on the table and went back to pulling on the tapestries, yanking them off of their posts and yelling still._

_"Rumple!" Todd shouted, pulling back his hood and racing towards his guardian, grabbing Rumple's shoulders. "Rumple, relax! Breathe!" _

_But the Dark One was out and messing with Rumple's head, ripping the poor man's heart in two as what he thought was feelings and love was turning out to be deception and heartache. _

_"Lies!" he shouted as Todd continued to try and ease the being. "She lied to me! She doesn't love me!" _

_Todd fought Rumple's swatting hands, fighting against Todd's warmth and affection. "She was working for her!" he continued to shout. "She was working for her!"_

_"Rumple!"_

_Then Todd pulled away and Rumple froze. _

_Did it happen? _

_It did. _

_Todd touched his face slightly and pulled his hand away to examine it. Blood trickled on his fingers and the sting that came from beneath his right eye assured him that the mark was there. Rumple's extended nail had slashed right through Todd's tender skin directly below one of the blue eyes he had on his face. He was bleeding. Rumple made Todd bleed._

_"Todd," the Dark One muttered as his screams subsided and his face grew to concern instead of rage and disappointment. "I can fix that," he assured, but Todd shook his head. _

_"No, Rumple, it's fine," Todd stated. "I don't need it fixed. I don't want it fixed. I'll be fine." _

_But his guardian shook his head. "I did that to you. I... I am lost, Todd. I have been for so many years. For hundreds of years." _

_Todd nodded and placed his hands on Rumple's shoulders._

_"I know, Rumple. I know, but you are so close. So close, I know you are and I know that whatever plan you have in mind is going to get you where you need to be. Right now, though, you need to relax. What happened?"_

_Rumple took a deep breath and shook his head. He removed Todd's hands from his shoulders and made his way towards one of the chairs, taking a seat and using his hands to hold his head. _

_"I gave that little brat everything," he began. "I taught her everything she knows and I made her as powerful as she is. This is how she shows her thanks to me? She sends in a traitor?" _

_Todd grew confused and moved towards Rumple, trying to catch a glimpse of his guardian's expressions._

_"Who?" he asked._

_"Regina," he hissed. "I trained her. I helped her gain her freedom. I made her into a powerful woman and I gave her purpose. And she is not satisfied. She needs to have all the power in the worlds. She needs to be the strongest. She feels the need to beat me."_

_"What makes you say that?" Todd questioned._

_"Belle," Rumple muttered. "She... _We..." _he took a breath. "She tricked me. She made me believe... it is impossible. It always has been. It always will be impossible."_

_Todd looked over to Rumple and kneeled by the table, trying to look up into Rumple's eyes and when he did, he caught a glimpse of the pain lingering on behind them. _

_"What is?" he asked. "What is impossible?"_

_Rumple was very good at keeping tears hidden._

_"For somebody to love me."_

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

After traveling for what seemed like miles and hours, Lucinda had had enough ridding. She yelled into the person's ear, trying to over power the sound of the hooves on the ground. "I think we lost it," she said. "Mind if we stop?" She felt the person she held onto chuckle. "No need to shout," came the reply and the horse slowed in his gallops, easing to a stop. Now free to let go, Lucinda used one hand to jump off the stead and still hold the storybook in one of her arms.

"How did you know I was in there?" she asked as the figure jumped down.

"You're welcome," he spoke, still hidden by the shadow of his hood. Lucinda rolled her eyes before asking her next question.

"Where am I and who are you?" she pondered.

"You are in Somnium, welcome!" he replied.

"Somnium?" Lucinda asked. "What the hell is Somnium?"

"Well, it's where you are, unfortunately. That is all I know. I am not the one to go to for answers, but I can take you to the person who can."

"Who is that?"

"He kind of runs the place."

"And how do I know you will take me there? How do I know you're on my side?"

The boy chuckled. "Well, I did just save your life."

"That means something, but not everything. You may have saved me for your own matter. Now, who are you?"

"You wouldn't take it lightly."

"How do you know what I would and would not take lightly?"

"Because I know I wouldn't."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, we are more alike than you know."

"What?"

"Lucinda, trust me. It's better you don't know."

"Take off the hood," she unsheathed her sword, "or I remove your head," she threatened. The boy lifted his hands, showing his innocence.

"Alright," he said, "but you asked for it."

He pulled back his hood and Lucinda believed she was going to faint.

"That's impossible," Lucinda stated as she shook her head, her eyes opened wide and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Told you you wouldn't take it lightly," he said as he threw his hands to the side and shrugged. "It's in our blood," he concluded.

"Baelfire?"

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Back to sitting cross legged on the floor, but no book in his lap. He just watched as Rumple spun. Belle had been gone for sometime now. Vanished when Rumple had casted her out, and to be honest, both were getting nervous. Rumple had been showing the expressions of lament in everything he has done. He hadn't made any deals any time soon and Todd was getting a bit worried that his guardian would never return to his normal self again ... whatever that was._

_"I noticed you have been keeping the curtains open," Todd commented to fill the emptiness. Sure enough, the spring sun shinned in through the glass windows, warming the room a tad and making the environment lighter, in a way. _

_Rumple did not turn his attention away from his task. He spun the wheel much slower than usual. Emotionless. Like, a piece of him was missing._

_"They will stay open from now on," Rumple muttered and Todd nodded. _

_"Good," he said. "They should be open. I have missed the sun." _

_Rumple said nothing._

_Todd's eyes scanned the area and landed on the table. There was a tea set on the tray Belle had carried with her everyday at least once a day. It was her job and she did it well. That wasn't the strange thing, though. _

_The strange part was the fact that instead of one teacup ready to be used, there was two. Todd didn't drink tea that frequently, and Rumple had never left a cup out for him before. He had to question it._

_"Why two teacups?" Todd asked, looking to Rumple. _

_His guardian's lower lip quivered just for half a second. Blink and you would miss it._

_"In case she comes back," he answered._

_"You made it seem rather clear that you didn't want her to," Todd suggested._

_"She will come back... if it's true love. If it's not... I'll never see her again. It's what's best for her. To let her decide. I made up my mind. Now, it's time for her to make up her own."_

_Wow, didn't except to hear that coming from him. _

_Todd was at a lost for words in that moment. He regained his composure, however, and rather quickly._

_"And your mind says..." he lead on. _

_Rumple didn't even stop spinning, didn't look up from the wheel, and his face shifted no more than how it already stood._

_"I love her," he admitted and Todd was not sure if he was happy to hear that or if he was overly depressed by it. _

_They sat in silence for a moment before Todd mumbled it under his breath. _

_"She'll come back," he said. _

_It seemed that for Rumple, it went in one ear and went straight out the other. Hope had been lost. He felt he was correct. Belle was gone and she would not return for him for any reason in all the worlds._

_"Someone's coming," Rumple warned and just as so, Todd reached behind him and pulled up his hood, disappearing to all._

_Just as he did so, the doors to the grand room flung open and a woman in heels and a gown entered. _

_"Regina," Todd whispered, causing Rumple to turn his sights to the queen still dressing in black. _

_"Flimsy locks," she stated, and as she did so Rumple's attention went back to that of his spinning. Regina began to make herself at home near the tea set, examining it as Todd had done not too long ago. "I have a deal to discuss," she said as she gazed at the two cups. "A certain..." she grinned, "mermaid." _

_Todd felt an eerie vibe radiating off of this woman's expression at something as simple as two cups on a tray, and with Rumple in the condition he was in? Something was wrong. She had information to share._

_"I'm not dealing today," Rumple muttered as he spun. _

_"Are you angry with me?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "What is it this time?" She continued to work with the pot and a cup, angering Todd for some reason. _

That's their's, _he found himself growling in his head as he watched her intensely, drilling a hole into her skull as he did so. _

_"Your little deception... failed," Rumple began and finally ceased in his spinning, turning his head, peeking over his shoulder to look at Regina._ _"You'll never be more powerful than me," he hissed and Regina smirked. "You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never gonna beat me." _

_He went back to spinning as Regina stopped preparing her tea much to Todd's liking. _

_"Oh," she spoke sarcastically, "is this about the girl I met on the road? Hm?" She pouted her lips and gave a throat laugh before going back to her tea, annoying Todd once more, him gnawing on his tongue so he wouldn't speak. "What was her name?" she went on to say as Rumple paid her half a mind. "Margie?" she guessed. "Verna?" _

_Todd was ready to shout out her name, but Rumple beat him to the punch with just a soothing whisper._

_"Belle."_

_Regina seemed stunned that Rumple said her name so peacefully, so...so...lovingly. Like it was a sin to guess her name incorrectly. She peered at him for moment, just as Todd did, before she continued on with her words. "Right..." she dragged on._

_"Well, you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy," she stated, making Rumple freeze and Todd to do the same. As Regina licked her spoon and Rumple approached her, he seemed tense while she was at ease. _

_"What tragedy?" he questioned and Regina appeared to be surprised that he had no idea what she was talking about._

_"You don't know?" she questioned to make sure her accusations were correct. "Well, after she got home, her fiancé had gone missing. And after her stay here... her 'association' with you no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her. Cut her off, shut her out." _

_Todd stood up in fear. _

Please, _he prayed. _Let her be alright.

_"So, she needs... a home?" Rumple questioned. _

Go get her! _Todd shouted in his head. _Go, now! She needs you!

_Too late._

_"He was cruel to her," Regina smirked. "He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying." Todd grew sick and dizzy. He could only imagine how Rumple was feeling in that moment. Crushed. "After a while she threw herself off the tower." _

_Bluntly, Regina added, "She died."_

_Rumple said not a word as the tears already fell from Todd's eyes, streaming down his cheeks. Rivers overflowing on his pale skin. How was Rumple even standing? Much stronger than Todd had originally thought. _

_"You're lying," he growled, but Regina just raised her brow. _

_"Am I?" she asked and even Todd was throwing in the towel on trying to see past the lies. _

_"We're done," he stated and led her out, opening the doors with a wave of his hand._

_Regina rolled her eyes and placed the teacup on the table. "Fine," she said. "I have other calls to make." _

_As she left, however, she traced her finger over the table, collecting the dust fragments from the wooden frame Belle used to polish. Todd was ready to cut off her finger and clenched his fists to calm himself. _

_"Place is getting dusty, Rumple," Regina commented and got in his face as she went to leave. "You should get a new girl." _

_That was the final straw. Fire lit up upon Todd's fists for a split second and he fell to his knees as the flames died down. Tears still fell down from his eyes and breathing became difficult._

_Rumple made his way back towards his cabinets, walking right past Todd who continued to cry, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. Rumple, however, walked past Todd once more, standing before a pedestal. Todd looked up, witnessing Rumple remove the golden goblet from its spot and replacing it with Belle's chipped teacup. The one he refused to break. He placed it on the pedestal and began to weep. After a moment of standing and silently sobbing, Rumple dropped the goblet to the floor, letting it clatter. He looked unsteady, uneasy. Todd scrambled to his feet and ran towards Rumple who did as he did just a few moments ago, he slumped to his knees. Todd grabbed Rumple from behind, crying into the crick of Rumple's neck, sobbing with his guardian._

_"She's gone," Rumple whimpered as though he had been beaten senseless, gripping Todd's hand tightly, unable to fight the tears any longer. "She's gone. She's not coming back," he continued to cry. "She's not coming back." Todd cried even harder, shutting his eyes tightly, unable to contain himself. "I loved her," Rumple whimpered. "I _love_ her."_

_And the two cried together in that spot for hours upon hours over the loss of their beloved Belle._

* * *

**Thank you for the support and have a great 2015!**


	10. Chipped Teacups and Stolen Keychains

**SUPER IMPORTANT! Sorry it took so long for me to write the next chapter. Complications came about, I had to alter some things and now Emma being the Dark One (rolls eyes). I love plot twists as much as the next person, but I'm not digging the whole Emma being the Dark One thing. I personally felt Rumple would've continued to do an amazing job and keep us on our toes all the time. That's just me. Who knows how important he's going to be now that he lost his powers. He was like the whole backbone to the big picture when he was the Dark One, you know? Anyways, I'm going to continue on with the story. Now, please don't be too ticked off at me, but when I heard the name I thought it was perfect for our main character, and I have no idea why I didn't think of it before- Lucinda. I went back and changed Ellery to Lucinda in the previous chapters. PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD AT ME. Also, a new book is out that I think you should all read, however, it is only available in the Kindle ebook store at the moment. It's called the Seeker and the Keeper, and is written by a good friend of mine named Marisa. Give it a read, it's worth it! Thank you for your patience, and here we go!**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_She's combing her long black hair, gazing at herself in the mirror. She was more beautiful than she had come to realize. Very beautiful, indeed. Much more beautiful than that horrid Snow White. She was stunning, breathtaking, evil. She was in awe of her own reflection. _

_"What do you believe people think of us when they look at us?" a voice asked, causing the Evil Queen to cease in her combing and set her brush down carefully on her table. "Do you think they look at us with disgust? Perhaps awe? Amazement? Fear, maybe." _

_Regina turned in her seat, looking to the woman who lounged in the red velvet chair behind the Queen, stretched out with her flowing green gown shimmer slightly with the little flickers of candle light. She was stunning, no denying that. _

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Regina questioned with ice in her voice and power in her tone. _

_"I hope I'm not intruding," the woman in green spoke with a smile etched on her lips. _

_"Barging into a place where you are not welcomed in sounds like intruding to me," Regina replied with edge. _

_"I didn't barge in," the woman argued. "I simply ..." she shrugged, "appeared." She didn't seem to mind her own poor set of manners. It was almost like she wasn't taught any better. _

_"Appeared or walked in the door, I still don't know who you are and I still don't want you in my presence. Now get out, before I make you leave with force," Regina growled, but the woman resting in her chair didn't seem too threatened. In fact, she appeared amused. She even chuckled. _

_"Oh, darling, please," she said. "I'm not here to become an enemy. No, rather I came here to extend an olive branch, Your Majesty. You see, I've heard stories about you, Evil Queen. Yes, I have." She stood up and began to walk about the room with a certain grace to her that made Regina believe that once this woman had a pair of wings and could fly. "Stories about the woman so bitter about her past that she destroys innocent people's futures." She began picking up objects. Books, dust collectors, even some gems that were given to the queen throughout the years. It silently annoyed Regina, but she listened to the woman's words. "Stories about the woman always dressed in black as if she is in constant mourning of her once joyful self, not disintegrating into ash. Yes, Your Majesty, I have heard about you. I am inspired by you._

_"You see, I too come from a troubled past. I used to be a servant for everyone except myself. I was a servant to my father when I was a girl. A servant to my stepmother once he had passed. A servant to my Master, once she sold me to a wealthy man. And a servant to my offspring, whom brought me such great misery that I had only wished to have gotten rid of him sooner. I was a servant, Your Majesty, to everyone except myself. My life was always the property of another's ... until recently. You and I, my Evil Queen, have much in common." _

_Regina grew interested, straightening up a bit in her seat and focusing on the woman's words much more attentively. _

_"How so?" the queen questioned, growing more intrigued by the second. _

_The woman in green smiled a pearly white smile, blinking her flashy eyes and showing off her flawless, creamy cheeks. The clicking of her heels against the marble ground was her sympathy that could've been mistaken for the Jaws theme song as she approached the black haired beauty. _

_"We were both stripped of our freedom," she began. "We were both servants to our masters. We were both scorned by our families. We were both deceived by a spoiled little girl. We were both visited by the same man." _

_His name was on the tips of both of their tongues. _

_The woman in green was so close to the queen that they could be mistaken for life long friends. _

_"We both want revenge," she continued. "We both have magic. We can both get what we want, and imagine the results if we worked together." _

_Regina was tempted. _

_"I have listened to your reasoning," the Evil Queen spoke calmly. "But you must know that I am a woman of few allies. I have trust problems, one might say, but you ... you're something else. You are more of an anti-fairy godmother." _

_The woman in green smiled proudly. _

_"Precisely, Your Majesty." _

_"If you are a Master of Magic, and taught by the person I believe you have been taught by, than what do you need me for? Certainly, you can take down one tiny princess by yourself," Regina spoke. _

_"And that is what Maleficent believed. What you believed, but I'm not foolish enough to believe the same. I know a task like this becomes difficult. I know a friend is required. We could help each other. We would be unstoppable." _

_"Who trained you?" Regina questioned. "I want to hear you say his name so I know I'm not mistaken." _

_The woman's lips curved like a snake. _

_"I know he taught you, too. I know you strive to be more powerful than him. We could accomplish that as well," she replied. "My name, on the other hand, is Gretchen."_

_"You didn't answer me," Regina pointed out. "Who trained you?"_

_"Rumpelstiltskin gave me my powers. I learned how to use them on my own," she answered._

_"How far are you willing to go to destroy this princess, Gretchen? Your answer better not disappoint me." Regina tested her with a frightening look in her eyes, but Gretchen was unafraid. In fact, she gave Regina the exact answer the Evil Queen was looking for. _

_"As far as it takes." _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

"This is impossible," Lucinda said as she dropped the storybook to the ground to bring her hands to hair and tug lightly. "Flat out impossible. You're dead."

Baelfire shrugged his shoulders.

"Minimal," he commented.

"No! No. Not minimal. You're dead! You have been for years! You're buried in Storybrooke. In the ground! Under dirt! How are you here?" Lucinda tried to comprehend, but it wasn't working out well.

"Look, Lucinda, it's a bit complicated to understand," Bae tried to reason.

"Please, explain."

"This place is different than the Enchanted Forest, than Storybrooke, than anyplace you have ever heard of. That's because this place was made, it never just existed. It was made quite recently, in fact," Bae explained.

"How recent is recently?" Lucinda questioned.

"I don't know," Bae answered. "Probably a hundred or so years."

"That's recent to you?" She raised her brow.

"Actually, yes, considering my timeline and all."

Lucinda huffed and sat on the ground, resting her head in her palms.

"You alright?" Bae asked seemingly concerned.

"I'm alright. Just give me a moment. I'm trying to process this." Lucinda rubbed her temples with ease, her head thumping and spinning like a forever beating drum. It hurt and made her sick, but she kept her stomach tight and her tears from the strain locked in.

"Can you at least explain how you are here?" she asked after a brief moment of silence. "How I'm here?"

"That, you are better off asking to the person who runs this place. The first one to be sent here," Bae told his little sister.

"So there is a first," Lucinda repeated, sitting up straight before bringing her knees to her chest and hugging her legs. "How were they sent here?"

"Same way you and I were," Bae answered. His answers weren't doing her much good.

"What about my parents? Do they know where I am? Can Dad help us?"

That hit a nerve in her brother, she could tell right away, for he looked down and his once bright eyes became somber.

"No," he spoke with a shake of his head. "No, Papa cannot save either of us. Neither can Belle. Look, Lucinda, the only person who can help is the person I want to take you to. He'll be able to explain everything. He has been here longer than anyone else. He knows this place like the back of his hand. If anyone can help us, it's him."

"How are you so sure?" Lucinda asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because I've seen him help others before," Bae answered. "Now can you just trust me? We're family after all, and family needs to look out for each other. Especially during times like these. Not to mention, I did just save you from an ogre."

Lucinda shut her eyes and took a deep inhale. With a sigh, and not much of a choice, she complied.

"Very well," she mumbled. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but only because you're my brother ... and because someone once told me you died a hero."

Baelfire smiled slightly at that as he extended his hand out to Lucinda to help her to her feet. She took the offer gracefully, and was sure to pick up the storybook and make her way to the horse she had rode upon not too long ago.

"If you don't mind me asking, sis," Bae said, "who said I died a hero?"

To that, Lucinda smiled sweetly and replied, "Everyone."

Baelfire smiled nostalgically and aided Lucinda in climbing onto the horse.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_The table was decorated in fine linen and topped with luxurious china imported from several different kingdoms that took shelter within the trees of the Enchanted Forest. Roasted duck sat in the center of the table with a spread of meats and vegetables surrounding it on smaller platters. A rack of five candles stood in the center of it all, dancing flames atop each one's wick while one Magic Madwoman sat on either side of the extended table. _

_Gretchen swirled the wine that was in her chalice, examining the blood red liquid as it splashed about the silver walls of the cup. She sniffed it gracefully, having learned a thing or two about fine wines from her previous master. She took a sip and swallowed softly. _

_"I must say, Your Majesty, that you do have a fine selection of food and drink. I must visit your palace more often," Gretchen commented, setting her chalice down and picking up her knife. _

_"But be sure not to over stay your welcome," Regina was sure to imprint into the fallen fairy's mind. _

_"Oh, never, Your Majesty. I have more manners than that." _

_"I would have never guessed." _

_Gretchen smiled sweetly, snarky in her facial expression._

_"If we are to be allies," she began, "I believe more politeness is to be expected." _

_"You get your respect once you tell me what your deal is. What is it you have in mind?" Regina tested. _

_After taking a mouthful in of some of the tender meat that rested on her plate, Gretchen sat back some and twirled her fork between her fingers, never truly learning proper table manners. _

_"Revenge, my Queen," she said. "I once was a servant, as you well know. My most recent master had more than one. There was me and the stable boy." Regina's eyes softened. "We were madly in love. My master got a summons to serve in the Ogre Wars. Instead of going, he sent my love to fight in his place." Gretchen brought her chalice of wine to her lips. "He never came back. Only a yellow message did." She took a sip of the red liquid and swallowed it hard, needing the slight sting in the back of her throat. "I had given birth to my son shortly after. Worst mistake I ever made. My master said I could be rid of the child; kill it, sell it, abandon it somewhere. No, I chose to be merciful and keep it, which is my number one regret. I spent countless nights wishing upon stars and hoping for a fairy godmother to appear to save me from my prison ... but one never came." _

_She took another sip of wine before continuing on. Regina hadn't even touched her plate. She hadn't picked up a fork or a knife. She never even took a sip from her chalice. Rather, Regina just sat there and listened to the green woman's tale as she told it._

_"Four, maybe five years later, a certain Master of the Dark Arts comes knocking at my door," Gretchen continued with a sinister smile. _

_"I'd assume it's the same one that came knocking on mine," Regina spoke in monotone. _

_"He seems to be capable of recognizing desperate souls, wouldn't you say?" _

_Regina raised her brows in agreement as Gretchen took yet another sip. _

_"He offered me a deal. My powers in exchange for my son," Gretchen added. "Safe to say, I made it. I used my powers for good. Helped the less fortunate. I was free, but then a certain fairy appeared and offered me the job of a lifetime; a fairy godmother. I accepted, and I was assigned to a bratty little princess who held no regard for anyone, save for herself._

_"I found love again, but she didn't care. She took him from me when she had everything I wanted; a family, a kingdom, people on their knees before her, a handsome husband-to-be. Everything, and yet ... she was unsatisfied." _

_"I'm guessing the husband-to-be was the man you threw your affections to," Regina thought aloud. _

_"You are very good at this, Your Majesty. Able to read people well." Gretchen raised her cup to the queen and took another sip. _

_"And you want my help in doing ... what exactly? I have my own princess' life to ruin. Why should I help you with yours? What is it you want? A sleeping curse?" Regina questioned, and Gretchen appeared seemingly offended. _

_"No, my dear Queen. You insult me with your simplicity. No. A sleeping curse is so easily disturbed. Any curse can be broken with true love, everyone knows that. What I intend to do takes much more time and much more patience," Gretchen explained. _

_"Time and patience are the two things I come in short supply of," Regina protested. _

_"But it would be worth it, Your Majesty," Gretchen seemed to assure. "I would pluck her down by the people surrounding her. By the people closest to her. That's how I intend to break her. Slowly and over the years. I want a curse that no matter how many kisses her dear true love plants upon her, she could never wake up from. Don't you want the same for your little peach?" _

_Regina snickered with a flicker of evil twist in her stunning ember eyes. _

_"Dear Gretchen, you are obviously new to this," the Evil Queen said. "A curse like that is impossible. Even I know that. Go to any Master of Magic, and they'll tell you the same. All curses have an escape, the question is- what it is? Not- is there one? I am well aware of that. Maleficent is well aware of that. Even Rumpelstiltskin himself is aware of that. What you seek is the impossible, and I'm not about to waste my time on the impossible." _

_Regina stood from the table and panic began to secretly grow within Gretchen, but she remained seated and still spun her chalice in her hand. _

_"I'm not saying there wouldn't be an escape," Gretchen assured. "I'm simply stating that the escape wouldn't be obvious. The escape wouldn't be an act of true love." _

_"True love is the most powerful magic in any world," Regina reminded her. "Everyone, even those who don't practice magic, are in the know about that." _

_"My Queen, please. This is possible." Regina approached as Gretchen continued in her begs. "It is possible. Alls we need is the right amount of magic and the right amount of time." _

_"Well then, you should go find your partner elsewhere," Regina said, "for I have far more important and realistic things to do. Now, before I lose my patience," Regina waved her hand, causing the doors to the exit to open, "get out." _

_With a deep inhale and a furrowed brow, Gretchen stood to leave, but not before getting in the Queen's face. _

_"I will create this curse, if it is the last thing I do. And you, my _Evil Queen,_ will regret not helping me with it. You'll see," Gretchen warned before turing and walking out of the palace with her head still held high. _

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present_

She wasn't sure when she had ever been this nervous about someone besides Henry, but this little girl was nothing short of family. She still was innocent and did not deserve this fate. Whatever it was that had cursed Lucinda, she knew that she would not rest until some good was restored.

Her black dress trailed behind her, and was nearly stepped on by her son as she ran through the halls of the golden palace, Henry trailing close behind her and even Emma lingering nearby.

It was shocking to see that Regina was wearing the largest heels, but was still the first one to burst into Lucinda's room where she laid in her bed, her parents on either side of her.

Belle was as distraught as could be, her hand gripping her daughter's tightly as the tears uncontrollably fell from her blue eyes, streaming down her cheeks and soaking the blankets. Whenever Belle cried, she made it seem as though all the worlds were crying with her.

Rumple, he was good at never really showing his emotions, but it was clear that he had reached a whole new level of depression. Losing a child is never easy, no matter if things between the other parent are good or not. But losing a child whom you share with the love of your life, it's a whole new kind of pain that twists that ever stinging dagger in your heart just a little bit deeper. One child was more than enough; two lost was way too many.

He wasn't crying. No. It seemed that he was simply too saddened to cry. Like he couldn't believe it was happening to him _again. _He stared at her, Lucinda, blankly, picturing her green eyes flapping open any second now, but they never did. Her skin remained as white as snow, her eyes shut tight, and her heartbeat barely existed. At a distance, Princess Lucinda appeared to be dead.

Regina raced to the girl's bedside, standing beside her former instructor, and looking unto his daughter with soft ember eyes and a sorrowful soul. She lifted a hand gently, touching the girl's cheek more tenderly than she has done to any child save for her own, feeling just how ice like she was. Freezing, as though she wandered through a snow storm with no cloak. Regina batted her eyes to prevent her tears as Emma and Henry knelt on either side of Belle, hoping to bring her some comfort.

Regina took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"What kind of curse?" Regina asked Rumple.

He took in a sharp inhale, fighting back the lump in his throat. "A soul curse."

Regina's eyes widened as her heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"What's a soul curse?" Emma questioned, but neither Belle nor Rumple was able to respond, so Regina did it for them.

"When the person is cursed, their soul leaves their body and travels to another world. Where and which one, no one knows because it has never been done before. It has only ever been written about. Only been dreamed of. There is no possible way to break it on this end. Only on the other side because the person's body may be here, but _who they are_ is not."

Emma and Henry shared in a look as Belle became more hopeless, and a single tear leaked from Rumple's eye.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Henry asked, grabbing his birth mother's hand, and looking to his other mother for hope and a possible positive answer.

Regina merely shook her head.

"Who did this?" she asked, placing a hand on Rumple's shoulder, unable to imagine the pain that he was enduring. She was still unable to fathom how it was he lasted. When she had lost Daniel, it felt like the world was coming to an end, and if she lost Henry ... she was sure she would die.

Rumple sniffled before giving his answer.

"The Enchantress," he replied. "But her real name is Gretchen."

Regina snapped her gaze to him, remembering the girl all too well when she had come to her for assistance. She would have never have guessed that she would actually succeed in her task to create such a curse.

Rumple began to cry harder.

"She was Belle's fairy godmother," he added with sorrow, gripping Lucinda's hand tighter.

Regina looked to Belle, immediately putting two and two together. Belle was the princess Gretchen had spoken of that night in her palace. Belle was the one she wanted revenge upon.

"I did this," Rumple further cried, bringing Regina's attention back to him. "I gave her her magic. I might as well have cursed my daughter myself." He took Lucinda's hand in both of his and brought it to his lips. "I'm so sorry," he wept. "I'm so sorry. I did this to you. I did this to you. I'm so sorry, Lucinda. I'm so sorry."

As much as they have had their fights, and as much as they have crossed one another, and as much as they have tried to kill each other in the past; Rumpelstiltskin and Regina once both relied on each other, once got along, once made a fantastic team. Once upon a time, they were somewhat friends, and sometimes the past must be put aside to ensure the future for someone they care for.

So Regina knelt beside him and caught his attention with her eyes.

"Rumple," the former Evil Queen began, having her old instructor look at her helplessly. "We are going to do anything and everything we can. And none of us, certainly not me, will rest until Lucinda is awake. I promise."

And that former alliance is what made him crack into sorrows even more.

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

Now this part of the Enchanted Forest she had never seen before. But then again, the Enchanted Forest appeared to be nothing of what she was used to seeing. No trees, no blue skies. Just cobble stones, dry dirt, stumps and dead trees, and a great cloud of fog that seemed to engulf the land in an everlasting hug.

The castle, however, she knew. It was the Dark Castle. She had only seen it in an illustration in the storybook, but never has she spotted it in person. She knew that is where her father did his practice.

"I thought you said Papa couldn't help us," Lucinda remarked as Bae brought the horse to a stop and hopped off before aiding his sister down as well.

"He can't," Bae assured as he lead her inside the broken, disheveled castle. Stones were crumbling, paint was peeling, and spiders had woven their cob webs in all the corners of her father's former home. Put together, it might have been a beautiful home, but falling apart, you couldn't pay Lucinda enough to spend the night there.

"Then why are we at his castle?" Lucinda questioned, examining the warn tapestries and old relics that climbed up and down the walls as they passed the great room. It almost felt like she was in a museum of her parents, taking a tour through all the rooms they have been in, all the spots that Belle had cleaned. She looked to the curtains, and shockingly found the one her mother had tugged on too hard resting on the ground in a pile of dust.

"This is where the man in charge likes to work," Bae answered and noticed his sister had stopped following him. Instead, she had walked over to the fallen curtain and rubbed gentle fingers over the smooth fabric, recalling the page she had read in the storybook.

_Just one more harsh tug, and poor Belle was sent plummeting down with the red curtain. For sure, she would have fallen to the floor with it if it had not have been for Rumpelstiltskin standing bellow her, holding out his arms, and catching her before she could endure such pain. _

Lucinda found a tear in the fabric and ripped off a piece of the curtain, holding it in her hands and rubbing her thumbs over it.

"Lucinda," her brother called, "it's a fallen curtain."

She shook her head and looked back to him over her shoulder.

"It doesn't mean the same for you, but for me ..." she turned back around and examined the piece she held in her hands. "It means everything."

_It's one of the reasons I'm even alive; this old, dirty curtain. _

Amazing, isn't it?

"Whatever floats your boat. You coming or what?" Bae asked.

Lucinda quickly tied the piece of curtain she had ripped around her wrist before getting up onto her feet. She brushed herself off and made her way towards her brother, but something else caught her eye.

"Really? That thing is everywhere!" She walked over to the pedestal in the room, picking up the damaged teacup that rested upon it.

Bae smiled in the know.

"Stop following me," she muttered before slamming the thing back in its place and walking next to Bae as he lead her up the stone spiral stairs.

"Mom drops it once and suddenly it becomes an irreplaceable relic," she commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Some of the silliest things hold the most sentiment, whether they be chipped teacups or stolen keychains," Bae commented.

They walked up what seemed to be a thousand and one stairs before reaching the destination point, which was a hallway lined with illuminating torches with a single door at the end of it and a small echo of a song being sung filling the emptiness.

_Oh, I have all my fingers._

_The knife goes chop chop chop. _

_If I miss the spaces in-between,_

_my fingers will come off._

They reached the door, and Bae pulled it open with ease, unafraid. More stairs, and so they climbed with the singing growing louder and thumping accompanying it. Lucinda was growing nervous as she saw candle light flickering at the top of the stairs as well as a wall with books.

_And if I hit my fingers,_

_the blood will soon come out._

_But all the same,_

_I play this game,_

_Cause that's what it's all about._

Reaching the top, Lucinda's nervousness didn't ease, but rather increased. A teenager, no older than eighteen, sat at a wooden table in the center of this grand library. Books collecting dust surrounded them, and Lucinda knew the room from what she had read. A few candles on the table as well as the shelves flickered to bring some light to the room.

The teen at the end of the table had jet black hair that fell over his eyes, hiding him from Lucinda. His face was fairly pale, though, like he hadn't seen the sun in years, and black shadows seemed to contour the hallows of his cheeks. He was dressed well, almost decorated in a Mad Hatter like fashion. A blue jacket with a black shirt under a blue vest that once held some fashionable properties, but now seemed to be rags. A top hat, blue with black ribbon rested upon his raven hair, and his fingers were bejeweled with a few dozen rings.

One hand rested flat against the table with his fingers spread out while the other held a dagger, steady in his hand. A dagger Lucinda had seen before, nearly everyday of her life. Her father's dagger. He was using it, stabbing the table where his hand rested, dragging the tip of the blade into the spaces between his fingers in a manic fashion as he sang.

Lucinda breathed heavily, watching the dagger with wide eyes, while Bae smiled as if he had seen this on the daily.

_Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop_

_I'm picking up the speed, _

And he did. Moving _really_ fast. Lucinda had heard of the mortals playing this game before, but she doubted any of them could do it as fast as he. When he moved his head slightly, as well, Lucinda could see he was blindfolded.

_And if I hit my fingers,_

_then my hand will start to bleed._

_Oh, I have all my fingers._

_The knife goes chop chop chop._

_If I miss the spaces in-between,_

_my fingers will come off. _

_And if I hit my fingers,_

_the blood will soon come out._

_But all the same, _

_I play this game,_

_Cause that's what it's all about._

He moved even faster.

_Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop_

_I'm picking up the speed. _

_And if I hit my fingers, _

_then my hand will start to bleed. _

The next part she has never heard before.

_No matter if I see,_

_no matter if I'm blind, _

_I will always miss my fingers,_

_and the blood will stay inside._

_But my knife will keep on moving,_

_but the game will be no fun,_

_if my knife keeps on moving,_

_and there is simply no spilt blood. _

_Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop_

_I suddenly have a surprise. _

_Now watch me as I move my knife,_

_and kiss my hand goodbye!_

Lucinda screamed as the boy dove the blade right into the center of the back of his flattened hand, allowing the red liquid to ooze out of the puncture wound as he smiled happily.

Lucinda brought her hands to her mouth, covering it tightly as Baelfire began to laugh as though it was all some kind of twisted joke.

"A visitor, Baelfire?" the boy with the dagger still seeping into his hand, pinning it to the table questioned. He was holding the dagger in place, focusing on the feeling of his blood rushing into the spaces between his fingers and over his skin.

"Yes. A good friend of mine, too. A very good friend." Baelfire walked behind the boy and undid the blindfold that had concealed his eyes when he had played his little knife game.

Now with his vision available to him, the boy's bright eyes- one sapphire blue and one emerald green- looked down to his masterful work of stabbing himself. He seemed rather pleased.

"Look at that, Bae!" he exclaimed with glee. "Right in the center this time!" With one great thrust, he removed the dagger from his hand, letting more blood spur and sickening Lucinda deeply.

"Great job, Jade. Not one finger scratched," Baelfire praised and set the black blindfold on the table. Without hesitation, and seemingly as though it was a daily routine for him, the boy began to wrap his wound up with the blindfold, not even cleaning it or stitching it up.

As he tended to his hand, he looked to Lucinda and smiled sinisterly.

"Oh, don't feel bad for me, darling," he said, wrapping up his hand. Slowly, Lucinda removed her own hands from her mouth. "I'm used to the pain, and the wound will heal soon enough."

"Why stab yourself?" Lucinda questioned with a disturbed look etched on her face.

The boy shrugged.

"Must learn to tolerate pain in this world," he replied. "Good and fun practice. Also helps with coordination and concentration and accuracy."

"There are other, more safe ways, to practice those things," she assured him.

"Safe being unrealistic," he countered.

"Stupid being dangerous."

"I consider it adapting."

"You seemed to have adapted since you didn't flinch when you pinned your own hand to the table."

"Oh, well then," the boy shrugged and placed his elbows on the table, allowing Lucinda a chance to catch glimpse of his extended, black fingernails. "What's the harm?"

Lucinda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Bae, why are we here? And why is he here? Why are we even in my mom's library?" she asked with a vague gesture to the room that enclosed them.

Baelfire answered easily.

"He likes the library. He spends most of his time in here. And this is the guy I was telling you about. The one who kind of runs this place. Lucinda, meet Jade." The boy in blue smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Jade, Lucinda. She's my little half sister."

"Charmed." Jade snickered.

"I guess it's nice to meet you too, but, Baelfire, it is actually _Princess_ Lucinda. If you are going to introduce me to someone, at least do it properly," Lucinda said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh, you lost your princess status here, dear Lucinda," Jade clarified. "Here, there are no princesses from other parts of the forest. Only one here, and you aren't it. You have no title here, except one."

Lucinda looked to Jade confusingly. She brought her fingers to her temples and rubbed them tenderly as she tried to decipher what it was Jade was telling her.

"Wait, I don't get it," she confessed. "I _am_ a princess. No matter where I go, nothing about me changes. I'm still a princess."

"In _your _world," Jade stated. "In _this _world, parents and families don't exist. You're on your own now, Lucinda. Mommy and Daddy can't save you or protect you. You were that desperate to get away from them, well ... here you are. As far away from them without dying as possible. In Somnium, my dear, you are all alone. Here, you only have one title," Jade further informed and lifted up a single pointer finger as spoke, still holding the dagger in his hand.

He set the dagger on the table.

"Here, dear Lucinda,"

He skidded it to her over the wooden table, it stopping just before it reached the edge so Lucinda could see it.

"You are only the Dark One."

Her eyes widened at the name engraved into the blade.

_Lucinda._

* * *

**Again, please don't hate me for changing the name. I will update again soon, and can't wait for season 5! I will have a special surprise for you guys on premiere day! Thanks for the support. Any questions, comments, concerns, ect. feel free to message me. I love hearing from my readers! Don't forget to check out Trickster and Trickster: The Line Crossed, and The Seeker and the Keeper available in the Kindle Store. Thanks again! **


	11. Prodigal Son

**Sorry it took so long. Huge case of writer's block and two jobs consuming my life. That winter finale though, killing it! I loved it! Let me know what you think and please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys. **

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He sat spinning at the wheel, just as he always does, Todd lay on the floor and stared up the ceiling. There was much design work put into it, many carved in frames and shapes, dazzling the place with some fascinating pieces that would remain unseen unless you had the capacity and curiosity to simply tilt your head up. That's when you would see all there was to see in all it's glory. Simply beautiful with squares and circles, looping together and wings that sprouted from carved in doves, allowing them to fly across that artificial sky that had been created for them. There was no color to it besides white, but that didn't do it any harm. Sure, it would've looked more splendid with a touch of blue there and a splash of red here, but that would make the castle appear to be too much of a church, and he knew how much Rumplestiltskin would despise living in a church, or any place of prayer. A church, temple, or shrine for the gods, they all sickened him. Every last structure that offered hope and escape from the evil in this life twisted his master's core. _

_"A plot, perhaps," Rumple says randomly, but Todd knows better than to question it. Rumple often had spurts of insanity; shouting out random things, doing irrational things, making plans that Todd saw no point or purpose in._

_Then Todd began to think; maybe they weren't random sparks of insanity, the powerful dark magic finally eating away at his brain, but rather ... perhaps they were sparks of pure genius because, despite what he would have people believe, Rumple's wit and random jolts of insanity usually landed him one step closer to achieving his master plan. _

_"Yes," he continues to mutter to himself as he spins, pretending Todd is listening. "A great plot. A trick! A game. That would be perfect. She is coming soon, she'll be here. And when she is, I strike. Yes, that would be perfect." _

_He stops spinning and looks down at the carpet below him to mock the damned. "Never thought of that, did ya, Zoso?" he cries happily. "Never thought of it. Of course not. I'm better at this than you." _

_He often praised himself as well. Often confessed his brilliance to himself. Todd knew for Todd often heard him skipping about the castle, jolly and proud of his intelligence and his ability to fool those whom he comes across. _

_"The Apprentice of foolish old men," he continues to speak. _

_Todd sat up at that, unable to help himself, as usual, when it came to discussing plots with his guardian. He always grew too interested to ignore them for very long,many so perked up at the chance to hear Rumple's thoughts._

_"Who's coming?" he questions as Rumple goes back to spinning. "The queen? Snow White? Who is she that you speak of?"_

_Rumple s,lies to himself, sinisterly, as if concocting an evil, sneaky, devious plan. Odds are, however, that he probably was. _

_"A young princess," he informs Todd. "A foolish young princess whom can be of much service to me."_

_"Many young princesses come in here seeking some form of magic that you possess," Todd reminded him. "Never for any good reason. Why is this one any different?"_

_"Because this one can help," Rumple speaks. _

_Honestly, Todd enjoyed when Rumple shared his plans with him. Not because he enjoyed hearing them all that much or being in the loop, but rather because he feared that if Rumple didn't speak to someone, he would eventually go mad. That is, if he hasn't already. That was Todd's greatest fear, going mad. There seemed to be nothing quite as scary as that, being a prisoner in your own mind. Todd would very much take death over insanity. _

_"This one is going to make me a deal that she cannot refuse," Rumple continues. "A deal to save someone she truly loves, and a deal that could be the difference between my imprisonment and my freedom. No longer bound to a simple object, but free from the grasp of it."_

_"The dagger?" Todd questioned with a raise of the brow, "The dagger is what you wish to be free of? It's just one object compared to everything else that could be imprisoning you in all the worlds. Why fret so much about that?"_

_"The one who created this curse," Rumple hisses, "intended for the Dark One to be free, but the good sorcerer had to tame it. The Dark One was no longer a free being, but a slave and a servant, and someone with such power as myself should never be a slave. Certainly not to something as pathetic as a mere bent dagger." _

_"As true as that may be, Rumple," Todd chimes in, "there is nothing that can release you from that dagger besides the dagger itself." _

_Rumple snickered before rising from his place at the wheel, moving over to the table where a crystal ball rested. He took a seat, twirling his scaly skinned fingers and extended black nails over the outer surface of the crystal ball, making it cloud in a fog of smoke as he summoned Todd over to witness the things that he himself had seen. _

_Todd approached with trepidation, unsure of what it was he would be witnessing. Rumple could be frightening at times, far more terrifying than even Todd could expect. Never would he take his anger or frustration out on the boy, but when Rumple was having a bad day, Todd knew better than to wander down from his tower and attempt to talk to him. He kept his distance, afraid the Dark One might one day pop, and there would be no Rumplestiltskin left to keep it at bay, no man left to hold the darkness in and prevent it from running wild. Rumple would no longer be Rumple, but a human incubator for the darkness that was consuming him more and more everyday. _

_He looked into the crystal ball, gazing upon a cherry red head girl, making her way towards the Dark Castle. There was something quirky about her, and Todd couldn't fight the small tug at the corner of his mouth when he saw her. She seemed too sweet to want to harm, too innocent to be cruel to, too loving to ever pry her heart from her chest. _

_"Princess Anna of Arendelle," Rumple says with his usual extravagant pronunciation of words, rolling his Rs and all. "She's coming here for a special favor, and so I will ask her for one in return."_

_"And that is?" _

_Rumple looked up at Todd, smiling still with some evil smirk that chilled even Todd's blood. _

_"I have a task for you, Todd," Rumple replies. "Go into town ... and find me the most desperate soul."_

_"How do I know what to look for?" Todd questions before heading out, to which Rumple snickered and turned back to the crystal ball. _

_"Anyone who reminds you of me," he says. _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

She dropped the dagger back onto the table after believing she had examined it for far too long. She was just imagining the dagger had her name engraved into it. It wasn't really there. If anyone's name was to be on it, it should have been her father's. Her father has been the Dark One longer than anyone else. There was no way that she could take his place, and it seemed that everyone else was unworthy to take his place. Yeah, it may not be the best job, but he was good at his job at being the Dark One.

"There has been a mistake," Lucinda swears by herself. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Jade laughs, looking to Baelfire for an audience, in which he provides, chuckling along with his friend.

"With how many times I have heard that come out of someone's mouth," Jade commented as he sat back in his chair. "Oh dear child, you must not think in such a negative way. Your mind wouldn't damn yourself in such a cruel way. You don't hate yourself that much."

"I don't hate myself at all," Lucinda argued.

"You are a dreadful liar," Jade rebutted, only angering Lucinda more. "Where is daddy's great charm? Wasn't he able to lie to everyone and get away with it?"

"My father and I are two different people," Lucinda explained with pout in her tone, "and he is the Dark One. Not me. I'm the product of a mere accident."

Jade tried to hold in the chuckles as he took in Lucinda's words, but he was doing a poor job of it, his teeth were gnawing into his bottom lip, his face was turning red, and his eyes appeared to be ready to explode from his skull.

"The product of an accident?" he repeated with a squeak. "You mean like, 'oops!'?" He began to snicker and Lucinda rolled her eyes with distaste and impatience. "Oops!" Jade hollers before bursting into a fit of laughter and even Baelfire found some part of it to be funny, chewing the corner of his mouth to prevent himself from laughing as hard as Jade was.

"Bae," Jade managed to breath, summoning his friend closer. And when Bae was beside him, Jade removed his top hat from his head and settled it promptly on Bae's. Bae was confused, at first, but all was explained when Jade calmed his laughter, lifted up a hand and knocked the hat off of Bae's head and onto the floor. Lost, Bae looked to Jade with question.

"Oops," Jade says with a smirk, making both boys burst into a fit of laughter, on the verge of death by smiles.

"All right!" Lucinda huffed. "That's enough! No more making fun of my parents and my being here."

"Just tell me something, Lucinda," Jade speaks as he calms his laughter down and takes in deep breaths. "Do you wish to know how it happened? You being here and all?"

She shook her head frantically.

"No, I don't need to hear it. I know what happened," she says quickly, stopping the conversation before it could happen. "I know how it works."

"Tripetta!" Jade hollered before turning his attention back to Lucinda.

"I wasn't going to suggest hearing it," Jade explains.

Just then, a small troll looking girl emerged from an extending room where part of the bookcase was missing, a curtain dropping over the emptiness in the shelf's place. She had untamed curly, brown hair that reached her shoulders with tiny little legs and a small white dress to cover herself. She was only a child, perhaps ten or eleven. She couldn't be older than twelve, and despite her emotionless face, Tripetta appeared to be sad.

She carried with her a tray with a crystal ball on it, walking with a fast pace, and so having experience in balancing the contents of the tray back and forth, to and from her master.

When she stood beside Jade, he removed the crystal ball from the tray and set it before him on the table, smiling sweetly at his servant and making her blush with a tint of a smile on her lips.

"I was going to suggest you see it," Jade finished his thought to Lucinda, resulting in her jaw dropping open and her hands waving away the thought frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she kept repeating as Tripetta removed Jade's hat from the ground and promptly placed it properly upon his head, making him look like himself again.

"Some tea please, Tripetta," Jade requests, "and Lucinda's scroll."

Tripetta gives a flattering curtesy before adding a, "Yes, Master Jade," to the gesture. She then slips away beyond the curtain and Jade began to fiddle with the crystal ball before him.

Shockingly, Baelfire just took a seat diagonal Jade, already looking into the crystal ball. Odd, for Lucinda thought he would share in the same expression and reaction as she; wanting no part in what Jade had intended for them to witness.

"Jade, please," Lucinda said as she rushed over to him, intending to remove the crystal ball from his grasp, "I don't need to see it!" But before she could snatch the crystal ball, a shimmer of Storybrooke appeared within it, and then, even Lucinda was hooked.

"You'd really think I'd make you sit here and watch it?" Jade asked with offense. "Ew, no. Even I have limitations. I'm not going to show you that, but I am going to show you where you came from; Storybrooke, Main, and I am going to show you what lead up to your development. Don't you want to know that?"

"Well, yes, but-"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed hooded figures roaming about the streets of her hometown, dressed in black cloaks as they walked with hate and stride, looking for victims, on the hunt for souls, she could tell. She saw them before, she felt the pull, and she knew what they were before Jade even told her.

"Dark Ones," she whispers as she watches. "All the Dark Ones before my father."

"You are correct, dear Lucinda," Jade confirms. "You can feel it, can't you? Even just by looking back on the past. You can feel the pull of the dark magic within you and the magic they carried. You feel it, don't you?"

Lucinda nodded slightly, still amazed by what she was both seeing and felling.

"Yes," she whispers.

"That's because all the powers that all the Dark Ones before your father carried, he took. He consumed all the black magic there was to consume, and that is what started it all. Now, if we fast forward some," Jade says as he drags his fingertips across the crystal ball's surface, moving the images in great speed, like fast forwarding scenes in a movie. "Your father lied to your mother to get her to safety. Told her to go see the world, like she always wanted to. He failed to tell her that Dark Ones were taking over the town, and in order to leave the Underworld, someone had to take their place. To be sure she wasn't taken, he lied and sent her away. This is when your parents were on the verge of divorce. Your mother still loved your father, of course, but she wasn't sure if she could be with him. Where are we ...? Ah, yes! Here we go." He resumed the crystal ball's images to normal speed, and Lucinda watched it unfold.

Her father was sitting in a shop. A strange looking shop that was so much different from what they had back home, but she was often told Storybrooke was far more advanced than the Enchanted Forest. He was just sitting there, behind a table, drinking away the pain.

"This is after the ordeal, when he was certain your mother would never come back. When he thought she had left for good this time," Jade clued Lucinda in.

"He looks so sad," Lucinda commented as she watched her father, for the first time, without the scaly skin or the creepy eyes. Without his messed up hair and weirded wardrobe. In the crystal ball, he appeared normal. He didn't even look that bad, he had a nice look. A good look. A look that worked well for him. He wasn't half bad when he was himself and not cursed. Not bad at all, but something about his appearance didn't change; somber.

"He has fallen so far," Jade commented, knowing the whole story, what had happened moments prior. He knew just how hard Rumple had fallen and so fast.

Lucinda would give anything just to crawl into the image she was being shown of him and hug him. The loneliness in his eyes was bringing her down, making her depressed, and she was on the verge of tears. She began to beg with whatever higher power that existed, if one did, for someone to just walk in and at least speak to him. Or even just stand there. Something. Anything. Just so he wouldn't be alone.

And then she heard a magical sound that made her heart jump for a moment.

"Get out," he father scorned. "We're closed."

Lucinda and Rumple shared something more than just the curse in common after all. Both knew the sound of Belle's voice anywhere.

"Rumple?" she calls, causing both Lucinda and her father to perk up at the same time.

"Mom," she breaths with a smile and tears forming in her eyes. "She came back."

Jade and Bae both smiled, as well, knowing the fluttery feeling all too well.

"She always comes back," Jade said.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He couldn't just go out and inspect every living person, and so he was looking for signs that made them stand out. Problem was, no one stood out. They walked the same, talked the same, shopped with the same woven baskets. It was an average town, and one that Todd took no pleasure in being in. You adapt high expectations after living in the Dark Castle for so long. The town was something out of a picture book he had read, bland and boring and predictable. He felt a deep desire to get the hell out of there._

_He looked to each and every person in the town that he passed, but none appeared to be desperate or depressed. They all seemed way too cheerful and happy, as if their lives were perfect and nothing could ruin them. Todd rolls his eyes at their ignorance, examining them all briefly in his secret hunt for a soul worthy enough to do a favor for Rumplestiltskin. Well, worthy or desperate enough. _

_Hope was seeming to fail, and so Todd decided to take a slight rest by the well. If he returned empty handed, Rumple would be displeased with him, and tongue lashing often resulted in extra lessons in potions, which Todd despised. But Rumple was in a good mood that day, so he began to speculate that he could return without a desperate soul today and make up for his failures on the morrow. Perhaps today he could keep Rumple content with extra straw? He was running low. _

_Todd contemplated with himself as a young soul approached the well with a pail, dropping it over the water hole to fill it with the fresh liquid that lingered in the ground below. Todd found him suspicious, and not because he stuck out like a sour thumb, but because of how to himself he was. This boy, older than Todd for sure, wore a rather fancy looking cloak with the hood over his head, covering his raven black hair that sprouted wildly from the top of his head. His sapphire blue eyes sprinted from one part of the town to the other, scanning the people as he began to fumble with well, lowering his bucket to fetch a pail of water. _

_That's when Todd noticed it. His hand, it was peculiar. It was odd. It was scaly._

_Not to the point of covering the fingers and palms, but rather just the back part of his hand was ruined with the foul skin that had consumed Rumple's entire appearance. A mark that he had something to do with a curse, a mark that showed he was a desperate soul. _

_Todd stood from his seat on the ground and approached the boy at the well, who began to hoist the pail back up to him, water leaking from its sides as he did so. Todd was sure to do a sneak attack. So he walked behind the boy with the flawed hand and brushed his right shoulder as he did, resulting in the boy jolting his head up and looking around to his right. There was nothing there, however, and Todd knew there wouldn't be. On the other side of him now, Todd stood tall and happy, as the boy shifted back to hauling up the pail from the well, he having dropped it some. _

_"He has downgraded," the boy with the flawed hand spoke, and Todd's smiled faltered at the sound of that. The boy wasn't even spooked by the sudden appearance of someone standing next to him, unfazed by Todd being so close to him. "He is using you now?" the one with the flawed hand further questioned. "A word of warning kid, get out while you still can."_

_Todd swallowed hard and pulled his words together. _

_"How did you know th-"_

_"I've been taught sneak tactics before," the one with the flawed hand spoke, removing the pail of water from the rope and holding it in his hands. "He taught me an awful lot."_

_Todd bit his lip before asking the dreaded question. _

_"To whom are you referring?" he asked, and the one with the flawed hand smiled slyly. _

_"The Dark One, of course," the flawed hand one replied. "Rumplestiltskin."_

_"You've met him?" Todd asked as the one with the flawed hand began to walk away, and so Todd followed in a hot pursuit. _

_"More than met," the one with the flawed hand answered. "I take it he has moved on then, if you're in his care." It wasn't a question, rather a fact. "The real question is why you are following me? Did he tell you to come and find me?"_

_Todd could play the game. So as he followed, he continued in his interrogation _

_"Is there a reason he should?" Todd asked, to which the flawed hand one shrugged. _

_"Depends on who you ask," he replied. "To me, no. To him, of course."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Broken deal."_

_Todd stopped for a moment. That made no sense._

_"Impossible," Todd countered. "Rumplestiltskin never breaks a deal."_

_"He didn't," the one with flawed hand explained. "I did."_

_Now Todd was just too interested to leave. _

_"What was the deal?" he questioned the boy with the flawed hand, trailing ever so close behind him. "The one that you broke. What was it? Why did you break it?" _

_Abruptly, the boy stopped in his tracks and gave a deep sigh. This kid was persistent, that was for sure, he wouldn't be backing down anytime soon. It seemed the only way to be rid of him was to just give in and move on. _

_"He wanted me to do him a favor," he responded to Todd's question. "A big favor, and as big as most of his favors are ... this one was just too much. There was no way I could promise him such a thing. No way I was sure that I would commit to such a thing. I almost did, though ... to be honest. I almost agreed and kept our deal. I'm not sure if I should be depressed that I didn't, but part of me is." _

_"What was it?" Todd further dug into the life of this stranger, curious and intrigued by his tale. _

_"A curse," he responded. "He wanted me to get involved in this curse he had." He shook his head doubtingly. "I wasn't sure I would be able to do it. The standard was rather high, as was the price." _

_Todd nodded in understanding, looking towards the ground, and then remembering why he was sent out here in the first place. _

_"He's looking for someone," Todd muttered, peeking up at the older boy with the rotting hand. _

_How close he came to accepting to play a role in a curse must be why his hand had been disfigured like Rumple's. He was tempted, he made the deal, but he backed away at the last second. So close to becoming dark, a part of it lingered with him as a reminder. _

_"A desperate soul," Todd continued. "He needs a favor. Another deal that needs to be made. Do you know of anyone who would be willing to do such a thing?" _

_The boy with the pail smiled some before nodding his head with glee, setting his pail down in the grass and crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"I sure do," he replied, lifting Todd's spirits. It would seem he wouldn't be returning empty handed after all. _

_"Great! Whom?" _

_"Me." _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

"You lied to me ... again," her mother said as she continues to watch the scene unfold, her father beginning to stutter on words before her mother pulled him to her, shutting his mouth with her own, and that is when Lucinda felt her heart melt in her chest.

"For the first time you were truly selfless," her mother muttered after she released him from the kiss. "I don't need to travel the world to know what I want anymore ..." Lucinda held her breath. "I just want to be with you." And let it out, along with a single tear as her parents reconnected their lips and the crystal ball slowly shimmered back into a silver fog.

Lucinda covered her mouth with her hand, taking it in. The look in her mother's eyes could not have been played, nor could the joy and relief on her father's face when he finally got his wife back. She breathed in through her nose, tears leaking out of her eyes as she walked to the nearest open seat at the table and plopped down into it, feeling weightless.

Jade and Baelfire said nothing as they watched Lucinda pull herself together. She needed to see it. She needed to witness the moment they shared just before she was created. There was love there. There was passion. There was true happiness. It wasn't Stockholm Syndrome as she had feared. It was something much greater than that.

Tripetta returned with a tray of tea, cups and pot all balanced on her little wooden bar with handles that she carried with ease. She set it down on the table, all remaining silent as she poured each cup and passed it to each person seated at the table, starting with Master Jade, then Baelfire, and finally, setting one down before Lucinda.

"Her scroll, Tripetta?" Jade questioned his young servant, to which she dipped her head with her reply.

"Ludlow is retrieving it, Master Jade."

"Very good," he said with a grin. "Thank you, Tripetta."

"Will that be all, Master Jade?"

"Indeed. You may go."

With one final curtsy, she picked up her tray and returned back behind the curtain, leaving the three sitting in their seats in silence.

Lucinda wiped at her eyes, her brother staring intensely at her from across the table. He himself had never seen his father look at someone the way he looked at Belle. He was overjoyed that Rumple had found love again, but displeased that even his own daughter couldn't see it like he did.

"Accident," Jade spoke as he picked up his teacup, "indeed. You were. They weren't planning on having a child, but, dear Lucinda, accidents and _mistakes _are two completely different things. You must not confuse the two. You were one, not both. Accident, yes. Mistake, no. You were not a mistake. You are not the product of some fling. And you are most certainly not the product of some spell for false love and nothing more than obsession. No, dear Lucinda. No matter who may tell you otherwise, you _are _a product of true love. Despite the past and the future and what may linger in between, in _that _moment, your parents were completely in love with each other. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

He then brought the cup to his lips and took a sip while Lucinda fathomed his words in her head, letting it all settle. Maybe they may have never planed on having her, but maybe that was because they didn't think they would get that far. It took some twenty eight years for them to find each other again, possibly longer. Twenty eight years, at least, of being separated. A child may not have been the first thing on their minds, but it wasn't out of the question completely. It just hadn't been discussed.

"I have said," Lucinda muttered, "so many hateful things because I believed I was nothing, but a burden to them. I questioned everything; my existence, their marriage, our love as a family. I knew they loved me, but I didn't know if they ... accepted me. If they wanted me. And now, I can't even tell them I'm sorry."

She sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she curled up in her seat, becoming smaller and smaller, wishing for nothing more than to hide her existence from the worlds. She was an embarrassment to herself, claiming that she knew more about her parents than they did. What lies she allowed her head to create. She could never make up for the things she had done, or even the things she thought. She was a wicked person.

"Lucinda," Baelfire spoke, dragging his sister's eyes towards him. "I know how easy it is to question love. I questioned it an awful lot when I was alive. It is a rather difficult thing to understand and to comprehend. And it is a difficult thing to obtain. It depends on years and years of development, courage to keep it intact, strength to prevent it from crumbling, and trust that doesn't shatter. And as hard as it is to obtain love, it is such an easy thing to lose it. I beg of you, Sister, for I know what it feels like, don't lose it.

"If you have it, you have a home. And you know you have a home, because when you leave it ... you miss it like hell. I know I did."

"Could you ever forgive him?" Lucinda asked her brother from where she sat across the table, knees tucked into her chest and tears licking her cheeks. The tip of her nose was red from her sobs and her voice soft from the strain on her throat every time she sniffled. "For abandoning you? Could you ever do it?"

Bae smiled sadly, tears pricking at his own eyes. He remembered the day it happened all too well. They day he fell into the portal and his father refused to follow, the day he discovered how much his father did to find him, all the way up to the day he died. Bae remembered everything.

Bae nodded.

"I already have."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_The castle was just as he remembered it when he was lead inside. All the tapestries hung in their place, the artifacts of collected jewels scattering the walls and various shelves, dust piling on the objects, and an oversized hearth aflame in the corner with a spinning wheel by the last window. Yup. Nothing about the castle had changed except for it becoming filthier than before. The place was covered in dust. _

_"You need a maid," the one with the flawed hand commented as he walked beside Todd into the main room. _

_"Already working on it," Todd confessed, having told Rumple time and time again that they should hire a maid. He always blew it off. _

_They entered the great room where Rumple sat, back to them at the head chair of the enlarged oak table. The boy with the flawed hand knew what to expect, however. He had been before the creature in the past. Todd lead him around the table so that he could see Rumple's face once again, and the two shared in look when their eyes met. _

_"The prodigal son returns," Rumple teased as the one with the flawed hand smiled. _

_"Indeed I have, Master," he said with a slight bow. "A great pleasure to be in your company once more." _

_"Here to pay your end of the previous terms?" Rumple questioned with his same playful, childlike voice that the young man had heard before. In any case, the other shook his head slightly, still grinning as he had been taught to do. _

_That's when things started getting weird. _

_"No," the young man replied with some flare to his voice that seemed practice. A style that had been rehearsed, similar to the way the Dark One spoke; playful and easy. "I've come to negotiate terms. I hear you need someone to do you a favor." _

_Rumple was intrigued, it was obvious by the look on his face. And when he leaned forward in his chair, he seemed to be telling the flawed hand one to go on, and so he did. _

_"This favor of yours, I shall do, in exchange for immunity from our last deal," he said. "Sounds fair then, doesn't it?" _

_It was silent for a moment, the air tense with the missing reply from the Dark One creating a huge gap between Todd and the two that conversed the terms of the new agreement. He stood back, anticipating fire and dark magic sprouting out of hands in just a few moments, but he was settled when Rumple merely smirked and fiddled with his fingers. _

_"No deal will grant you immunity from the one you made with me, Dearie," he replied, "but I am willing to alter the terms of that last one. That way, you complete your previous deal, and the altercations of that is what you get in exchange for doing me this favor. Deal?" _

_The flawed hand one held up his normal palm to Rumple, as if a gesture to put him on pause. Todd began to inwardly panic, frightened that both hands just might be disfigured in a matter of seconds. _

_"Depends on what those altercations are," he insisted, placing a flat hand on the table's surface and holding his weight with his arm, slouching as if a businessman attempting to get a bargain price off of a steal. _

_"Opportunity," Rumple replied, grabbing the young ones attention. "If my new pupil fails, you must take her place. And if I find someone else to handle my curse, then you won't have to. If I do not, however, you must. If you refuse, you know what happens." Rumple tied up the corners of his mouth before nearly singing, "Do we have a deal?" _

_With a slight moment of pause and concentration, the young boy nodded in agreement with the terms and offered Rumple his good hand. _

_"Deal," he agreed. _

_And as they shook, Rumple locked eyes with his former companion, recalling good times and bad, when the first deal was struck and when it was broken. This boy that he shook hands with was a wonderful student, indeed. Ashamed he backed out at the last moment. He would have been the perfect heir. _

_"Pour this," Rumple said as he flashed a small tube into his hand, offering it to the boy who had just agreed to the terms they made, "into the old man's tea. Think you could at least manage to do that?" _

_He took the bottle and examined the contents, able to tell what it was just by a quick look. He smirked before shaking his head with disappointment. _

_"Still going after that thing?" he asked as he tucked the bottle into his cloak pocket. "What makes you think you'll succeed?" _

_Rumple shrugged. _

_"Look at the bright side," the Dark One questioned, "if I do, then you won't have to worry about our deal." _

_With that in mind, the young boy dipped his had in compliance before pulling up his hood and heading towards the exit. _

_"I'll get it done," he assured on his way out, but was stopped by Rumple's words. _

_"Pleasure doing business with you once more ... Jade." _

* * *

**I apologize for the long wait, but hell yes! Rumple is the Dark One again! Let's go!**


	12. Different Forms

Yeah, no excuse for how long it took except me being as tired as hell. Anyway, a major character will be coming into play soon. Enjoy guys!

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_She had been coughing for days. It never stopped. Throughout the night, all during the day, her throat burning with the countless hours that she laid in bed, secretly begging for release from the curse she felt she had been placed under. Her fever only climbed, never descended, and the sweat that trickled from her forehead could be used to construct a canal. She had grown immensely pale for someone who was meant to have naturally tan skin, and no amount of medicine or remedies could ever cure her. Little Cindy was dying. _

_Yet, he continued to fight the illness within her even if his little sister refused to push on any longer. She was perfectly okay with dying, but her dear older brother Jade just simply wouldn't have it. She was the most innocent of souls that he has ever met. Most precious and kind, she could never harm any living being, not even grass. She would feel guilty when walking on it, causing its many strands to crumble and bend beneath her feet. Even flies brought her no irritation, nor did the bugs that left bumps on her skin that itched and irritated most ... and spread disease much like the one she had. _

_No, Cindy was-perhaps- the most lovable of all souls. Only, possibly, could one other surpass her in affection and care, but she would never know of them. Her brother, on the other hand, was desperate. He couldn't stand to live without his younger sister, his best friend, and his reason for living. She was just too precious to him, and he wasn't about to let her give up. He would do whatever it would take to have her stay with him and the family just a little bit longer. _

_So he hauled buckets of water back and forth from the well, constantly stirring stew, selling whatever he could make to whoever would dare to buy to spend every last coin he made on cheep- probably non-effective- remedies that may be enough to soothe Cindy's temperature and bring her back to life. It never did. Nothing ever worked. Not even the soups he made her on the daily, nor the tea he brewed to calm her sore muscles. Nothing was ever enough, and Jade did much. _

_Like now, he had just finished brewing up another bowl-worth of stew, complete with some chicken he managed to snatch from the local farmer and some broth made from the finest produce he could find in their poor little village. It was probably his best work, and as the young Cindy coughed, he added an extra spoonful to her bowl and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Well, his bed, but he gave it to her knowing she needed the space. _

_"Come now, Cindy," he said, offering her the steaming soup with a carved out wooden spoon in hand. "You need to eat. It'll make you feel better." _

_But Cindy coughed all the same and faintly shook her head. _

_"No, Jade," she managed to croak through her damaged windpipes. "I don't want any. I'm not hungry." _

_Her brother was relentless, however, and so refused to take 'no' for an answer._

_"You need it, Cindy," he persisted. "To get better, you need strength, and right now, the only way you can get it is through eating. So, come on now. Have a spoonful." _

_Cindy shook her head and turned her face away from him. _

_"Jade," she muttered, "no. I don't want strength." _

_"You don't mean that," he whispered. _

_"Yes, I do." She finally found enough of her body's ability to fight to do so with her brother, sharply snapping at him to get him to accept her choice. "I don't want to fight anymore. I have been fighting for far too long. It's time to just accept and move on." _

_Jade refused to believe her words, shaking his head and fixing his posture, making himself appear taller and more in command. _

_"That's the sickness talking," he argued. "You want to live, Cindy. You want to get better." _

_"I never said that I didn't," she spoke before he could continue to do so. "All I said was that I am tired of fighting for my health when it seems it has completely diminished. I am perfectly fine with dying, Jade. I want you to be the same way." She reached out, grabbing his knee with her tiny, frail hand, and attempting to blink the tears back behind her eyes so her older brother wouldn't see her sobbing. She knew if he did, that he would start crying himself, and she wouldn't be able to bare it. "Let me go," she pleaded. _

_Jade fought off a sniffle and diverted his gaze from her, knowing that if he looked at her any longer, that he would crumble into a ball of weeping madness on the ground. He wasn't going to let her witness him in his lowest state, and he most certainly wasn't going to let her die until he has tried every remedy, every alternative that there was to try. He would do whatever it takes, even if that means turning to the one thing he swore off. _

_"Just try for me," he begged without looking at her. "Try different remedies. Let me find something that we haven't used before. And if it works than you fight, and if it doesn't, I'll let you go. Just let me give you something we haven't used before, please." _

_Cindy knew her brother loved her beyond compare, and knew that this was probably more difficult for him than her. She admired his ability to remain calm to keep the faith when it seemed as though there was no sunlight left to shine down upon their endless sea of despair, no light to lead them home. She knew just how much he has done for her, and so she decided to return the favor. She would continue to fight until they were sure that nothing could ever save her. _

_"All right, Jade," she complied, causing him to abruptly look to her again with widened eyes and a hopeful gaze. "I will try one more remedy. One that we haven't used before, and if it shows improvement, I will fight. If not, you must promise to let me die." _

_Jade took a moment to think it through, and though he had his doubts, he remained positive that he could find a cure, medicine that would save his sister. He knew of one that was risky, but would most certainly be worth it if that meant Cindy got to stay with him just a little longer. _

_So Jade nodded and accepted the terms to their agreement. _

_"I promise," he assured._

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Present _

Regina looked down upon the frail Lucinda, never seeing a body so still before unless it was completely dead. Lucinda wasn't. She was just halfway there. It is believed that when one dies, the body shuts down, but the soul does not and instead travels to another life. Lucinda was experiencing something quite similar and quite different at the same time. Her body was on the brink of not working, her heart beating slower than ever, her lungs barely taking in air, she slowly decaying into nothingness. Meanwhile, her soul had already left and fluttered into another world far beyond anyone's reach. No amount of magic beans or wondrous wardrobes could ever take them there. Not Regina, not Emma, not even Rumple himself. Lucinda was, truly, lost.

And yet, Regina refused to believe that the daughter of her trainer was completely out of reach. She believed the young one still had a chance to pull through, but what horrors lied in the other world ... Regina knew that if Lucinda's soul died in the world it had been casted into, then Lucinda would completely die; body and soul. There would be no afterlife for her, whatever it was. No sanctuary, no Underworld. There would only be blackness, nothingness, just total death. That was the race against time. That was the reason for the rush of a cure. If Lucinda died there, she would never make it anywhere except an abyss.

Regina stood over the body of the cursed child, remembering when she was at the young age of sixteen and how out of place she felt. This girl and herself shared many similarities, many differences as well, but Regina could not deny her love for that girl. Lucinda was, in some ways, Regina's younger self brought back to life. The once evil queen was looking for a way to save this child, and she vowed to do whatever it takes to do so.

"Why don't we ask him to help us?" she suggested.

"Who?" Emma questioned.

"You know," Regina looked to her once hated enemy with her arms still crossed over her chest, still pissed at the worlds for letting such a thing happen. "Him. As in ... _Him_."

"No one can find Him," Emma answered after realizing who Regina was talking about.

"What do you mean no one can find Him?" Regina was growing impatient and annoyed.

"Exactly that, Regina," Emma explained. "No one can find Him. He probably isn't in this world at the moment. You need to remember that He sort of runs the cosmos right now. He is very busy. He could be in Neverland or Wonderland or, heck, even our old land. Who knows where He is?"

"There should be a way to contact Him," Regina scorned, shifting her gaze back to Lucinda.

"Yeah, well, Belle's already attempting to crack that code," Emma informed her. "Rumplestiltskin is searching every spell book in his possession, Henry's searching for the Enchantress, and here I am with you, looking through some potion books to see if there is anything to keep her heart going so she doesn't die on us. At least, we were doing that together until you decided to get all creepy and watch her in her sleep."

"She isn't sleeping," Regina snapped, giving Emma a dirty look. "She's dying, and until we can bring her soul back," her eyes went back to the cursed Lucinda, "every second brings her closer to it.

"He is the only one who can bring her back, and He can't be reached." She rolled her eyes. "Has His party been disconnected by the cellphone company?"

"He isn't the only one who can save her, Regina," Emma reminded her. "Lucinda can always save herself."

Regina shook her head in doubt.

"Lucinda only ever has focused on the negatives of her life. Never once has she focused on the positives besides her being a princess. There, she is nothing but darkness. There she must be frightened and terrified and hiding. She must be alone. She will be far too distracted with her own horrors to even think about saving herself. I know because ... I felt the same way."

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

An ugly little troll he was, with scraggly gray hair that sprouted from the top of his greenish head, running down to his shoulders. He didn't wear much of fancy attire either, sticking mostly to a brownish worn shirt with a red torn vest over it. His breeches were aged and on his feet were some rag-like slippers with holes in them that were stained some with, what appeared to be, old ink blots. His nose was just as extended as his overgrown nails, black and thick, much like Lucinda's father's. He was a horrid looking creature, but Lucinda was too in tears to notice. All she really caught up on was the tray he too carried in with a hobble in his step.

"Ah, Ludlow," Jade speaks, setting down his teacup and reaching for the scroll that rested on the tray the little goblin-like creature carried. "Thank you."

"Of course, Master Jade," Ludlow replied, sounding as though he had some throat illness, a raspy voice that no amount of tea or honey could ever cure.

Lucinda peeked up from beneath her long lashes, flashing her sights over to Jade, who unrolled the scroll in his hands. His many bejeweled rings clanked together as he did so, the dangling bracelets around his wrists clinking as well. He twisted the scroll in his hand, having opened it upside-down. Properly before him now, Jade cleared his throat and began to read the scroll's contents.

"Ah, here we go," he says. "One miss Lucinda, formally Gold. That's you, isn't it?"

Lucinda nods slightly, still attempting to subdue the sobs and tears that leaked from her eyes over her own guilt, and because she was frightened she would never get out of there. That thought had hit her hard while she was sitting there, sobbing over all of the horrible things she had said about her parents and all, and how she would never be given the chance to apologize to them. She may never leave.

"Yes, thought so," Jade continued. "Here, you are known as Madame Dark One, the official Dark One of Somnium."

"What about my father?" she managed to mumble through the cries.

"Your father is currently the official Dark One in the world beyond this one. Imagine Somnium as a different dimension entirely. He doesn't exist here, therefore, you must take his place," Jade explained.

With no fight in her and unable to truly deny her current fate, Lucinda found the ability within her to just nod and accept facts. She was the Dark One. Maybe that would come to her own advantage. Maybe not.

"You were sent here by one Gretchen Grail, currently known as the Enchantress. Your mother's former Fairy Godmother," Jade continued.

That's when Lucinda found the strength to speak once again.

"Fairy Godmother? My mother had a Fairy Godmother?" she sniffled.

"As most distressed princess do. Your mother's life wasn't always easy. Especially with arranged marriages and all."

"But she ended up with my father."

"Yeah, obviously ... but after the Dark Curse that sent all the creatures of the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke. The kingdom couldn't really say anything about it because the kingdom didn't exist to say anything about it. Duh." He let his tongue hang out dramatically.

"Why would she curse me if she was meant to help my mother?" Lucinda asked.

"Things between your mother and her kind of went downhill," Jade answered. "Can I get back to it then?" he asked, referring to the scroll.

Lucinda nodded, going to playing with her hair as she usually did when distressed or sorrowful.

"Cursed here by the Enchantress, the creator of this place. She made it specially for you because of her hate for your mother. She tried to find the best way to get back at her, and what better way than this?"

Lucinda wept harder, burying her face in her hands to conceal the amount of tears that she leaked, not wanting her companions to see her so weak.

"Oh, dear Lucinda, please do not weep," Jade begged.

"How can I not?" Lucinda questioned with muffles and sniffles. "I am bound to be stuck here forever, forced to be the Dark One, unable to return to my parents, my kingdom, my old life. Nothing for me."

"Oh, Lucinda, you obviously have not been informed of the Escape Clause," Jade spoke, turning his head slowly to Bae. "Something I thought I made very clear when I sent someone to get you from your castle."

Bae looked away, feeling guilt as he had forgotten about that one vital detail. Oh well, a little too late now. Besides, he figured he would explain it wrong if he was burdened with such a task.

"An Escape Clause?" Lucinda questioned.

"Yes, indeed!" Jade expressed cheerfully. "There is a way to get out of here. Three, actually, but I doubt one of those options is really going to work."

Lucinda sat up a bit in her seat, still curled up with her feet on the chair, but now she brushed back her hair and wiped at her eyes.

"I have three ways of getting out of here?" she repeated Jade's words.

"Absolutely, but one of the options, I highly doubt is going to happen," Jade told her. "That option consists of someone on the other side bringing your soul back, because only He has the power to break any curse. However, He is one fairly busy little guy ... and He is currently not in the Enchanted Forest. However, you have two other options, and these I suggest you take."

"Do tell," Lucinda pleaded.

"Every single one of us has an escape clause here. A personal one, one that fits our personality and our flaws. I have yours right here, if you wish to know it," Jade replied.

"Absolutely," Lucinda spoke in response.

"Dear Lucinda, all you must do to relieve yourself of this prison in which you have found yourself in is to make a true sacrifice."

She scrunched her nose at that.

"All right ... what's my other option?" she asked.

"I had a feeling you would say that," Jade confessed. "Well, you can break the curse yourself, as all of us sent here can," Jade went on. "The last way is to do the opposite of what it takes to break a curse in the other worlds. Instead of showing an act of true love, you must 'break' an act of true love. You know, kill the one you love, which I don't suggest. Or, um, maybe ripping a tapestry or destroying a painting of loved ones or ..."

"Smashing a teacup," Lucinda muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jade looked up from the scroll and to a red eyed Lucinda, who was still recovering from her tears.

"Smashing a teacup," she restated. "A teacup can be a symbol of true love, right?"

Lucinda looked to Bae and Jade for confirmation, swapping her gaze between the two. Bae had no response, stuttering on words and air, unable to tell if such a plan would work. So, both siblings ended up shifting their gaze to Jade, their elder and superior, questioning if Lucinda's idea would be a success in releasing her from the curse.

Jade was smiling sinisterly, rolling up the scroll with fast moving hands, slapping it shut in one quick motion.

"Ah, Lucinda," he spoke with a hiss to his voice, "now you are on my level."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_He swore to himself that he would never deal with it. Promised himself to always stray when it was near. Vowed to keep his distance when he sensed its presence. Now, he had no choice, but to approach it. This circumstance, however, required extremes. This was personal and so the cure had to be personal. The cure had to be well thought out. The cure had to actually work. _

_So, despite his promises and his vows to his family and himself that he would never deal with such a thing, Jade found himself approaching the very temple of the force he needed to save his sister. Already his bones were shaking within him, his body trembled, and he found his knees to be weaker than ever. So this ... this is what it felt like to be so close to it? _

_To be so close to magic? _

_It was not a feeling he took lightly, still, Jade knew what he had to do, and so he pressed on. He was told many a great sorcerer wielded such powers, but not quite so splendidly as the one he was about to see. It was rumored that this being, whoever he was, was the very one to create magic years and years and years ago. Now Jade was to approach him and beg for some of his gift to save his ailing sister. _

_Would it work? _

_Would the sorcerer be so generous as to grant him such a gift? _

_What would the price be? _

_Jade could only think of such horrible things: _

Perhaps a lifetime of servitude?

A life for a life?

My soul for eternal damnation?

A favor that could lead to disastrous results?

_All of this spun in Jade's head wildly, he being unable to capture a single thought as he moved on, further towards the temple's entrance and knocking on the seemingly made of rock doors that shut out the world from the mysterious actions that took place below. Such entrances to such places was something Jade was not used to, but the whole time, he thought of Cindy and how she was ready to let herself die. As much as she wanted to let go, Jade simply wasn't ready to. So he built up the courage and forced himself to knock. _

_No voice called in reply nor any trap of some kind was enacted. Instead, the oddest thing happened; the door simply opened. Now, it would seem normal in any other circumstance, but dealing with magic was a tricky business. Usually practitioners of such a source would only open their doors to those who were interrogated before hand. Perhaps this sorcerer was so powerful, that they could already see the reason behind Jade's visit there._

_With a lump in his throat and a shake in his step, his heart beating uncontrollably, Jade pressed on the door just a tad bit more and walked forward, finding himself at the top of a spiral stone staircase, appearing to lead to a dungeon of some kind. _

My doom, _Jade thought as he forced himself to take that first step. _

_His cloth made shoes barely hit the stone step beneath his foot when a cold, cruel shiver traveled at full speed up his spine. What was he to expect? Would he even make it out alive? The possibilities were endless. And as much as his fear tugged at him, telling him to turn around and go back, to leave and never return, his love for his sister made him place another foot forward, down on the step that was lower than the last. One by one, descending down into the pit that had light at the bottom rather than the top. Someone was home, waiting for Jade to make their presence known. _

Turn around! _he told himself within his own mind, he completely doubting himself with every step he took. _

You're gonna die! Turn around! You'll find another way.

_And for some reason, he refused to believe even himself. So he curved around the corner of the staircase, having a peek at the scene below him, and was rather in awe but what was made clear. _

_There wasn't much down there to spot. It was rather just a wide open room made of stone, empty but for a few simple things; An alter of some kind, resting in the center of it all with one large wooden chair on the side of it. An overly large spell book rested on said alter, and in the far corner, a cauldron barely filled with water. _

_Jade could spot the mighty sorcerer from where he peeked out on the staircase. The magic master's back was to him, he seated in the chair, but one arm was resting on the armrest that was provided, while the other hand was occupied, flipping through the spell book and it's many pages of various languages and tricks to try. So many works of magic, so little time. _

_Jade was as quite as a mouse, not uttering a sound or causing any disturbance in the air. He was practically invisible, but Jade's stealth was only so powerful against the magic of the sorcerer. _

_"You on the stairs," the sorcerer called from his seat, causing Jade to hold his breath and stand on his toes. "I believe you wish to speak with me. Come down and do so. Now is the perfect time." _

_Hiding no longer an option and turning back no longer in the cards without conversing, Jade swallowed the stiffness within him and descended down fully, inching his way around the alter to peek at the sorcerer's face. To Jade's surprise, he didn't appear at all as he was expecting. _

_A young fellow, very young, perhaps in his early thirties or so, sat in the chair with his deep eyes focused in the spell book as he skimmed over the words on the page. The most powerful sorcerer- "they" say- and even he had to brush up on his magic at times. Jade found it somewhat comforting for whatever reason, and the sorcerer's appearance was relaxing, too. His hair was short and had a nice flip towards the front, a single, fine mustache was attached to his upper lip. And the only "magical" look to him was his blue robe, fastened tightly around his torso. Jade had no idea why, but the sorcerer before him appeared more normal and human than like any magical wielder he had envisioned in his mind, which resulted in Jade's heart becoming tame and breath to calm. He wasn't so intimidating. _

_"Are you the Sorcerer?" Jade asked meekly, not wanting to seem disrespectful. _

_"That's what they call me," the young master in the blue robe replied. _

_"Um, my name is Jade," the mere mortal spoke. "I've come to you for a favor. You see, my little sister, Cindy, she's um ... very sick. She's dying. I was hoping you could give me something that I could use to cure her." _

_The sorcerer said nothing for a moment, merely rubbing his chin with gentle fingers, clearly thinking fiercely about Jade's words and pleas. _

_"How is she sick?" the sorcerer finally asks, and so Jade tells. _

_"A bite. She was bitten, and ever since then ... she has been sick. I have tried everything; old home remedies, stews, medicine I could found on the street. Nothing seems to be working. Nothing makes her any better." _

_"And so you have turned to magic for help?" the sorcerer questions. _

_"Magic is all I have left," Jade replied. _

_"Well, then, mister Jade," the sorcerer said as he sat back more in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, "it seems as though you have the answer." _

_Jade twisted his face and furrowed his brow in confusion. The answer? That was the very reason of him coming here in the first place. _

_"I don't have the answer. The answer is a cure, which I don't have," Jade explained. _

_"Yes, you do. You said the cure was magic, correct?" the sorcerer suggested. _

_"No, I didn't," Jade argued. "I said that magic was the only thing I haven't tried." _

_"And so magic must be the answer," the sorcerer rebutted. "That's it Jade. You have the answer and you have the cure. Magic takes many forms and appears in all people. All you must simply do is activate it to wield it, and once you wield it, you can do anything. Even save the ones you love." _

_Jade stood in silence for a moment as the sorcerer before him merely smirked at his own wisdom, obviously confusing the boy and bending his mind with riddles as many magic masters do to poor sorry saps for whatever reason they have._

_"Seriously," Jade spoke up, "can't you just give me a potion or something?" _

_"I'm afraid, mister Jade, that I cannot provide you with a cure when you already have one," the sorcerer replied._

_"But I don't have one." Jade was growing frustrated, ready to pull his hair from his head. "That's why I came here. So you can give me one." _

_"And I'm doing you something better," the sorcerer countered. "I'm telling you that you already have a cure and so there is no need to go out and look for another. Go back to Cindy, Jade. She needs your cure if she is going to live." _

_"She is not going to live because I don't have the cure!" Jade shouted. _

_"Well, your medicine kept her alive this long," the sorcerer reminded him. "Isn't that worth something?" _

_Enraged and aggravated beyond compared, Jade shakes his head and begins to stomp away from the sorcerer, all why muttering under his breath curses and slang for the one who had cheated him. _

_"I'll find someone who will actually give me a cure," Jade mutters as he marches up the steps, back towards the exit. "He'll see. I'll find another sorcerer to give me magic. One who is in the business of making deals." _

_Ah, desperate souls would do just about anything to ease their pain, wouldn't they? _

_Back in the depths of the temple in which the sorcerer sat, the young fellow wanders up to his master, red robe trailing behind him for it was too big for his body, and he stops beside the chair of the sorcerer. _

_"Gee, why didn't you give him the cure, Master?" the young one asks. _

_The sorcerer stares ahead, wondering how he could have possibly made Jade understand better, but it mattered not any longer. Jade had left, and the sorcerer already knew what the young boy was up to; about to make a deal with a tricky sorcerer who deserved not to hold the title as one. The sorcerer sighs to himself before responding to the question presented to him. _

_"He already has the cure," the sorcerer replied. "Magic." _

_"Ha, he was a mere mortal, Master. Not many of them wield magic." _

_"Yes, that's true, but they all have the capability to make their own." _

_"I'm afraid I don't understand, Master." _

_"Magic, young one, comes in many different shapes, many different sizes, and many different forms. Liquids in bottles is just one form magic takes. Emotional connection is but another." _

_The little sidekick finally understood what his master was telling him, giving a long, extended "Oh," as a response. _

_"Gee, that's cleaver, Master. Do you think Jade will be able to figure that out?" he asks._

_"In do time," the sorcerer replies. "In do time. _

_"Now, I have a job for you. I will be practicing a new potion. I need the cauldron filled. Get on that, would you, my young Apprentice?" _

_The Apprentice brought his tiny hand to his forehead, saluting his master. _

_"Right away, Master." _

_And with that, the eager little being scurried off to do as he was told. Meanwhile, the sorcerer adjusted himself in his seat and thought of Jade's predicament. The poor desperate soul had no idea just how powerful he was. _

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for your patience guys, as well as all the reviews and follows. Don't forget to leave another review for this chapter! Thanks a million! **


	13. Pink Elephants

**Next chapter, obviously. Apologies for the grammar mistakes, but you all know that. Here we go!**

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_The last wizard had failed him, and Jade began to wonder why the fool had even called himself a wizard. He in his tall throne-like chair, with his stupid blue robe and giant spell book that a mouse could sail down a river on. Jade rolled his eyes with distaste for the man he had traveled to for aid. _

_"The least he could've done was better explain himself," Jade grumbles as he walks on through the forest in the dark hours of the night. "Tell me why he was unable to part with a potion. Or, share the secrets of a spell I could've used. Why did he have to present me with a riddle? Why couldn't he just-"_

_"Make a deal?" _

_Jade stopped, turning fast behind him to capture the source of the voice or to, hopefully, be sure he was alone. He'd rather be hearing things from the lack of sleep than believe he wasn't alone. And when he shifted his sights to behind him to be sure that that was the case, he was overly relieved when alls he found was blackness and the faint show of trees from the speck of moonlight that casted itself down from the sky. Jade breathed a sigh of relief and turned forward ... only to be startled back. _

_"Ah!" he yelled as he toppled backwards onto the forest floor, attempting to crawl away from the being that stood before him. _

_A rather ugly type of beast, covered with the hood of a cloak, but Jade could still make out the details. The skin that covered this creature was crawling with scales and a horrid shade of brown and gray. The nails on him extended further than the length of any female's Jade had ever encountered. And that voice ... so high pitched and sinister. It was enough to make Jade shiver. _

_"Not the proper way to great someone who is going to help you," the beast said, resulting in Jade's racing heart slowing down slightly and his breathing to ease. _

_"Wh ... what?" Jade stammered._

_"I'm here to help you, Jade," it repeated. _

_"H- how do you know my name?" _

_"Don't question magic if it's what you've been searching for," it countered. _

_Jade sat up on the forest floor, collecting himself some before getting back on his feet. The creature knew of his desires, so he figured he was worth talking to. He brushed himself off before speaking again to the being before him. _

_"You have magic?" Jade questioned, and he swears he saw the being smile under his hood. _

_"Indeed, I do," he replied. "Magic that can save your sister." _

_Jade's fears vanished upon discovering that there was still hope for little Cindy after all. The other sorcerer might have been a wash, but this one was offering magic when Jade had none. It was almost as though a miracle had presented itself to him in his lowest hours. _

_"This is amazing!" Jade exclaimed. "I'll give you anything you want for it. Name your price." _

_"My price," he said, "is you." _

_Jade's smile had abruptly faltered. What was once a dream had now turned into a nightmare._

_"Me?" He pointed to himself as he spoke. "Me? But ... why me? I have nothing." _

_"That's not entirely true," the being explained. "You have an ache in your heart, a desperate soul, and magic." _

_Jade shook his head, not in denial, but rather annoyance. Another master of magic was telling him he possessed the very thing he has been searching for. He was positive that if he had such powers, he would have found out about them by now. _

_"You're insane," Jade muttered. _

_"Besides the point." _

_"Look, the last sorcerer tried to sell me the same dish," Jade explained, agitated. "But it simply isn't true. I do not have magic. If I did, I would have used it by now." _

_"Other sorcerer?" he asked. "What other sorcerer did you first encounter? What was his or her name?" _

_"Does it matter?" _

_"It does to me." _

_"I don't remember," Jade confessed. "I don't think I got his name. I was just pointed in his direction when wandering around asking people for a wizard or something. I never got his name." _

_"Was it Merlin? Domingo? Judah? Cyprian? S-"_

_"I told you," Jade interrupted, "I don't remember, but none of those names are familiar."_

_He rolled his eyes under his hood. _

_"And he told you you had magic?" the being asked Jade._

_"Yeah. Though, he wasn't very detailed in his explanation. He kind of just said it and then I left. He, honestly, wasn't much help, and you're not that much help either. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sick sister to get back to." _

_"Hold on a moment, Jade." _

_And so the boy was stopped. _

_"Magic doesn't just come to you," he explained. "You have to practice it. I am willing to make you a deal. Two, actually. First, in exchange for your servitude, I will give you the magic that will cure your sister." _

_"Done!" _

_"I'm not finished." He held up a finger. "Failure to comply to these terms; if you try to run away, try to wiggle out of your end of the bargain, or attempt to kill me, your sister's cure will ware off ... and she will die." _

_Jade swallowed hard, knowing what he had to do. _

_"All right," he agreed. "What's the second deal?" _

_"While you are my servant, I will train you to use your magic. In exchange, when I say so, you must caste a spell for me." _

_"A spell?" Jade raised a brow. _

_"Mhm," the creature confirmed. _

_"You're a powerful sorcerer. What do you need me to caste a spell for?" _

_"A spell with such epic proportions requires more than one magic practitioner to caste it. It requires a lot of power and a lot of magic, so I'm going to need your help to make it happen. So, Jade ... do we have a deal?" _

_The beast extended his hand to him, reaching into a ray of moonlight, allowing Jade to see his skin more clearly. As scaly as a snake's and as hideous as a toad's, the nails as long as a phenix's talons. All the while, Jade thought of his sister, how she was ready to give up, and how this just might be his last chance at saving her. _

_So he sucked up his fears, grabbed ahold of the stranger's hand, and shook on it. _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

"You can't just smash it, if that's what you're thinking," Jade explained once Lucinda picked the tiny teacup up from off its pedestal and twisted it in her hands.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"It won't work," Jade answered. "Magic is a bit different here. In order for this to work, you need to break it elsewhere."

Lucinda sighed a deep huff, all of this being so much more complicated than what it had to be. She rolled her eyes aggressively and looked back towards Jade, examining him.

"Nothing is ever made easy in this place, is it?" she questioned with annoyance.

Jade shrugged playfully.

"Afraid not."

"Oh my gosh," Lucinda moaned, throwing her head back and stomping her feet some as she walked about the room, heading towards the head of the table's chair and plopping down into it. This was more work than she has ever done before. "Wonderland would be easier than this," she muttered under her breath.

"The Mad Hatter may be mad," Jade commented and then brought a finger to his temple, "but I am beyond boarder-line insane!" His eyes were so wide, Lucinda feared they were no longer in his skull. He was so bizarre.

"Being here as long as he has without anyone to interact with for nearly a hundred years," Bae explained as he set his fourteen year old self on the table, adjacent to his sister, "does something to your mind."

"You begin to lose it!" Jade further shouted. "Begin to act wildly and randomly, and even start forgetting about your responstables."

"That's not even a word," Lucinda corrected, setting the teacup down on the table so she could rub her forehead.

"I made it up," Jade said easily.

"Pretty sure someone before you did," Bae commented.

"Really?" Jade questioned.

"Pretty sure," Bae stated.

"All right, enough!" Lucinda could no longer stand the conversation. Mad people were not her bearings. She never had to deal with them before. "It doesn't matter. Point is, it's not a word, so stop using it in your vocabulary."

She was probably expecting Jade to be highly embarrassed or frightened of her remark, but where Lucinda once imposed fear was no longer her surroundings. Instead, she was in a different world of color, and one where people would only fear her if she gave them something to be afraid of.

Jade simply looked to Bae with his two different colored eyes, face blank, and had his friend give a shrug.

"Geez," Jade spoke without moving his mouth as to make it seem he was trying to make his voice inaudible to Lucinda, but just as Bae could hear it, so could she. "What stick got stuck up her ass?"

Bae couldn't hold in the laughter, as Jade bit his tongue and crossed his eyes at the end of the question. Oh, his mind had went bonkers from when we last saw him in the Enchanted Forest.

Lucinda rolled her eyes again and sat up just a bit taller in her chair, attempting to do something she had yet to do in this world; use magic. She was the Dark One now, so no sense in not giving it a go. She pictured Jade as a horrid old toad, ones that frequently popped up into her own fairytale books, but unlike the princesses in her books, she would know for sure that there was no handsome prince at the other end of the lips.

She flashed her hands at him, doing everything her father taught her to do back in her old world, except, this time, nothing happened. Jade was still there, still standing on two legs, and still wearing that big stupid grin he had refused to remove since she came here.

"That's some cool hocus pocus trick," Jade commented when Lucinda's spell obviously failed. "Would ya teach it to me?" He started laughing madly again, and even Bae couldn't hide the fit of chuckles that bubbled in the very pit of his belly.

Rather than be annoyed, Lucinda panicked. What was she without magic and her title?

Nothing.

"I don't understand," she fretted, examining her fingers and palms. "Magic was my best feature besides my great looks and status. How is this possible? And I'm supposed to be the Dark One. Why is it I can't use magic."

"Magic is different here, Lucinda," Jade answered. "Have you not picked up on that yet? Everything is almost like the opposite here. Magic, in this world, is like the magic that was in Storybrooke. You can't just use it here, you have to remaster it."

"Remaster it?" She was beginning to lose hope that she would ever escape. She was a master of magic, and now she had to learn it all over again.

"Yeah, that's what sucks," Jade confirmed. "Lucky you, I just so happen to be a master of magic in this world. I had several years to practice. Wanna see?"

"Not really, no," she answered.

"Oh, I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Jade expressed cheerfully, to which Lucinda shook her head and fell back into her seat.

Jade quickly summoned a chalice to his hand and swallowed the contents inside before throwing the chalice behind him, only to have it disappear into nothingness. With fluids contained in his cheeks, Jade readied himself as Bae leaned over to his sister and informed her of what Jade was about to do.

"He's gonna blow bubbles," he said.

As confused as ever, Lucinda shifted her gaze towards her brother and said, "That's impossible. Did he drink soap?"

"No," Bae chuckled. "Pink champagne."

Lucinda and Bae both turned back to Jade, who blew a pink bubbly bubble from his mouth, and that bubble multiplied into several others, and they continued to grow in numbers until there was nearly fifty of them. With Jade's mouth now free to speak, he began to sing as the bubbles began to take form of something ...

"Did he blow ...?" Lucinda began to ask, but was cut off by Jade's singing.

(Sing it, Readers! I know you all know this one.)

_"Look out! Look out!_

_Pink elephants on parade._

_Here they come!_

_Hippety hoppety."_

Sure enough, the pink bubbles took the form of elephants that started parading around the main hall of the castle. Giant, pink elephants with blackholes for eyes. Lucinda had never been so frightened, and so jumped out of her chair and took cover beneath the table, just having her eyes peek out from beneath it as Jade continued singing and the elephants continued to march in their parade.

_"They're here, and there_

_Pink elephants ev'rywhere._

_"Look out! Look out!_

_They're walking around the bed_

_On their head_

_Clippety cloppety._

_"Arrayed in braid_

_Pink elephants on parade."_

Bae joined in at that, singing from his spot on the table as he rocked back and forth, admiring the view of the marching elephants around the castle his father once called home.

_"What'll I do? What'll I do?_

_What an unusual view!"_

Jade took the lead of the song once more as Lucinda continued to watch in horror.

_"I can stand the sight of worms_

_And look at microscopic germs_

_But technicolor pachyderms_

_is really too much for me."_

Bae came back into the song now, hopping off of the table and marching with the elephants and Jade, who had summoned to his hand a wizard's staff, and twirled it in his fingers as they paraded about the room, scaring the crap out of Lucinda (as this scene did to most of us when we were younger).

Bae then sang,

_"I am not the type to faint_

_When things are odd or things_

_are quaint._

_But seeing things you know that ain't_

_Can certainly give you an awful fright!"_

Together, Bae and Jade shouted,

_"What a sight!"_

Jade sang,

_"Chase 'em away!"_

Bae repeated it.

_"Chase 'em away!"_

Then Jade,

_"I'm afraid!"_

Then Bae,

_"Need your aid!"_

Then together,

_"Pink Elephants on Parade!"_

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_"How is she?" Jade questions his mother after he bursted into the house, needing to tend to his sister before his leave. The creature had to keep to his word before Jade went anywhere with him. Cindy had to be cured. _

_His mother, tired ole soul, was cooking up another round of noodles and broth for them to feast on that night, but poor Cindy had been telling her mother that before Jade's return, that she doubted their would be a need to cook for three any longer. _

_"Still resists hope," his mother replied, crossing over their small cottage to greet her son upon his return. They shared a short, yet passionate embrace, before Jade rushed over to his sister's side, kneeling at her bed. _

_"Cindy?" he speaks, bringing a hand to her forehead and wiping away the sweat stuck strands of hair that covered it. "Cindy?" he says again, and this time, her eyes slowly flutter open. _

_"Jade." She smiles faintly, something she hasn't done in a long while. "You came back." _

_"I told you I would, didn't I?" he said, smiling sadly, tears pricking at his eyes. He knew he would have to go soon. He couldn't stay much longer. "And guess what, Cindy?" he says as he perks up slightly. "I found you a cure." _

_She looks to him confusingly. He was setting out to find treatment. Instead, he returns with a full blown cure. _

_"Yes, that's right," Jade confirms. "A cure. Something that will heal you so that you shall continue living." _

_Jade quickly reaches into a pouch attached to his hip, hidden by his old, worn cloak. That's where he had stashed the vile he had been given by the fellow he made a deal with. _

_"Here we are," he says as he began to pull open the tiny bottle's cork with two fingers. _

_All the while, his mother suspiciously watched, hovering over him and examining the vile with frightful eyes._

_"Jade," she spoke as he continued to fight with the cork, "how did you pay for that?"_

With my freedom, Mama, _he dare not say. _

_"It doesn't matter," was his replacement response to the truth. "I have it, and you don't need to worry about it." _

_Cindy had lost all the fight within her, closing her eyes and beginning to drift into the next life. Jade quickly struggled with the bottle and pinched her cheeks so she would open her mouth and drink the potion. _

_"It does matter," his mother pried. "Where did you get it? Who gave it to you?" _

_"Mama," Jade nearly growled, "not right now." _

_"Jade, no!" she said, smacking the bottle out of his hands, its contents spilling onto the floor. _

_Horrified, Jade stammers for words, looking to the liquid that was now drenching the ground beneath them. The cure, the one thing that could save Cindy, was now being observed into the dirt that they were forced to call the foundation of their home. Jade clawed at the soil, attempting to lift the remains of the liquid, but it was no use. It was absorbed. It was gone. _

_"Mama, what did you do?!" Jade shouts furiously at his own mother. "Why would you do that?" _

_He gets onto his feet, aggressively approaching his mother as the woman who gave birth to him gave him her reasoning behind her actions._

_"We couldn't afford that with money or food," his mother explains. "And no merchant or doctor would sell you that unless you had one of those two things to spare. That only leaves one other way you got your hands on that potion, and that's magic. And how many times have I told you, magic always comes with a price? Jade, this is one I don't think you are ready to pay." _

_"How do you know what I am or am not capable of doing to save my sister?" he asks in rage._

_"I know what I am and am not capable of doing, and that is having to decide between my babies," she cries, falling on her knees and beginning to weep into her hands. "I know where you got it," she sobs. "I know where it came from. And I know the price you have to pay for it. Your father paid the same ... so you would survive." _

_Jade stops in his place and lowers his anger, listening closely to the weaving of his mother's words. _

_"You weren't supposed to live," his mother explains. "You were suppose to die when you were a baby. Your father tried everything; every treatment, every remedy, every suggestion that the most intelligent of minds made. Nothing ever worked. So to make sure you lived, he turned to magic. He made a deal with a sorcerer for a potion just like that," she pointed to the spot on the ground where the cure had been spelt, "to save you. Obviously, it worked, but your father sold his soul for it, leaving me with you and another child on the way. I wasn't ready to let him go. I am not ready to let Cindy go. But I'm also not ready to let you go. _

_"Never," she begged as she cried, "never, ever ask me to choose between my children, Jade. I beg of you. Don't ask me to do it, because I can't. If I can save you, I will. But don't ask me to sacrifice one child for the other when I know there is something I can do to save them. Don't ask me to do it." _

_Grieving and guilty over his anger when he understood not of why his mother was so eager to be rid of the cure, Jade knelt on the ground beside her and took her in his arms, comforting her as she wept. _

_"Mama," he muttered into her shoulders as he tenderly stroked her hair, "I already made the deal. Whether or not she drank the potion ... I belong to him, now." _

_"Jade, no," she sobbed, pulling him closer to her, holding him tighter, unwilling to part with him. "No. No. No." _

_"Mama," he says, fighting off his own tears. "Mama, you have to let me go back and make another deal with him. I need that cure." _

_"No," she refused. "No, I won't let you go." _

_"Mama, I have to. If I don't, you'll lose both of your children. Wouldn't you rather at least have one stay with you for the remainder of your years?"_

_"I'd rather have both of you," she wept._

_"I know, Mama," Jade confessed, truly aware of her feelings. "I know. But, unfortunately, you can only have one of us." _

_"Don't make me decide," she pleaded. "Don't make me choose." _

_"I'm not, Mama," he said before holding her out at arm's length and looking into her wet, sad eyes. "I'm choosing for you." _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

"That frightened of parading elephants?" Jade questioned as he poked his head under the table, encouraging Lucinda to emerge.

"That is not natural," she says as she creeps out from her hiding spot. "Even by magic's standards."

"Oh, relax, why don't you?" Jade suggested as he helped her up and she straightened out her dress. "Tell you what, I'll teach you magic so you become more useful and this whole escape mission becomes much more do-able. We'll get started with training in the morning. It's getting late and I am fairly tired."

"Dark Ones don't sleep," Lucinda remembered, picking up the teacup and twirling it some more and then examining the main hall.

So this place was the scene of the crime? Where her mother had dropped her father's teacup? Where her mother fell from her father's curtains? Where her mother and father fell in love? And yet, not too long ago, pink elephants were parading around the place.

"I remember my father telling me he barely ever sleeps. Dark Ones don't need to," Lucinda muttered, wondering what she was supposed to do for the hours of the night.

"Not to worry," Jade assured, "for I have a potion that can make even Dark Ones fall fast asleep. You may be able to detect potions, but be immune to magic, you are not. You'll have a peaceful eight hours of undisturbed sleep, and then, we will begin our magic briefing and set off on this quest of yours to smash the teacup."

"Where do we have to go to do it exactly?" Lucinda questioned with a raised brow.

"A temple of some sorts," Jade explained. "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Come," he began to walk towards the stone staircase in the corner, "you can sleep in my old room."

Despite not having to sleep, Lucinda was exhausted from what the day had brought to her. Not so long ago, she was spinning and twirling with different princes from around the realm, feasting on fine foods, and living the princess life. Now, she was trapped in a world where she was being attacked by ogres, visited by spirits from beyond the grave, and taunted with elephants. Sleep, even if it was a potion induced one, sounded like a good idea.

So, she let Jade lead her up the steps to- quite possibly- the highest room in the tallest reaching tower of the dark castle. She remembered her mother being tossed into the dungeons, so she figured, a secluded room at the very top was not as bad, and considerably a step up from the last woman's visit here.

It was a tiny, rotunda room with a bookcase against the wall and an average sized bed with a single window and a fluffy quilt as a blanket. A single nightstand with several candles aglow was the source of light, and it gave the room a cozy feel.

"Just make sure you make your bed before you come downstairs for breakfast," Jade said as he pulled back her quilt to allow her entrance into the bed, and then began making the potion by magically summoning the ingredients to him and working on the nightstand in the room.

Meanwhile, Lucinda scoffed at the idea of her making her own bed, removing her sword from her hip and setting it down on the ground by her bedside, wanting it close to her.

"Me making my own bed," she teased. "What a funny jest."

"No jest," Jade assured. "I mean it. You lost your status as a princess, remember? Here, princesses don't exist. There are only mortals and sorcerers, so get used to your new position as one."

She removed her boots and tossed them aside before walking up to Jade, awaiting her tea.

He took a glance at her, realizing she had no nightgown to wear, and so flashed one onto her. A rather comfy one made from cotton, a nice and snug fit on her slender body, and a light pink color despite the somber feel that the whole world gave off. For once, something wasn't bleak in the world of fantasies and cursed dreams.

"Thanks," she muttered, even though she was enjoying it more than she would lead someone to believe.

Jade merely smiled and finished the concoction he had been brewing. Lucinda climbed into the bed and Jade presented her the small, handleless cup that she gripped with both hands and sipped on. It tasted mighty fine for a potion. It had a nice warm, comforting tea taste to it. She knew better than to complain that it didn't taste like magic, but her senses within her threw up the red flag as her Dark One radar was supposed to do. There was a sleeping potion in there, but Lucinda did not object to it.

As she sipped on her spell, Jade brought the covers up to her chest and tucked her in snuggly. He knew it was difficult for Lucinda, he had endured the harsh truth himself all those years ago when he was first cursed and sent here. It is a horrible truth to have to swallow, and Lucinda was taking it much more lightly than he was, but perhaps that was because he was the first one to arrive here, and there was no one around. There was nothing, but blackness and bleakness. He was truly alone.

Jade would never let his somber show, for that was his weakness. Kindness, however, he could afford to spare.

Once Lucinda finished her tea and was all tucked in, Jade removed the cup from her grasp and flashed the set of pots and potions away, back to where they belonged.

"All right then," he said as he clasped his hands together, "looks like you're all ready for the night. Unless ... you need anything else?"

She shook her head and played with her fingers.

"No, I think I'm good for the night," she confirmed, looking shyly up at Jade. He has been rather helpful.

"Okay," he said. "Then we shall begin in the morning. Good night, Lucinda."

"Good night, Jade." She smiled.

Jade turned and began to descended down the stairs until he remembered something, and so looked back at Lucinda.

"Lucinda," he said, and her eyes met his. "Don't worry," he assured. "We'll get you out of here. I promise."

She had no idea why, but that made her feel so much better. She smiled sweetly once more and batted her eyes. She was going to get out of there. She could feel it.

Jade finished his hike down the steps where Bae waited, smiling smugly.

"Your bleak world is no longer bleak, is it?" Bae questioned with a wag of his eyebrows as Jade slowly closed the staircase door behind him.

"You're both important to me," Jade replied. "Seeing her here is a constant reminder of the success _she's_ had, and the failure I have become."

Bae quickly came to his friend's aid, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder as comfort.

"You're no failure, Jade," he assured. "You're going to end this. All of this. I know you will."

A reassuring smirk crossed Jade's face at those words, and so he nodded once to show his belief in Bae's statement.

"She won't get away with this," Jade vowed as he began to walk down the corridor, Bae following closely behind him. "I won't let her."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_"Ya lost it," he spoke aggrieved. _

_"I didn't lose it," Jade argued. "I spilled it before I could give it to her, which is why I need another." _

_The forest at night always made meetings like these so much more frightening. Jade was shaking under his cloak when he knew there was no need for it. Still, he found himself unable to stand still and only hoped that the one he spoke to could not sense his fears. _

_"This does not erase our last deal," the creature reminded Jade. "You still have to come with me. Your clumsiness is not my fault." _

_Jade sighed, resentful towards this man, but what other choice did he have than to make deals with him? No one else would bother to help. _

_"I understand," Jade said, because he did. He understood the deal perfectly. A cure for eternal slavery. It didn't matter if Cindy swallowed it or not. _

_"But there must be something I can trade in order to get another cure," Jade pried, to which his negotiator seemed to be intrigued by. _

_"I suppose there is something you could do for me to get another cure, but it would have to be something big," the sorcerer suggested._

_Jade, knowing that when this guy meant 'big' it was rather going to be an 'enormous' favor, was unsteady. Either way, it was for Cindy, and she was worth everything. So, he swallowed his fears again, and nodded in agreement. _

_"Tell me what I have to do," he asked, and the dark one laughed a taunting giggle of sorts before beginning to explain the mission Jade was to be tasked with._

_"It'll take some time, but when I feel you're ready for the task, I will send you on it," the creature said. _

_"Hold on," Jade interrupted, "is this part of the spell I'll have to caste?" _

_"Not at all," the other replied. "This is for more personal gain. But, this is going to be tricky, and you'll need to be sly, quick, and stealth. It's easy to get caught, so you must learn how to sneak past magic." _

_"I assume I'll be stealing something," Jade commented, which earned him another sinister giggle._

_"Oh, you catch on quickly. I like it," the dark one praised. "Stealing something, yes, from the last sorcerer you visited before me." _

_Jade blinked his eyes and furrowed his brow. There seemed to be nothing in there worth stealing. _

_"What would I be taking?" he asked curiously. "The sorcerer had nothing. Just a spell book and a cauldron." _

_"It may not have been so obvious," the other suggested. "Tell me, sonny boy, was he wearing a tall hat on the top of his head?" The creature gestured a tall, pointed hat on his own head as he asked Jade the question. _

_Jade thought back to when he visited the more than less than unhelpful sorcerer before he had encountered this one. Was he wearing a hat? _

_"Yes, he was," Jade replied. "A tall blue one. It had stars on it, if I'm not mistaken." _

_He saw the rotting teeth smile from the dark one's mouth upon giving that response. _

_"That?" Jade questioned. "You want me to steal that? It's a wardrobe accessory." _

_"But such a nice one," the dark creature countered. _

_Jade rolled his eyes and caved. _

_"All right, I'll steal the wardrobe accessory for another cure. Deal?" Jade stuck out his hand first this time, impatient and wanting to get back to Cindy before it was too late. _

_The creature laughed before nearly skipping over and taking Jade's hand with his own. Once their fingers locked around each other, the creature used his free hand to present Jade with another bottle filled with the cure. _

_Wide eyed and cheerful, Jade nearly snatched the bottle from the creature's hand and stuffed it away into the pouch around his waist. _

_"Don't spill this one, Dearie," the beast warned. "I have no more deals to make with you." _

_"I'll guard it with me life," Jade swore._

_"Good boy, Jade. Now run on home to save your sister, and once she is cured, you will be brought to me. Understand?" the being reminded Jade, and he nodded, well aware of what was going to happen to him._

_"I understand," Jade confirmed. "But, I never got your name," he abruptly realized. _

_Just then, the dark one gave an extravagant bow and offered a roll of the Rs as he told Jade his name._

_"Rumplestiltskin." _

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review and spread the word. Also, check out my other stories. Thanks for all the support guys!**


	14. Apprentices

Next chapter, of course. Again, apologies for grammar.

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_It has been years. Years since this training had first begun, and already Jade felt he has been there for over an eternity. The beginning was brutal, for Rumplestiltskin waited nearly six months before he even began to train Jade with magic. Six months of sitting in a cell in the dungeons, just reflecting on when he had given Cindy the potion, how her skin regained its color, and how her fever immediately began to break. That was enough to convince Jade that the trade he made was worth it, his life for hers. It was more than an easy decision. It was the simplest choice he ever made. _

_And now, he was back in reality. Even after his decade of training and maturing, Jade was forced to endure the cold stones of the dungeons and the lack of company unless Rumple was removing him from the cell to practice magic. Sure enough, both sorcerers were correct in saying Jade possessed the gift magic, but he wasn't sure if that was entirely true. The theory he had in his head was Rumple simply gave him magic and now was teaching him how to use it. Jade would never give in to believing he had magic from the beginning. _

_Abruptly, while Jade was lost in thought, the dungeon door swung open and his master stepped inside. Jade barely paid him any mind, he well aware that Rumple wouldn't hurt him. Many a time Jade has stepped out of line and never receive a lashing from Rumple. Many a time had Jade said something insulting and Rumple never lifted a hand to strike him. He figured it was because Rumple wanted Jade to grow hate towards him for whatever reason and wanted Jade to develop a sense of anger and rage. Rumple was training Jade for more than just the ability to use magic._

_"Today's the big day," Rumple nearly sang as he entered the dungeon cell. _

_Jade merely rolled his eyes._

_"I have a gift for you," Rumple said as a means to capture Jade's attention, and it worked. _

_Slowly, Jade shifted his eyes to look towards Rumple, who made a cloak appear in his hands. It wasn't the style of Jade, for the cloak appeared so old-fashioned, and this was back in ye-olden times. Jade crinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head slightly._

_"Sorry, Dark One," I flatly apologized. "It's not my taste."_

_"Nor is it yours to keep, Dearie," Rumple informed him. "This cloak is merely a loan. It is going to help you on your quest to steal the wardrobe accessory you promised me." _

_Ah, yes. The third deal he had made to get a refill on the potion. Jade had nearly forgotten all about it, but with his newly found training, he doubted it would be such a difficult task. _

_"Today is the day I'm gonna steal it for you?" Jade questioned as he hopped off of his bunk in the cell, preparing to head out immediately. He seemed confident while Rumple appeared a bit ... on edge. Nervous, one might even say. _

_"Not so fast," Rumple said, stepping back some. "There is a warning you should heed." _

_Jade crossed his arms over his chest firmly. He was growing impatient and making it perfectly clear, but Rumple took his time to explain despite the obvious hints._

_"I chose today," the Dark One began to inform his apprentice, "because I know that the Sorcerer who usually occupies such a hat shall be elsewhere. However, he is leaving more than just his hat behind." _

_Jade leaned in, listening for the trap the Sorcerer might have set or the guard dog he may have left. Who or what was it? Cyberus was on a loan from the Underworld? Or was it some magical trap he had set before he left? Jade awaited the response and Rumple provided the answer to the pending question; what was guarding the hat?_

_"He is also leaving behind his Apprentice," Rumple concluded, and once more, Jade did his favorite thing in the world; he rolled his eyes._

_"His Apprentice?" Jade raised his brow.. "You serious? A lone little Apprentice is what is standing in my way from the wardrobe accessory? Please, I can handle that." He snatched the cloak from Rumple's hands and began to fasten it on his body. While the young one seemed prepared, Rumple grew more anxious. _

_"I don't think you understand the power of his Apprentice," the Dark One tried to explain. "You have never faced him before." _

_Jade gave a throat laugh. _

_"Yeah, so what?" _

_"Have you forgotten that you are merely an Apprentice yourself, Jade?" Rumple questioned with a slight tint to his voice that suggested slowing down and plotting a plan before just springing into action._

_"No," Jade answered. He has most certainly not forgotten. "But I am _your _Apprentice. You know? The _Dark One's _Apprentice. I am sure I can handle some sorcerer's Apprentice." _

_Jade suddenly found himself pinned against the wall, unable to move, barely able to breathe. For the first time in a long time, poor Jade was nervous and actually fearful. Rumple appeared menacing and was in his face, eyes fierce and voice hoarse as he spoke to his Apprentice, staring straight at him, dead in the eyes._

_"This isn't just some sorcerer," Rumple growled, mere inches away from Jade's face. "This is _the_ Sorcerer that you are stealing from. And he isn't just any Apprentice. He is _the _Apprentice. Now, when you first see him-if you do-he may not seem like much. Do not underestimate him, Jade. He holds power like you would not believe." _

_Jade saw something swimming in Rumple's eyes, and at first, he couldn't make out what it was. Was it jealousy? Hate? But then Jade deduced it._

_"You're fearful of him," Jade stated, to which Rumple appeared agitated. _

_He released Jade from his hold, allowing the young Apprentice to breathe and move about freely. _

_"If you don't think I can handle this task," Jade questioned as he caught his breath and stood up straight, "then why send me on it?" _

_Rumple smiled darkly as he gave his reply. _

_"Better to send in a test subject than go in yourself." _

_Jade rolled his eyes yet again, it all making sense. If Rumple went in first, not knowing of what traps might have been set or what have you, there was a chance even he could get caught. Send in a lab rat, however, and you could get the full scoop on what was going on down there as a means of provisions. _

_Insulted, but knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Jade adjusted the cloak he wore and prepared himself to leave. _

_"I'll devise a plan before I enter," he lied. "I won't get caught." _

_"Remember what happens if you do," Rumple warned and reminded at the same time. _

_Jade gulped and nodded, well aware of the consequences if he didn't return with the hat. _

_"Yes, I know," he stated. _

_To that, Rumple smiled. _

_"Cloak of invisibility, Dearie," he said to Jade as the Apprentice lifted up the hood and vanished. "Use it wisely." _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

It was rather embarrassing, the fact that she didn't know how to make a bed. She had never done it in her life before, so how was she supposed to know? She honestly thought her bed back home was enchanted for the longest time, and that every time she got up it made itself. Only until she was about six did she realize actual palace servants did it for her, but even then did she not oppose to the job getting done.

So, in the morning, she stood over her bed and looked at it with question, thinking how she was supposed to do what. Did she lay the covers this way or that? Were the pillows backwards or upside down? She had no idea, and so attempted to use magic as her assistance, but that proved to be unhelpful. Magic did not agree with her here.

"Oh, come on," Lucinda huffed as she waved her hands over the bed. "This is stupid." She stomped her foot and folded her arms over her chest. "No matter what world I am in, I am a princess. And as such, everything and everyone should obey my command." She threw her arms out again, over the sheets and chanted, "Obey me, sheets! Obey me!" And still, nothing happened.

Lucinda dropped her arms to her sides and tilted her head back in defeat. But she wasn't about to cave so easily. Rather than try and figure out how to make the bed as neat as it was the morning before, she let it lay in ruins, blankets tossed about and pillows out of place.

"Whatever," she says as she walks off, down the steps towards the main room when she felt a pull.

A pull?

A tug that she has never felt before. Something was calling to her and she wanted to deny it. A summons that she could not break from for it was stronger than her freewill. She was being order to answer this summons despite her emotions, which made her only to want to fight it harder.

"I am no servant," she said with a grit of her teeth, and yet, she found herself flashing away from the staircase and into a dimly lit room.

It was dark and dank in this new stone walled room, with barely any light shinning within. There were no windows and no other source of light besides a five-candle holder on one of the walls, but even that wasn't lit save for a single candle. The room was filled with straw; an abundance and abundance of straw. She was standing on it, the floor being completely covered in it, and the straw itself climbed up the walls that entrapped her in the room.

"What is this place?" Lucinda questioned with a crinkle of the brow, not expecting a response, but she got one.

"My second favorite room in the castle," spoke Jade's voice.

Lucinda turned to look further into the room, and sure enough, there was Jade. His attire was a bit different today, but it didn't stray from his usual appearance. He still stuck to deep blues and blacks, but now he wore no suit. Instead, the deep blue color was found on, almost, a robe of sorts that trailed down to the back of his knees. On his legs were a pair of black breeches and his boots matched in the midnight color, save for the zipper on their sides. Those were the same night sky color as the robe. His jet black hair was left free and untamed, and those two different color eyes of his seemed to glow in the dark, as though he had night vision. His hands were fashioned differently as well. On them were black gloves, of course, but these weren't made of leather. Instead, they appeared to be made of black mail armour, and at the point where fingernails are meant to be were golden, extended pieces that formed a sharp point at the tip, making it so his fingernails appeared to be three inches in length. Of course, he also dazzled his fingers in rings and gems that were overly flashy, but hey, wouldn't everyone if they had the jewels?

Jade didn't look up from his task when he spoke, but rather placed all of his attention on the spinning wheel that was transforming the straw into pure gold, having the finish product flow right into the basket that awaited under the wheel.

"This is where I work," he further says as Lucinda looks to the gold in awe, having not known anyone who could do that besides herself and her father, as well as Cora from the book she read. "It is peaceful in here," Jade continues, "and no one can find me due to the no doors or windows thing."

"Then I used magic to get in here?" Lucinda questioned with glee, but was shot down when Jade chuckled sinisterly and shook his head, eyes still focused on the task at hand.

"No, dear child, no," he replied. "I brought you in here with magic." For the first time, he stopped and slowly brought his weirded eyes up to her. Those two different colors, despite them being both beautiful, freaked Lucinda out a bit. She leaned back, not daring to show her true discomfort by taking a step, and listened to Jade speak, trying not to focus on the eyes.

Jade lifted up a hand, shaking it slightly, and having the dagger with Lucinda's name on it appear in his grip.

"You might want to keep this in a safe place, dear," he warns, "or else everyone will begin to use it."

The dagger disappeared more quickly than it had arrived, and Lucinda was left dumbstruck.

"Where is it?" she asked in haste and fear, nearly approaching Jade, but he lifted up a finger and stopped her.

"Het," he says, and Lucinda knew what that meant, so she ceased in her steps. "Check your hip," Jade suggested while a smile slithered onto his face.

Lucinda looked to her right hip and saw nothing, making Jade snicker silently to himself.

"Not that hip, the other hip," he informed her, and so Lucinda shifted her gaze.

Sure enough, on her left hip, was a sheath designed specially for the dagger. Bent and weirded in shape, yet the dagger slid out perfectly, almost like a glove. Lucinda examined it for a moment, just to be sure it was the right one and that she wasn't dreaming.

_Lucinda _said the dagger, and so she sighed before pushing it back into its hold.

"Thanks," she muttered. "I'll protect it with my life, I guess. So, when are we going to start with magic practice?"

"We have already begun, dear," Jade informed her. "You just don't realize it. I have already presented you with a task. Until you complete that one, we cannot move on."

"A task?" she questioned as she knitted her brows together. "What kind of task? You didn't give me a task."

Jade waved his head before shifting his eyes back to the wheel and slowly began to spin again. He was reminding her way too much of her father from the book, it was scary. They must have interacted at some point, but why was he never mentioned? Why was Jade never in the story book?

"Jade," Lucinda spoke up, "you didn't give me a task and I don't have time for riddles. Just tell me what to do so we can get a move on. What do I need to do? What magic do I have to perform? What temple of sorts do I go to smash the teacup?"

Jade shook his head and tsked in disapproval, while peeking back up at Lucinda.

"Magic is full of riddles, Lucinda," he said. "You will never get straight forward answers when handling such a gift. You must determine for yourself what you are and are not capable of. You must except what is, change the things you can, stand the things you can't, and gain the knowledge to know the difference. Once you do that, your magic shall be back in no time."

"Jade," she nearly begged, "please."

"Get to work, Lucinda," he simply said while going back to the wheel. "You don't have forever, you know, and you have just begun your apprenticeship."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_The door wasn't enchanted with some spell, but was rather just your basic door. Jade pushed on it, but it was locked, and so he used a spell Rumple had taught him to make the door open on his command. _

_"Battle of the Apprentices," Jade mutters to himself as he stars down the steps, remembering back to all those years ago when he had first stood at that top step and was overly fearful at climbing down any further. Now, he seemed to do it with ease. _

_One foot fell before the other, the door swung closed on its own behind him, but Jade paid it no mind as he flipped up the hood to his cloak, making himself vanish into thin air. He doubted he would even need such a cloak to complete the mission. With Rumple's vigorous training having been inflicted upon him for years, Jade believed himself to be fully equipped for the mission, and was determined to get his hands on the hat. His motivation for succeeding at the task began to swat at his head with every step he took, the echoing of his foot falling softly on the stone the constant reminder of failure. He ignored his own torment as he neared the curve o the staircase and the lair was brought into view._

_It was just how it was nearly a decade ago; with nothing save for a few pots and the cauldron, the table still in place with the large throne like chair just where it was before. The spell book rested peacefully on the table beside a skull, and on the other side of the spell book ... oh, the beautiful hat. _

_Jade's eyes glowed with amusement as he thought about the warning Rumple had given, how this would be no easy task, and yet ... there it was! Right there before his very eyes! The hat he needed to steal was left out in the open. Jade was smarter than that, however, and so swayed his palm over the area to check the floor for any magical traps, and the results came up negative. The ground was clear and so Jade made his move. _

_He strolled across the floor, nearly singing to himself and skipping, the Apprentice nowhere in sight! Heck, he could have even snatched the spell book if he wanted to. Attempting to hold in his laughter, Jade reached over the table, going to grab the hat as he muttered to himself, "Too easy." But just as his hands made contact with the blue pointed hat with the moving stars and moons, _

_ZAP!_

_"Ow!" he hollered as he pulled back his hands, them burning from the electrical zap that they had just underwent, the sting equivalent to be struck by lightening. The hat on the table faded away into nothingness, leaving Jade confused. "What the hell is that?" he questioned as he waved his hands as a means to cool them off, and, shockingly, his question was answered. _

_"A decoy trick my Master taught me. Ha." _

_Jade stood still at the sound of the voice and slowly turned his head to look to his opponent. _

_"Pretty good one, too, isn't it? Say, uh, nice cloak of invisibility, but isn't that considered cheatin'?" _

_The cloak Jade wore flew right off his body, startling the Dark One's Apprentice briefly before he recollected himself and faced the one dressed in red who had caused the phenomenon. _

_"I'm guessin' you're here to steal the hat, aren't ya?" _

Oh my gosh, _Jade thought to himself. The Sorcerer's Apprentice was not at all what he had in mind. Not one bit._

_"Well, ya wouldn't be the first, and I know that cloak anywhere. You're the Dark One's Apprentice, aren't ya? Well, you're not gonna get your hands on that hat, so why don't ya turn around and go while ya still can." _

_Jade couldn't hold it in. He bursted into a fit of laughter, resulting in the one dressed in red to place his hands on his hips and give the laughing Apprentice a nasty, scornful look. He knew why Jade was laughing, he experienced it far too often. His appearance made it so nobody would take him seriously, and Jade was no exception. _

_"Oh wow," Jade speaks over his hysteria. "You can't be serious. This... _this _is my competition? Oh no. Rumplestiltskin certainly played you out to be a much greater threat than what you really are. Oh man." _

_He even slapped his knee and his face was turning red while his eyes produced tears._

_"Look, little guy," Jade finally managed to breathe, "I don't want to hurt you."_

_"Hmmm," merely said the one in red while raising a brow._

_"So, why don't you just give me the real hat, squeakers, and I'll be on my way. Nobody," he held back a chuckle, "especially you, has to get hurt." _

_"Swell," the one in red replied, "but I'm afraid I can't do that." He stood firm. "I ain't giving up the hat to anybody." _

_"Seriously, little guy," Jade argued, antagonizing the Sorcerer's Apprentice, "just give me the hat."_

_"No," the Apprentice replied, while crossing his arms over his chest, turning his head away and growing more impatient with Jade's rude remarks on his size._

_Now Jade was growing frustrated._

_"Come on, now. Where is it, little guy?" Jade questioned._

_"Stop calling me little guy," the Apprentice gritted, but Jade didn't get the hint. It was a big mistake to keep going on taunting the Apprentice's size._

_"Look, I'm in a rush, little guy. Can you please just give me the hat?"_

_"I'm warning you, fellow apprentice, stop calling me lit-"_

_"All right, little guy, I'll just find it my- Ooooffff!" _

_Jade went flying across the room, smacking the far wall harshly and landing on the ground with a loud THUD. He shook his head, shaking off the rattle that had happened to his skull, and looked up to his opponent who had clearly sent him flying seconds ago. _

_"I told ya to stop," the Apprentice spoke with his high voice, the one that wasn't so good at making threats. If his size didn't give away a false impression of his strength, his voice must certainly did. He was slightly surprised Jade hadn't commented more on that, as most people do._

_"A tiny fellow like you packs such a punch?" Jade questioned as he got to his feet._

_"Don't test me when it comes to my size," the Apprentice warned once again. _

_"Look, I need the hat and I'm not leaving this place without it," Jade said just as firmly as the Apprentice's warnings. _

_"Ya want the hat?" the Apprentice questioned, and the very wardrobe accessory Jade had come to steal appeared at the top of the Apprentice's head. Both of them then took their battle stands, rolling up their sleeves to get them out of the way, and preparing their magic in the palms of their hands. The Apprentice smiled a twisted smile and squeaked, "Come and get it." _

* * *

_Somnium of the Present_

"He's got to be in here somewhere," Lucinda mutters as she flips vigorously through the pages of Once Upon A Time, looking for any sign of Jade, but she finds not a single one. Every page is left blank of his name or picture, not even a reference of him. Nothing of his existence is made clear within the book. It was impossible for no one to be in it ... unless ...

Lucinda snapped the book shut in a large bang before scrambling to her feet and beginning to search the many shelves in the library for a book that just might hold some information about the different worlds that made up the universe. Jade had to be from at least one of them. He couldn't have just appeared out of nowhere.

Every book that she came across, however, were stories that her and her mother have already read together. Make believe tales written by, supposedly, make believe people. In any case, Lucinda still searched the shelves and made much noise as she threw books over her shoulders and used a traveling ladder to reach higher shelves and shelves that were to her left or her right. So much noise came from the flying books that she caught the attention of Tripetta.

The tiny little beginning emerged from behind the curtain just as Lucinda flew by on the ladder, nearly smacking into the mere servant. Tripetta was quick though, retreating before she could get struck by the flying ladder, Lucinda making no attempts to apologize either. Tripetta straightened out her little servant's gown before stepping out of the back room completely and watching Lucinda hopelessly continuing on in her search for a book that she would never find.

"Madame Dark One," Tripetta calls out with respect and little fear. She knew Lucinda had not mastered magic just yet, and at the moment was powerless. "What on this realm are searching for?"

"A book," Lucinda called back, making Tripetta roll her eyes, knowing Lucinda would be oblivious to the action.

"Of course, Madame, we have many a book. Any one in particular you are searching for? Perhaps I could assist you in locating it?" Tripetta called back in a very soothing accent she carried. One that sounded rather english of some kind.

"That would be wonderful!" Lucinda nearly sang, so pleased to have someone back in her service once more. Even if she was to be called Madame instead of Your Highness, she would take it. It was still a sign of respect, and one that she had been lacking for quite too long. "I am looking for the origin story of your master, Jade. Do you know where that is?"

"Master Jade's origin story?" Tripetta questioned with knitted brows.

"Yes, that's the one," Lucinda confirmed. "Where is it?"

"I am sorry, Madame," Tripetta said, "but I am afraid we have nothing of the sort."

Lucinda's smile and enthusiasm faltered.

"Beg pardon?" she said, looking to the young servant girl who had offered her assistance.

"We have no origin story for Master Jade written down in any of the books," Tripetta explained. "One does simply not exist."

"Well," Lucinda scoffed, "that's impossible." She slid down the ladder, landing gracefully on her feet before continuing in her speaking. "I mean, every single one of us has an origin story written down somewhere. Everyone unless they were born in Storybrooke, like me. So, Jade has to have an origin story written down somewhere. According to himself and Baelfire, he is over a hundred years old, so there was no way he could have been born in Storybrooke."

"As true as that may be, Madame," Tripetta said, "Master Jade was sure to not have any weakness made well known. His origin story has been erased."

Lucinda's eyes widened with disapproval and hurt. The one key she had to figuring out Jade, the one person she didn't understand, and it was destroyed.

"That's impossible," Lucinda said. "No one could have their origin story erased. Altered, yeah, but completely erased is just not possible. No body holds that power. Not even the Dark One does, and the Dark One is the most powerful person, _maybe_ besides Merlin, to have ever lived."

Tripetta shook her head in disapproval.

"I do not deny your strengths, Madame," she says respectfully and calmly, "nor do I deny your father's or any Dark One's to have ever existed. However, there is a force more powerful than even than Dark One. At times, even the Dark One was able to over power Merlin himself, but Merlin was _not _the most powerful creature to have ever lived, and thus, neither is the Dark One. There is a force more powerful than either one, and a force that shall remain longer after Merlin's death and well beyond the years of any Dark One."

Lucinda was as confused as ever, shaking her head and rubbing her temples with tender fingers. She was craving tea and her comforting bed, her medicine for every time she was stressed out or her mind was strained; laying in bed with tea and ordering servants around. That was soothing, calming, and the one thing she was overly good at.

"I don't understand," she plainly said. "Merlin's powers helped make the Dark One, and Merlin obtained his powers from the Holy Grail itself. What is more powerful than the Holy Grail's powers?"

"The person who created the Holy Grail, of course," Tripetta replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucinda's eyes grew large and she felt unsteady. So there was someone out there who had more power than even they knew what to do with? They probably got bored one day and so just made the damn Grail, and apparently, they could harm even the Dark One. She needed to sit down, and so Lucinda flopped into one of the library's seats, mouth gapping in awe.

"So there is someone out there who can kill me without the dagger?" she asked, looking to Tripetta who nodded in confirmation.

"It doesn't mean they will, Madame," Tripetta assured. "They are not even in Somnium."

"I supposed that is the one person on the other side who can break my curse," Lucinda suggested, to which Tripetta nodded.

"Yes, Madame, that is correct. However, that person cannot be found at the moment. His footprints becomes dust in the wind. Not even you or your father can trace him. He is more powerful than even the two of you combined."

"Why did he create the Holy Grail?" Lucinda questioned out of curiosity.

To that, Tripetta shook her head.

"Oh no, he didn't," she explained. "His Master and Creator did, however. But, eventually, everyone must die. When his Master passed, he left everything to his Apprentice. That Apprentice took over everything and everyone, becoming the new King of the Kingdom."

"What kingdom?" asked Lucinda.

"Why, everything and everyone in all the magical realms in existence, Madame."

* * *

_Fairytale Land of the Past_

_Jade was truly giving it everything he had, but his steam was running low. He had truly underestimated the Apprentice, just as Rumple told him _not _to do. But Jade couldn't help it. Looking at this being would make anyone believe that he held no skill in combat or the magical arts, no ability to destroy the Dark One's Apprentice. You wouldn't even believe he could utter an insulting phrase. His appearance, and voice at that, only suggested submission and oppression, but that obviously wasn't so. _

_While the Apprentice was breaking a sweat, he was nowhere near as winded as Jade, who was huffing and puffing, taking moments to catch his breath before returning to the duel. _

_The stars and moons on the blue hat would glow every time the Apprentice casted another spell or deflected that of Jade's. The Dark One's Apprentice would form fireballs in his palms, send them flying at the Sorcerer's Apprentice, but the tiny little creature would merely catch them and throw them right back, striking Jade with his own magic. The one in red was fighting defensively while Jade gave every bit of offense he could. Choking spells were pointless, fireballs were thrown back, and levitation proved to have no affect. Jade's power could not outmatch that of the Apprentice's. And once Jade showed that he was barely able to push on, the Apprentice took that opportunity to use the same spell he had done before, and send Jade crashing into the far wall, winning the battle with ease. _

_Jade was too winded and weak to even attempt to stand, rather, he rested in defeat and shame. He had failed his master and he knew what would happen now. _

_Cindy._

_He began to weep, covering his face with his palms and pulling his legs into his chest. He had failed his sister. The magic would wear off. She would become ill once more. She would die and his mother would have no one left. The horror and pain swelled within him, causing the tears to fall in rivers. He couldn't beat the Sorcerer's Apprentice. He was just too powerful. _

_And he knew that. He knew as he stood over Jade, for once and not by much, and watched him cry. The Dark One's Apprentice sobbed like a beaten babe, and it touched the Apprentice's heart. So he sighed and he questioned the action. _

_"Why are you crying?" the Apprentice merely asked, and Jade saw no point in lying. _

_"You don't understand," he wept, sliding his hands up from his face and into his hair, covering his eyes with his arms and shadows, looking down to the floor and his lap. "My little sister, Cindy. She's still in harm's way. My master will reverse the magic that is keeping her healthy. He told me if I failed to get the hat ..." Jade shook his head, unable to complete the thought, but the Apprentice knew where he was going with the story. He knew all too well. _

_"Gosh, why didn't ya just say so?" the Apprentice questioned, a small smile crossing his face, and the welcoming sound of his voice made Jade's crying ease as he peeked up at the victor of their duel. "Ha. Aw, Jade, ya didn't have to go through all that trouble if ya just explained yourself in the first place," the Apprentice continued and offered a hand to the wounded one. _

_Jade, though seemingly reluctant at first, accepted the kind gesture and allowed the Apprentice to aid him in getting back on his feet. _

_"Why, if someone I cared about deeply was at risk, I would have done something similar," the Apprentice assured. "I wouldn't steal, but I would certainly do all I could to help them." _

_"You wouldn't steal?" Jade questioned as he wiped the remainder of the tears from his eyes._

_"Ah, no," the Apprentice replied. "Two wrongs don't make a right. And when you are honest, brave and true, you often prevail in your quest. You don't always have to succeed to be a hero, ya know? Sometimes, it's okay to fail. That was just your first attempt in learning. That's when ya get up and try again. That's what makes a good and true hero; learning from your mistakes and correcting them. If ya needed the hat to save your sister, ya should've just said so." _

_"So, you'll give me the hat?" Jade questioned with glee, but was shot down with a laugh instantly. _

_"Heck, no," the Apprentice replied. "Well, I can't give ya this hat, Jade. My Master would lose it. What I can do is this." The Apprentice brought his hands to the hat and pulled on it, creating a duplicate that shimmered like the one still placed promptly atop of the Apprentice's head. "Here ya are." He offered the duplicate to Jade, who took it uneasily. _

_"I can't give this to my Master," Jade argued. "He'll know it's a fake." _

_"Nah, he won't be able to tell the difference," the Apprentice assured. "Why, that duplicate has powers, sure, but they're nowhere near as powerful as this one." He pointed to the hat on his head. "Because the duplicate still has magic, not even the Dark One would be able to tell the difference. The only ones who would are me and my Master. Give that to him and you'll be in the clear."_

_Jade examined the hat he held happily before glancing back to the Apprentice._

_"Why help me?" Jade questioned to which the Apprentice's smile faltered._

_"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love deeply." Tears began to prick at his eyes. "You'd do anything to save them." He blinked his gaze back up to Jade. "Save your sister, Jade. Ya have the power to do so. I think ya know that by now." _

_Jade nodded before turning to leave, heading towards the stairs. He stopped then, turning to face the Apprentice and ask a question. _

_"How do you know my name?" Jade wondered._

_"I remember everyone who comes in here, Jade," the Apprentice replied._

_"And what do I call you?" Jade asked._

_"Ah, don't worry about that," the Apprentice answered. "It doesn't matter." _

_"It matters to me," Jade insisted. "I want to know the name of the being who helped save my sister's life." _

_The Apprentice smiled, honored by Jade's words, and shook his head. _

_"Right now, Jade," he said, "I'm just like you. Ya don't have to call me by name. Just status is fine. The Sorcerer's Apprentice."_

* * *

**Leave a review and spread the word. Thanks guys.**


End file.
